Nunca te olvidaré
by NymeriaDirewolf
Summary: "Después de todos estos años; después de todo el sufrimiento y la agonía... a pesar de todo el dolor que te cause... a pesar de todo, te sigo amando" Ésta no es una historia con un final feliz, pero cómo todas merece una oportunidad. España x OC Imperio Azteca. Horrible summary, lo sé, pero compréndanme es mi primera historia...
1. Encuentros

I

_Encuentros_

Respira. Mantente quieta. Deja que se confié. No te muevas. Respira. Respira. Era lo único en lo que ella podía pensar. Sus cazadoras podían hacerlo sin ella, pero nunca se sentía más viva que cuando portaba un arma. Huey tlatoani le había advertido que si sucedía un incidente como el anterior -una de sus cazadoras casi moría- no volvería a dejarla salir de caza. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de borrar los pensamientos que le sobraban. Respira. Espera. Ya casi es tuyo. Un poco más. Espera. Espera. Ahora. El silbido hendió el aire, apenas un susurro entre el rumor de la espesa selva. Pero había acertado. En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción. El venado ahora se encontraba moribundo en el suelo, con una de sus flechas clavada justo detrás de la pata delantera izquierda. Nunca fallaba; años y años de práctica.

Sus cazadoras se acercaron molestas a la presa, todas excepto ella. Zeltzin tenía más tiempo cazando a su lado que las demás; cada vez que la miraba, recordaba la primera vez que le enseño a tensar un arco, a descifrar las huellas estampadas en el barro, a seguir el rastro a su presa, a acosarla hasta que se sintiera sin aliento y sobretodo a siempre dar un golpe certero; también recordaba a su madre y a su abuela, ambas cazadoras. Zeltzin era lo más parecido a una amiga que tenía, aunque estuviera prohibido que alguien cómo ella se relacionara con seres tan pasajeros como lo eran los mortales, en palabras del propio Moctezuma.

—Debías esperar a que el venado se cansara, Quetzalli—le recrimino.

—No. El venado se hubiera escapado de no ser por mí—respondió ella a su vez, seguido inmediatamente por una sonrisa altiva y orgullosa—. ¡Alto! No lo toquen aún.

Con paso seguro saco su cuchillo de obsidiana y se acerco al pobre animal, se inclino hacía él, paso su mano por la piel áspera del venado hasta llegar a la herida, el olor a vida inundo su nariz y sus dedos sintieron la calidez de la sangre, dio gracias a los dioses y sin miramientos hundió su cuchillo justo donde había entrado la flecha, lo mantuvo adentro hasta que el animal ya no dio muestras de vida. Se llevo las manos a sus dedos y lamió la sangre lentamente, paladeando su sabor cobrizo y sintiendo la vida -cálida y rasposa- fluir por su garganta; pero una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento

—Otra buena caza, Tlatoani estará complacido—Coatzin, la mayor en edad de todas, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Moctezuma desde que no era más que una niña.

—Sí, estará complacido —repitió ausente.

Ese tipo de asuntos le parecían triviales, ella quería oír hablar de guerra, armas, valor; no de cursilerías cómo el amor, el matrimonio y envejecer rodeada de niños que te griten. No ese tipo de cosas no eran las suyas. Nunca lo serían. Les hizo la señal a otros cazadores que se encontraban cerca para que ayudaran a sus cazadoras a cargar la valiosa presa. Hacía meses que no veían uno, mucho menos cazarlo. Sí. Tlatoani estará complacido.

Los otros cazadores llegaron. Podía sentir las miradas a sus espaldas, miradas de miedo y admiración. Esas eran las sensaciones que ella causaba siempre: miedo y admiración; si bien su carácter adusto y la severidad con que trataba a todo cuanto se cruzara en su camino era más que conocido, nada se comparaba con los rumores de su belleza; comenzando por sus ojos por supuesto, rojos como la sangre que tanto la obsesionaba.

Se decía que no había mujer más bella, ni en ésta ni en ninguna otra tierra; y como era obvio, ella tenía que soportar las miradas escrutadoras que la acosaban cada vez que se permitía aparecer en cualquier lugar. Sí, eran cosas a las que se uno acostumbra pasado el tiempo. Y ella había vivido mucho tiempo, pero aún le faltaba muchos años más.

— ¡Cuidado, xolopitli (estúpido)!—espetó cuando a uno de ellos tropezó y casi tiraba al venado al suelo— No tienes idea de lo que te pasará si le ocurre algo al venado de tu tlatoani. De eso me encargo yo. —Se volvió a los otros—Andando.

Se abrieron paso por la densa selva, arco en mano, por si algún tributario molesto se cruzaba en su camino; pero no fue así y pronto llegaron a la gran urbe. Tenochtitlán, su orgullo. Con sus calles empedradas, sus chinampas, la gente aglomerándose en cualquier lugar que les parecía bueno, la bondad en los corazones de sus habitantes, las pirámides y templos, para ella no había lugar más bello. Cuando pasaba por entre su gente, ellos se apartaban en señal de respeto; por que si había algo que Quetzalli inspiraba era respeto.

Según lo que se decía en las calles, en el palacio todo era un caos, Moctezuma ordenaba y desordenaba a diestra y siniestra; algo lo había disgustado. Tenía que llegar pronto o si no Huey Tlatoani destruiría la ciudad entera.

—Rápido, no hay que hacer a Tlatoani esperar—impero a los cazadores Coatzin. Como si ellos no supieran ya.

Nada más llegaron, se dio cuenta de que definitivamente algo no andaba bien, Moctezuma había mandado apostar a mínimo cinco guerreros en cada entrada, por poco y no los dejan pasar con el venado; pero solo basto una mirada de Quetzalli para que pudieran seguir su camino. En la sala de trono solo se podían escuchar las quejas y llantos de angustia de "El Señor Enojado".

— ¡Esta aquí! Por Coatlicue. ¿Dónde, por los trece cielos, está Quetzalli? Oh, Gran Madre. ¡Está aquí, por los dioses! ¡Él llegó! ¡Quetzalli!

Quetzalli se acerco apacible, Moctezuma siempre se ponía así cuando algo le preocupaba, así que ya estaba acostumbrada; aunque esta vez era diferente.

—Moctezuma, tranquilícese...—comenzó.

—Por Coatlicue. ¡Está aquí!—gritaba su Tlatoani sin cesar.

—Tlatoani Moctezuma...

— ¡Quetzalcóatl está aquí!

—Moctezuma...

— ¡Quetzalcóatl! ¡Voy a morir!

—Moctezuma...

— ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Dónde, por Coatlicue, está Quetzalli?

— ¡MOCTEZUMA!

— ¿Eh? Oh, Quetzalli, estás aquí, que alivio...

— ¿Qué ocurre ahora?—Ella estaba más que cansada de sus paranoias.

—Quetzalcóatl...—musitó.

—Sí, sí, ya lo escuche, ¿qué ocurre con él?

— ¡Está aquí! Vino sobre montañas que se movían por el agua...

—Eso es un disparate, es imposible que las montañas...

— ¡Pero lo vieron! Y estaban llenas hasta reventar de hombres barbados de piel blanca. —Moctezuma se miraba muy trastornado.

—Moctezuma...—Inhaló hondo, no valía la pena discutir; no había hombres de piel blanca, era una tontería, pero prefirió no decirlo— ¿Qué piensa hacer, entonces? ¿Atacarlos?

— ¡No! Que tonterías dices; no, les ofreceré tributo. Así, verán que somos inofensivos.

—Pero no somos inofensivos...—replico la de mirada escarlata.

—Ellos no tienen que saberlo—dijo Tlatoani con su voz atiplada—. Con suerte aceptaran los regalos y se largaran para siempre.

—Tenga un poco de orgullo, eso es lo que yo haría: tener orgullo.

—Mejor tener vida de la cual sentirse apenado a morir por orgullo, Quetzalli—La voz de Moctezuma se volvió ominosa y ocultando por un momento al hombre incauto que se encontraba dentro—. Es tarde para arrepentirse, he mandado a mis más veloces mensajeros hacía nuestras provincias en la costa y he enviado una comitiva de bienvenida con los más espléndidos tesoros, oro y joyas preciosas.

— ¿Sin mi consentimiento?

—Sí, e incluso aunque te hubieras negado la habría mandado; mi vida corre peligro. Estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea.

— ¿Con el oro de nuestra gente?—Quetzalli cerró los ojos, reflexionando, las paranoias de Moctezuma estaban llegando demasiado lejos— ¿Dónde has mandado a los mensajeros con el oro?

—A Chalchicueyecan, ¿por qué?—Al no escuchar siquiera un reproche de la mujer, se volvió. La guerrera corría, saliendo de la habitación—Eh…Quetzalli, ¿a dónde vas?

—A detener a los mensajeros, no puede ser tarde aún—dijo, mientras salía corriendo de la sala.

"Por los dioses, pensó, aún no, por favor, aún no"

— ¡Cazadoras!

Ni siquiera esperaron a que se detuviera, nunca lo haría, solo corrieron en pos de su líder; ellas bien sabían lo que significaba ese comportamiento: cacería.

— ¿Y ahora qué es, si se puede saber?—preguntó Zeltzin.

—Mensajeros, debemos detenerlos

Las cazadoras miraron atónitas a Quetzalli, pero no se detuvieron; ni siquiera preguntaron el porqué, así las había entrenado. Bajo sus pies crujían las hojas caídas, en algunos lugares era tan densa la capa que suavizaba el suelo por el que pisaban. Tuvieron que sortear muchos árboles al principio, pero fueron raleando conforme se acercaban a la costa.

— ¿Podemos ir más despacio, huelitini (líder, jefe)? Por favor, no somos mensajeras— se quejo una de sus cazadoras, una de las nuevas.

—No, no lo son. Pero no podemos ir más despacio.

Con tanto años cazando, no le era problema mantener el paso, pero sus cazadoras no tenían la resistencia que ella había forjado en siglos.

—Está bien—se detuvo y sus agotadas cazadoras la imitaron. Su espesa melena negra se agito cuando se volvió hacía ellas—. Yo seguiré con Itzmin. Cuando lleguen a la costa escolten a los mensajeros, si me tardo demasiado, no me esperen. No se les ocurra separarse. No se acerquen demasiado. Sean cautelosas. No...

—Quetzalli, vamos a estar bien—Era Zeltzin quién hablaba—. Ve.

Se separó de ellas y espero a estar lo suficientemente dentro en la selva, para llamar a Itzmin, la pantera siempre la seguía, pero no se atrevía a salir cuando Quetzalli no la llamaba. Emitió el silbido, trémulo y casi inaudible, y corrió. Sintió el paso ligero venir hacía ella, a pesar de sus pesadas y mortales patas, Itzmin era muy sigilosa. Cuando menos lo pensó, ya tenía el pelaje negro y los ojos de oro líquido corriendo frente a ella.

—Te extrañe—saludo. Itzmin gruño levemente cómo respuesta—. Ahora, hay que apresurarse. No te vas a creer lo que Moctezuma hizo ahora.

No pararon de correr hasta que llegaron a la costa. Los ojos de Itzmin denotaban miedo y Quetzalli la besó entre los ojos para calmarla, cómo solía hacer cuando la pantera era una cachorra.

—Tranquila, Itzmin, tranquila.

Pero lo que tenían frente a sus ojos no era para estar tranquilo. Las montañas flotantes se encontraban en el agua, mucho más grandes de lo que ella había pensado; pero ni en sus sueños más bizarros pudo haber imaginado lo que ahí vio.

Hombres de tez tan blanca cómo la arena que pisaban, cubiertos por pieles brillantes, tan grises como nubes de tormenta. Montados sobre bestias más grandes y robustas que un venado adulto y fuerte; en su forma eran bastante parecidos, pero esas bestias estaban cubiertas por otra piel sobre sus lomos, una roja y de un tamaño no muy mayor.

Las bestias corrían como si el mismo Mictlantecuhtli los estuviera persiguiendo, con los hombres extraños encima de ellos; parecían disfrutar cómo los pobres animales luchaban por no quedarse estancados en la arena. Cerca de la "montaña" se encontraban más hombres cubiertos por esas pieles brillantes y junto a ellos las riquezas que Moctezuma había enviado, pero ni rastro de los mensajeros o algún mexica. Era demasiado tarde. Ahora, se percataba que estos hombres no parecían dioses, a pesar de su color de piel y las extrañas bestias que traían consigo.

Para Antonio el viaje no había ido de las mil maravillas, habían tenido varios contratiempos y la marea no siempre se mostraba indulgente,pero al fin bajaba del barco y podía pasearse y regocijarse con las maravillas que le esperaban. De un rápido desliz se subió a un de los botes que se disponían ir a tierra para reunirse con los hombres que se habían recibido los regalos de sus "nuevos amigos". Pero él no quería ver eso, quería observarlo todo; no podía esperar por contárselo a Roderich, ¡todo! Desde la recibida de los mayas hasta el rápido regreso a Cuba, el cual esperaba con ansias; la misión encomendada a Cortés estaba casi por terminar y no había más cosas que hacer ahí, solamente esperar a la próxima expedición que según el señor Velázquez no sería hasta un tiempo después.

Nada más sintió los pies en la arena, le dieron ganas de saltar de felicidad, se sentía cómo un niño de nuevo. Y era maravilloso.

—Oh, ¡mira eso!—se acerco curioso al agua y comenzó a azuzar a un cangrejo, pero éste no se iba a dejar tan fácilmente y aprisiono entre sus tenazas uno de los dedos de la nación— ¡Ah! Jajaja, oye amiguito, suéltame—Por más que lo agitaba y zangoloteaba, el cangrejo se rehusaba a soltar su dedo—Vale, vamos, no seáis malito. Soltadme ahora, te lo ruego. Oh, oh, comienza a doler. ¡Cortés!—Ante la mirada acusadora del aludido, llevo su mano lo más rápido que pudo hacía detrás de su espalda.

—Señor Antonio, ¿qué oculta?—inquirió Cortés, ante el comportamiento de su subordinado.

— ¿Eh? Nada, ¿por qué ocultaría yo algo?

—Carriedo, se lo advierto, a su oficial al mando no se le debe ocultar nada; o las consecuencias serán desastrosas.

—Pero no tengo nada—musito el joven.

—Es la última vez que se lo pido, muéstreme lo que tiene oculto.

—Pero...

— ¡Ahora!—imperó Cortés severo

—No, señor.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces Cortés se abalanzó sobre el pobre de Antonio, éste luchaba por alejarlo con la mano que aún tenía libre, con sus piernas, con sus dientes, con todo lo que podía; pero Cortés seguía empecinado, tratando de tomar lo que ocultaba Antonio, creyendo que sería una joya o una moneda de oro. Pero al final, Antonio se vio tratando de alejar a Cortés con ambas manos y ni rastro del cangrejo.

—Ey, espera... ¿Y el cangrejo?

— ¿Qué cangrejo?—pregunto Cortés, mientras trataba de zafarse de España, qué lo tenía aprisionado bajo su cuerpo—. Espera... ¿por un cangrejo? ¡Todo eso por un cangrejo!

— ¿Qué creía que era?

—Ah, nada—respondió Cortés tratando de guardar la compostura—. ¡Pero tampoco me imagine que tuviera un cangrejo en la mano! Carriedo...

— ¿Sí?—preguntó el aludido inocentemente.

— ¡Quítate de encima!—espetó, haciendo que Antonio se levantará sobresaltado.

—Lo siento, señor—se disculpó, el pobre estaba visiblemente apenado.

—Ah, no te preocupes...

Afortunadamente, nadie estaba escuchando esta conversación, a excepción de Quetzalli, qué se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con los hombres extraños, los cuales parecían discutir.

La pantera comenzó a inquietarse y Quetzalli, por más que lo intentaba, no podía calmarla.

—Carriedo—dijo Cortés, tocando el hombro de Antonio—. Las hojas se mueven, parece que alguien nos vigila.

Antonio adoptó un aire más serio, por no decir peligroso, y casi sin pensarlo llevo su mano al pomo de la espada que llevada en la cintura; cuando se sale a una expedición siempre se debe llevar una espada, la alabarda era demasiado vistosa, obviamente nunca salía sin ella pero las espadas eran más prácticas. Se acerco lentamente, pero con la espada enfundada aún. Tal vez solo era un animal inofensivo.

Tal vez.

Pero no podía bajar la guardia.

Quetzalli tampoco, pero no podía ver al hombre a los ojos aún, las hojas se lo impedían; no era de las que le gustaba esconderse, pero Itzmin estaba con ella y no sabía cómo podían reaccionar estos hombres contra ella.

Conforme el hombre se acercaba, Itzmin mostraba más sus colmillos y a la misma Quetzalli se le enrizó la piel. Aguzó el oído lo más que pudo, poniendo atención y conteniendo la respiración. Cuando el hombre estuvo frente a ella, su corazón se acelero al verlo, su piel no era tan clara cómo las de los otros, sus cabellos eran del mismo color del cacao y sus ojos eran cómo la selva, verdes y hermosos, sus labios curvados la incitaban; él no podía verla, pero ella a él sí y vaya que lo veía. Fue cuando sintió algo que solo había experimentado con sus hermanos y hermanas: estar frente a un igual.

A España, tampoco le paso desapercibido esa sensación; pero permaneció impasible, cómo si la criatura que se encontraba detrás de las hojas saliera en cualquier momento y lo atacará.

Quetzalli estaba con el alma pendiendo de un hilo, y por si fuera peor, en ese momento Itzmin gruño un poco más alto y se alcanzó a vislumbrar un poco de su pelaje negro entre tanto verdor. El extraño solo sonrío y se alejo; gritando con sus palabras inentendibles al hombre que las había señalado. Con un suspiro de alivio, Quetzalli se dejo caer en el suelo, con las piernas temblándole e Itzmin a su lado. Pantera tonta, casi la metía en el lío de su vida. Era suficiente por un día. Se levanto rápidamente; y se alejó con la pantera siguiéndole los talones.

— ¿Qué era, Carriedo? ¿Un aborigen?—le preguntó Cortés, una vez volvió con él.

—Ah, nada importante… Tal vez un jaguar, no estoy seguro, pero era algo con garras.

El pobre Cortés se puso más pálido de lo normal, no por temor, sino por la ligereza con que Antonio lo dijo.

—Tranquilo, Cortés; dormiremos en el barco, así que no tienes nada de que temer... por ahora.

—Es una amenaza, Carriedo—inquirió, algo molesto.

—No, sólo digo que hay cosas en esa selva que no conocemos; cosas que pudieran sorprendernos durante el camino. Pero no se preocupe, yo lo cuidaré.

Con una sonrisa burlona se alejó, pensando en lo que sólo él sabía; cuando Antonio se alejaba de los arboles, había vuelto la vista de nuevo, alcanzando a ver apenas sombras difusas entre las hojas; pero eso fue suficiente para él: una mujer de tez morena, cuyos ojos escarlatas refulgían a la luz del sol, y por supuesto no olvidaba a su extraña compañía, una pantera negra como la noche.

No se lo dijo a Cortés ni a nadie más; pero por alguna razón, esperaba poder verla de nuevo. Después de todo le debía su vida...

**_Gracias por leer. _**

**_Bueno... éste es el primer capitulo de mi primer fic, así que (ya se que se está haciendo costumbre, pero...) espero que no sean muy duros conmigo. _**

_**No olviden comentar. Se acepta de todo: comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos, abucheos moderados, lo que gusten.**_


	2. Primera advertencia

II

_Primera Advertencia_

En cuanto, Quetzalli llegó corrió directo al salón de Moctezuma, el tlatoani se mostraba impaciente. Ella había tardado más de lo necesario y sus cazadoras habían vuelto con los mensajeros. El tlatoani se encontraba sentado cabizbajo cuando entró en la habitación.

—Me imagino que ya estás enterado, Moctezuma...—dijo la azteca, nada más entrar y ver a su tlatoani así—. Ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Moctezuma sólo se limito a permanecer sentado, ausente, con los ojos entornados viendo de fijo a Quetzalli, esperando que ella comprendiera que él nada podía hacer. No contra estos hombres, que poseían pieles a las que las lanzas no podían atravesar, sí, le habían llegado muchos rumores sobre ellos y las criaturas extrañas que traían consigo. No, él no podía hacer nada. Sólo esperar. Esperar que estos hombres se cansarán de saquear sus tierras y robar sus mujeres. Qué tomen lo que quieran, pero que no le hagan daño a él. Su pueblo lo protegería... Cómo él lo hizo hace tiempo. Sí, Quetzalli lo protegería, ella no lo iba a dejar desamparado.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?—La voz de Quetzalli resonó en la soledad de la cámara, sólo un sirviente los acompañaba, el asustadizo, el que siempre daba un respingo cuando veía a Quetzalli—. Moctezuma, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—Manden mensajeros de vuelta. —Moctezuma no se dirigía a ella—. Díganles a estos hombres que nos es imposible recibirlos, que deben irse lo antes posible. Díganles que lo lamento y cómo muestra de amistad... Tomen algunas piezas de oro y dénselas, cómo un regalo de Moctezuma. No olviden repetir mi nombre, varias veces; para que no olviden mi benevolencia.

El sirviente, rápidamente, se dispuso a salir de la habitación para transmitir el mensaje de su señor.

—Detente—imperó Quetzalli. El pobre chico se detuvo de forma tan abrupta que parecía le habían clavado un cuchillo en la espalda— ¿Benevolencia? Moctezuma, ¿te volviste loco? Si les envías regalos pensarán que hay más de lo que en realidad existe, y créeme, ellos vendrán. Los he visto, la avaricia se refleja en sus ojos. No son cómo nosotros.

—Si fueran cómo nosotros, Quetzalli, ya nos estarían ofreciendo tributo. No creas que soy tan tonto cómo para no darme cuenta; pero esto me supera. Ya está decidido. ¡Qué estás esperando, haragán, camina! Qué los mensajeros estén listos lo antes posible. ¡Muévete!

Con una reverencia el chico se alejó, parecía haber carbones al rojo vivo en la habitación por lo rápido que salió. Miedo y admiración. Eso era lo único que podían sentir por ella.

El tlatoani y la mujer se quedaron solos en la habitación.

—Ellos vendrán, y no te va a gustar nada, Moctezuma.

Tan pronto cómo Moctezuma dio la orden, los mensajeros se pusieron en camino, cargados hasta reventar con más joyas y oro para sus visitantes. Cuando llegaron a la costa, ya era de noche. Los soldados nada más con ver los tesoros, los llevaron inmediatamente con Cortés; cuando estuvieron frente a él transmitieron el mensaje de Moctezuma y su traductora, Malintzin, se lo dijo a Cortés.

—Señor mexica, dice que no puede recibir a Cortés—comenzó—, dice que Cortés debe irse, manda regalos como disculpa. Malintzin piensa que señor mexica es débil y no recibirá a Cortés porque teme de él.

— ¿Eso piensas?—pregunto éste, orgulloso. A lo que La Malinche asintió y los demás soldados la imitaron alabando a Cortés. Algo era seguro, si Malintzin era contradecida, debías considerar a Cortés como tu nuevo enemigo.—Entonces, creo que debemos ir a visitar a nuestro amigo Moctezuma.

Todos estaban enterados de la relación de Cortés con Malintzin, desde el mismo momento en que los mayas les habían entregado algunas de sus mujeres y su oro. Pero eso no significará que sus subordinados lo aceptarán, y quien más en contra estaba era España, le parecía absurdo que Cortés yaciera con La Malinche teniendo una esposa.

—No. —La voz de Antonio se alzó sobre las demás, Malintzin se limito a dirigir una mirada dura al español y se acerco mucho más a Cortés. "Rastrera" fue lo primero que pensó, al ver la mirada de desaprobación de Cortés y la forma en que acariciaba el cabello de la mujer—. Cortés, hace mucho que debimos regresar; Velázquez así lo ordeno.

—Oh, Carriedo; pobre señorito Antonio. Mucho antes de salir de Cuba, ya así lo habíamos dispuesto, ¿cierto?

Los soldados contestaron con vítores a su capitán. Antonio estaba acorralado, eran pocos los que se rehusaban y no lo apoyarían; tenía tan poca esperanza como Moctezuma, pero quería agotar todas sus posibilidades.

—¿Qué puede haber ahí que te interese tanto?—inquirió.

—Iluso, ¿qué no lo ves?—Señalo con su brazo extendido y los ojos llenos de avaricia hacía donde se encontraban los mensajeros, cómo si pudiera con ese gesto, tomar todo el oro que ahí se encontraba—. Cuéntales, Malinche, cuéntales lo que me has dicho.

La mujer dio un paso hacía el frente y se irguió lo más que pudo, queriendo compensar su baja estatura en comparación con la de su dueño y los otros hombres.

—Cortés quiere ir a Tenochtitlán. Muchos tesoros les esperan ahí, dzules*. ¿Riquezas? En Tenochtitlán todas las paredes de la ciudad están cubiertas de oro y tienen incrustadas tantas joyas que pueden cubrir su cuerpo entero de ellas. ¿Mujeres? Son las mejores amantes que pudieran encontrar...

— ¡Vayamos, entonces!—uno de los soldados alzó la voz, y no tardó en ser seguido por uno, dos, tres, cientos, con sus voces alzándose en júbilo. España sentía la presión.

— ¿Carriedo?—pregunto Cortés.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando, entonces?

Una vez más los soldados lanzaron gritos de alegría, imaginándose las maravillas que encontrarían en Tenochtitlán.

—Malinche...—La aludida acudió enseguida con su amo—. Diles a estos mensajeros... que agradecemos las propuestas de su señor, pero que preferiríamos echar un rápido vistazo a esa ciudad suya.

—Cómo guste y mande. —Se acercó a uno de los mensajeros—. Ilhuilia Motecuhzoma ma Cortés yahua Tenochtitlan._ (Dile a Moctezuma que Cortés irá a Tenochtitlán)_ —sentenció.

—Au, Motecuhzoma..._ (pero, Moctezuma...)_

—Ilhuilia Motecuhzoma: Cortés amo pohpolhuia. _(Dile a Moctezuma: Cortés no perdona)_

El color pareció abandonar la cara del pobre hombre. Cortés parecía disfrutar del espectáculo, reía a carcajadas grandes, pero Antonio callaba; y cuando los mensajeros se disponían a irse Cortés alzó la voz.

—¡Alto!

Obviamente, los mexicas no lo comprendieron, pero el tono imperioso en la voz de ese hombre, los hizo detenerse.

—Malinche, querida. Diles a uno de nuestros amigos que puede quedarse con nosotros si así lo desea, ya sabes, para mostrarles nuestra hospitalidad—Sonrío maliciosamente, lo que no gusto nada a los mensajeros y antes de que Malintzin pudiera preguntar, negaron enérgicamente con lo cabeza—. Oh, parece que no quieren quedarse, que lastima, pero tendremos que obligarlos... Querida, ¿me haces el honor?

—Cortés nahuatia ma tihuehcahua. _(Cortés ordena que te quedes)_—La mujer señalo al mensajero más joven y que parecía más asustado, él lanzo un grito ahogado cuando un par de soldados se acercó hacía ellos.

— ¡No! Déjenlo. —Antonio se interpuso entre el joven y los soldados—. Cortés, esto no es necesario, has enloquecido, ¿para qué quieres a uno de ellos?

—Necesitamos más traductores—se excusó—. Ahora que iremos a Tenochtitlán, Malinche no será suficiente.

—Conseguiremos más, pero no así. No nos conviene. Malinche, dile a este hombre que se vaya.

Malintzin contrita se dirigió al hombre.

— Nitetlatehuantin, huelitiliztli nenemi—les dijo, y añadió en tono más suave, señalando con la vista a España—; Quitlasojkamati _(Discúlpanos, puedes marcharte; agradece a él)_

Los mensajeros, no creyéndolo cierto, vacilaron un poco; pero al ver la mirada preocupada de Antonio, pusieron pies en polvorosa y se alejaron lo más rápido que les permitieron sus piernas.

—Perfecto, Malinche. ¡Salimos por la mañana!—proclamó Cortés, ignorando la última frase de la traductora; todos los soldados, lo recibieron con un grito de felicidad. Pasó su mano por el rostro de la mujer, quien sonrío pícara—. Esto merece una celebración, ¿te parece?

España se alejó hacía la negrura de la selva, todo esto le enfermaba. Sólo quería alejarse...

Para cuando los mensajeros llegaron, Moctezuma hacía mucho que se había dormido; sin embargo, Quetzalli no podía conciliar el sueño, nada más salir los mensajeros se había dirigido a una de las torres de vigía y no se movería de ahí hasta que todos sus mensajeros regresará fue hasta que los primeros rayos del sol despuntaban en el horizonte cuando vio las sombras, exhaustas, introducirse en la ciudad; sentía que iba a desfallecer de alegría. Cómo si fuera niña otra vez, corrió a encontrarse con sus pobres mexicas. Dijeran lo que dijeran, ella era de ellos y por ellos lucharía.

Apenas pasaron la entrada de la ciudad, se dejaron caer en el suelo. Tenían los pies ensangrentados.

—Llamen a un tehxiuhtiani (curandero) , que vaya al palacio, ¡ahora!—ordenó Quetzalli, casi al borde de las lagrimas; pero no era tiempo para flaquear.

Con ayuda de algunos guardias trasladaron a los mensajeros al palacio. Quetzalli ordeno que los pusieran en las mejores habitaciones. Ante el alboroto, Moctezuma se despertó, se dirigió hacía donde Quetzalli se encontraba curando a uno de los mensajeros, el cual le relataba lo sucedido.

— ¿Qué, por todos los dioses, pasa aquí?—preguntó somnoliento, pero calló con una sola mirada de Quetzalli—. Por Coatlicue, estos hombres. ¿Acaso...?

—No, no fueron ellos...—Inhalo hondamente—. Si ni fuera por uno de ellos, Ohtonqui no estaría aquí.

— ¿Ohtonqui?—pregunto Moctezuma, confundido.

—Uno de los mensajeros que enviaste. —respondió Quetzalli arisca; no le sorprendía. El hombre a quien ella curaba miró severamente a Moctezuma, pero no se atrevió a decir palabra—. Listo, sólo debes descansar. Las plantas medicinales que me dio el tehxiuhtiani te curarán enseguida, pronto volverás a correr.

El hombre le dedico una sonrisa, y Quetzalli se la devolvió, llamo a un guardia y le ordeno llevar al hombre a una habitación. Después, se puso en pie parsimoniosamente.

—Mi arco—pidió, y se lo entregaron en el acto.

—Quetzalli...

La muchacha ni siquiera se digno a voltear y salió de la sala, con Moctezuma detrás de ella.

—Pero, Quetzalli, ¿qué planeas hacer?

Moctezuma hizo acopio de valor y se planto frente a ella; pudo notar entonces, sus bellas facciones endurecidas por el dolor. Pero ni una sola lágrima. La joven apenas y aparentaba dieciocho años, pero había vivido tanto, había sufrido tanto...

—Sé lo que sientes...—comenzó el tlatoani.

—No, no lo sabes. Ahora, por tu culpa ellos vienen... tú no los viste. Por vez primera, siento que esto me supera. Dime: ¿quién, sobretodo un enemigo, evita el castigo de alguien que ni siquiera es de su propia gente? He visto cosas, Moctezuma; muchas cosas que tú no soportarías. Pero ésto... ésto es diferente.

— Y ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Enfrentarlos? No. No es prudente.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga, entonces?—preguntó.

—Esperar. Ser paciente.

—Me pides imposibles, Moctezuma.

—Entonces, ¿qué? Irás a enfrentarlos, tú sola, ¿cuánto durarías? Según me dijiste son muchos, cinco minutos a lo sumo.

—Me subestimas...

—No. Sólo veo la verdad. Pero si esperamos, tenemos la oportunidad de hacer una alianza, de hacernos más grandes, más fuertes. Puede que estos hombres no sean dioses, pero se reconocer una oportunidad cuando la veo, no por nada soy Huey Tlatoani. ¿Qué dices?

—Está bien, se hará como tú dices... pero no esperes que los acepte.

—Nunca lo pensaría...

La vida en la ciudad comenzaba a despertar, y las calles poco a poco se iban llenando con el murmullo de su gente. El sol matinal ya besaba las faldas de los cerros y los peldaños de las pirámides, pintándolas casi por completo de oro.

—El sol ha salido por completo. Nuestros invitados deben venir en camino ya...

—Entonces, los estaremos esperando. Sí, sí. Cómo lo prometiste, Quetzalli. Ahora ven, desayunemos que me muero de hambre.

Pero la joven no se movió.

—Adelante, yo iré más tarde.

Y el tlatoani, conociéndola bien, se alejó sin decir palabra. Quetzalli se quedo observando el horizonte, hacía donde se encontraba el mar. Esperando a qué en cualquier momento, los extraños irrumpieran en la ciudad. Aunque tenía que admitirlo, no hallaba la hora para poner sus manos en el cuello blanco de Cortés y retorcerlo cómo el animal que es. Vaya que se lo merecía...

* * *

* Dzules: hombres blancos

He puesto algunos traducciones del náhuatl al español, para facilitar algunos diálogos.

**Gracias por leer. Hasta el próximo. **

**OkamiYuki98: **Muchas gracias :) Eres muy linda, jaja, no te preocupes, yo soy igual o peor :3 ¿Armoniosa? Me han dicho muchas cosas sobre mi escritura, pero esto es nuevo... me gusta :D

**Nakuh:** Aquí está otro, espero te guste :)


	3. Una propuesta

III

_Una propuesta_

Antonio ensillaba su caballo cuando Cortés le mando llamar, éste parecía fastidiarlo por puso capricho. El soldado lo escolto hacía la tienda del capitán; éste terminaba de escribir una carta.

_— __(…) Atentamente capitán general y justicia mayor de la Villa Rica__. _Ah, Antonio, qué bueno que te encontraron—dijo; vertiócera sobre el sobre de la carta y la sello, después le tendió la carta al soldado que acompañaba a España—. Tome, es muy importante que esta carta llegue a su destino, ¿comprendido?

El soldado se cuadro ycon un asentimiento a Cortés los dejó asolas.

—¿En que puedo ayudarlo, Cortés?—pregunto España, nada más salió el soldado.

—Sí... ¿cómo os lo explico? Verás, han surgido algunos inconvenientes y me temo que no podremos emprender nuestra empresa hasta dentro de un par de días, me disculpo.

—No tiene porqué; en primer lugar, sigo pensando que deberíamos regresar a Cuba... —Antonio permaneció callado;esperando alguna respuesta de Cortés, pero éste permaneció impasible—. ¿Puedo retirarme?

—Adelante—indico Cortés con un mohín.

El joven salió, dejando a Cortés solo, con la amargura subiéndole por la garganta. Nada era peor que sentir impotencia. Nada. Cuanto quisiera poder agarrarlo por el cuello y asfixiarlo, pero eso sólo significaría el fin para toda la expedición y Cortés sabía que no podía arriesgarse a eso.

Pasaron los días y las ausencias de España comenzaron a hacerse rutina. Cuando no se iba a explorar con un grupo reducido de soldados, velazquistas ni más ni menos, se le encontraba paseando por la playa, ensimismado. Y hoy, para colmo de todo, tenía que desaparecer, hoy, el día en que iniciaría la parte más crucial de su plan. Necesitaríade todo aquel que tuviera voz, y ninguna voz tenía más peso que la del muchacho; pero a decir verdad, a Antonio no le había agradado mucho quefundación Villa Rica hubiera sido por medio delcabildo, mucho menos el hecho de que sus soldados le "suplicarán" renunciar al cargo de capitán general del gobernador a cambio de capitán general de una nueva expedición; pero en fin. Todo iba demaravilla, y no iba a dejar que ese zoquete le arruinara todo; no, tenía que convencerlo, pero ¿cómo? Debía haber algo que le interesará a ese tonto. Nada de lo que había dicho Malinche parecía interesarle. ¿Oro? No le era indiferente, de lo contrario no estaría aquí, pero no él no era cómo los demás soldados. ¿Alguna mujer? Tenía sus dudas, después de todo estaba casado. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle entonces?

" ¿Qué es más importante que oro y mujeres? Nada", Cortés estaba realmente frustrado.

Estaba más que claro que no podría convencer a Antonio por medio de sobornos. No, él no era tan fácil; pero había una forma de hacer que lo apoyara, le daba igual si lo quisiera o no. Tenía que llegar a Tenochtitlán a como diera lugar, y en eso... los soldados lo ayudarían.

Cortés comenzó a pavonearse entre sus soldados, tan orgulloso cómo un pavor real con las plumas a la vista.

—Recuerden el plan—susurraba por doquier—. Grandes riquezas nos aguardan; Cortés cumple sus promesas.

Tuvo el inteligente cuidado de no acercarse dónde los velazquistas colocaban su asentamiento. "Sí, eres listo, Cortés, buen señor Cortés".

Se paseo por todo el campamento, silbando y canturreando cómo niño en domingo; le embargaba una dicha indescriptible.

—"Gobernador Cortés", ¡vaya qué se escucha bien!

Antonio miraba el andar de Cortés, creyéndose el dueño de todo. Nunca le habían gustado las personas arrogantes, abusivas. Y ahora él comenzaba a convertirse en uno; cuanto más tiempo pasaba en compañía de los soldados más diferente se sentía. Las experiencias nos cambian, quién dice que no... está muy equivocado.

—Soldado. —El muchacho de apenas unos diecisiete años se cuadró enseguida. Era algo petiso para la edad que aparentaba y aún poseía vestigios de su rostro infantil. Se veía fuerte, pero no cómo otros soldados que había visto.

—Diga, señor Carriedo.

— ¿Os gustaría practicar?—preguntó con una sonrisa.

El soldado asintió levemente, con el temor reflejado en el rostro.

— ~Fusofusofuso. No muerdo... a veces—. El chico se puso pálido y trago un poco de saliva con nerviosismo—. Tranquilo, soldado. Que suficiente tenemos con la cara de Cortés. —Al ver el rostro juvenil contraído, repuso—: Olvídalo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—José, señor—respondió, con el temor impregnado en cada palabra.

—Bien José, andando. Y no olvides tu espada.

El joven se cercioró de traer el arma al cinturón. Antonio lo guío hasta un lugar muy apartado; lo peor de esto es que llevaba su alabarda. Nada más verla, al chico se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estomago; el español se veía tan imponente con ella cómo le habían dicho... también le habían dicho lo bien que la utilizaba en combate singular.

España sólo miraba de soslayo al muchacho, parecía tan joven y asustado. Se preguntaba qué había orillado a un joven como él a embarcarse en un barco con un destino incierto.

—Aquí es perfecto. Sin obstáculos.

Mirase a donde mirase sólo había arena; por un lado la selva espesa llena de peligros y por el otro el mar, no menos peligroso que lo otro. A José sólo le quedaba rezar, y eso es lo que hacía, suplicando por lo bajo para que el hombre que se encontraba frente a él no lo escuchara.

—Tienes brazos y piernas fuertes, por lo que veo... tienes suficiente inteligencia cómo para rezar. ¿Creíste que no lo había escuchado?

— Perdonadme, señor, no fue mi intención...yo...yo...—balbuceó el joven, extremadamente asustado—No me matéis, os lo ruego.

Esto Antonio no se lo esperaba.

— ¿Matarte? ¿Por qué habría de...?—preguntó. Pero él se encontraba ya de rodillas con las manos empalmadas en señal de suplica. España se acercó y le tocó el hombro al chico, rápidamente éste levanto la cabeza—. Niño, cálmate. No te haré daño. No seas ridículo.

—¿No va a matarme?—Antonio negó con cabeza—. Entonces... ¿para qué trajo su alabarda?

—Enseñarte. —José no caía en si mismo, ¡iba a aprender de él!—Pero primero... ¿qué fue todo eso?

—Oh...—exhaló. En verdad, se miraba apenado—. Verá... todos hablan de vosotros historias maravillosas. Pero también de cosas no tan maravillosas... Se dice que usted ha matado tanto que ni siquiera puede diferenciar entre quitarle la vida a un animal o a un hombre; qué con su alabarda ha derribado tantos enemigos que nadie se ha atrevido a contarlos, por temor a encontrar entre ellos a algún familiar; también muchos juran que es usted un tipo de demonio, sediento de destrucción.

— ¿Eso dicen?—El rostro de Antonio de ensombreció—. Vaya...

— ¿Y es cierto, señor?—inquirió el muchacho indiscreto.

—He hecho muchas cosas malas en mi vida, niño...—respondió—. Pero nunca sería capaz de tales atrocidades. ¿No dicen nada bueno de mí?

—No que yo sepa señor...

—Jamás les di razones... ¿o sí?

—Yo... yo... no lo sé, señor. Es lo que dicen. —Al ver el rostro del mayor, se sintió terrible—. Lo siento mucho, señor; no fue mi intención.

—No te preocupes, niño; esto no me sorprende, en absoluto. Tampoco los culpo, ¿sabes? Sólo qué... ya sabía que se hablaba de mí... pero nunca cosas así. ¿Demonio sediento de destrucción? Gilbert, estuviera en suelo carcajeándose de mí. No, yo nunca sería así.

—Es un alivio que usted diga eso, señor.

Pero España seguía ensimismado, pensando en lo que el muchacho le había dicho. Se sentía herido de verdad. Pero no había nada que no se pudiera arreglar con un buen enfrentamiento. Hablando de eso...

— ¿Qué tan bien manejas la espada?

— ¿No me hará daño, señor?

—Ya te dije que no. Anda, dime.

—Cortés dice que excelente; pero se lo dice a la mayoría de los soldados, sólo por tenerlos a favor... No creo que lo haya dicho enserio.

—Eso lo decidiré yo. Pero antes... hay cosas que debes aprender. ¡Oh, mira!—grito, señalando hacía la selva.

Quetzalli, al ver qué el hombre señalaba en su dirección, instintivamente se aventó al suelo, cubriéndose con hojas y maleza. En cuanto se dieron cuenta de que los hombres blancos no irían, decidió -a pesar de los comentarios de Moctezuma- vigilar su campamento por un tiempo, sólo hasta que decidieran avanzar, y así ella podría avisarle a su gente. Había mandado apostar centinelas en las cercanías de la ciudad, por si sus visitantes hubieran querido echar un vistazo. Pero hacía más de tres días de eso. Quetzalli llevaba ahí toda la noche y parte de la mañana, se sentía agotada; lo mejor sería que regresará. Se alejó lentamente en dirección a Tenochtitlán; pero paró en seco al escuchar un lamento y regresó al lugar en que se encontraba.

Antonio había golpeado al chico en la cabeza levemente

— ¡U-usted dijo que no me lastimaría!—espetó el chico

—¿Acaso te dolió?

—Pues no, pero...

—Ahí lo tienes; no te he hecho daño.

—Pero...

—Shh, no seas un niño. Lección número uno: "Siempre debes estar atento" de lo contrario... Bueno no tengo que explicártelo.

—Ajá... lo comprendo; pero señor, a ¿qué hora comienza la acción?

—Sí que éstas ansioso por que te golpeé, ¿cierto? ~Fusofusofuso.

—No, pero me muero por aprender...

Un recuerdo asalto la mente de España, hacía muchos, muchos años atrás, cuando no era más que un niño bajo el poder del Imperio Romano y su única compañía era Francis. El recuerdo le hizo sonreír.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Comencemos... Lo más importante es qué te sientas identificado con tu arma. Las hay de todos tipos, pero si te dan a escoger, siempre escoge una espada. Son manejables y las consigues fácilmente; aunque... hay otras opciones, todo depende de tus necesidades: los arcos son livianos, pero en la mayoría de los casos para dar en el blanco necesitas de cierta distancia y ni hablar del viento; las dagas y cuchillos, son transportables pero no infligen tanto daño cómo las espada...

— ¿Un mangual?

—¡Estás loco!—exclamó, escandalizado—. Tienes brazos fuertes, pero te aplastaría nada más levantar eso sobre tu cabeza. —Al ver la mirada del muchacho perdida entre las formas y cortes curvados de su albarda, negó enérgicamente la cabeza. —No, no, no y no. La alabarda es un arma limpia, créeme; pero necesitas años de práctica, a menos que tengas un don natural con las armas... Qué dudo en lo absoluto. Así que no. Olvídalo.

—Creo que me quedaré con mi espada—se limitó a expresar el chico desalentado.

_"__Qué bella edad.__"__, _pensó_, "__Eres invencible... hasta que te clavan una espada en el estómago.__"_

—Cómo quieras; continuemos. —Antes de que se diera cuenta, Antonio ya tenía la espada del muchacho en su mano, blandiéndola en el aire; al notarlo el chico pegó un respingo—. ¿Qué te dije sobre la concentración, José?

— Pero, vosotros sois demasiado rápido; ni siquiera me dio oportunidad de reaccionar...

—Ese es el problema: tus enemigos no esperarán a que estés listo —dijo con un dejo de amargura—, te atacarán en el momento que menos lo pienses, se alimentarán de tus miedos y aprovecharán cada oportunidad que tú les des. No lo olvides. Ah, cierto, esa es la lección número dos. Ahora. Prosigamos. En el manejo de la espada la posición es muy importante. —El chico le ponía extrema atención—. Todo depende de la fuerza de tu estómago y la rapidez con que reaccione tu brazo. Mira, lo ves.

Antonio blandía la espada con tal facilidad cómo si se tratase de una simple vara. José nunca había visto tanta habilidad en un hombre. Quetzalli tampoco; el hombre moverse cómo serpiente. En realidad, era tan delgado cómo una; pero ella había aprendido a nunca subestimar a sus enemigos. Lo que le preocupaba un poco era su arma. Tenía cierto parecido con un macahuitl, pero ésta era más delgadas y refulgía cómo un río; parecían estar hechas de luz. Ahora sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, y no le gustaba nada. Tenía que ver más y ese hombre ya le había mostrado mucho, pero no lo suficiente. Decidió que sería hora de observar a os demás. Sólo hubo un leve movimiento de hojas cuando se levanto. Movimiento que no paso desapercibido por Antonio, quien sonrío al ver el suave movimiento. Ellalos vigilaba. Oh, cuanto quisiera verla de cerca. Sólo había visto sus ojos; tan rojos cómo la sangre. La curiosidad lo asfixiaba.

—José, ¿te parece si seguimos otro día?—preguntó—. He recordado que tengo cosas que hacer.

—Si a usted os parece a mí también—respondió a su vez el muchacho, cuadrándose de inmediato. A España casi se le olvidaba que era un soldado.

—Anda. Ve a practicar. Espero y te haya servido nuestra pequeñísima sesión.

El muchacho se alejó corriendo antes de que Antonio pudiera terminar. Se miraba esperanzado, cómo si le hubiera enseñado la gran cosa. Era casi imposible pensar que no lo supiera, honestamente, el español no se imaginaba como es que ese muchacho había acabado ahí. Pero en fin.

— ¡Carriedo!—una voz lo llamó. Cortés.

—Señor justicia mayor—saludó Antonio con un perceptible atisbo de molestia.

—Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablaros... Caminemos.

Guío a Antonio hacía delante con su brazo, casi obligándolo a caminar.

—Antonio, tú sabes como es la situación en España...

—Lo sé mejor que nadie, Cortés—interrumpió.

—Sí, me lo imagino... Yo sé quién eres, muchacho... al principio no me lo creí, pero  
luego...todo cambio. Comencé a ver cosas, muchas cosas. Ahora lo comprendo... comprendo cómo te sientes con respecto a todo. Y con mayor razón deberías apoyar nuestros fines —España lo miró, dubitativo—. No me mires así. Tú has visto con tus propios ojos todo lo que esos salvajes nos han traído... Éstas son oportunidades que no se toman a la ligera; sólo imagina todo el oro que hay ahí, lo suficiente cómo para salvar a la Corona... y a ti.

La mirada esmeralda recorrió cada rostro de los soldados, y pudo ver la alegría con la que se comportaban. Sólo les importaba el ahora y la promesa de qué si se adentraban en esa selva espesa, pudieran encontrar una vida mejor; al final, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Cortés, quién lo miraba expectante. Un brillo pareció aparecer en la pupila y en su rostro afloro una sonrisa.

_"__Lo tengo"_

Cortés mandó que todos sus hombres se reunieran; tenía algo muy importante que decirles. Así lo hicieron en menos de lo que se podía decir "ahora", todos los soldados ya estaban juntos; jugando bromas entre ellos. Nada más vieron a Cortés, comenzaron las incesantes preguntas que hacía tres días no paraban de repetir: ¿Cuándo, Cortés?, ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

—Tranquilizaos, compañeros; os traigo buenas nuevas: ¡Al fin podemos incursionar! Todo está preparado, sólo necesito su espíritu y valentía. Se que no me decepcionarán.

Los soldados gritaron y vitorearon de júbilo.

— ¡Alto!—una voz hizo silenciar a todos. Un velazquista. —. ¿Qué opina Velázquez de todo esto? Puedo apostar a que no se lo ha dicho, incluso que ni siquiera el señor Antonio lo sabe.

Antonio abrió y cerro la boca, pero la voz que habló no fue la suya.

—Velázquez, ya no tiene jurisdicción sobre nuestra misión, soldado. ¿Cierto, señor Carriedo?

Todos permanecieron en silencio, expectantes. Nunca había sentido tantas miradas sobre él. Y la más pesada de todas era la que no podía ver; pero que sin embargo sabía que estaba ahí, oculta entre la maleza.

—Es verdad. Velázquez ya no toma parte de esta expedición. Ahora sólo se obedecerá a la Corona Española. Y la Corona da permiso a Cortés de incursionar, cómo se había prometido. Yo mismo participaré.

—En ese caso...—dijo el soldado velazquista que había alzado la voz—. Iré con vosotros...

—Y yo —respondió José en la lejanía. Y en menos de un minuto, todos los soldados lo coreaban.

No comprendía las palabras escondidas en los gritos, pero sí entendía lo que significaban. Debía correr. Debía apurarse; no debía perder tiempo. No dejaría a su gente sola. Y corrió. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Las ramas y lianas golpeaban su rostro, pero no le importaba. Sólo seguía corriendo. Tenía que prepararlos; para lo que se acercaba. Y tenía que tratar de persuadir a Moctezuma. Maldito, mil veces maldito. Pero ya sabía la respuesta del Tlatoani. Pero no se detuvo. Siguió corriendo hasta que estuvo frente a las puertas de la ciudad, ya estaba entrada la noche pero los centinelas le abrieron. Moctezuma estaba dormido. Nada que un buen golpe no pudiera arreglar, y bien que se lo merecía. El hombre se levanto de forma brusca.

—Espero y hayas disfrutado tu sueño, Moctezuma. Porque ya vienen.

* * *

**OkamiYuki98:** Jaja, Cortés es un pervertido de lo peor. Pobre Malintzin o.O

**Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma: **Antonio es un amor 3 Pues... honestamente no, no se azteca jaja; pero me gustaría. Benditos sean los diccionarios español-azteca jaja.

Siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar :a Tuve que salir el fin de semana y aprovechaba cada segundo libre para escribir, sin embargo no eran suficientes :s Bueno, aquí está el número tres. Ya casi llega el encuentro frente a frente, jojo. Espero y Quetzalli se comporte. Hasta el próximo :D


	4. Nuevas Alianzas

IV

_Nuevas alianzas_

Salieron muy temprano al día siguiente. Su bandera de insignia era de fuegos blancos y azules con una cruz roja en medio, y alrededor un letrero en latín que decía "Amici sequamur crucem, & si nos habuerimus fidem in hoc signo vincemus"_:_ "_Hermanos y compañeros: sigamos la señal de la Santa Cruz con fe verdadera, que con ella venceremos"_. Con tan alentadora insignia, no había que temer. Al menos eso creía Antonio.

Los soldados se veían somnolientos pero él los animaba a que continuarán adelante; incluso se había bajado de su caballo solidarizándose con ellos. Cortés por el contrario se mantenía alejado, con Malintzin en la grupa de su caballo. Pero hasta la chica se hartaba de la actitud de su amo, y en menos de lo que hubiera imaginado Antonio ya la tenía caminando a su lado.

—Malinche, no te lo tomes a mal, pero... ¿qué piensa Cortés acerca de que estés aquí?—pregunto nervioso al ver a la mujer juguetear con su cabello—. Digo, hay muchos hombres...

—Puedo servir a Cortés, sin embargo no soy de su propiedad. Él no puede ordenarme que hacer... no es mi esposo—respondió la muchacha con liberalismo.

—Oh...

—Sé lo que piensa usted, señor Antonio, pero no es lo mismo yacer con un hombre a que sea tu esposo. Amar a alguien significa más que eso.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? Las palabras que usas no parecen a las de una chica de tu edad.

—No importa eso... al menos a mí no. Las mayas somos distintas a las españolas. Muy distintas...

Ella se acercó más aún al pobre España, y éste notó la mirada pesada de Cortés sobre ellos; no quería tener problemas así que la alejó lentamente con la mano, lo que ocasionó una carcajada estrepitosa en Malintzin. Españoles, quién los entiende.

—Me ocasionarás problemas, muchacha —la recriminó cuando Cortés volvió a llevar su mirada al frente

—Estoy cansada de Cortés. —El comentario sorprendió sobremanera a Antonio—. Pero no puedo separarme de él. Ustedes los españoles son... difíciles de olvidar, ¿sabes?

— ~Fusofusofuso. No tenía ni idea.

La mujer río de nuevo, pero se calló cuando José se situó al lado de España. El chico se veía en verdad animado, incluso tarareaba un melodía sin sentido; Antonio notó que la mayoría de los soldados tenían el mismo aspecto, parecía no haber diferencia entre jóvenes y viejos, a todos se les veía la misma sed de aventura. El mismo Antonio se sentía renovado, le parecía que su vida podía cambiar en cualquier momento.

—Malinche. —dijo. La muchacha se volvió hacía él y Antonio notó cómo José esquivaba la mirada de la chica—. ¿Es verdad todo lo que has dicho? No desconfío de ti, pero temo que hagamos esto en vano.

Ella no había parado de hablar de lo hermosa que era la ciudad, de sus calles, de sus edificios; por la forma en que la describía, para ella no había lugar mejor.

—Nunca en mi vida he visto la ciudad—contestó, y a Antonio sintió sus piernas temblar—. Pero sé que existe. Todo lo que he contado es lo que la gente dice, y no veo porqué no han de ser ciertas. Verá; desde pequeña siempre he albergado el deseo de poder alguna vez visitarla, pero sólo puedes entrar a ella de dos formas y puedo asegurarle que en ninguna se gana.

—Dime, Malinche; necesito saber—la animó Antonio.

—La primera es cómo enemigo triunfante, nadie ha entrado nunca así a la ciudad desde que tengo memoria. La segunda... cómo enemigo vencido...

— ¿Qué pasa con ellos?—interrumpió José.

—Sacrificios.

Parecía que los ojos de José se saldrían de sus órbitas, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces pero ninguna palabra salió; el chico se había puesto blanco como la leche.

Sacrificios, eso no era nada bueno.

— Y ¿nosotros, Malinche?—inquirió España—. ¿Nosotros que somos? No somos sus enemigos.

—Eso sólo lo puede decidir usted, señor Antonio. Una cosa es segura: debe andarse con extremo cuidado. Todos. Se dice que la ciudad te embelesa con su belleza y cuando menos lo piensas... te engulle y rompe tus huesos como viles palos. Confío en que usted será más listo; mucho más listo que ellos. —Antonio, no atinó a saber si la mujer hablaba de los mexicas o de sus propios hombres—. Pero, en mis sueños es una ciudad muy hermosa se lo aseguro. Volveré con Cortés.

La mujer se alejó, dejando a los dos hombres solos.

—Entonces...—comenzó José—. ¿Venimos arriesgando el pellejo sólo por las fantasías de una nativa?

—No—respondió España—. Venimos arriesgando el pellejo por la avaricia de su amo.

_"__Y la mía."_

Antonio no dijo nada más, y José respetando su decisión calló también.

Casi a la mitad del día llegaron a un lugar que según Malinche se llamaba Cempoala, Cortés decidió hablar con quien fuera que estuviera a cargo y ordenó a sus soldados esperar, quienes después de unas horas comenzaron a exasperarse. Antonio trataba de calmarlos cuando La Malinche llegó con las noticias de que Cortés había entablado amistad con el _teuctli_ totonaca Chicomácatl.

—Bien—respondió a La Malinche—. Bendigamos la facilidad de Cortés en las artes del engaño.

Fue un comentario -a todas vistas- sin significado, pero él lo decía con toda la intención del mundo; por suerte sólo lo había escuchado José. Cortés seguía sin ser de su agrado pero había avanzado demasiado cómo para retroceder en ese punto.

La noche ya acaecía y debían descansar. España, a pesar de que el sol amagaba con desaparecer en cualquier momento, aprovecho la oportunidad para llevar a abrevar a su caballo y mientras éste bebía, se recostó en el suelo y cerró los ojos; en cierto momento sintió cómo alguien se sentaba a su lado, entreabrió uno de sus ojos sólo para ver lo obvio: José se había sentado a su lado tranquilamente y veía pastar al caballo alazán de Antonio.

— ¿Te gusta?—preguntó, y el muchacho pegó un respingo.

— ¿Señor?

—El caballo, niño, en ¿quién pensabas?—Al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su joven amigo lo comprendió—. Ay no, ¿Malinche, enserio?

—No. Es la mujer de Cortés, ni aunque me gustara sería capaz de acercarme. No... Pensaba en lo que dijo ella, señor. En verdad, ¿no somos sus enemigos? Digo de ellos, de esas personas.

—Cualquier extraño es tu enemigo hasta que te demuestre lo contrario, José... Aunque no puedo adivinar que piensa hacer Cortés. Sólo espero que no sea una locura...

— ¿Cómo qué?

—No lo sé. ¿José?—preguntó dubitativo—. Si te pidiera matar a alguien... ¿lo harías? Sé que en tu vida lo has hecho, por eso quiero saber.

—Depende, señor.

— ¿De qué?

—De la persona a quien he de matar. Si ha hecho algo muy malo se lo merece.

—Pero si tu no sabes nada de esa persona, ¿lo harías?

—No—respondió sin vacilaciones. Sus ojos cafés traslucían cierta sabiduría que Antonio no había notado.

— ¿Incluso si fuera una orden?

—Sí, incluso si fuera una orden. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Antonio dudó en su respuesta.

—Sólo quería estar seguro. He conocido muchas personas en mi vida, personas terribles que matarían sin pensarlo sólo por una pocas monedas. Mi vida a sido muy larga, José; demasiado larga.

—Lo comprendo, señor; pero, ¿de qué quería estar seguro?

—Aún no confío mucho en Cortés, y ahora tú eres mi único amigo, no quiero que él te cambie.

—Yo sé cuidarme sólo—aclaró el chico—. No necesito una niñera...

— ¿Así? —Antonio sonrío—. Pues tienes suerte de que haya dejado mi alabarda en el campamento, de lo contrarío ya estarías pidiendo perdón.

—No lo creo, señor. Comienzo a mejorar—se alabó el chico—. He estado practicando mucho.

—Me lo imagino... Bien, creo que es hora de ir con los otros. Después de todo, ya va a anochecer y allá afuera quien sabe que cosas peligrosas nos estén viendo en esté momento.

Mientras caminaban por el campamento, se dieron cuenta de que había una extraña sensación en el aire. Miedo. Antonio conocía bien cómo se sentía la oscura mordida del miedo. La gente se miraba ansiosa, definitivamente algo estaba pasando. Sin decir palabra corrió, dejando que sus pies lo llevaran, qué ellos bien sabían a dónde.

— ¡Cortés!

El hombre se preparaba para dormir. Y llevaba a Malinche consigo. La mujer se encogió al ver a España caminar amenazadoramente hacía ellos. Cortés le hizo una señal para que se fuera.

—Carriedo, que sorpresa tan grata. Siempre es bueno verte.

— ¿Qué está pasado?—preguntó.

—Ah, nada importante en lo absoluto—respondió con un tono que a Antonio no le gusto nada—. Sólo qué... nuestros amigos recibieron visitas, y enseñarles un poco de nuestra hospitalidad.

Antonio sabía que significaba "hospitalidad" para Cortés.

— ¿Cómo pudiste apresarlos? Ni siquiera estamos bajo la jurisdicción española...

—Oh—respondió Cortés dócilmente—. Yo no hice nada, sólo di una propuesta... que a nuestro amigo Chicomácatl le pareció agradar. Quita esa cara, España. Necesitamos aliados y estos pobres han sufrido bastante. Es conveniente para los dos...

—Cortés—lo interrumpió— ¿Qué pasó?

—Bien, cómo quieras. Mientras Chicomácatl y yo conversábamos, llegó un grupo de indios mexicas que venían a recaudar el tributo y le ofrecí un pequeño consejo a nuestro amigo. Le pareció bien y ahí están, apresados por supuesto. Pero no te preocupes. No voy a dejar que el gran tlatoani Moctezuma me guarde rencor por ayudar a sus tributarios. No. Después de... ejem... atar algunos cabos sueltos, iré a hablar con los recaudadores y arreglaré todo esté asunto. Créeme, España; no creás que hago todo por impulso. Ahora sí me disculpas...

—Cortés, no sé que trames; pero si esto tiene repercusiones para la Corona Española, lo pagarás caro.

—Tú no tienes porque preocuparte—respondió desde su tienda—. Oh y Antonio, por favor, relajate.

_"__Contigo, jamás, Cortés. Jamás"_

_..._

Antonio fue despertado por los gritos de ira de Cortés. Los escuchaba lejanos y apenas les ponía atención, pero se hicieron tan incesantes que no tuvo otra opción que levantarse y ver que pasaba. Era muy de temprano, pero la mayoría de los soldados ya estaban despiertos. En los días anteriores, habían pasado muchas cosas. Se habían enfrentado a su primera batalla –si es que se pudiera llamar así– con los mexicas. Y todo por culpa de Cortés. Después de que los recaudadores fueron aprisionados, Cortés hizo liberar a dos de ellos para enviar un mensaje a Moctezuma, obviamente sin que sus "amigos" totonacas se enteran; cuando el _teuctli_ se enteró estaba muy desconcertado no tenía idea alguna de que Cortés había sido el culpable, y Cortés por su parte fingió enojo y alegando de la ineptitud del los guardias mandó a los tres recaudadores restantes a Villa Rica. A los pocos días llegaron otros, un tal Motelchiuh y dos más con él; inmediatamente Cortés había mandado por los prisioneros, excusándose, pidió perdón y dijo que no había sido más que un ligero mal entendido. Así, los embajadores regresaron contentos con los prisioneros a Tenochtitlán. A pesar de esto, un grupo de mexicas comenzó a organizarse para someter a los pueblos que habían dejado de ofrecerles tributo. Una grandiosa idea asaltó la mente de Cortés y mandó a todos sus soldados de refuerzo para los totonacas. Antonio había participado, siempre protegiendo a José. El muchacho estaba tan ansioso que no pudo decirle que no; afortunadamente salió completo, con un par de moretones, pero completo. Después de la carnicería, cambio un poco; se mostraba taciturno, Antonio hacía lo que podía para animarlo, pero el chico simplemente se limitaba a mirarlo, cómo si no lo reconociera; porque, a pesar de no haberlo querido, Antonio había... No, no quería pensar en eso. Tal vez después de todo, él era cómo los demás decían. Pero después, un mal día, José le pidió que le enseñara a hacer algunos de los movimientos que había hecho en batalla. No tuvo otra opción... y reanudaron sus clases.

Maldito Cortés. Todo era su culpa.

Y ahora, estaba ahí, caminado entre dormido y despierto sin tener siquiera una idea de que demonios pasaba. Cuando llegó con Cortés se sorprendió al ver el mal aspecto de éste, por no decir todo lo que despotricaba a los cuatro vientos.

— ¡Motín!—gritaba—. ¡Esto es infame! ¡Traidores! ¡Cómo osaron a hacerme esto! Lo sabía. ¡Lo sabía!

Pero se interrumpió al ver a España.

—Mira, quien llega. ¿Dormiste bien? ¡Yo no! Por culpa de esos malnacidos. ¡Traidores!

—Cortés, ¿qué pasó, ahora?

"Esta pregunta se está volviendo costumbre"

—Velazquistas. Eso fue lo que pasó. Los malnacidos querían regresar a Cuba, pero los apresaron cuando se preparaban para irse.

—Y ¿qué tenía de malo?

—Ay, inocente España. Sólo imagina que esos brutos llegarán a Cuba, ¿sabes lo que pasaría? Velázquez vendría y echaría todo a perder.

— ¿No estaba eso hecho ya? Cortés, hiciste que peleáramos contra aquellos con los que queremos formar una alianza, sólo por tu maldita avaricia.

—Antonio, ahora tenemos aliados, ¿qué tal si los mexicas no quieren recibirnos?, ¿qué tal si nos atacan? ¿Qué haríamos? Dime. Tú sabes de que se mueve esto: estrategias. No he echado nada a perder. Todo va excelente, ¿vale? Ahora, si me disculpáis tengo un consejo de guerra que presidiar.

Así se hizo, durante el consejo de guerra se decidió sancionar a los traidores, a algunos con la horca y otros los pusieron bajo arresto. Después Cortés mando hundir la mayor parte de los barcos, excusándose de que eran innavegables. Sus seguidores lo apoyaron incondicionalmente, y los que estaban en contra se vieron obligados a continuar. Antonio continuo, a pesar de no apoyar los métodos de Cortés, honestamente le parecía una locura.

La misma idea cruzaba por la mente de Quetzalli, cuando escucho a sus informantes decir que los hombres blancos habían destruido sus montañas flotantes. Los había mandado en el mismo instante en que Moctezuma le ordeno no salir de Tenochtitlán, pues podía necesitarla en cualquier momento. A decir verdad, Moctezuma estaba que temblaba de miedo, ni siquiera podía dormir por las noches; pero obviamente no iba a demostrar eso frente a Quetzalli. Ah, su valiente Quetzalli, ¿por qué el no podía ser cómo ella? Esperaban a los dioses desde hacía muchos días atrás y, afortunadamente, estos no habían llegado. Aún. Las predicciones de su protectora no habían sido del todo erradas; sabía que ellos venían, pero en lo que respectaba a cuándo en eso se equivoco, según ella estarían ahí, dependiendo de lo que trajeran consigo, cómo mucho seis días. Pero los seis días pasaron y ellos no aparecieron. Se sentía un poco aliviado, pero las preocupaciones no acababan ahí. Algunos de los pueblos tributarios, comenzaban a levantarse en su contra y no sabía cómo detenerlos.

El iluso tlatoani no imaginaba siquiera que eso tenía que ver con los visitantes que esperaban. Ah, sin tan sólo hubiera sabido...

* * *

**Gracias por leer. No olviden comentar. Bueno, el encuentro se está acercando, poco a poco...**

**OkamiYuki98: **Imperio, es muy buena espía jaja, pero este Moctezuma que no la deja. Bueno, aquí está el otro, espero te haya gustado :)


	5. Pequeños percances

_V_

_Pequeños percances _

El teuctli mandó la llamar a Cortés antes de que emprendieran la marcha. Pocos minutos después salieron. Cortés henchido de orgullo y el teuctli muy confiado; éste se paro frente a su gente y les dijo a su gente palabras que Malintzin no pudo comprender, cuando el teuctli termino todos los totonacas lanzaron vítores, después se volvió a Cortés y dijo:

—In quen necnelimachiliztli, nejnahuatia teyaochihuani nic palehuia toicniuhtli Cortés.

—Cómo agradecimiento, mandaré a mis guerreros para ayudar nuestro amigo Cortés—tradujo la Malinche. Cuando termino la frase, la muchacha cayó en la cuenta y se volvió a Cortés sonriente.

—Muchas gracias, teuctli Chicomácatl—contestó éste, y Malintzin lo tradujo.

A los soldados españoles no les agradaba mucho la idea, pero mientras tuvieran refuerzos no les importaba.

— ¿Cuando partimos, entones?—preguntó uno de ellos. Era más que obvio que no podían esperar.

—Prepárense, salimos inmediatamente.

Las órdenes no se hicieron esperar y en menos de lo que su hubiera podido esperar el campamento estaba casi levantado. Tanta era su avaricia, querían ponerse en marcha cuanto antes. Antonio, no parecía muy motivado, pero José sí y sólo por él ayudó a los demás; pero si de él dependiera nada hiciera. No quería ver la hora en que entraran por las puertas de Tenochtitlán. Pero se puso en camino.

En los días consiguientes, pasaron por muchos asentamientos sometidos bajo el yugo mexica; en todas ellas fueron bien recibidos y abastecidos, pero las distancias entre algunas de ellas era grande y los soldados a los que tenían que alimentar eran demasiados. Al pasar por cada una de las ciudades descubrieron que el teuctli era el mismo en algunas de ellas y que Zautla era donde él residía, por ende, Cortés ordenó dirigirse ahí. Así, con pocas provisiones y demás por menores llegaron con el teuctli Olintetl y cómo era de esperarse, él al igual que los anteriores también guardaba rencor hacía los mexicas. Al estar frente al teuctlilo primero que preguntó Cortés fue si tributaba a Moctezuma. Olintetl lanzó una carcajada seca cuando escuchó a la interprete.

—¿Cuix celqui acah ma amo ca maseuali Motecuhzomayotl?

— ¿Acaso existe alguien que no sea vasallo de Moctezuma?—tradujo Malinche.

Cortés esbozó una sonrisa.

_"Será muy fácil convencerlo"_ pensó. Pero las cosas no siempre son cómo quisieras. Durante la estadía de las fuerzas españolas en Zautla, se encontró a un grupo reducido de soldados mexicas entre la población, sin embargo, fueron bien recibidos y abastecidos.

Estando en la ciudad recibieron una invitación del teuctli de Ixtacamaxtitlán, tratando de convencerlos de dirigirse a Cholula para así evitar a llegar a Tlaxcala, Cortés hubiera aceptado de buena gana, de no ser por uno de sus comandantes totonacas, quien le advirtió de una posible emboscada por parte de Moctezuma. Confiando en sus aliados totonacas, Cortés prefirió dirigirse a Tlaxcala, en lugar de a Cholula.

La caminata era muy pesada para algunos de los soldados, pero no para Antonio; años y años en ese tipo de empresas lo había hecho acostumbrarse a esa vida. De campamento en campamento, de ciudad en ciudad. Quién le preocupaba más a España, era José. El muchacho no soportaba mucho y su paso era cada vez más lento, sus piernas se le agarrotaban con más frecuencia y por las noches no podía dormir del dolor. Esa no era su vida. Ni la de muchos otros, pero las ansias de riqueza los habían orillado a eso.

—Deberías descansar, niño —propuso al ver la mirada de dolor del castaño—. Te ves terrible...

—No—repuso—. Estoy bien así, si paro me dolerá mucho más.

Antonio no soportaba ver el sufrimiento, ni de José ni de ningún otro soldado, español o totonaca. Pero Cortés no quería detenerse, y no lo hicieron hasta que llegaron a Tlaxcala, últimamente se dejaba influenciar por los comandantes totonacas. Para cuando estuvieron dentro de la ciudad, Antonio caminaba al lado de su caballo, con José encima del animal. El chico se había desplomado justo cuando habían divisado la ciudad. Era extraño, nunca se había responsabilizado de nadie además de él. Sí, estaba Roderich, pero se cuidaba mejor él mismo, y Bélgica...bueno, ella ya tenía a Holandapara cuidarla.

Y ahora, aquí estaba: con el muchacho a lomos de su caballo. Al chico le había dado por otorgarle el nombre de Jaspe por el color rojizo del animal y las pequeñas manchas blancas en la grupa de éste. Antonio, nunca les ponía nombre, era innecesario, los caballos no deberían tener nombre, además no valía la pena encariñarse con algo que al final se iba a perder. Suficiente tenía con su torito, éste se mostraba siempre indulgente y obediente,cosa distinta a un caballo de guerra. Pero en fin...

Nada más llegar, Cortés mandó un par de mensajeros, quienes volvieron casi inmediatamente. Cuando el capitán se reunió con ellos, éstos le dijeron que los señores tlaxcaltecas tenían una especie de senado en el cual deliberaban lo mejor para su gente, por lo tanto, debían de pensar en la propuesta de Cortés antes de darle una respuesta...

Pasaron varios días, antes de que alguien perteneciente a la ciudad hiciera contacto con los españoles y cuando estos lo hicieron -eran por lo menos quince- los atacaron, a pesar de los intentos de Antonio por persuadirlo, Cortés perdió los estribos y mandó perseguirles. Tal fue su sorpresa cuando al darles alcance en un desfiladero un gran número de guerreros los estaba esperando.

—Si es lo que queréis...¡Santiago y cierra España!—gritó Cortés y se inicio la primera batalla contra los tlaxcaltecas.

La lucha fue encarnecida y cruenta, pero a pesar de las escasas posibilidades de ganar, la batalla fue favorable para el ejército español-totonaca. Pero, las batallas no pararon ahí, siguieron y siguieron.

—Cortés debemos parar. —Antonio se sentía más débil con cada baja de los españoles—. No podremos seguir así por mucho tiempo.

Y por primera vez, por la mente de Cortés pasó la posibilidad de una posible aniquilación de la guarnición española. Desesperado, mandó mensajeros de paz al senado de Tlaxcala, pero la respuesta que recibió no fue muy esperanzadora:

_"__¿Paces?, _tradujo Malintzin al mensajero_, __"__ciertamente, las celebraremos, venid a Tlaxcala en donde está mi padre. Allí haremos los paces, hartándonos de vuestras carnes y honrando a nuestros dioses con vuestros corazones"_

— ¿Quién envió el mensaje?—preguntó Cortés impasible, a pesar del miedo que lo consumía por dentro. España podía sentirlo. Los guerreros tlaxcaltecas evitaban cada vez más matar en el instante a sus soldados, sólo para llevarlos prisioneros y ofrecer sacrificios.

—Xicohténcatl Axayacatzin—dijo Malinche después de la respuesta del mensajero—. Es quien les tendió la emboscada, Cortés. ¿Qué harás?

—Luchar —Antonio contestó por Cortés, quien se había limitado a permanecer quieto observando de un lado a otro.

Así lo hicieron. Y en contra de todo pronostico, resistieron a los incesantes ataques la infantería de Xicohténcatl. Eran buenos guerreros, pero les importaba más conseguir victimas para sus sacrificios que organizarse para atacar.

Los tlaxcaltecas comenzaban a desesperarse, por lo que comenzaron a infiltrar espías entre los españoles; su táctica no funcionó por mucho tiempo y Cortés pronto los descubrió. Cómo castigo el caudillo mandó amputarles manos y pies.

Las cosas podían ir peor para Tlaxcala, o eso creyeron hasta que volvieron a enfrentarse al ejército español, donde el resultado fue desfavorable para los guerreros tlaxcaltecas. Ante la adversidad por la que pasaban el senado decidió dar fin a la guerra.

Al fin, los señores tlaxcaltecas recibieron a los españoles y como una muestra de paz hacía éstos regalaron un grupo de mujeres, entre las cuales se encontraba la hija de uno de los más altos señores de Tlaxcala, bautizada poco después con el nombre de María Luisa y entregada a Pedro de Alvarado como esposa.

—Veis, os dije que todo saldría perfecto —la voz atiplada de José a sus espaldas reconfortó a Antonio. El chico había sido herido en el brazo durante la batalla, nada grave, pero no por eso iba a dejar de preocuparse.

—Si para ti perfecto significa que casi morimos y que por poco nos volvemos pasto para los dioses mexicas... sí, todo salió perfecto—respondió sardónico Antonio—. De milagro sigues vivo, niño.

—Gracias a ti...—musitó.

—Sí... bueno, eh, ejem... creo que tengo que buscar a Cortés.

Antonio comenzó a caminar entre el mar de gente, no se podría decir que sólo eran españoles, también había totonacas y tlaxcaltecas. Ahora todos se mostraban amables con él y con sus soldados, pero no confiaba en ellos, mucho menos en ese Xicohténcatl; no, él no era cómo Cortés.

_"__Hablando del rey de Roma"__, _pensó a la par que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo_._

Se encamino hacía donde Cortés se encontraba en compañía de La Malinche, se habían hecho inseparables.

—Ah, España... qué bien que te veo—saludó—. Justo cuando planea buscarte.

—Capitán, puede que le leyera el pensamiento. ¿De qué quería hablarme?

—Puede ser...—Cortés lo miró, adusto—. Partiremos. Ahora.

— ¿Qué? ¿A Tenochtitlán? Pero las tropas...

—No, no a Tenochtitlán...—le interrumpió—. A Cholula.

—¿Cholula?—inquirió Antonio—. ¿Por qué?

—Hay asuntos que debemos arreglar, Carriedo. Así qué... prepare a los hombres. Qué estén listos para cuando yo lo ordene.

—Capitán—dijo, y se alejó.

Los soldados se veían felices ante su victoria, le incomodaba tener que ser él quien les diera las malas noticias.

— ¡Señores, nos vamos!—Éstos lo miraban pasmados—. Preparen todo. Estén a la orden de Cortés. ¡Muévanse, YA!

Ni tardos ni perezosos, los soldados españoles se pusieron en marcha. Cortés quería llegar lo antes posible a Cholula, sólo él sabía que pretendía. Antonio había tratado de sacarle aunque sea algo a Malinche, pero nada, la mujer era una tumba.

Fueron bien recibidos por los cholultecas, al principio. Después comenzaron las evasivas de éstos, todo parecía ser un movimiento premeditado por parte de Moctezuma, Cortés los presentía, igual lo presintió con los tlaxcaltecas y no estuvo tan equivocado. Tuvieron que pasar dos días más para conocer los verdaderos planes que Cholula tenía para el caudillo y su ejército.

— ¡Cortés, Cortés!—la mujer llegó llamándolo a gritos.

—Esto de que griten mi nombre de aquí y allá —se quejó el español, dirigiéndole una mirada hosca a Antonio, éste siquiera se molesto en prestarle atención— se está haciendo costumbre.

—Van a atacar... el señor de Cholula, piensa tenderles una emboscada...—reanudó la mujer, falta de aliento— cómo en Tlaxcala.

— ¿Cómo?—Antonio no podía creérselo, salían de una para entrar inmediatamente en otra.

—Sí, señor Carriedo. Atacarán...

— ¿De dónde obtuviste tal acusación?—inquirió Cortés—. Nuestros amigos cholultecas han sido muy amables con nosotros, incluso...

—Ay, Cortés. Despierta—le recriminó España—. Las evasivas, la poca atención... si esto no paso antes, fue por la desidia de los gobernantes. Malinche, ¿quién te previno?

—La información me la dio una anciana, tenía la intención de casarme con su hijo. Fue muy descuidada al decírmelo.

— ¿Casarte?—Cortés no se mostró muy contento.

—Jamás los dejaría, estoy en deuda para con ustedes...

Cortés entreabrió los labios, pero Antonio lo interrumpió.

—Basta. Tenemos que prepararnos... No nos tomarán por sorpresa, eso seguro. Gracias Malinche—La mujer inclinó la cabeza con parsimonia en señal de respeto—. Ahora, Cortés, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—Nuestros amigos cholultecas, necesitan un poco de mi hospitalidad española—respondió con una sonrisa lasciva.

El plan consistía -principalmente- en infiltrarse dentro de la ciudad y capturar a los líderes cholultecas. Sí, sonaba sencillo, dicho por Cortés. Pero del dicho, al hecho...

La realidad era un tanto umbría, no sabían a que se enfrentaban; aunque... sabían lo que buscaban, y eso era un comienzo.

—Tonto Cortés... Él debió de haber venido, no soy yo quien quiere el oro... —mascullaba por lo bajo Antonio—. Ahora estará muy cómodo sentado, sin nada que hacer... tonto Cortés.

—Señor Carriedo, eso no nos está ayudando...

—Es la verdad—susurró—. No puedes decirme que hacer y que dejar de hacer, niño.

—Pero...

—Shh... callate, que nos descubrirán.

Si hubiera habido al menos un poco de luz, Antonio hubiera podido ver cómo José ponía los ojos en blanco; pero la ciudad se encontraba en total penumbra. Cortés los había mandado a ellos a la misión, acompañados por dos tlaxcaltecas y un totonaca.

—Ahí—dijo España, señalando con un brazo apenas visible el edificio grande en medio de la ciudad, las sombras que danzaban entre las líneas huecas de los bloques con los que éste estaba construido le daban un aspecto tétrico—, según Cortés, ahí es donde se encuentran... Bien, manos a la obra. José a mi izquierda, tú... eh, no tengo idea de cómo te llames a la derecha y ustedes... los tlaxcaltecas a mis costados.

Pero los guerreros no entendieron palabra de lo que había dicho, por suerte, el lenguaje de las manos es universal y con un simple movimiento de éstas, Antonio pudo mostrarles qué es lo que debían de hacer. Hicieron exactamente lo que él les decía y para antes de que pudieran detenerse a pensarlo ya estaban frente a los líderes cholultecas. Éstos, sin saber que hacer, se entregaron sin oponer resistencia. Pero no era suficiente para Cortés... la ofensa provocada por el orgullo de esos aborígenes les iba a costar caro. Cinco mil cholultecas murieron en la llamada Matanza de Cholula, muchos de ellos -el grueso de la población- no eran más que habitantes desarmados y niños. España trató de disuadir a Cortés pero éste se mostró impenetrable y por su propia mano dio muerte a cuanto se cruzaba en su camino.

Después de esta muestra de salvajismo, no satisfecho con lo que había causado, el caudillo saqueo por completo la ciudad robando cuanto vieran sus ojos: mujeres, joyas y oro para los españoles; sal y algodón para los naturales que los ayudaron.

—Espero ya estés feliz, Cortés...

—Carriedo, relajate—contestó el aludido con despreocupación—. Si lo mejor está por venir, España. Lo mejor está por venir...

El brillo en la mirada de Cortés no le gusto nada a España...

* * *

**Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar. **

**Honestamente, no creo que la frase: "Hablando del Rey de Roma..." se haya usado entre 1519 a 1521, pero me pareció un buen cliché... jeje el abuelo Roma. **

**En lo que respecta a Bélgica, yo sí creo que tenga algo con España :3 jeje pero obviamente nuestro España no podrá resistirse a los encantos de Imperio Azteca, así qué... adiós Bélgica (por el momento).**

**OkamiYuki98: **Y se pondrá peor. Pobre España :/ aquí está el siguiente.

¡Al fin! En el siguiente capitulo...eh, bueno, ya lo verán jeje. Arrivederci! Espero les haya gustado :)


	6. La belleza de Tenochtitlán

VI

_La belleza de Tenochtitlán_

—Quetzalli... ¿e-eres tú, en verdad?

Su tlatoani parecía muy sorprendido. Desde el momento mismo en que se había enterado de la llegada de los españoles, le había mandado hacer el más hermoso vestido que sus ojos escarlatas hubieran visto. Inmaculadamente blanco, de telas vaporosas y con detalles de oro en forma de enredaderas alrededor de la cintura. Su cabello -diligentemente cepillado toda la noche- había adoptado un extraño brillo cobrizo que contrastaba hermosamente con su negrura habitual y sobre éste una diadema sencilla de hilo dorado destacaba. Quitando el hecho de que no estaba acostumbrada a usar prendas de ese tipo, el vestido le incomodaba un poco, era hermoso pero estaba demasiado descubierto en la parte de arriba, sólo habían cruzado dos tiras de tela y los habían colocado de tal forma que apenas y alcanzaran a cubrir su pecho, dejando su espalda totalmente desnuda. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que pretendía el tlatoani, pero lo intuía.

A Quetzalli le parecía volar cada vez que caminaba, su cabello se mecía delicadamente con cada uno de sus pasos, y era como si la tela del vestido bailara al ritmo de su andar. Ese era el efecto deseado por Moctezuma: una criatura celestial que encantara la vista de los extraños...sólo esperaba que su protectora midiera sus palabras. En definitiva Quetzalli no era cómo sus hermanos, en sus parecía venas parecía haber fuego en lugar de sangre, algo irónico pues ésta le encantaba a ella. Eso era algo que se lograba sólo con años y años de sacrificios.

—Haces honor a tu nombre... Quedarán encantados.

Pero la chica ni siquiera abrió la boca, se veía algo confundida. Lo cierto era que después de que la hubieran terminado de vestir, le llevaron un espejo; el reflejo que se presentó ante ella no era el todo desconocido... era su madre. El mismo rostro, el mismo cuerpo, el cabello era idéntico... Excepto sus ojos; los de su madre eran afables e imperiosos a la vez, siempre tuvieron un brillo en la mirada, brillo del que ella carecía. En sus propios ojos lo único que podía ver era odio y… temor.

— ¡Ya vienen!—la voz del centinela resonó en la habitación—. Están a las afueras de la ciudad. Vienen muchos, más de los que nos imaginamos. Hay gente de los pueblos que dejaron de tributarnos, señor. Totonacas, cholultecas y...—El hombre dudó en decirlo, pero una mirada de Quetzalli bastó—. Tlaxcaltecas. Xicohténcatl Axayacatzin los acompañaba.

—Vaya—exclamó Moctezuma—, parece que tu amigo nos traiciono, Protectora...

—No. Xicohténcatl sólo nos abandonaría si lo hubieran derrotado—repuso—. Los españoles lo vencieron. Tenía la esperanza de que hubiera escapado.

— ¿Por qué está con ellos entonces?—cuestionó Moctezuma demandante.

— ¿Lo olvidas acaso? El ganador obtendrá lo que le plazca del perdedor. Así lo dictan nuestras leyes. Siempre ha sido así. Yo misma estuve ahí cuando fueron forjadas...

—Pero ellos son extranjeros, para ellos no aplica...

—No tuvimos eso en consideración, Moctezuma. Y al parecer de dónde sea que vengan, es lo mismo allá.

— ¿Qué quiere que hagamos, Huey Tlatoani?—preguntó el centinela.

—Déjenlos pasar... son mis invitados.

El centinela salió de la habitación con una inclinación.

—Espero estés seguro de lo que haces, Moctezuma.

—Quetzalli, sabes que hice todo lo que pude...y ahora es tu turno—Su tlatoani suspiró—. Bien, es hora. ¿Estamos listos?

—Las andas lo esperan, Huey Tlatoani—respondió el pequeño sirviente que se encontraba en las puertas.

—Perfecto. Quetzalli, por favor quita esa cara, tu ceño fruncido arruinará tu bello rostro para nuestros visitantes.

Eso sólo hizo que ésta se enojara aún más, y cómo un reflejo de su estado de ánimo, el cielo hizo estremecer la tierra con un violento trueno. Pero Imperio Azteca camino con estoicismo al lado de su tlatoani, quien en opinión de ella parecía ridículo, en primer lugar estaba cubierto por un enorme palio con ornamentaciones en plumas verdes y bordados de oro y plata, apenas y lo podía él solo, además se había ataviado con cuanta joya había encontrado. Ningún enemigo daba peor impresión qué aquel que intentaba ser más de lo que en verdad era.

—Protectora, ¿no subes?—preguntó el tlatoani. Y el silencio de Quetzalli le contestó—. No, claro que no.

...

Un potente trueno hizo corcovear a su caballo, Antonio se asió fuertemente de las riendas evitando caer; había tenido que soportar muchas veces el temperamento de los caballos cómo para no aprender algunos trucos. El clima no auguraba nada bueno, desde muy temprano se había mantenido gris y nada motivador. Ni siquiera habían visto el sol salir, pues las densas y sombrías nubes siempre lo mantenían a raya, detrás de ellas.

Pero aún así los mexicas se aglomeraban alrededor de ellos. Una comitiva de bienvenida enviada por Moctezuma los había recibido; para no querer recibirlos, el gobernante se tomaba demasiadas atenciones con ellos. Una mujer tocaba su caballo, cómo no creyéndolo real. Así fue con las ciudades anteriores, las personas los tocaban a ellos y a sus caballos. Siempre llevaban su armadura, tal vez por es razón a los indígenas les llamaba tanto la atención. Cuando la gente estaba cerca podía oír los murmullos, casi siempre sus labios pronunciaban la palabra _"mikistli". _Se tratara de lo que se tratara, era demasiado frecuente cómo para significar algo bueno.

Mirara a donde mirara Antonio, sólo podía ver el amargo miedo que los envolvía. ¿Por qué en Tenochtitlán iba a ser diferente? La larga caravana alimentaba la curiosidad de los mexicas; acaso preguntándose cómo es que habían podido alimentar tantas bocas. Los mismo se preguntaba él. Por suerte sus amigos nativos parecían ser buenos cazando, y lo que no conseguían cazando, simplemente lo conseguían de los pobres poblados que se encontraban a su paso.

José pasó a su lado, sacándolo de inmediato de sus divagaciones. El muchacho ya no parecía tan cansado, pero ahora aparentaba más años de los que en realidad tenía. Eso hacía la guerra con las personas, les endurecía el corazón. A los que eran cómo él no les pasaba lo mismo, bueno a algunos sí, pero la mayoría lo que más quería era que todo se acabara tan rápido cómo comenzó. En eso también eran diferente de los hombres, éstos parecían disfrutarlo, siempre queriendo comenzar una nueva guerra. Pero en fin... los que eran cómo él no podían elegir.

España cabalgaba junto a Cortés, la chica siempre en la grupa del caballo de éste. El camino había sido muy callado; si bien, a Antonio le agradaba Malinche, Cortés le desagradaba enormemente. Había veces en que no lo soportaba, quería retorcer su cuello en cuanto se le diera la oportunidad; pero en otras era cómo un viejo amigo recién encontrado. Hay que aclarar que generalmente lo que embargaba a Antonio era lo primero. Por decir algo, Cortés era terriblemente soportable.

—Ahí está, capitanes—musitó la joven, falta de aliento—. Tenochtitlán.

Nunca se había detenido a pensar cuán grande era hasta que la tuvo frente a sus ojos. Enorme y basta. No se imaginaba que hubiera tantas personas en un... lugar de ese tipo. No, claro que no. Pero ahí estaba. Tan imponente cómo La Malinche le había dicho, es más, la mujer aún se quedaba corta. Era magnifica. Cortés también lo notaba, de seguro no esperaba encontrarse con un lugar así. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Estaba ansioso por ver que es lo que encontraría ahí. Si España hubiera sabido lo que le aguardaba dentro de la ciudad se habría dado media vuelta y hubiera cabalgado hasta más no poder, pero ni siquiera alcanzaba a imaginar lo que le esperaba.

Casi al entrar Cortés indicó a los soldados adoptar la posición de marcha, con las banderas alzadas y marcando el paso con el rumor de los tambores; pretendía asustar a Moctezuma. Cuando hubieron entrado ordenó a soldados y aliados permanecer en los alrededores de la ciudad mientras él y un grupo reducido -entre ellos Antonio y Malintzin- se presentaba ante el gobernante.

La comitiva los guió frente a un enorme edificio y se retiraron, menos uno.

—Techia nikan, Teteo _(Esperen aquí, dioses)_—dijo.

Después se fue, tan rápido cómo si el sólo hecho de estar en presencia de los extraños fueran a incendiarse. Y el clima no hacía más que empeorar.

—Ese hombre les dijo "dioses"—musitó Malintzin cuando los hombres estuvieron lo bastante lejos, cómo si pudieran entenderla.

— ¿Dioses?—preguntó Antonio confundido— ¿Por qué habrían de llamarnos dioses? Esto no pinta nada bien, Cortés... Debemos regresar.

—Estás loco si piensas que regresare en este punto. Si acaso ahora queréis ser solidario con los aborígenes, bien, no es mi problema. Pero yo me quedo aquí, hemos sacrificado mucho para llegar a este momento. ¿No me digáis que ahora te arrepientes?

Cortés tenía razón habían sacrificado demasiado para llegar hasta ahí. Pero...

El estruendo proveniente del cielo hizo que hasta sus pensamientos se vieran interrumpidos. El trueno produjo un sonido estridente y cavernoso, cómo anunciando un mal augurio.

—Está molesta...

— ¿Qué?—Antonio apenas y la había escuchado, de tan bajo que habló.

Pero la chica no le contesto, observaba el cielo con temor, esperando que cualquier cosa que la acechara desde las alturas, saliera en su encuentro y la devorara.

—Hay algo que no les dije acerca de Tenochtitlán...

—Querida—dijo Cortés—, es tarde para que digas algo más. Ya he visto la grandeza de esta ciudad, y me encanta...

—No. No lo entiende. —La chica inhaló hondamente—. Verán... En el inicio, cuando nuestras ciudades no eran más que selva espesa y los hombres acababan de aparecer en la tierra, los grandes pueblos recibieron un regalo... un muy valioso regalo. Protectores...

—Malinche, ¿quieres apresurarte?—interrumpió el caudillo— No tenemos todo el día.

—Mucho menos si usted la detiene de ese modo—espetó España—. Continua, por favor. Hablabas de los protectores. ¿Qué son?

—Ah, sí. Ellos son hermanos de la misma madre, pero no del mismo padre. Nacieron a la par de los grandes pueblos. Parecen personas comunes pero no son cómo nosotros. Ellos no envejecen, tienen una fuerza descomunal y nada puede matarlos; sí, pueden ser heridos, pero nunca mueren.

Cortés dirigió una sonrisa cómplice a Antonio, pero éste estaba perdido entre las palabras de La Malinche.

—Los protectores fueron entregados, uno por cada pueblo; a los mayas también se les dio un regalo. Iktan es su nombre, y El Astuto le llaman. —Sonrió al pronunciar el nombre, pero pronto se ensombreció de nuevo—. Bien... al pueblo mexica también obtuvo su Protector. Pero ella no es cómo Iktan. Ella es...

— ¿Ella?

—Sí, señor Carriedo. Ella.

Con que era mujer.

— ¿Cómo es ella?—preguntó Antonio.

—Es sanguinaria y violenta, capitán. La corrompieron las crueldades de sus gobernantes. —Eso perturbó un poco a Antonio, nada era peor que ser cambiado por las mismas personas a las que prometiste proteger—. Pero, tiene incontables dones. Si usted cree es listo, ella lo es diez veces más. Si alguien cree que es rápido, ella lo es diez veces más. Si crees que eres buen guerrero, ella lo es diez veces más. Si crees que eres hermosa... ella lo es diez veces más.—España no pudo evitar notar un atisbo de rencor en su voz—. No encontrará rostro más bello en todo el mundo. Pero no se deje engañar por su belleza, muchos han caído de esa forma. La subestiman y es lo peor que se puede hacer cuando se la tiene de enemigo.

—Los mexicas no son nuestros enemigos—aclaró Antonio con voz serena.

—Eso dice usted—respondió mirando hacia el cielo—. Pero ¿qué dirá ella?

A España no le dio tiempo de contestar pues cuando se proponía a hacerlo, escucharon la procesión del gobernante. Moctezuma no se miraba muy asustado, ni nada por el estilo hasta parecía algo solemne.

Su gente parecía quererlo y él a ellos, pero en ese momento la atención de las personas se dirigía hacía alguien más. Casi escondida entre el mar de gente. Pero en cuanto la vio supo que era ella. En sus sueños más inesperados la había visto, la había imaginado y la había deseado secretamente. Sin siquiera haberla visto antes ya la conocía. Era ella.

Y ahora, estaba frente a él, tan nítida, tan real. Era tan bella.

_"...ella lo es diez veces más"_, le repitió una voz en su interior. La Malinche no mentía, era en verdad hermosa. Nunca sus ojos habían visto tal visión, cómo si Dios le hubiera mandado un regalo. Su regalo.

Se movía con cadencia, parecía que en cualquier momento se despegaría del suelo y volaría; el movimiento de su cuerpo lo hipnotizaba, atrayéndolo inevitablemente hacia ella. Sus ojos. Su cabello. Sus labios. La forma arqueada de su espalda. Los demás se le antojaban insignificantes en su presencia, ellos no eran dignos de aquella visión ¡y la tomaban tan a la ligera! Cómo si estuvieran tan ciegos que no pudieran admirar la beldad que se mezclaba con ellos. Era tan hermosa...

—Carriedo, cierra la boca que hay moscas.

Cortés cerró de golpe la mandíbula de España, sacándolo de su trance. Pero no fue suficiente para que apartara la vista de la belleza revestida de cielo que caminaba al lado de Moctezuma. Pronto, estuvieron frente al gobernante y por primera vez Antonio comenzó a sentirse nervioso. ¿Qué pensaba decirle Cortés para que los aceptara? No podía creer que él fuera el único camino viable para poder estar cerca de _ella._

Moctezuma bajó de las andas que lo transportaban con la ayuda de un par de sirvientes. Se sentía extremadamente nervioso, pero el hecho de ver a Quetzalli tan indiferente a la delicadeza del asunto hacía que sus fuerzas retornara. Pero a decir verdad, ella no era tan indiferente cómo Moctezuma creía. Nada más estuvo lo suficiente cerca de los extraños, se percatado de que él se encontraba presente, podía sentirlo cómo el primer día.

Y al parecer, él no podía quitarle la vista de encima; el tlatoani había logrado su cometido, lo peor es que lo había notado, pues sonreía y no era precisamente por encontrarse con aquel que tal vez significaría su perdición.

—Oh, gran Huey Tlatoani—Malintzin le había cómo debía de llamar a Moctezuma—. Mi nombre es Hernán Cortés, y vengo en nombre del Rey Carlos I a otorgarle nuestra más sincera amistad, esperando que en un futuro podamos unir nuestras civilizaciones y vivir en paz.

Malintzin tradujo las palabras de Cortés a Moctezuma.

—Ximopanolti timochtin _(bienvenidos)—_respondió el tlatoani—. Motoka Motecuhzoma Xocoyotzin, tlahtoani ihuicpa Mexico Tenochtitlan. Tlakui tlamanali ik tlakayotl mexicatl. _(Soy Moctezuma Xocoyotzin, tlatoani de Mexico Tenochtitlan. Acepten estos regalos del pueblo mexica)_

Moctezuma señalo con la mano la montaña de tesoros que había traído consigo. Al escuchar Cortés la traducción de Malintzin estuvo más que complacido, por lo qué decidió mostrarle su agradecimiento a Moctezuma. Pero apenas y se acercó, los guerreros de Moctezuma se pusieron a la defensiva. Quetzalli también lo había hecho, pero cuando llevó su mano a la cintura para tomar su cuchillo de obsidiana no lo encontró, entonces recordó que no llevaba nada más que su vestido; ni una sola arma.

El tlatoani apenas y pudo balbucear algunas palabras, pero La Malinche las entendió y se las dijo a Cortés.

—Creen que son dioses, por tanto no puede tocarte. Está prohibido.

—Ah, ya veo... en ese caso. ¡Soldado!

El soldado se acercó a Cortés con una pequeña caja. Éste la abrió y sacó un collar de cuentas de vidrio que entregó al gobernante. Mientras el extraño se acercaba a Moctezuma. Quetzalli observaba con mirada escrutadora a la mujer que lo acompañaba, parecía entender las palabras que emitían los extranjeros. Eso sería útil.

Cuando Cortés le entrego su obsequio a Moctezuma, éste hizo lo propio y tomó un collar de entre la pila de presentes y lo colocó en el cuello del extraño. Éste sonrío y se dieron por presentados. Moctezuma se dio cuenta de la mirada hostil que Quetzalli dirigía a quienes acompañaban a Cortés, sobretodo al que se encontraba al lado de la chica. Parecía un poco mayor que su Imperio y pensó tal vez podrían llevarse tan bien cómo él y su invitado.

El tlatoani guió a Cortés hasta su palacio, y cómo era de esperarse Antonio lo acompaño con gusto, Malintzin no tuvo otra opción. Mientras caminaba junto a Cortés, España deseo poder acercarse un poco más a _ella;_ pero por las miradas hoscas que le daba no se atrevió.

—Malinche...—la chica se volvió de inmediato—. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—No, señor Carriedo, usted no.

—Su nombre, Malinche, ahora—imperó.

—Quetzalli—respondió la chica a duras penas.

—Quetzalli... ¿y que significa?

—No me haga decirlo, por favor, señor Carriedo. —Antonio la recriminó con la mirada—. Preciosa... significa preciosa.

El de la mirada esmeralda sonrió con aire soñador. Preciosa...

—No tiene oportunidad con ella, señor, ninguna... Son muy diferentes. Ya se lo dije.

—Malinche, no creo que ella y yo seamos tan diferentes. Verás... yo soy como ella.

La muchacha lo miró anonadada, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba el horror.

—Sí, soy cómo ella. Y nada me gusta más en este momento.

—Pero... ¿usted?

—Sí, ahora dime más sobre ella—insistió.

—No hay nada que decir, señor Carriedo, olvidelo—repuso, aún con temor en la voz.

España no obtendría nada de Malinche, así que debía de hacerlo por su propia cuenta. Trató de acercarse lo más posible. No había otra forma más que la de colocarse al lado de Cortés, pero aún así no era suficiente para estar cerca de ella, se encontraba apartada de los extranjeros; pero lo suficientemente cerca cómo para intervenir si así era el caso. Sólo cuando hubieron entrado al salón del trono de Moctezuma, Quetzalli decidió alejarse, sabía que ahí su tlatoani estaría seguro. Ya no soportaba la idea de permanecer más tiempo cerca de los extraños; y cómo Moctezuma decidió entrevistarse en privado con el "dios" la dejó marchar. Con alivio se dirigió a sus aposentos y se quito el incomodo vestido, volviendo a su ropa habitual, la que utilizaba para cazar. Necesitaba relajarse y que mejor forma de hacerlo que imaginar que la presa que cazaba era alguno de sus visitantes inesperados. Con ese pensamiento en mente salió del recinto.

— ¡Arco!

Al instante, un sirviente le llevo su arco y flechas. Casi paró en seco cuando al salir, vio quién se encontraba en la entrada del palacio; pero afortunadamente no se detuvo, siempre con la vista al frente pasó a su lado impasible.

Pero Antonio no pudo mantener del todo su entereza, el sólo hecho de verla lo turbo, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su labio inferior a temblar.

—Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Sí... estoy bien. Mejor que bien.

Quetzalli exhaló hondo nada más pasar; nunca se había sentido de esa forma, a ella nada la intimidaba, ¿por qué había de ser distinto esta vez? Con arco y flecha en los hombros e Itzmin a su lado, se adentro en la selva. Antonio la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció en la espesura de los arboles.

_"Es hermosa"_

* * *

**Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar. **

**Bien aquí tienen el primer encuentro -si se puede llamar así- cara a cara entre Quetzalli y Antonio :)** **Ciao! **


	7. Descubrimiento

VII

_Descubrimiento_

Por alguna razón no podía concentrarse, miles de pensamientos pululaban en su cabeza. Ni siquiera podía tensar bien el arco, sus manos no dejaban de temblar. Ella no se sentía intimidada, claro que no. Pero entonces, ¿qué era? ¿Qué le sucedía? Lo único de lo que estaba segura era que tenía que ver con ellos. Aquellos que habían saqueado sus tierras conforme avanzaban en su camino a la Gran Tenochtitlán, por su culpa es que se sentía tan resentida; podía estar débil, pero aún así les daría su merecido si se atrevían a provocarla.

Tensó el arco lo mejor que pudo, pero al disparar la flecha sólo logró darle a un árbol y su presa se escapó.

—Itzmin...—la pantera se agazapó enseguida—. Ah, no. Hoy no es tu día de suerte, tepitsin _(pequeña)__. _Andando.

Caminaron un largo tramo de selva antes de llegar a un pequeño ojo de agua. Estaba tan escondido entre los árboles, que sólo una buena memoria como la de Quetzalli podría recordar su ubicación. Se acercó lento y acarició el agua con delicadeza, cómo si de un ser vivo se tratara. La pantera bufó. Eso no era nada bueno...

—Bien, creo que hoy no. Últimamente la selva estará infestada a reventar de esos—le dijo con un dejó de desdén—. Ahora... debemos irnos si no queremos que te atrapen.

Con paso apresurado, se adentraron mucho más entre los árboles, lo más lejos de Tenochtitlán cómo les fuera posible. Sólo alejándose de ella, Itzmin podría sobrevivir; ya no era seguro que estuviera con ella. La quería demasiado cómo para arriesgarse a que la lastimaran. Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente, Quetzalli se detuvo e Itzmin hizo lo mismo.

—Bien, mi niña. Debes esconderte, no puedes seguirme. ¿De acuerdo?

La pantera la miró con sus enormes ojos dorados, sin siquiera apartar una sola vez la vista, era su manera de asentir. Acarició detrás de su oreja izquierda, era una de sus formas favoritas de mostrarle su cariño, pero aún así rodeó con sus brazos el cuello felino, completamente segura de que no la volvería a ver.

—No vuelvas; moriría si te perdiera.

Y cómo si sus palabras hubiera comprendido, la pantera desapareció entre la maleza. Sin emitir sonido, Quetzalli emprendió el camino de regreso a la ciudad. Le dolía tener que dejar ir a Itzmin, pero tenía que protegerla, a ella y a su gente. No iba a dejarlos solos.

En la ciudad, Moctezuma aún se entrevistaba con Cortés. Apenas y había pasado una hora desde que habían entrado a Tenochtitlán, pero los soldados ya se encontraban inquietos. Ansiaban la guerra tanto cómo España deseaba poder alejar de su mente a Quetzalli. José estaba a su lado, preguntándose que tanto estaría pensando Antonio, cuando recordó lo que había oído en la ciudad.

—Llevamos una hora aquí y no se imagina la cantidad de cosas de las que me he enterado. Dicen que aquí hay una chica...

—No me digas.

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso. Pero está chica es diferente.

— ¿Así?—le respondió Antonio con una indiferencia mal disfrazada, porque ya sabía de quien se trataba—. Y ¿se puede saber en qué?

—Por lo que sé es muy peligrosa.

—Eso ya lo había escuchado—dijo Antonio.

— ¿Ya lo había escuchado?

—Ajá, pero anda, dime lo que sabes de ella.

—Bueno, su nombre es...

—Quetzalli, sí, ya lo sé.

—Ah, pero le apuesto que no sabe que...

—Es cómo yo—le cortó en seco España—, sí, dime algo nuevo, muchacho. Esfuérzate, al menos.

—Pues, esto sí que no lo debéis de saber.

— ¿Qué cosa? Te apuesto dos escudos a que sí.

—Que sean tres... y se lo digo.

"Muchacho listo, ¿tan malo soy en ocultar este tipo de cosas?"

—Bien—aceptó, por fin, Antonio. Al muchacho se le iluminó el rostro—. ¿Qué es?

—Oh, señor España, no alcanza a imaginarlo siquiera. Primeramente, ¿habéis visto los ojos de la chica? Que par de rubíes. Ah, pues por entre las calles circula la idea de que puede desvelar la verdad oculta sólo con verlo a uno a los ojos. ¿Puede creerlo, acaso? Otros más dicen por ahí que puede convertirse en cualquier animal que ella deseé. —Antonio no se podía creer tamaña mentiras que se inventaba el pueblo llano—. Le tienen tal terror a la mujer, que son pocos los que se atreven a verla directo a los ojos.

—Vaya que eso no me lo sabía. Te has ganados tres escudos—contestó Antonio. El chico ya sonreía pensando en qué podría gastar el dinero ganado—. Dinero que pagaré cuando regresemos a la bella patria España.

— ¡Pero si usted es rico!

—Nunca dije eso, buen compañero, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que llevo dinero conmigo en este momento? No, mi amigo. ¿Dinero? Para qué. ¡Estamos en una aventura! Viva España... oh, ¡Viva yo! ~Fusofusofuso.

—Oh, España, hijo de...

Antonio no terminó de escuchar el final de la frase, sólo le basto con ver el rostro del muchacho para echarse a correr, esperaba que el joven no le diera alcance. Sorteaba personas y animales por igual; cualquier soldado que lo viera en ese estado, diría que quien corría sonriente no era el mismo España de hace unos días. Se sentía renovado, cómo si la ciudad le hubiera suministrado un elixir invisible, y ahora era el tiempo de hacerlo lucir. Volvió la vista hacía atrás, sólo para ver a José con el rostro congestionado; por lo visto, Tenochtitlán no había tenido el mismo efecto en el muchacho. Esa visión arrancó una sonora carcajada de los labios de los labios de un divertido Antonio. Ágil cómo liebre, España seguía corriendo, escuchando las maldiciones de las personas a las cuales José había derribado. Hace años que no corría de esa forma, ni siquiera en batalla. Volvía a vivir, y todo parecía por ella. La perspectiva de que en cualquier esquina podría encontrársela, lo hizo querer ir más y más deprisa. Pero recordó que su joven amigo podría acarrearle problemas a todo el ejército español, por lo que detuvo su carrera y regresó a auxiliar al atarantado de José, quien se encontraba siendo regañado por un mexica.

—Pero... señor... n-no fue mi intención—se disculpaba el muchacho, mientras el señor maldecía en azteca.

—No creo que te entienda. —José le dedicó una mirada para nada agradable—. Tranquilo, chico, yo lo arregló.

España no conocía en absoluto la lengua del agresor, pero dominaba completamente otro tipo de lenguaje. Metió la mano dentro de un pequeño bolsillo cocido por el interior de la camisa que usaba bajo la armadura, rebuscó en su interior hasta toparse con el frio tacto del metal, con rapidez lo tomó y le entregó una moneda de oro al airado vendedor. Éste abrió los ojos cómo platos al ver el generoso pago de indemnización por unas cuantas ollas de barro rotas; gustoso aceptó la moneda y no dijo más.

—E-Eso... ¿Era un ducado?—tartamudeó José, anonadado.

—Exacto, el último bajo mi nombre.

— ¡Bien podíais pagarme con eso!—increpó el muchacho.

—Tus palabras no valían ese ducado.

— ¿Qué más queríais?—preguntó, indignado, José—. Llevamos una mísera hora en este lugar.

—Dijiste que sabías todo de ella. Lo que me dijiste no era todo.

—No lo que deseabais saber, ¿cierto?—inquirió—. España, picarón.

—Cállate ya, chico. De no ser por mi ducado, te estarían sacrificando en este mismo momento.

—De no ser por ti, no me hubiera metido en ese aprieto...

—De no ser por mí...

España calló al instante, cómo si le hubieran privado del derecho a respirar.

— ¿Antonio? Eh... ¿España?—José agitó su mano frente los ojos esmeraldas del español, pero éste tenía la mirada perdida hacía el frente, petrificado. Intrigado, el joven tomó la posición de España y ahí fue donde vio la causa del trance de la nación—. Ah... vaya, vaya. El poderoso España, perdió la batalla más mortal de todas. Se enamoró...

La "causa" del congelamiento de España, se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por entre los puestos. A decir verdad, Quetzalli ni siquiera parecía percatarse de la presencia de la pobre nación.

— ¿Qué esperas, Antonio? Ve por ella.

Sin quererlo, José lo despertó de su lance. Ahí fue donde Antonio se sorprendió siendo empujado por el muchacho hacía _ella._ Sin pensarlo mucho, plantó pies en tierra, evitando que José continuara con su oscuro propósito.

—Estás loco, ¿cómo se te ocurre?—preguntó casi escandalizado, tratando de parecer lo más serio posible, pero no podía ignorar la violenta agitación de su corazón—. Andando.

—Pero... la chica.

—He dicho: andando—imperó Antonio, con una voz tan aterradora que impresiono a José.

Los dos se pusieron en camino, no sin que España echara un rápido vistazo hacia atrás, cuando se volvió sonreía. Sí, parecía que estaba enamorado.

Quetzalli, sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, pero no le tomó mucha importancia. Se encontraba algo decaída por Itzmin, pero era lo mejor. Para ambas. Mientras más lejos la mantuviera de todo, tenía más posibilidades de vivir. Después de arreglar un pequeño alboroto que tenían un par de vendedores, se encaminó hacía el palacio de Moctezuma, esperando que éste ya hubiera terminado su entrevista.

Un poco antes de llegar al palacio, vio a lo lejos a la mujer que acompañaba a los extraños. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Así, Malintzin; iba sola, algo conveniente porque nadie debía escuchar lo que le tenía que decir.

—Oye, tú.

La mujer paró en seco, cómo si la misma muerte la hubiera llamado. Cuando la alcanzó, ella mantenía la mirada baja. Otra que creía esos cuentos tontos, pero que más daba.

—Eres Malintzin, ¿cierto?—preguntó, un poco hosca. La mujer asintió lentamente con la cabeza—. Ven. Ahora.

La guió hasta una calle solitaria, un poco alejada del palacio. Malintzin temblaba de miedo. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer un castigo de la Protectora de Tenochtitlán?

—Te propongo algo—comenzó—. Levanta el rostro, quiero verte.

La muchacha alzó un poco la vista; pero aún así, Quetzalli no alcanzaba a verle su rostro. Así que con su mano en la barbilla de ella, la levantó con el tacto más delicado que Malintzin hubiera sentido jamás.

—Así, está mejor. Se nota que tú también crees en lo que dice la gente. Bueno, no te llame sólo para intimidarte.

— ¿No?—inquirió Malintzin con voz trémula.

—Ja, ja, vaya, al fin hablas. Quiero que me enseñes a hablar la lengua de los extraños.

— ¿Quiere aprender español?

—Eh... sí, o como sea que le llamen a ese lenguaje suyo.

—Pero es algo difícil, mi señora...

— ¿Te pregunte, acaso? No. Vendrás hoy por la noche, cuando nadie pueda ver a donde te diriges, ¿de acuerdo?

La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

— Pero, ¿qué ganó yo?—preguntó, ambiciosa.

—Tu vida—sentenció la azteca—. Que nadie sepa esto.

Esa no fue la respuesta que esperaba Malintzin, pero la dejó sin habla. Simplemente, inclinó su cabeza y se alejó.

Una vez hecho esto, Quetzalli reanudó su camino hacía el palacio. Dentro, Moctezuma ya la esperaba, se miraba muy ansioso, pero esa ansiedad no tenía nada que ver con el miedo. Más bien, hasta parecía feliz.

—Quetzalli, querida, buenas nuevas—la saludó—. Cortés es un amigo, no un enemigo como pensábamos. Como pensabas más bien...

—Como pienso, aún—interrumpió al monarca—. Una entrevista y ya lo crees tu amigo. ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso?

—Es muy persuasivo. No será un dios, pero vaya que es virtuoso. Me ha contado de su príncipe, un tal Carlos, él sí que es poderoso, Quetzalli.

—No te dejes engañar, Moctezuma—le advirtió—. No creo que esos hombres sean de fiar.

—Claro que los son, deja de ser tan pesimista.

—Contigo no se puede, Moctezuma—dijo, dándose por vencida con aquel hombre—. Definitivamente, contigo no se puede.

—Pues conmigo no; pero... se con alguien con quien sí podrás.

—Habla claro—ordenó.

—Verás...

—Oh, no. Ya se a donde va esto. Quieres que conviva con _esos,_ ¿cierto? Pues no. No, no y no.

—Quetzalli, escucha al menos. Con ellos viene, alguien... eh, especial. Sí, especial. Él es como tú.

No le parecía una sorpresa, ya lo presentía desde aquel día en la playa. Pero no podía ser él. No él.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga?—preguntó distante.

—Sólo dale una oportunidad. A Cortés no le pareció oportuno que ustedes se enteraran de la existencia del otro inmediatamente; pero a mi me resultó de lo más conveniente. Por lo que propuse que ustedes dos pasaran tiempo juntos...

— ¡¿Qué hiciste que?¡—espetó Imperio Azteca.

—Quetzalli, bájale un poco a tus ánimos... Es lo mejor para ambos.

—Nunca me consultas nada. Esa manía tuya terminará matándonos. ¡A todos!

Indignada, salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación. Tratando de calmar su enojo, se dirigió hacía los puestos de vigilancia, ahí sólo estaban los centinelas y no hablaban mucho, así que era justo lo que necesitaba para afrontar la situación. Además... entre más lejos se encontrara del palacio de Moctezuma mejor.

—Protectora—dijeron al unísono los centinelas cuando llego.

Después de eso, nada. Permanecieron en silencio por varias horas, solamente interrumpidos por los sonidos selváticos. Bien entrada la tarde, a Quetzalli le pareció escuchar un sonido entre las hojas, a los centinelas también.

—Algo se mueve—susurró alguien a sus espaldas.

—Esperen, puede ser un animal—indicó ella.

Pero el sonido era demasiado agresivo como para ser un animal, lo que sea que estuviera entre los árboles parecía correr. La azteca esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo que corría fuera un animal. El sonido se hacía cada vez más cercano y los centinelas tomaron posición con sus arcos. No esperaban a nadie, y tampoco habían mandado mensajeros fuera de la ciudad. Tal vez una de las ciudades cercanas hubiera mandado a alguien, pero tenían que tomar precauciones. Las hojas comenzaron a moverse, listar para revelar a lo que se encontrara detrás de ellas. Los ojos escarlatas se sorprendieron al ver la negrura contrastando en el verde.

—Itzmin—musitó—. No disparen.

Lo más rápido que pudo, fue hacia donde se encontraba la pantera. Se sentía molesta, pero aliviada. Se suponía que no volvería a verla qué hacía ahí, entonces. De cualquier forma, dejó que la pantera se lanzara juguetona sobre ella.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me obedezcas? Pantera tonta. —Al presentir las miradas de terror por parte de los centinelas que acompañarían a la escena, aclaró en tono despreocupado—: Descuiden, está bien.

Definitivamente, no podía dejar a Itzmin andando desprotegida por la selva; decidió que lo mejor sería que la acompañara en todo momento y en todo lugar. Quién mejor que ella para protegerla.

La tarde se devino entre los vanos intentos de Moctezuma por persuadirla de que sacara a la pantera de la ciudad. No quería que alguno de sus invitados españoles se llevara el susto de sus vidas.

— Y ¿si se come a alguno de los españoles?—inquirió el alterado tlatoani. Se preocupaba mucho más por esos mentados españoles que por su propia gente.

—Te haría un favor, Moctezuma.

—Saca a la pantera en este mismo instante, Quetzalli. O si no...

— O ¿si no qué?—El gobernante iba a replicar, pero la mirada retadora de Quetzalli hizo que callara—. Eso pensé.

...

Nadie se percató de la sombra solitaria que caminaba por entre las calles de la nocturna Tenochtitlán. Ni siquiera Cortés había visto como Malintzin se deslizaba fuera de su tienda para comenzar la carrera por llegar a los aposentos de la Protectora. Cuando llegó temió que los guardias no la dejaran entrar al palacio, pero nada más verla aproximarse, la dejaron pasar sin pensarlo. Dentro, la cosa pasó igual. Sólo con verla, se apartaban de inmediato, pues sabían que a _ella_ no le gustaba esperar. Por fin estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Quetzalli, las piernas le temblaban de terror. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Tiahci_ (llegaste)_

La mujer le inspiraba un terror indescriptible. Pero aún así entró. La cámara era muy espaciosa y muy suntuosa. Las paredes estaban recubiertas por tapetes con vivos colores, había diversos muebles en toda la habitación, tan sensibles al tacto que tomaron por sorpresa a Malintzin, quien no se imaginaba que pudiera existir tanta suavidad; dentro había también algunas macetas que contenían plantas desconocidas cuyos hermosos colores brillaban aún con la penumbra que se cernía a su alrededor. El lugar sólo estaba iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas. Malintzin se encontraba admirando la habitación, cuando un bufido a sus espaldas la espantó en sobremanera. Iba a gritar, pero su grito fue sofocado por la mano de Quetzalli. La pantera, enorme y peligrosa, se encontraba tendida apaciblemente en la cama de la Protectora.

—Mocahuani _(Callada)_—susurró—. Motecuhzoma amo tlamati ma Itzmin inin nikan_ (Moctezuma no sabe que Itzmin está aquí)._

— ¿Itzmin?

—Tlilmiztli. In amo mitsitlakoa ixquichcauh nejinin nikan. Axkan, pehua._ (La pantera. Ella no te lastimará mientras yo esté aquí. Ahora, comienza.)_

Malintzin, mirando de soslayo, se alejó lo más que pudo de donde se encontraba la pantera. Se aproximó a una mesa y se sentó en el banco al lado de está. Quetzalli aún se miraba intimidante junto a la pantera.

— ¿Por dónde comenzar?—expresó la chica en español—. De seguro la pantera sería más fácil de enseñar.

— ¿Nechnotza ahquimahmatqui? _(¿Me llamas tonta?)_—inquirió Quetzalli, después de escuchar las palabras quejosas de la chica.

—Amo, amo, nehhuatl... ocxicchia, ¿nechnalquizcamati?_ (No, no, yo... espera un poco, ¿entendiste?)_

— Neltoquitia... ilhuilia caxtilcopa _(Creo... di algo en español)_

—Quiero casarme con Cortés—dijo la muchacha aprovechando que no había nadie más.

—Tetlaeltih _(Eso es asqueroso)_

La muchacha lanzó un grito de alegría; Quetzalli se limitó a sonreír orgullosamente, pues acababa de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. No podía creerlo.

—Bien, ahora que sé que me entiendes será más fácil, pero ¿cómo?

—Amo tlamati, ayamo neltoquitia. _(No sé, aún no lo me creo)_

—Espera, cuando Cortés se presentó habló en español, ¿cómo es que no te diste cuenta de que lo comprendías?

—Cemani: amo yehuacaqui_ (Simple: no presté atención)_

—Ah, ya veo. Entonces... lo único que tenemos que aprender es cómo hacer que las palabras salgan y listo.

Sonaba tan fácil. Pero cómo podría hacerlo si aún no comprendía que había pasado. Tal vez era la voluntad de algo mucho mayor que ella. Algo fuera de su entendimiento. Tal vez...

* * *

**Gracias por leer. No olviden comentar. Si algo les desagrada, por favor, no duden en hacérmelo saber. Sólo se puede aprender por medio de la retroalimentación y vaya que me falta mucho por aprender.**

**Aclaración:** Me pareció buena la idea de que Imperio Azteca comprendiera el español. El porqué: Conforme los españoles avanzaban por tierras aztecas, bien es sabido, que en cada población que visitaban les eran regalados esclavos (muy mal, pero bueno), por ende, estos esclavos tuvieron que aprender a comunicarse con sus amos, así que al aprender ellos español sus conocimientos pasaban directamente al Imperio (sin ella saberlo). Otra de las razones es Malintzin (nacida azteca, vendida cuando niña a un cacique maya, que bárbaro con esa mujer).

**OkamiYuki98:** Jaja Francis, pervirtiendo a jóvenes naciones desde tiempos inmemorables u.u'. Aquí está el otro, espero te haya gustado :)

...

Sí, ya sé, me tardé un poco en subirlo; pero los bloqueos mentales no me los quita ni una buena dosis de Adam Levine :3... Yooo prometo... -ah, no, ¿verdad?- cof cof prometo actualizar pronto. Ah, ese Toñito va ha andar desatado n.n... Bueno un poquito nomás. Ciao!


	8. Honor

_VIII_

_Honor_

La llegada de los españoles no había afectado en gran medida el ritmo de Tenochtitlán, la ciudad encontraba tan rebosante de vida como siempre. Con la gente animada entre las calles, los vendedores estafando, los sacerdotes en los templos, los niños jugando y los guerreros entrenando...

En lo que respectaba al entrenamiento de los guerreros, Quetzalli se mostraba menos que flexible que nunca. El ser guerrero era un sacrificio, pero ser merecedor de el título de Guerrero Águila o Jaguar lo era aún más y muy pocos lo conseguían. Hoy vería a los nuevos reclutas que -si tenían suerte- iniciarían el largo camino para poder convertirse en guerreros Águila. Después de ello vería a los no menos importantes Guerreros Jaguar, Por mandato de los tlatoani (de esta y épocas pasadas), la nobleza azteca debía ser primero.

Tenía apurarse si quería llegar a tiempo, el Calmécac se encontraba en el Templo Mayor, no muy lejos del palacio de Moctezuma, pero aún así no quería llegar tarde.

A su lado caminaba Itzmin, con el negro pelaje refulgiendo bajo los rayos del sol matinal. No había calle en la que no se escuchara uno que otro grito de terror por la pantera. Quetzalli no acostumbraba caminar con ella dentro de la ciudad, pero con los españoles en la ciudad no quería arriesgarse a que le hicieran daño. Con ternura rascó detrás de su oreja -como acostumbraba- y la pantera le devolvió a su vez el gesto con un bufido amistoso. A Itzmin no le gustaba nada la ciudad, pero se mostraba dócil siempre y cuando Quetzalli se encontraba a su lado.

Itzmin era lo más cercano que tenía a una familia, además de Zeltzin obviamente. La vida de Quetzalli siempre había sido muy solitaria antes de ellas, en parte por su carácter. Pero todo cambió cuando por mera casualidad las encontró, Zeltzin, perdida en la selva e Itzmin en manos de cazadores furtivos; sus principios no habían sido muy felices, pero ahora que las tres convivían, se sentían en familia; la pantera sólo le permitía a Zeltzin y a Quetzalli acercarse, a nadie más.

A los niños nobles se les entrenaba desde los cuatro años de edad. Se presentarían ante ella los mejor entrenados, aquellos que habían mostrado un mayor esfuerzo que los demás, los elegidos por sus propios maestros, los excepcionales. Contaban con apenas catorce años a lo sumo, pero ya eran diestros en las artes de la guerra; ahora debían dar el siguiente paso y para eso estaba Quetzalli ahí. Sólo los más hábiles, de gran agudeza mental y destreza podían pasar el ojo crítico de la azteca.

Cuando pasó a su lado, físicamente no parecían intimidados, pero al acercarse lo suficiente, pudo ver en sus ojos el miedo, un miedo que sólo ella podía percibir. Tal vez después de todo, las historias sobre ella no estaban muy erradas. Quetzalli percibía el mundo de diferente manera, para ella todo era pasajero, terrenal, no podía permitirse querer a lo pasajero, lo débil. Esa dureza había hecho que con el paso de los años ella cambiara, siempre equidistante, no podía intervenir a menos que se lo ordenaran, era libre, pero no en la manera en que quería. Todos, incluso los esclavos tenían más libertad que la que ella sentía. Pero la vida era así, estabas en el lugar que necesitabas, no en el desearías.

— ¡Protectora! —exclamó uno de los maestros cuando la vio.

Los chicos se cuadraron de inmediato. Eran menos de los que había pensado, sólo esperaba que no fueran una decepción. Buscaba un lugar en el cuál pudiera ver mejor a los aspirantes cuando Moctezuma entró, seguido por un tropel de soldados españoles, entre ellos Cortés y aquél que se suponía era como ella. El tlatoani era transportado -como siempre- en sus andas, mientras que Cortés y sus soldados caminaban bajo el sol. No les parecían inmutar los cargantes rayos solares, pues observaban divertidos a los jóvenes frente a ellos.

_"Ignorantes"_, pensó Quetzalli, antes de toparse con la mirada esmeralda de Antonio. No desvió la mirada como antes, sino que lo vio con el mayor desdén que pudo.

Ahora, él estaba en sus terreno. Enfurecida, se encaminó hacia donde estaba Moctezuma, forzosamente tenía que pasar por entre los soldados de Cortés para hacerlo, así que sin inmutarse lo hizo. A España casi se le va el alma del cuerpo cuando al pasar la azteca, los soldados comenzaron a toser por lo bajo y hasta algunos le pegaban pequeños codazos en los costados, pero todos susurraban su nombre humano. Nada más pasar Quetzalli, Antonio le dirigió una mirada de hostilidad a José.

— ¿Qué?—se limitó a decir, tratando de esconder su sonrisa.

—Vaya que sabes como difundir información, chico—respondió secamente. Tienes futuro en la mensajería—. Parece que toda la infantería lo sabe... y Cortés, también.

El chico estaba que no podía aguantar por mucho tiempo la risa, los soldados tampoco; pero Antonio había adoptado un aspecto tan amenazador que nadie se atrevió siquiera a dejar salir una pequeña risa. Sin decir palabra España se alejó hacia donde se encontraba Cortés y -para su pésima suerte- ella. Cuando llegó con el caudillo, éste le dirigió una sonrisa burlona mientras miraba hacia la azteca.

_"Perfecto, José"_

Quetzalli se veía enfadada, mejor dicho, encolerizada; quién sabe cuanto le estaría diciendo a el tlatoani en su lengua, pero al parecer tenía que ver con ellos, pues no paraba de decir "españoles", acompañado siempre de la palabra xolopitli _(estúpidos)._ Al final de la incomoda discusión, el gobernante pareció ganar, pues la azteca hizo amago de querer alejarse en dirección de los escuálidos muchachos frente a ellos; pero Moctezuma la detuvo, al percatarse de la presencia de España.

—Ah, Quetzalli, techia—comenzó el tlatoani—. Iskatki Jispania, akin yuhquin teuatl _(Éste es España, quien es como tú)_

_"Oh, no, ¿por qué él?"_ pensó ella al instante, mientras miraba en su dirección. Él la saludó afablemente. No sabía que decirle. Qué podía decir sino...

—Netlacanequiliztli inik mo ehua cuel _(Espero y se larguen pronto)_—dijo con una sonrisa.

Moctezuma abrió los ojos como platos, al verlo Cortés preguntó a Malintzin que había dicho la azteca. A lo que ésta contestó:

—Dijo: Espero y... —dudó un poco, pero luego vio la mirada de Quetzalli, no era hostil, más bien parecía como si le pidiera un favor— disfruten su estadía.

Quetzalli, le sonrío y se alejó. Cuando llegó con los aspirantes, estos veían hoscos a los españoles.

— ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?—preguntó a Quetzalli un muchacho, que pretendía parecer más valiente de lo que en realidad era.

—Su tlatoani los trajo—respondió ella, con el ceño fruncido—. Un guerrero no cuestiona, sólo obedece... Ten más cuidado con tus palabras.

El muchacho, contrito, agachó la cabeza. Quetzalli no estaba de humor para nada. Estúpido Moctezuma, ¿cómo se atrevía a hacer eso? Sin quererlo gruño, haciéndoles dar un respingo a los aspirantes.

— ¡Agrupados!—les gritó, alejándose de ellos—. Muéstrenme lo que saben.

Volvió con Moctezuma; éste seguía con Cortés, su séquito y Malintzin. La noche anterior la chica la había ayudado mucho en la pronunciación de las palabras que se encontraban en su cabeza; eran palabras fáciles: "sí", "no" y cosas por el estilo; a decir verdad el idioma de los españoles era muy fácil, de alguna forma se lo presentía, no parecían muy listos.

Trató de mostrarse lo más inalterable que pudo; pero las burlas de los españoles hacia los aprendices no ayudaba mucho. Podía entenderlas, eso era lo peor.

—Apuesto a que yo podría vencerlos rápidamente—se jactaba uno.

El soldado tenía mucha confianza como para decir eso, eso era seguro. Se controló lo más que pudo para no echarse a reír. Moctezuma se había alejado con Cortés a hablar de quién sabe que cosas, tenía que aprovechar que nadie más, aparte de Malintzin comprendía el náhuatl.

—Malintzin—dijo Quetzalli, ella la única que la llamaba por su nombre—, ninotlaihtlani tlein neskayotilistli tlahtolli. _(Malintzin, finge que pregunto el significado de las palabras)_

—Ca tepahpaquiltiliztli, Ololiuhqui _(Será un placer, protectora)_—sonrió la chica.

Quetzalli esperó a que Malintzin le contestara para poder sacar esa deseada carcajada. Los soldados intrigados, se volvieron hacia ella.

—Huel Ixquich, axkan ilhuili: nian ipan macuiltzontli xiutin in nikpeua _(Perfecto, ahora diles esto: ni en dos mil años los vencerían)_

La traductora así lo hizo; las caras que pusieron los españoles la hicieron sonreír internamente, porque nunca se atrevería a hacerlo cara a cara.

—Dile a esa india... —espetó un soldado, antes de ver con horror a Antonio, quien chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación, dejando helados a todos los presentes.

—Soldado...—dijo España con un tono apacible, pero extremadamente inquietante—. Eso no se dice, nunca, a una mujer. ¿Qué su padre no le enseñó respeto?

—Eh... s-señor... yo, lo lamento.

—Oh, espero que sí. Ahora... ¿qué iba a decir?

—Que le dijera que cualquier soldado del ejército español podría derrotarlos con facilidad, señor.

—Traduce a este hombre, Malinche—ordenó a la mujer.

Pero ella no necesitaba que lo tradujera... Quetzalli lo había escuchado y de una u otra forma, parecía que el español la defendía. Eso la desconcertó en demasía.

— ¿Tekaki? ¿Tlein monequi inilui? _(¿Lo escuchaste?¿Qué quieres que les diga?)_

Imperio Azteca calló. Por segunda vez, el español la había hecho enmudecer.

—Deberíamos probarlo, ¿no creen?—inquirió España.

Malintzin hizo como que lo traducía.

—¿Yecoa tlein?_ (¿Probar qué?)_—le preguntó a su vez Quetzalli a la mujer.

—Ella pregunta: ¿Probar qué?—tradujo Malinche.

—Si lo que dice es cierto—respondió Antonio con sencillez—. Si sus "hombres" son tan buenos como ella dice, que lo demuestren. Y quien mejor para hacerlo que yo; después de todo, soy España.

—Se lo diré... ¿Tlein tlachiua?¿Tlein monequi inilui? Oh, ic in teteo, ¿tlein monequi inilui? Techia... ¿tlein nejinilui? _(¿Qué harás ahora? Oh, por todos los dioses, ¿qué le dirás? Espera... ¿qué le digo yo?)_

—Cehuia—suspiró—. Xixo, Tleh Jispania tlachiua, au amotlakpak ixcoyan ouiyotl..._(Calmate. Está bien, que Jispania lo haga, pero bajo sus propios riesgos...)_

—Ella dice que esta bien, pero es sólo bajo tus propios riesgos.

—Tendré cuidado—Antonio guiñó a Quetzalli, y ésta enarcó las cejas desconcertada.

Los aspirantes se encontraban cuadrados esperando las órdenes de su Protectora. Ésta se acercó a ellos, diciéndoles con voz imperiosa palabras que los españoles no pudieron comprender:

—Macuetlanilia... Atle tlaocolli, ¿cencaqui? _(Destrócenlo... Sin piedad, ¿oyeron?)_

—Kenin nahuatia, Ololiuhqui._ (Como ordene, protectora.)_—respondieron ellos, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Tetlakuitlauia ica yaotlatkitl amo ka queme tomacahuitl _(Tengan cuidado con su arma, no es como nuestros macahuitl) _

Sin siquiera pestañear, los chicos dirigieron al campo de batalla y se colocaron en posición de ataque, miradas fieras, las piernas listas para saltar en cualquier momento, los sentidos avispados, prestos a atacar.

Quetzalli sonrió, colocándose bajo la sombra de las andas de Moctezuma, para después sentarse soñadora. Recordaba cuando había fundado el primer Calmécac, lo inexpertos que eran los muchachos... y ella misma, pero aprendieron los unos de los otros; muchos años después, por orden de un tlatoani demasiado cerrado de cabeza dejó de dar clases, pero algunos de sus métodos aún seguían siendo utilizados.

España también se hallaba en posición. Una diferente, claro; se mostraba erguido, orgulloso.

_"Mala posición, lo acabarán enseguida. Perfecto"_ Quetzalli sonrió del mero pensamiento.

Según Imperio Azteca, los aspirantes tenía todo a su favor... hasta que decidieron atacar primero, todos a la vez.

Quetzalli, se incorporó de un salto.

—Eso es injusto—musitó—. _Yo_ no inculque eso a mis alumnos...

—Hace mucho que usted, Protectora—respondió el maestro a cargo—, no tuvo alumnos. Las cosas han cambiado.

Quetzalli lo miró con odio, pero de inmediato volvió la vista al campo de batalla. España, sin embargo, siquiera se inmutó, permaneció inmóvil hasta que los tuvo lo suficiente cerca como para esquivar a los niños, si que éstos pudieran cambiar de dirección para atacarlo; los desvió a todos, dejándolos pasmados. Uno de ellos buscando impresionar a la Protectora, se lanzó contra el extraño su pequeño cuchillo de obsidiana; pero la azteca no les prestaba siquiera un poco de atención, estaba absorta en los movimientos de Antonio. Acaso tratando de encontrarle alguna debilidad.

Al ver España las intenciones del muchacho, blandió su alabarda. No planeaba hacerles daño, sólo quería asustarlos. Lo cual resultó de maravilla, pues todos -incluyendo al chico del cuchillo, que tanto aplomo había mostrado- retrocedieron de inmediato.

Esto le dio la oportunidad a Quetzalli de ver un par de cosas. Al mover su arma, el español había pausado un poco al girarla por encima de su cabeza -por segundos en realidad- lo que denotaba una vieja herida en el brazo derecho. Él tampoco podía apoyarse por mucho tiempo en su pierna izquierda, otra herida en batalla.

El cuerpo entero de Jispania, parecía gritarle: "Las heridas están aquí, ¿no las ves?" Era una especie de mapa que señalaba el número de batallas -algunas de ellas, por lo visto, casi mortales- que había tenido el español.

Para cuando volvió a la realidad, tres muchachos habían quedado de siete y acosaban a España sin piedad , pero él ni siquiera se había agotado, por el contrario de los chicos quienes apenas parecían poder dar paso.

Antonio quería deshacerse de ellos, por lo que empleó un movimiento ya antes utilizado. Los muchachos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de lo que venía, pero Quetzalli sí. La forma en la que él comenzó a mover su arma, la movió diferente a como lo había hecho, pretendía otra cosa... España lanzó su alabarda en dirección de los aspirantes, parecía que los iba a alcanzar irremediablemente; pero contrario a todo lo que hubieran pensado los chicos, el arma giró un circulo completo, Antonio la tomó por las curvas afiladas de la cabeza, golpeando con el astil a los chicos y los derribó. Los estudiantes quedaron sorprendidos. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, excepto Quetzalli. Ella estaba casi indignada.

El español, burlón, se acercó a los chicos mostrando las manos, éstos lo miraron temerosos esperando ver sus manos desgarradas completamente y cubiertas de sangre; pero nada. Ni un sólo rasguño, ni una sola gota de sangre.

Asustados, los chicos retrocedieron arrastrándose por el suelo mientras España volvía con los suyos. José estaba más pálido que la leche, como todos.

—Tranquilo, niño.—Antonio le dio unas palmadas suaves en la espalada—. Luego te enseño el truco.

Cuando España volvió la vista hacía donde se suponía estaba Quetzalli, se sorprendió al verla acercarse hacia él. Se acercó a Malintzin, viéndolo casi seductoramente y susurró:

Cuando España volvió la vista hacía donde se suponía estaba Quetzalli, se sorprendió al verla acercarse hacia él. Se acercó a Malintzin, viendo a Antonio casi seductoramente y susurró:

—Ilhuili tlein axkan nokauitl _(Dile que ahora es mi turno.)_

Malintzin vaciló, pero como siempre, una mirada de Quetzalli bastó. En momentos, agradecía el poder que los dioses le habían conferido a sus ojos, además del color, en ocasiones era sumamente oportuno el filo de cuchillo que poseían sus ojos.

—Ella...—dijo a duras penas— dice que ahora es su turno.

—Perfecto, esos niños sólo han sido un par de moscas, ni siquiera me he agotado—respondió.

José lo jaló violentamente hacia atrás, causándole tremendo susto a España.

— ¡Estáis loco! ¿Cómo se os ocurre haced eso?—espetó el chico.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

—JA,JA. España, no se mucho de chicas, créeme...

—Te creo, niño, te creo—interrumpió Antonio, ganándose una mirada ofendida de José .

—Como decía antes de que interrumpierais... No se mucho de chicas—miró de reojo a España, como queriendo evitar otra interrupción—, pero estoy completa e irrevocablemente seguro de que a ellas no les gusta que les den de golpes, ¡mucho menos que las reten!

Quetzalli hizo lo posible por controlarse, pero al final, el esbozo de una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios. A España no le pasó desapercibido este gesto y debido a que ella se alejaba tuvo la oportunidad de probar su teoría sobre la verdad incipiente.

— ¡Espera no te vayas!

Sin quererlo, ella se detuvo, volviéndose abruptamente hacia él. Había caído en la trampa de España; quien se acercó a ella sonriendo satisfecho.

—Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo—susurró a su oído.

Al Malintzin ver que Antonio estaba tan cerca de Quetzalli, se acercó de inmediato.

—No puede entenderlo, señor—dijo con premura— ¿Quiere que le diga algo?

—Dile que le propongo un trato: Si ella gana mantendré oculto su pequeño secreto a Cortés, pero, si yo gano... tendrá que hacer lo que yo le diga, sin objeciones...

La mujer apenas iba a comenzar a traducir cuando Antonio la detuvo.

—No creo que sea necesario, ¿cierto, Quetzalli?

—Ka kuayolo, Jispania. Chihualo. Netlachiua tlein teuatl ijtoa...Ic itaukayotl_ (Eres inteligente, Jispania. Hecho. Haré lo que digas... por mi honor)_

—Traducción—pidió Antonioa Malintzin.

—Acepta el trato... Hará lo que tú le digas... por su honor. —dijo, antes de irse profiriendo quien sabe que tantas maldiciones.

Quetzalli pretendía alejarse hacia el campo de batalla cuando sintió que alguien tomaba su mano, impidiéndole seguir caminando.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó España, con ojos casi suplicantes.

—Kemaj, nenetoltiliztli _(Sí, lo prometo)_

España no entendió sus palabras, pero el tono afirmativo le bastó. Sonrió de felicidad y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Quetzalli se había alejado.

Y ahí se veía Antonio siendo conducido a una pelea, de nuevo, pero ahora era por sus propias piernas las que lo guiaban, siguiendo el movimiento cadencioso del cuerpo de su contrincante. Ella se puso rápidamente en posición, se notaba que se moría por darle una paliza, como su única defensa llevaba una de esas espadas de madera con puntas que tanto había visto en manos de los nativos; le parecía extraño verlo en una mujer, y vaya mujer.

Él hizo lo propio. Estaban frente a frente. Moctezuma aguantaba la respiración y Cortés estaba a punto de arrancarse el cabello de la cabeza, apenas se habían percatado de lo que ocurría. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a España en ese momento, solo tenía ojos para Quetzalli. Se miraba tan... peligrosamente seductora.

La tensión se podía palpar en el ambiente. Estaban en posición, pero ambos sabían que nunca había que precipitarse a la hora de iniciar un ataque. Antonio, sonrío. Tendría que ser él quien lo iniciara, pues la azteca no haría nada. Comenzó a moverse, circularmente, como un animal que acecha a su presa; la mujer decidió seguir su juego. No podían seguir así mucho tiempo, Antonio lanzó su alabarda contra hacia el frente con rapidez, en realidad no había arremetido contra ella, pero Quetzalli desvió el arma hacía un lado suyo tanto con elegancia como con eficacia. Sólo eso necesitaba España para comenzar.

Por cada golpe que lanzaba Antonio, Quetzalli lo desviaba igual. Golpe tras golpe, él se sentía cada vez más y más cansado; pero ella ni siquiera se esforzaba. Parecía que Quetzalli le ganaría, hasta que notó que su acoso comenzaba a hacer mella en la chica, pero no tanto como en él mismo por el esfuerzo que hacía. En uno de sus golpes no midió bien la distancia a la que se encontraba Quetzalli, de no ser porque ella se aventó al suelo y rodó, le hubiera arrancado la cabeza. Después de esto, ella se lo comenzó a tomar más enserio, porque no importara cuantas veces lanzara su alabarda Antonio, siempre terminaban golpeando el suelo. Ella se movía sin cesar, rodando por el suelo, saltando y esquivando cada golpe; pero ni un solo ataque. Lanzaba ataques desesperadamente. Comenzaba a exasperarse, la falta de interés de ella en la pelea lo estaba volviendo loco. Por no sumarle los gritos animados que exclamaban los mexicas, quienes se habían aglomerado dentro del edificio para poder ver la escena.

Ella estaba extremadamente cerca de él, casi podía sentir su aliento, ver el orgullo en su mirada. Tan consternado se sentía que ni siquiera notó los pequeños salientes de piedra en el suelo, y sin esperarlo, tropezó, era inminente que iba a caer sobre ella por lo que rápidamente lanzó la alabarda lejos antes de quedar sobre Quetzalli. Ésta se vio aprisionaba bajo el cuerpo del español, un rojo intenso acudió a sus mejillas. Esto no se lo esperaba, mucho menos España. Pero aprovechándose de la situación, le sujeto las muñecas e hizo presión con su propio peso.

Pero la azteca no iba a moverse. Su desbocado corazón la traicionó por primera vez. Si le hubiera pasado lo mismo con cualquier enemigo, lo habría empujado inmediatamente; pero ella se quedó ahí, sin más, petrificada. España fue quien tuvo que quitarse de encima de ella, no sin antes darle un beso en la nariz.

—Creo que yo gane...—dijo ufanándose. Después, comenzó a alejarse—. Supongo que te veré por la noche.

Quetzalli no podía creérselo, sus ojos sin querer se tornaron vidriosos. Antes de siquiera poder reaccionar completamente, sintió un tropel de cuerpos abalanzándose sobre ella. Nada más ver la escena, Moctezuma había ordenado a cuatro de sus guardias detenerla antes de que hiciera una tontería. Presintiendo que era obra del gobernante, Quetzalli exclamó:

— ¡Moctezuma, ordena que me suelten! No le haré daño...

Comenzó a moverse incesantemente, orillando a los guardias a soltarla; éstos se alejaron rápidamente como si temieran que los mordería en cualquier momento. No podía estar ahí, no después de lo que pasó. Golpeó con el puño cerrado el suelo en el que estaba.

Había jurado en nombre de su honor, era lo que más le pesaba Tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de sus decisiones. No tenía idea de que se proponía el español, pero se lo figuraba. Todos ellos eran iguales, no importaba cuán diferentes dijeran ser.

Dirigió la vista hacía el vencedor, sus soldados lo alababan y le lanzaban vítores. Se recostó de nuevo, sintiéndose morir. Cerró los ojos, imaginando estar de nuevo frente al esmeralda de sus ojos...

* * *

**Gracias por leer. No olviden comentar. **

Otro capitulo terminado... Oh, se puede sentir la tensión :s

**OkamiYuki98: E**xactamente, ¿para que son los amigos? Pues ya vez, José ahí divulgando los secretos no tan secretos de la Nación de la pasión jajaja Hmm... Itzmin, sin comentarios. ¿La inspiración como los tomates? Bueno, si tu lo dices...

**susan358: **Muchas gracias. Igualmente :D

**LadyLoba: **O.O *recién recuperándose de un paro cardiaco* Oh, dear God. Significa mucho para mí que digas eso :) ¿Una hora? Eso sí que es rapidez. Wuuju, Nueva España :3 Lo esperare con ansías.

Bueno, la tensión no se acaba aquí. España todavía no se da por vencido con Quetzalli, NO, claro que no. Aún le quedan algunos ases bajo la manga... Ciao! Hasta el próximo :)


	9. Las intenciones de España

_IX_

_Las intensiones de España_

—Tienes que ir, Quetzalli. Lo juraste por tu honor.

Zeltzin había estado diciéndole eso toda la tarde, más bien, desde que se terminó el enfrentamiento. Nadie más que ella y Coatzin se habían enterado del trato que hizo con España. Quetzalli se sentía abrumaba, no tenía idea alguna de lo que él quería. Bueno, sí tenía una... pero no quería aceptarla.

Itzmin bufó cuando Coatzin entró a los aposentos de su dueña. A la pantera nunca le había gustado la chica, acaso porque ésta tampoco la quería.

—Protectora, no deberías tener a la pantera aquí...—dijo dando un respingo—. Podría escapar, y lastimar a alguien en la ciudad.

—Itzmin no lastimará a nadie—se limitó a expresar con actitud distante—. No, mientras yo esté presente.

—Cómo desees... Y bien, ¿qué piensas hacer con el español?

—Va a ir con él—contestó Zeltzin.

— ¡No! No lo haré. No voy a dejar que ese...

—Quetzalli—interrumpió con todo odioso Coatzin—, actúas como una niña. ¿Qué te va a ocurrir?

— ¿Cómo qué que? Y si ese...

—Antonio—dijo Zeltzin—, Quetzalli, se llama Antonio.

—Cómo sea. Qué pasaría si él quisiera... que yo...

Coatzin rió maliciosamente, haciendo que Itzmin se incorporara.

—Falta que te hace, querida Quetzalli.

— ¡Coatzin!—espetó la cazadora azteca, viendo en dirección de Imperio—. Tal vez... él no sea como los otros.

— ¿Por qué no habría de serlo?—preguntó con la voz quebradiza Quetzalli.

—Hay algo en él... Algo bueno en él. ¿No te parece?

Quetzalli se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana. Había permanecido todo el día en sus habitaciones, se sentía incapaz de poder darle la cara a cualquier hombre o mujer de su ciudad

—No lo sé... Estoy segura que hay algo en él, pero no sé que es. Cada vez que lo veo, esa sensación resurge—su voz se convirtió en apenas un murmullo— en lo más hondo. Queriéndome advertir de algo.

—Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?—soltó Coatzin— El mayor daño que esos hombres pudieran hacer es llevarse unas cuantas monedas. Son codiciosos... es lo que son. No peligrosos.

—Entonces —Quetzalli se volvió abruptamente en su dirección—, ¿por qué tienen esas pieles extrañas? Son peligrosos, Coatzin, ¿cómo sino explicas la matanza en Cholula? Fue obra de los españoles, y tú... ¡quieres que vaya y me entregue a uno de ellos!

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. Siempre la noche se le había antojada precipitada, espantosa en ocasiones; no había mejor momento para ella que el día, donde la vida bullía y el calor de Tonatiuh se podía sentir. Por la noche solo había oscuridad, y ésta no tenía nada bueno para ella. Pero tampoco había mejor lugar para ocultar la vergüenza que la noche. Zeltzin se acercó a ella y la abrazó; Quetzalli la alejó de inmediato, estaba de más decir que odiaba las muestras de afecto. Esto la hizo sonreír por un momento; pero la sonrisa desapareció en cuanto tocaron a su puerta. Coatzin la abrió, era un emisario.

— ¿Sí?

—Para la Protectora de Tekutli Jispania—anunció—. Manda decir que la esperará frente al castillo de Axacáyatl, que recuerde.

— ¿Recordar qué? —inquirió curiosa Coatzin, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Zeltzin— Auch...

—Gracias—musitó Quetzalli amable, acuclillándose en el suelo.

El hombre se fue, extrañado por las maneras de las tres mujeres. Itzmin se acercó a la azteca nada más irse el emisario; la pantera se colocó frente a frente de Quetzalli, mirándola con sus enormes ojos dorados. Permanecieron así durante un buen rato, y las dos mujeres callaron, respetando su lenguaje silencioso.

—Está bien—dijo al fin Imperio Azteca—. Iré, pero solo por ti.

Las otras dos mujeres se miraron a la vez y sólo se limitaron a encogerse de hombros. Quetzalli se incorporó e Itzmin se acostó en la cama de su ama con un bostezo delicioso y prolongado, para después colocar la cabeza entre las patas delanteras y cerrar sus orbes dorados. La azteca le acarició entre las orejas y besó entre sus ojos.

—Quiero que la cuiden bien mientras no estoy—ordenó a sus cazadoras—. No se les ocurra hacerle daño, ¿entendido?

— ¿Daño? ¿Nosotras?—dijeron éstas al unísono.

—Tal vez Coatzin—replicó Zeltzin—, pero yo nunca Quetzalli.

—Sí, claro, yo siempre la malvada, ¿no? Recuerdas cuando le diste de golpes a...

—Él se lo buscó. No fue mi culpa.

— ¿Qué él se lo buscó? Mira, niña...

—Era tu hermano. No esperaba otra cosa...

—¡No me vengas con eso!

— ¡BASTA LAS DOS!—espetó Quetzalli—. He dicho que la cuiden. Ahora... me voy.

La azteca se proponía cuando Coatzin la tomó por el brazo.

—Recuerda... Sólo déjate llevar.

Era uno de esos momentos en los que a Quetzalli le parecía demasiado tentador el darle un golpe a la chica en su adorado rostro, pero como siempre, se contuvo. Coatzin era bella, pero Zeltzin lo era más. No había razón para la que se ufanara... pero aún así lo hacía. Los dioses le habían otorgado una extraña mirada de ratón, con el iris tan negro como los del animal; y como al animal le pasaba, el miedo siempre se podía ver traslucido a través de sus ojos. Con solo ver la mirada desaprobatoria de Quetzalli, la soltó enseguida.

— ¡Suerte!—le gritó Zeltzin desde la cama, mientras acariciaba a una dormida Itzmin.

—La necesitará...—dijo Coatzin cuando Quetzalli salió.

Aún por la noche, la ciudad se veía animada; inclusive algunos vendedores se encontraban afuera, con eso de que a los españoles no parecían conocer el significado de la palabra dormir, éstos sacaban el mayor provecho de la situación. Se podía ver a algunos niños jugar en las calles, alguno que otro de ellos con los españoles, a éstos parecía gustarles la curiosidad ajena sobretodo si se trataba de ellos mismos. Desde hacía muchas horas antes, ya se habían mandado quitar los puentes que sobre los canales se encontraban, conectando la isla de la tierra firme. Las calles sólo eran iluminadas por la luz tenue de las antorchas. Fuego en la oscuridad. Vida entre muerte.

Como bien había dicho el emisario, España se encontraba esperándola frente al palacio de Axacáyatl, se miraba desesperado, incluso desilusionado. Pero después la vio y sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo.

— ¿Lista para el paseo?

Quetzalli enarcó las cejas, confundida. Últimamente, en la presencia de Antonio le pasaba mucho.

—Sí, un paseo diario contigo... Es todo lo que pido. ¿Qué creías que te pediría?—Al ver el rostro de la azteca lo comprendió—.Oh, ya veo. Pues te equivocas, yo no soy como esos de allá, ¿de acuerdo?

Con un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ella, se pusieron en camino hacía ningún lugar, sólo caminaban lentamente.

—Creí que no vendrías.

—Nechihualtia _(Me obligaron)_—dijo Quetzalli sonriendo, consciente de que el español no podía entenderla.

Antonio quedó embelesado con su rostro por un momento, hasta que escuchó un silbido atiplado proveniente del palacio.

_"Ese muchacho, se merece una buena golpiza"_, pensó, aunque agradeció el gesto.

—Creo que debí haber traído a Malinche—reflexionó en voz alta.

—No necesario, Jispania...

— ¿Qué?—inquirió España anonadado, pero después le dedicó una sonrisa a la chica—. Cada día me sorprendes más, Quetzalli... No quiero ni imaginarme lo que vendrá después, qué, ¿acaso también vuelas?

—No—dijo ella resentida.

—Oh, lo siento... No quise ofenderte.

Continuaron caminando en silencio. No sabía de que hablar con ella, parecía tan distante a él; pero a la vez tan cercana, como si tratara de evitarlo sin conseguirlo, tal vez después de todo la loca idea ocasional de José no estuviera tan errada. Si ella también sentía lo mismo que él, entonces podría...

_"No, España, ¿qué cosas dices? Ella es tan indiferente hacia ti, como lo sería con un piedra, e incluso a la piedra le prestaría más atención"_

Pero Antonio estaba equivocado. Muy en el fondo, algo comenzó a inquietarse dentro de Quetzalli la primera vez que lo vio. Ella lo ignoraba, aún. Era comprensible, si se le veía desde cierto ángulo, ella nunca había tenido por que sentir ese tipo de cosas, siempre estuvo presente cuando su gente la necesitaba, pero nada más y sin una madre a la cual querer, no tuvo nunca más amor y calor, que el que le proporcionaba su pueblo. Y ahora con la llegada de España, alguien igual a ella, un nuevo sentimiento había comenzado a germinar secretamente. ¿Cómo explicar algo que nunca se había sentido antes? El no poder comprender algo siempre la había hecho sentir insignificante. Su hermano, Iktan, siempre había sido muy curioso y sagaz, a tal grado de que lo apodaran El Astuto; pero a ella esas cosas que no se le daban. Ella sólo sabía hacer una cosa: causar dolor.

_"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, dioses? Porque no hay nada más para mí"_

Una mano tomó la suya. Ya estaba lista para golpear a España, cuando una voz infantil la saludó. Una niña de apenas un año se balanceaba en sus pies, tratando de mantener el equilibrio; Quetzalli aparentaba los diecisiete años, por lo que la pequeña la pudo haber confundido con su madre. La azteca la alzó en brazos, la niña al no reconocer el rostro, ladeó la cabeza e Imperio Azteca se limitó a sonreír, haciendo a su vez sonreír a España. Con delicadeza, ella la bajó al suelo y comenzó a dirigir la vista a cuanto lugar tenía enfrente buscando a la madre de la niña. Ésta parecía no tener temor hacia Quetzalli, eso le agradaba.

Por vez primera a Antonio le asaltó una imagen nunca antes pensada, y por un momento se vio a sí mismo como el padre de la pequeña y a Quetzalli... Bueno, después de todo el parecía un muchacho de diecinueve, la diferencia física no era tanta. Pero, al ver el rostro preocupado de la joven, la imagen se borró por completo de su mente.

— ¿Conoces a su madre?—Ella asintió—. Pero, ¿entonces?

—Tú no entender... Su madre enferma, hermano mayor cuidar de ella. Yo no busco a madre de niña, sino a hermano.

Su español era muy burdo aún, pero lo importante era que él podía entenderla. Sin decir palabra tomó a la niña en brazos y se la dio a Antonio.

— ¡Qué! Yo no... Espera, Quetzalli. No me dejes solo con la niña.

Pero la azteca ya había encontrado a su presa, y la traía a rastras por la calle, jalando de su oreja. Era un muchachito flacucho de unos doce o trece años. Quetzalli parecía molesta, pues se notaba que el lanzaba quien sabe que tantas maldiciones y regaños al pobre chico. La niña entre tanto jugaba con su dedo pulgar divertida.

—Que bien que al menos tú sí te estés divirtiendo.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Antonio pudo escuchar, todo en vano, pues no entendía palabra alguna. Quetzalli aún reprendía seriamente al niño; era como una madre preocupada por el bienestar de un hijo. Un tropel de niños los seguían, algunos tratando de persuadir a Quetzalli de que soltara al pequeño, otros burlándose del pobre condenado.

—Acatzin, ¿tlein tikpia ihtoa nitla? Ocxicchia... ¿tlein tlachiua mochintin kiuak imani? _(Acatzin, ¿qué tienes que decir? Espera un momento... ¿qué hacen todos ustedes fuera a esta hora?)_

—Cah...—comenzó el niño—¡Tlaloa kiuak! _(Pues... ¡Corran todos!)_

Como si le hubieran prendido fuego a todo, los niños salieron corriendo despavoridos. El chico que Quetzalli estaba recriminando se dirigió hacia Antonio y arrancó a la niña rápidamente de sus brazos.

— ¡Nicno, Quetzalli!_ (¡Lo siento, Quetzalli!)_—gritó el pequeño pícaro cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de ella.

La azteca se acercó a un muy desconcertado España. Rió al ver su cara.

— ¿Qué ocurrir, España?—preguntó burlona— ¿Asustado por niños?

—No. Pero, eso fue demasiado rápido. ¿Cómo...?

—Llevo años igual. Y aún seguir sin saber. Niños cambiar, crecer, pero siempre ser niños dentro.

Esta vez fue ella quien comenzó a caminar. Antonio caminaba distraído, mirándola de reojo, preguntándose qué estaría pensando. Nunca se hubiera imaginado en que ese momento todos los pensamientos de la chica pertenecían a él. Andaban por entre los puestos en silencio, pero no era un silencio para nada incomodo, como si les bastara comunicarse por medio de las miradas ocasionales de ambos, más frecuentes de lo que deberían en España y, por mucho, más discretas por parte de Quetzalli.

El tropel de niños habían regresado al ver la Protectora un poco distraída con el extraño. Se acercaron sin invitación a ellos; algunos de ellos -varones en su mayoría- estaban absortos en la extraña piel de Antonio, más clara que la de ellos. Pero las niñas, con confidencia se acercaban a Quetzalli.

— ¿Ca tlaixnamic? _(¿Es tu novio?)_—preguntó una de ellas, sonriendo infantil. Quetzalli negó con la cabeza— ¿Tlehca? _(¿Por qué?)_ —insistió— Yehhuatl ca uelnexki _(Él es lindo)_

La azteca se sorprendió ante ese comentario. Claro que no iba a decir que el español era lindo frente a las niñas... pero tampoco lo iba a negar. En eso escuchó el grito desesperado de España, y vio que en su mano llevaba un chile tan verde que parecía recién arrancado. Los niños se carcajeaban.

— ¡Aaaaah! ¡Quema! ¡Agua! ¡Un tomate! ¡Lo que sea!

Quetzalli recriminó a los niños con la mirada, pero al ver a España con la lengua fuera y los ojos llorosos, no pudo evitar reír junto a ellos. Pero después cayó en la cuenta de la gravedad del asunto y con amabilidad pidió a alguno de los vendedores un poco de agua y se la tendió a Antonio. Éste bebió a grandes sorbos el liquido, sintiendo como el ardor disminuía. Pero apenas el agua se acabó el dolor volvió.

—Anilitia xocolatl _(Ve a traer chocolate)_—ordenó Quetzalli a uno de los bromistas.

—Auh... ¿Ik can? _(Pero... ¿de dónde?)_

—Amo mati, kualkui _(No sé, traelo)_

Al poco rato, el niño traía un pedazo de chocolate, quien sabe donde lo habrá conseguido. España tenía ya la lengua tan hinchada que no parecía lengua. El muy tonto había dado un mordisco enorme al chile y lo había masticado como si nada. La azteca dio el chocolate al español, que lo colocó rápidamente en su boca y comenzó a paladear suavemente. Los quejidos cesaron y con ello las risas de los niños.

—Yauh onhuic in calli _(Vayan a casa)_

Ellos obedecieron sin rechistar, conocedores de que de no hacerlo Quetzalli se iba a molestar aún más con ellos, después de haber molestado a su novio.

—Yo sentir eso—se disculpó ella, nada más los niños se hubieron alejado.

—No... te... hmm... preocupes... Oye, esto... está muy rico... ¿qué es?

—Xocolatl.

—Hmm... Chocolate...

—Xocolatl, Jispania.

—Sí, ya sé, chocolate.

Después de lo vivido, a España no le quedaron mayores deseos que los de encontrarse acostado en su cama, descansando; por lo que se encaminaron hacia el palacio de Axacáyatl.

—Lo... hmm... justo...—dijo el español, saboreando el poco chocolate que le quedaba— es que te deje en el palacio de Moctezuma. No es correcto que andes tú sola por las oscuras calles de Tenochtitlán...

—Llevó una vida aquí, España...

Antonio se sorprendió al ver lo bien que había pronunciado Quetzalli la frase. Además era la primera vez que lo llamaba España correctamente y no "Jispania" o estúpido (sí, le había preguntado a Malintzin el significado de xolopitli)

—No hay pero que valga, yo te hice salir así que debes de dejar que te acompañe.

Quetzalli se dio por vencida, no podría convencer a Antonio. Pasaron de largo el palacio de Axacáyatl, y el puesto de los centinelas. Lo que se podía atisbar de la selva gracias al brillo de las antorchas tenía el aspecto de ser la boca de un animal, tan negra que parecía que te iba a devorar con sólo mirarla. Cuando estuvieron frente a las puertas del palacio de Moctezuma, España se detuvo.

—Y... ¿te gustó nuestro paseo?

—Pudo ser peor—contestó ella simplemente, a la par que sonreía. De un tiempo para acá, reía más a menudo.

—Entonces, te veo mañana, eh, ¿por la mañana?

—Tal vez...

— ¿Cómo que tal vez?—preguntó, casi escandalizado Antonio—. Dijiste que...

—Ja ja ja. Bromeo. Sé lo que dije, Jispania. Te veo mañana, por la tarde.

A España le volvió la vida al cuerpo en un instante. Quería gritar, saltar, correr. Quería...

—Bien. Te veo por mañana... Adiós, Quetzalli.

— Anej, Jispania—se despidió ella, alejándose hacia el interior.

—Sabés...—inquirió él haciéndola detenerse— pienso que cuando hablas así, en realidad me estás diciendo algo horrible.

—Sólo dije adiós—sonrió de nuevo.

Ella entró en el palacio, y antes de que pudiera seguir viéndola alejarse, la puerta se cerró de golpe en la cara de España. Quetzalli escuchó la puerta cerrarse nada más pasar al guardia. Se encaminó hacia sus habitaciones, ahí encontró a una adormilada Zeltzin junto a Itzmin, más despierta que nunca. Ni rastro de Coatzin.

—Quetzalli... llegaste—susurró la chica entre bostezo y bostezo—. ¿Cómo te fue?

Pero ella no le hacía caso, parecía en otra parte muy, muy lejos de ahí. Se había dirigido directamente a la ventana. Desde ahí pudo ver a Antonio caminando tranquilamente, para después romper su compostura dando un salto de satisfacción. Itzmin se acercó a ella.

—Quieres cazar, ¿cierto?

En contra de todo lo que Zeltzin le dijo, salió con Itzmin hacía uno de los puestos de los centinelas. Cuando llegaron, ordenó a quien se encontraba ahí que colocara un puente. Sin rechistar el hombre obedeció. Itzmin cruzó el puente, pero Quetzalli se quedó en el mismo sitio, viendo hacia la ciudad. Ya casi todos dormían, incluso en el palacio de Axacáyatl la noche había alargado sus cálidos dedos. Sí, ella no estaba del todo errada, la mayoría de los huéspedes en el palacio dormían; pero no todos ellos. Antonio se encontraba aún despierto en la habitación conferida a él y a José.

—Y bien, conquistador... ¿cómo os fue?

— ¿Eh?

—No hagáis como que la virgen te habla, Antonio—dijo José, impaciente—. Ya. Detalles, detalles.

—Eres un chismoso de lo peor, niño—le recriminó.

—Eso no importa ahora. Dime, dime—insistió.

Pero España se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¡Soldados si no se van en este momento, todos, incluso lo que no están en la puerta, harán doble entrenamiento mañana! ¡Me oyeron!

De inmediato un montón de pies comenzaron a escucharse alejándose, acompañados de algunos gruñidos y sonidos de pesar.

— ¿Entrenamiento?—musitó el muchacho.

—No podemos descuidarnos—se excusó Antonio.

—Sí, claro, no podemos descuidarnos—respondió el chico, sardónico—. ¿No será que quieres demostrar tus... dones ante cierta chica?

—No. ¿Cómo piensas eso?

—Ya. España, es suficiente—sentenció José—. Ahora que no hay nadie más que tú y yo. Dime qué sientes por ella, prometo no decir nada. Por mi madre.

— ¿Al menos tienes madre?—inquirió.

— ¡España! Ya... sí, sí tengo madre. Desembucha.

—No sé. —Suspiró—. No estoy seguro de qué es lo que siento. Es sólo que... hay algo en la forma en que se mueve, en como me mira que me hace pensar que sin ella no puedo vivir...Que solo respiro por su causa... Que solo existo para ella. Cuando toque su mano... fue, como si todo se hubiera detenido. Sólo estaba ella, nadie más... Creo que es...

—No—interrumpió el chico—, no lo digas, España. Te lo advierto. Si lo dices, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—Nunca la hubo...—Sonrió—. Creo... que es amor.

España se tumbó en su cama, suspirando...

* * *

_**Gracias por leer. No olviden comentar. **_

_Disculpen si tardo, trato de escribir lo más rápido que puedo y muchas veces la inspiración es como una niña caprichosa ¬¬ _

**LadyLoba: **Hmm... supongo que se quedó en shock. Digo yo, ¿quién no se quedaría en shock si un hombre le cayera encima? O.o. Bueno, aquí está el otro jeje :)

**redcoverpaint: **Oh, muchas gracias :D Pues, yo leo yaoi, no me siento incomoda _leyéndolo,_ pero de eso a escribir yaoi, yo, no creo. Me siento rara escribiéndolo (créeme ya lo intente :c) Jajaja Himaruya nos trollea a todos :3 jaja igual que George R. R. Martin de Game of thrones :a Que bueno que te guste :D Gracias de nuevo.

**OkamiYuki98: **Qué esperabas de Toñito. JAJAJAJAJAJA Me has hecho el día. Cuando pensé en José como personaje nunca me acordé de que a los José les decían Pepe :3 Ahí me ves a la una de la mañana riéndome como loca de eso. Sí, España es un picarón... sí, claro "se cayó".

**...**

**¿Antonio podrá conquistar a Quetzalli? ¿O ya lo hizo? ¿Podrá José algún día dejar de ser tan chismoso? Hmm... preguntas trascendentes, jojo. Hasta el próximo. Ciao!**


	10. Sólo uno

_X_

_Sólo uno..._

Jirones de niebla se levantaban fantasmales desde las aguas que corrían por los canales ‒que como venas‒ se encontraban por todo Tenochtitlán. Se había levantado nada más ver como el sol amagaba por salir. Los rayos luchando por atravesar las enmarañadas ramas de los árboles. Apenas un murmullo se escuchaba, y ese era el de las aguas. Sólo iba ella. Itzmin se había quedado en su habitación, mientras la puerta permaneciera bien cerrada no habría problemas.

Necesitaba este momento para ella sola. Se había percatado de que los españoles no se levantaban para nada temprano, por lo que no había mejor ocasión. No es que no pudiera vivir sin eso, era más bien una costumbre adquirida; desde niña siempre había ido a ese pequeño ojo de agua oculto entre la maleza, se sentía segura. Y sentir seguridad era lo que quería.

El lugar estaba muy, muy lejos de Tenochtitlán; por lo que confiadamente se metió en el agua. Colocó la espesa cascada oscura de tal forma que cubriera su torso y cerró los ojos, sumiéndose en la tranquila soledad.

No muy lejos de ahí, Antonio se había levantado de un muy, muy buen humor y había decidido pasear por la selva un rato. Prefirió no llevar la armadura, era algo pesada e incomoda para una caminata, pero tomó la espada de José, la puso en su vaina y la colgó de su cinturón. Caminaba tranquilamente, hasta que escuchó una especie de chapoteo. De manera inconsciente desenvaino la espada y aligeró el paso lo mejor que pudo, las botas de cuero curtido se lo facilitaban demasiado. El alma se le fue a los pies por lo que vio. Ella no estaba desnuda, le hubiera dado un paro cardíaco al español de haber sido así, no, pero su ropa mojada dejaba traslucir las curvas de su cuerpo, eso fue suficiente para España; y antes de que pudiera atisbar más, ya luchaba por controlar el sangrado -más bien hemorragia- de su nariz. Llevando su cabeza hacia atrás en señal de desesperación, sin querer, golpeó un árbol emitiendo un quejido y causando un estrépito. Quetzalli volvió la vista en su dirección; pero él, previsor, se había tumbado al suelo. Ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, salió del agua. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente seguro de que la azteca, se había ido se incorporó.

—Oh, Ma-dre-San-ta...—España estaba anonadado— ¡Dios bendito! ¡Esa mujer me va a volver loco!

Se volvió a dejar caer, bajo la protección de un árbol inmenso. Cerrando los ojos, se presentó ante él la visión de Quetzalli en el agua. Su corazón se aceleró, sus mejillas se encendieron y sintió la sangre agolpándose en sus oídos. Permaneció así durante varios minutos hasta que sintió los rayos de sol quemando su rostro. Se levantó, algo aturdido aún, y emprendió la ida hacía Tenochtitlán.

Cuando entró, sus soldados le informaron que Cortés lo había estado buscando toda la mañana y que en este momento lo esperaba en el palacio de Moctezuma. Ahí venía de nuevo esa sensación en la boca del estómago. Una voz en su interior susurraba su nombre una y otra vez... _"Quetzalli"_ Se encaminó hacia el palacio con la esperanza de verla de nuevo. Su deseo se hacía cada vez más y más constante, sólo quería una cosa: a ella.

Tuvo suerte, por unos segundos. Mientras él entraba ella salía en compañía de cinco mujeres, llevaba el cabello recogido, se veía tan diferente a su fiereza habitual, pero la forma en que lo había puesto resaltaba en mayor medida la belleza de su rostro. Pero ella ni siquiera lo miró. De no ser porque José lo acompañaba, se hubiera detenido ahí mismo; pero el muchacho lo obligó a seguir caminando. Cortés parecía muy cómodo con el gobernante azteca.

—¡Ah!, Carriedo—exclamó nada más verlo, pero se volvió rápidamente hacia Moctezuma—. Muchas gracias por sus atenciones, Gran Huey Tlatoani. Espero reconsidere mi oferta.

Malintzin tradujo al caudillo y Moctezuma se limitó a inclinar de manera casi imperceptible la cabeza. Cortés hizo lo mismo, pero era una inclinación rayana en lo siniestro, de carácter ominoso. Se apresuró a salir, llevando casi a rastras a la traductora y a España.

—Malinche, querida, te has desocupado por hoy—dijo a la chica sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos—. No pienso hablar con nadie más por hoy. Estoy harto de todos esos aborígenes.

Ella no dijo palabra, sólo lo miró, hosca, y se alejó.

—Estúpido Moctezuma. Estoy harto. ¡Harto! Sigue renuente a aceptar al Señor, Nuestro Dios, y al Rey Carlos I. ¿Qué le diré a...?

—Basta, Cortés—le dijo cortante el español—. Ambos sabemos que no es eso por lo que estás tan molesto. No has podido sacarle nada del oro.

—Eres listo, Carriedo... No. Nada. El muy estúpido; cree que sólo habló con él porque me agrada. ¡Baladronadas!

—Cortés, guarda la compostura. Te observan...

—Y qué... Lo que más me importa en este momento es qué les diré a nuestros aliados. Buscan el oro tanto como nosotros, bueno de ese Xicoh-no-sé-que tengo mis dudas; pero todos los demás están tan ansiosos... Muchos de ellos odian a Moctezuma y a su gente.

—Cortés—interrumpió Antonio sin rodeos—. Por algo me llamaste, ¿qué es?

—Ah, sí... No me ha pasado desapercibida la nueva de que os gusta la joven esa, ¿eh?

El rojo subió a las mejillas de Antonio y Cortés lanzó una carcajada seca y llena de malicia, muy comunes en él.

—Bien, sabes de quién hablo; entonces, estarás más que complacido con lo que te pediré... Sólo te pido que la enamores.

— ¿Señor?

—Quiero que esté tan enamorada de ti, que no tenga más remedio que el de mostrarnos dónde está el oro... Puede que salgas muy beneficiado de esto.

—No... no puedo señor.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta Cortés desconcertado—. Creí que saltarías de felicidad por tu nueva misión. ¿No te gustaba la chica?

—Claro que sí...—Antonio se sintió apenado de la seguridad de su declaración—. Pero...

—Pero ¿qué?

—Ella me rechazó, capitán —mintió—. Trate de acercarme a ella y... creame que aún me duele la bofetada que me plantó.

Esperaba que Cortés rompiera en carcajadas, pero gran sorpresa que se llevó cuando éste permaneció callado como un tumba, absorto en sus pensamientos.

—Es una lastima—dijo después de un rato de silencio—.Tendremos que hallar otra forma de obtener la información. Hablando de eso...

Se alejó en dirección a una mujer que cruzaba la plaza. A España recordaba haberla visto en el primer día que llegaron a Tenochtitlán, en el palacio de Moctezuma acompañando a Quetzalli, tal vez fuera una de sus cazadoras. No sabía exactamente que planeaba Cortés, pero no parecía nada bueno. Con ese hombre siempre se debía tener cuidado.

...

Debido a lo sucedido el día anterior. Quetzalli tuvo que regresar al Calmécac para evaluar a los aspirantes. Lo cierto era que no necesitaba a sus cazadoras, pero no deseaba que ellas quedaran a merced de los hambrientos españoles. Pero extrañamente, eran ellas quienes no querían alejarse de ellos, Quetzalli se hartaba de escuchar sus suspiros cada vez que un soldado en su armadura pasaba a su lado. La exasperaba.

—Basta—ordenó—. Ya tengo suficiente con Moctezuma, como para que ustedes también comiencen con lo mismo.

—Sí, Protectora—respondieron al unísono.

—Tal vez, quiera que hablemos de _un_ español en especial—sugirió Zeltzin a sus compañeras. Estás no comprendieron la broma, pero Quetzalli sí.

—Zeltzin... he dicho: basta.

Los aspirantes no lo hacían nada mal, pero la azteca aún había quedado resentida por el ataque que realizaron todos juntos contra Antonio.

—Deben mantener su honor—les dijo imperiosa—. En un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, es mejor perder sólo con orgullo a ganar con injusticias. Ya en una batalla es diferente. Lo de ayer, era una batalla de uno contra uno. No siete contra uno. Que no se vuelva a repetir—Al ver las miradas acongojadas de los chicos, replicó—: Ahora, vayan a practicar.

Los muchachos se alejaron en silencio. Quetzalli no dejó que pararan ni una sola vez, si querían detenerse les recordaba lo mismo siempre: un guerrero no descansa. Sólo eso necesitaban para volver a retomar su entrenamiento. Se sentía equilibrada de nuevo, entre el chocar de las armas contra los escudos y los gestos de dolor en los rostros juveniles; le recordaban una buena época. Su vida se la vivía en recordar... Desear y recordar.

Deseaba regresar a esos tiempos en los que para ella no existía la guerra ni el dolor, en los que sólo tenía a su madre como única compañía. Todo comenzó a empeorar cuando comenzaron a llegar sus hermanos; no es que no los quisiera, pero conforme cada uno de ellos nacía, su madre más perdía fuerzas. Hasta que una noche... la perdió. Nada ganaba con recordar... pero tampoco nada perdía, sólo un poco de dolor ganado y perdido nada más.

Hoy también vería a España; por alguna razón esto la hizo sonreír. Zeltzin y las demás se encontraban dentro del frescor existente en el interior del Calmécac, era un día húmedo y muy caluroso. Quetzalli mostraba a un chico el correcto uso del arco cuando Coatzin llegó.

—Protectora —saludó con una inclinación—. Traigo un mensaje del señor Carriedo. Manda decir que la esperará en el puesto de vigilancia a la entrada de la ciudad.

— ¿Esperarme? ¿Para qué? El trato se acabó—sentenció.

La chica la miró con incredulidad, pero Quetzalli hizo un mohín y ella se marchó. Zeltzin se acercó raudamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasa con Coatzin?

—Me trajo un mensaje de Jispania...

— ¿Ella?—inquirió.

—Sí, ella.

—Y ¿qué le has dicho?

—Que no iré...

— ¿Qué no irás? Pero si ayer me dijiste...

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Por qué me traería Coatzin el mensaje?

Zeltzin por toda respuesta se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces... ¿irás con él?

—Sí. Pero no quería que ella lo supiera...

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que Antonio te esperará?—preguntó la muchacha inocentemente.

—Él lo hará.

Apenas Quetzalli le contestó, Coatzin fue en busca de España; cuando transmitió la respuesta de la Protectora, Antonio no respondió, es más, ni siquiera parecía dar señales de vida, quedó paralizado.

— ¿Eso te dijo?—musitó él con la mirada esmeralda vidriosa.

—Sí, señor Carriedo.

—Retirate.

La chica sin pensarlo dos veces se alejó, seguramente en busca de Cortés. En la ausencia de ella, España había oído hablar al dichoso capitán de su nuevo plan para encontrar el oro. Las ambiciones de Cortés no tenían límites.

La tarde había llegado. Como el caudillo había dado la tarde libre a su traductora y a España no le importaba lo que pensara Cortés, decidieron caminar por la ciudad. Antonio volvía la mirada en toda dirección, casi de forma obsesiva, tratando de siquiera encontrarse con el rostro de Quetzalli. Pero nada.

—A Malintzin le parece que el señor Carriedo busca a la protectora de Tenochtitlán, ¿se equivoca?

— ¿Qué?—preguntó con un hilo de voz—. No. ¿Yo?

—Comprende que a señor Carriedo le preocupe revelarlo a Cortés, pero éste no vería la verdad aunque usted y ella...

— ¡Malinche!—la silenció—. Ya entendí tu punto, gracias.

—Cortés no se da cuenta de nada, aunque esté frente a sus narices—espetó ella, visiblemente ofendida—. Moctezuma le ha dicho una y otra vez que se conforme con el oro que le ha dado; pero él quiere más. Ahora trata de conquistar a una de las allegadas de la protectora, ¿qué ganaría con eso? Es una cazadora, no sabe dónde están los tesoros de Tenochtitlán.

—Trato de persuadirme para que enamorara a Quetzalli.

—Se lo dije, no puede estar más ciego—dijo—. No se da cuenta de que ella ya está enamorada de usted...

—Haber, haber. Ancla tu barco... ¿Qué dijiste?

—Ay, no... ¿usted también?—dijo con un resoplido—. ¿Es acaso un defecto de su gente?

—No, Malinche—respondió él con un dejo de enfado—. Pero, ¿qué dijiste?

—No se haga el difícil. Debe de ser un tonto para no darse cuenta -no se ofenda- pero, porqué otra razón ella se detuvo cuando usted le cayó encima.

—Eh... no sé, ¿se sorprendió?

—No, señor Carriedo. O cómo explica que ella se encuentre ahí, justo donde usted le dijo que la esperaría.

Malintzin, consiente del mensaje que España le mandó a Quetzalli con la cazadora, lo llevó a donde el español dijo iba esperar a la azteca. Antonio se volvió tan rápido que si le hubieran dicho que había una montaña de tomates enorme. Había ido, ella había ido. Ni siquiera se despidió de la traductora, simplemente se fue en dirección a Quetzalli. Feliz por la escena, la Malinche prosiguió su camino.

— ¿Por qué siempre te empeñas en confundirme, Quetzalli?—le cuestionó cuando estuvo a su lado.

La chica miró hacía toda dirección y cuando se percató de que nadie veía -incluso esperó a que los centinelas se distrajeran un poco, no fue mucha la espera- dijo en un susurro:

—Ven—Tomó por el brazo a España, éste se puso colorado—, hoy iremos a la selva. No preguntes porqué.

—No iba a hacerlo. Está bien por mí.

Cruzaron un puente y se adentraron en la selva. Sólo cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, él se atrevió a hablar.

— Y todo este sigilo ¿a qué se debe? Me habías dicho que no vendrías.

—Fue por la mujer que enviaste. Es de poca confianza, dará el mensaje a cualquiera que se le cruce en la calle. Y no queremos que se divulgue esto ¿cierto?

— ¿No queremos?

—No, no queremos, España.

—Pero, ¿qué es esto?—cuestionó a la chica— Ah, el trato.

—-Sí. No pensarás que hago esto porque quiero...—soltó secamente— ¿o sí?

—Claro que no—susurró desesperanzado, pero luego de la forma más indiferente que pudo repuso—: Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer aquí? La selva siempre es la misma, si has visto una las has visto todas. Y he visto muchas. No sé que puede tener de interesante, lo diferente, no se encuentra en un lugar lleno de plantas y cosas así—dijo señalando una enorme araña en un árbol—. Aunque esa cosa es... peculiar. Donde se encuentran cosas verdaderamente fascinantes es entre la gente, en el bullicio, en dónde no sabes que dices debido al rumor elevado de las personas ~Fusofusofuso. Donde no te das cuenta de que te robaron hasta que, rayos, ya los ladrones están tan lejos que ni los ves. Eso me recuerda a una vez en la que...

La calidez de sus labios no era nada como se la había imaginado. Las esperanzas volvieron con ese beso. Ese único beso. Sólo uno le bastó a España para ir y volver del cielo. No era un beso tímido, estaba impregnado de deseo, de secretos. Como si hubiera esperado tanto tiempo para salir, tanto para ser demostrado. Quetzalli revolvía el cabello de Antonio con ansiedad, como si no quisiera separarse de él nunca. Lo quería para ella, sólo para ella. Se separaron, con los corazones acelerados. Ella lo miró por un momento, luego volvió la vista al frente y siguió caminando.

_"¿Qué has hecho, Quetzalli? ¿Qué pasaría si no te correspondiera? ¿Qué harías?"_

—En mi defensa...—declaró— estabas hablando demasiado.

Pero Antonio, seguía atrapado en ese beso, tan irreal y tan verdadero al mismo tiempo. La azteca ya llevaba un buen tramo caminado cuando reaccionó, se acercó a ella lo más rápido que pudo, la tomó por la cintura y le plantó otro beso, ardoroso, necesitado, correspondido. Sus labios parecían hechos para embonar el uno en el otro. Nadie fue testigo. Nadie era necesario. Sólo la selva, siempre la misma, tan igual que si has visto una las has visto todas... Pero no era así, ahora ésta era diferente. Al menos para Antonio sí.

—Te necesito, Quetzalli—murmuró, cuando se separaron. Delicadamente, quitó el cabello del rostro de ella—. Te necesito...

—Siempre te necesité... —respondió ella.

Ella lo besó de nuevo. Su aroma, sus labios, su rostro, todo en él ahora le parecía la más deliciosa adicción.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. No olviden comentar.**

**Wiii, comentarios :3**

**LadyLoba: **La verdad sí, debe de ser medio tenebroso :S Pero quien entiende a Antonio así le gusta, pa' que se hace... Sí, los niños son su perdición, ¿pulque? jajaja creo sí...Jaja, ni te imaginas que significa Coatzin (cofserpientecof) PD. No fue intencional, el nombre me había gustado primero 8-) Nah... sí fue intencional juju.

**redcoverpaint: **Oh, no te preocupes, está bien. Gracias, es lo que me gusta jeje que si me equivoco digan :D Hmm... consideré a Malintzin azteca porque según algunas biografías suyas que hojee sus padres sí lo eran, lo que (creo) la hace azteca :3 Jajaja, Francis es una muy mala influencia para Antonio, tan lindo Toñito *3* Jeje, no, no tuvo una visión (hubiera estado bien, ahora que lo pienso ¬¬),pero sólo fue una divagación de la mente enamorada de España jaja...

**OkamiYuki98: **Jajaja, creo que me imagino que clase de cosas... pero no. Quiero revindicar a Toño, siempre termina violando a Imperio Azteca :c, creo firmemente en que Antonio se debe de quedar como lo conocemos, el "adorable" Toñito Tomatito. Jaja si Quetzalli ni se quería declarar... pero ya no aguanto la presión... de Antonio digo yo jeje

**...**

**Oh, adorada tensión... Nos leemos pronto :D Ciao!**


	11. Prohibido

_XI_

_Prohibido_

La tarde amagaba en convertirse lóbrega e insípida. Pero no para Antonio, nada podía aguarle el día ahora. Cuando entró al palacio José lo saludó amablemente; pero España no le contestó, parecía distraído.

—España... ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí.

—Espera... —dijo al ver que el español seguía caminando—Cortés me dijo...

—Sí.

— ¡Oh, mira! ¡Llueven caballos del cielo!

—Sí.

— ¡España, por el amor del cielo!—espetó. Antonio había sacado de sus casillas al joven

—Sí.

—Sabéis qué... ¡Olvidalo! Palurdo.

Pero España ni se inmutó siguió caminando, pensando en quién sabe quien.

—Ay, pequeño español enamorado...

Como de costumbre, Cortés mandó cerrar las puertas bien entrada la noche. Todos los soldados sabían que después ya no había forma de entrar._ "Qué habrá estado pensando ese muchacho"_, se repetía Antonio hasta el cansancio. Habían dado el toque de queda y éste no vio aparecer a José por ningún lado; tampoco después. Despreocupado, se fue a dormir; el chico podía arreglárselas solo.

Un sonido lo despertó en el medio de la noche; supuso que debía ser José, por lo que no se movió. Pero no eran los usuales pasos pesados del chico, alguien más había entrado. Como buen estratega permaneció quieto, arrebujado en su manta tratando de que su respiración pareciera pausada. Un mano se acercó a su rostro queriendo descubrirlo, pero Antonio fue más rápido y tomó al desconocido de las muñecas, inmovilizándolo con su cuerpo sobre éste. La habitación estaba en penumbras, apenas y los delgados rayos platinados de la luna lograban colarse entre tanta negrura; pero sus ojos eran inconfundibles.

—Hola, Jispania —saludó ella con total naturalidad.

—Quetzalli...

Rápidamente ella giró y los hizo cambiar de posiciones, ahora era ella quien estaba sobre él. Le plantó un beso enardecido al aturdido español y lentamente comenzó a bajar a su cuello; pero Antonio la apartó. Ella se incorporó, alejándose un poco de la cama, pero no tanto como para permitir que el español la perdiera de vista. A pesar de estar cubierta por un pieza basta de algodón su silueta se enmarcaba en forma tentadora, resaltada por la misma oscuridad como si fuera parte de ella. Antonio sentía estar haciendo una tontería, alejarla era lo menos que él quería.

—Quetzalli... —musitó él, ahogando un gemido—, José puede llegar en cualquier momento.

—No. No lo hará.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó con un dejo de preocupación— ¿Qué hiciste, Azteca?

—Oh, tranquilo. Yo no hice nada... pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Zeltzin.

Estúpido niño. Se había dejado engatusar por una mujer... Y ¿no es lo que más deseaba España?

—Eso no me tranquiliza en lo más mínimo.

—Te ves nervioso, España—ronroneó acercándose gatunamente.

—Eh... Quetzalli. N-no creo que... el tiemp-po no es a-a-ahora, no-no-creo...— tartamudeó, haciendo amago de levantarse; aún seguía atónito en la improvisada cama que se había hecho nada más instalarse en el palacio.

— ¿Es acaso que tienes miedo?—cuestionó ella, desafiante.

— ¿Miedo?

_"No por mí...", pensó._

España sentía sus piernas flaquear, y aunque la azteca no pudiera verlas, sus mejillas ardían en un sentimiento mezclado de deseo y...

—Sí, miedo. Es más que obvio que te he intimidado—dijo ella con extrema seguridad.

— ¿Así?

Antonio recuperó toda su valentía. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura, haciendo a Quetzalli reír divertida.

— ¿Ahora te quieres hacer el interesante?—inquirió.

Ella desabrochó lentamente las ataduras de su prenda; dejando al descubierto sus hombros. Antonio la veía embelesado. La azteca pudo notarlo pues comenzó a bajar la tela con parsimonia hasta que ésta cayó por completo al suelo dejando al descubierto su desnudez. No podía verla claramente, pero era notorio que ella no llevaba nada puesto además de la ya abandonada prenda.

_"Perdóname, Roderich"_

Era más de lo que el español pudiera soportar. Sin importarle nada más que ese momento, la tomó entre sus brazos y besándola, recorrieron toda la habitación, ansiosos, sólo escuchaban de vez en cuando el sonido de algo romperse; Quetzalli rasgaba la ropa de España, y no paró hasta dejarla reducida a no más que tela raída. Terminaron en la cama del español. Él se sumergía en el olor de su piel, perdiéndose en las curvas de su cuerpo, robando suspiros anhelantes de los labios de ella, absorbiendo su esencia como si no hubiera más. Cómo nunca se había dado cuenta de lo perdido que estaba. Sin ella.

Quetzalli encajaba sus uñas violentamente en la espalda de Antonio, jalaba su cabello, mordía, rasguñaba su cuerpo en un intento por provocarlo. Ella no estaba consiente de que cada caricia, rasguño, mordida, beso o mirada no hacía más que incitarlo, pero no, aún no, quería disfrutar cada minuto, cada segundo a su lado. Recorría con manos ansiosas su cuerpo, la besaba desde su cuello bajando hasta su vientre. Sólo ver esos ojos le hacían caer más y más en el abismo de su cuerpo; pero no iba a resistir por mucho tiempo y cuando menos lo pensó, ya estaba en ella. Fue recibido por ella con un estremecimiento. Comenzó lentamente, pero pronto sus embestidas se volvieron cada vez más fuertes y con más celeridad. Gemidos aprisionados recorrieron cada recoveco de la habitación, un deleite silencioso los abrumó. Se sentían tan completos, tan amados. Cuando sus almas y sus cuerpos llegaron a su cenit, lo hicieron casi en sincronía. En su momento de arrobamiento ella arqueó la espalda, para satisfacción de España; y éste no dejaba de susurrar su nombre. Tantas veces había soñado tenerla, amarla así; pero la realidad había rebasado todas sus expectativas.

—Te amo, Antonio...

—Te amo—contestó en un susurro—. Te amo, te amo, Quetzalli.

Cuando se retiró, ella se asió a él con fuerza, y él la envolvió en sus brazos. Estaban cansados y magullados; pero lo único que les importaba era estar ahí. Juntos. Ella recostada en su pecho y el abrazándola. Si Francis lo viera así, no se la creería. En eso recordó un "consejo" que le había dado su buen amigo francés. Sonrió ante tal ocurrencia.

_"Recuerda, Antoine, siempre después del amour tienes que salir corriendo como si no hubiera mañana. Nunca te quedes"_

— ¿Qué?—la voz de Quetzalli, lo regresó a donde quería estar.

—Sólo recordaba a un amigo—respondió inocentemente.

La azteca enarcó las cejas.

—Me acabo de entregar a ti y tú piensas en tu amigo... No sé que hacer: si asustarme o besarte.

—Preferiría lo último.

Y la azteca muy obediente, lo besó. Distraídamente ella colocó su mano sobre el lugar en su pecho donde se encontraba su corazón.

—Ahora, eres mío... y yo soy tuya, Antonio. Tú corazón me pertenece tanto como a ti el mío.

Por toda respuesta, él le propino un beso trémulo, se sentía agotado; Quetzalli pareció comprender, quitó su cabeza del pecho de Antonio, aliviándolo de la opresión y acostada le dio la espalda, sugiriéndole a él abrazarla. España lo hizo rápidamente, acercando sus cuerpos el uno con el otro. Respiraban pausadamente, recobrándose. Muchos rostros pasaron ante sus ojos en esos momentos mirándolo con desaprobación, pero con un parpadeo los hizo desaparecer. Incluso al de él, que siempre lo miraba con esos ojos violáceos que en ocasiones lo exasperaban tanto.

En esos momentos sólo la quería a ella. Su rostro, su silueta, su respiración, su aroma. A toda ella. Un sentimiento de abnegación inundó a España viéndola dormir. Dejaría todo y a todos por ella.

Y observándola, se durmió.

...

Los rayos del amanecer acariciaban su rostro como las manos del español la noche anterior. Ella abrió sus ojos lento, lo primero que vio fue a él. Y afortunadamente, ni rastros del muchacho; se notaba que Zeltzin lo había distraído muy bien. Antonio la rodeaba con sus brazos, se sentía tan segura. Pero un nuevo día había llegado y de seguro que si no se iba pronto Moctezuma comenzaría a buscarla. Con delicadeza apartó el brazo del español; pero aún así España lo sintió y abrió los ojos. Esos profundos ojos esmeraldas. Sonrió al verla, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

—Debo irme...—musitó ella.

—Quedate, por favor.

—No puedo. —Besó sus labios—. No puedo.

Se incorporó, tomó la prenda que había llevado consigo y se la puso. Sólo bajo la luz del sol se dio ella cuenta de que lo rasgadas que estaban las mantas, los rasguños y moretones de España, la ropa hecha jiras, las cortinas... no, no quería ni ver en las "cortinas", los jarrones...

—Te llevarás una sorpresa cuando abras los ojos—susurró a su oído—. Dejare a Itzmin con Zeltzin, sólo aprieta el ojo derecho de la pantera y el pasadizo se abrirá. Sólo sigue a la derecha, siempre a la derecha. Te amo...

Antonio sólo escuchó algo pesado abrirse y cerrarse; después sintió la amarga soledad. Abrió los ojos, Quetzalli se había ido. Aún seguía adormilado, por lo que necesito unos segundos para caer en la cuenta de lo que ella le había querido decir. Casi gritaba de felicidad, pero debía contenerse. Se recostó de nuevo, aspirando su aroma.

Minutos después escuchó el mismo sonido, pero está vez era José quien entraba. Sólo estaba cubierto por una pequeñísima manta.

— ~Fusofusofuso. Mejor ni pregunto.

—Ah, España...—suspiró el chico, tirándose a su cama. El aludido se limitó a darle la espalda, pero su compañero al verlo ahogó un grito—. ¡Por Dios! España, ¿cómo es que no sientes nada?

—Eh... ¿por qué?

—Tocaos la espalda...—sugirió.

España se incorporó y llevó su mano a su dorso, sintió una extraña calidez en sus dedos y cuando los miró descubrió que era sangre, volvió la vista a donde estaba recostado, y pequeñas gotas manchaban la manta.

—Parece que vosotros también os divertisteis, ¿no?

—Ay, José...

El chico le dedicó una mirada sardónica a España. Pero éste ni atención le prestó. Su último pensamiento antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo, fue ella...

* * *

**Gracias por leer. No olviden comentar.**

**OkamiYuki98: **Jajaja, es que España no se callaba (los nervios pues) Creo que esto es lo más sin cesura que lo puedo hacer, aún no me acostumbro X3... JAJA, no creo que esta época existieran los preservativos... pero sí, no creo que a Toñito le importara.

**LadyLoba:** Jojo la guerra se acerca... Sí, Coatzin es una víbora. Ya, tranquis, ya se apuraron... gracias a Azteca (obviamente) si fuera por Antonio, nomás no.

**redcoverpaint:** Pues aquí tenéis a Zeltzin de alcahueta (como diría mi abuela jaja) Bien, sacrificadita con José. Jajaja, hombre tenía que ser España.

...

**Bueno, jeje. Esté es de seguro el capitulo más corto que he hecho :s Que vergüenza me doy... Pero los fines de semana no son nada productivos para mí, lo siento... así que si las palabras suenan demasiado atropelladas jeje mis más sinceras disculpas :a **

**Oooh, a los tortolos les queda un capitulo más y ¡BUM!... jeje espero disfruten (y si todo sale como lo he planeado) los haré sufrir c:** **Oh, lindo, lindo romance. Ciao!**


	12. Secreto

XII

_Secreto_

—Adiós, España picarón. Ni siquiera te despides ya.

José lo había estado molestando desde hacía ya dos días, desde la primera vez que había estado con ella. Exasperaba a Antonio hasta lo inefable. Por fortuna, el chico guardaba silencio absoluto en lo que refería a ellos, aunque no gratis, obviamente. Después de todo, el muchacho no era tan insoportable; incluso lo había ayudó a conseguir algunas hierbas para curar las heridas de su espalda, pero había sido su burla desde entonces.

España presionó el ojo del animal tallado en la pared; era difícil encontrarlo. Mucho más la primera vez. En la pared había distintas figuras que sobresalían en la erosionada piedra, y muchas de esas figuras parecían jaguares a los ojos del español. Tendría que tratar con todas, su dedo quedó tan magullado que ya iba a darse por vencido, cuando en la parte más baja, casi escondido entre dos enormes helechos de piedra, se encontraban dos enormes ojos observando hacia la nada. Al tocar el ojo derecho, notó que éste se desfasaba un poco, por lo que presiono con fuerza y pocos segundos después la pared se estremeció un poco y se abrió. Al hacerlo completamente, se desplegó ante sus ojos un mundo de oscuridad; armándose de valor, tomó una antorcha y se adentró en el umbrío túnel. Por poco y se perdía entre tantas bifurcaciones, pero recordando las palabras de la azteca, se dirigió siempre a la derecha. El pasillo parecía interminable, aunque acaso serían las ansías de España lo que le hizo pensar de aquella forma; pronto un haz de luz le ofusco. A través de una pequeña grieta en la pared la luz trémula y escasa de una habitación lograba traspasar. Supuso que debía ser ese su lugar de destino, pero no tenía idea de cómo demonios entraría. Buscó a la desesperada, alguna trampilla o bloque que tuviera que presionar, pero nada; recargando la cabeza en la pared paralela a la inmoble, se percató de que en la parte baja de ésta se encontraba un jaguar justo donde se debía encontrar su gemelo en el otro grabado, pero solamente sobresalía éste de la piedra. Presuroso, palpó el ojo derecho, pero nada, no se movía. Por ocurrencia suya o quién sabe porqué razón, tocó el ojo izquierdo y notó el mismo desfasar que había sentido con el ojo en su habitación. Lo presionó e inmediatamente, la pared comenzó a abrirse. Al entrar recibió su recompensa.

Ahora era diferente, después de un par de días en que había recorrido el mismo pasaje cada noche, ahora éste le parecía tan conocido como si fuera su propio hogar; pero lo que le incitaba a atravesar la lóbrega senda, era lo que encontraría al final. Ella lo estaba esperando, recostada en su cama, acosada severamente por un cansancio persistente. Pero nada más verlo, toda agotamiento se esfumó. Se abalanzó sobre él; lo guió hacia su lecho mientras arañaba con las uñas su espalda y mordía sus labios con ansiedad.

—Hmm...Yo... también... te...extrañe—respondió él a sus "caricias".

Antonio en tan pocos días se había acostumbrado a su trato. Fría y distante por el día, pero por la noche era suya... Le impresionaba lo cambiante que ella podía llegar a ser. Frente a Moctezuma y Cortés se mostraba indiferente a él, pero al estar a solas, no paraba de demostrar cuanto odiaba no poder abrazarle y besarle sino hasta la noche.

Con España, ella cambiaba. Se mostraba tan gentil, pero a la vez de una fiereza capaz de helar la sangre. Y para Quetzalli, el español era el amante perfecto; sí, debía cuestionar una que otra cosa, como su desastroso entender del disimulo: mientras que ella, luchaba en silencio por no mirarlo frente a su tlatoani, él hacía todo lo contrarío cuando estaba con Cortés, no le quitaba los ojos de encima ni una sola vez.

Así sería por un tiempo: días cargantes, noches en vela. Un trato silencioso entre los dos.

Lo que más adoraba Quetzalli era que el español la envolviera en sus brazos después de entregarse, le proporcionaba cierta quietud jamás experimentada. Llegó un punto en el que no se imaginaba qué haría cuando él se fuera. ¿Cómo simplemente regresar a la monotonía que suponía su vida antes de España? Lo cierto, y lo tenía bien en mente, era que jamás lo sería; nunca podría haber un momento, un lugar, en el que no pensara en él, no lo concebía. ¿Y si él jamás se iba? ¿Qué pasaría si él nunca se alejara? Entonces su pueblo perecería ante el yugo español. Siempre pasaba, no podías dejar que el enemigo anduviera por tu hogar como si nada, o si no tendrías que enfrentarte a serios problemas. Pero ¿en verdad era España su enemigo? Ahora lo dudaba.

Se volvió hacia él, poniendo sus rostros frente a frente. Antonio se agitó un poco, pero no despertó; dormía profundamente. ¿Cómo podía dormir cuando tenían que arreglar un terrible asunto? De la misma forma en la que ella se entregaba tan fácilmente a él. Estaban en conflicto y lo sabían, pero había algo más grande que todas esas dificultades... ¿amor o egoísmo? No podría acertar a decirlo.

Tantas veces habían tratado de perpetrar los muros de la Gran Tenochtitlán, de saquearla y dejar sin nada a su pueblo; pero ella los había defendido de todo. Ella... y ahora ella misma abría las puertas a los invasores. Era fácil caer, pero Quetzalli había resistido a todo, mas no al español. Ese que sin esperarlo llegó, que sin siquiera tratarlo había vencido a su tonto corazón.

El corazón es débil y fácil de manipular.

Eso le había dicho su madre. Así cayó ella, por amor. ¿Estaba condenada a hacerlo Quetzalli también? No quería averiguarlo. Antonio se veía tan apacible, tan inocente durmiendo. Recorrió sus cicatrices con sus dedos y trató de imaginarlo en plena batalla. No pudo. Sus cicatrices, tenía tantas; el español se tomaba su tiempo para mantenerlas ocultas bajo sus ropas, pero nada le gustaba más a ella que aquello que trataba de ocultar. Sus cicatrices lo hacía parecer tan real como ella y no un dios, como había creído Moctezuma.

Él se despertó debido al tacto de unas curiosas manos. Lo primero que hizo fue dedicarle una sonrisa a aquella que lo había despertado. Quetzalli.

—El día... —musitó ella— ya llega.

—Lo sé... No quiero irme.

—Y yo no quiero que te vayas. —Sentía su lengua pesada, apenas y podía hablar—. Pero...

—Pero tengo qué.

Ella acercó sus labios a los de él. Fue un corto beso, o al menos lo pareció. Si tan sólo hubieran sabido que podría ser el último, tal vez...

...

El mercado se encontraba atiborrado de gente. Todos gritando, vendiendo y comprando; no parecía haber cosa más natural para los mexicas. Parecía ser un día común y corriente como los demás. Quetzalli caminaba siendo bien recibida por sus protegidos, imaginándose con Antonio de nuevo, recordando los deleites acontecidos hace apenas unas horas antes. Sonreía, gesto que no fue desapercibido por sus cazadoras que la acompañaba, incluida Coatzin. En los últimos días había estado muy apegada a los españoles, pero de pronto había regresado como si nada, y cuando Zeltzin trato de sonsacarle alguna anécdota de sus ratos entre los extranjeros, ésta sólo se limitó a decir:

—Nada especial, preferiría mil veces a un buen nahua...Esos _dzules_ no tienen nada que ofrecerme.

Pero en su voz se podía percibir un asomo de recelo, de duda y arrepentimiento. Ese tipo de detalles no se dejan pasar como si nada, por lo que Quetzalli estaba decida a observarla bien de cerca a partir de ese momento.

— ¿Dzules? Eso es maya, ¿no?—preguntó indecisa Zeltzin a la mujer.

—Sí, Malintzin la repite mucho y... creo que me he acostumbrado.

— Y cómo es que... —comenzó Quetzalli, pero se vio interrumpida al Zeltzin darle un codazo entre las costillas, a la vez que apuntaba "disimuladamente" con la cabeza en dirección de España, quien conducía a su animal por entre el gentío—. Eres tan sutil, Zeltzin, me asombras.

— ¿El señor Carriedo Quetzalli? —soltó Coatzin—. No tiene nada especial

_"¿Ah, sí? De seguro no hablamos del mismo hombre?"_ Pero que pensaba. Ya ni siquiera podía controlar sus pensamientos, Antonio la había desequilibrado por completo.

— ¿Carriedo?

—Sí, ese es su nombre... o parte de su nombre. Es muy largo—señaló aún con resentimiento—, pero no tanto como el de algunos que conozco.

La miró rencorosa, deseosa de poder callarle su insolente boca.

—Pueden irse si lo desean—indicó a sus cazadoras y éstas prestas salieron disparadas. Ya Quetzalli sabía hacía donde. Era seguro que los españoles se divertían de lo lindo estos días.

— ¿Y tú? —Zeltzin y su bellísima boca.

—Yo... iré por ahí.

Zeltzin enarcó las cejas y sonrió en señal de complicidad, para luego dirigirse a una confundida Coatzin. La inteligente cazadora, corrió su brazo por los hombros de la otra y con verdadera sutileza la alejó de ahí de regreso al palacio de Moctezuma. Quetzalli, sintiéndose libre, se encaminó con toda la indiferencia que pudo hacia Antonio. Éste no se encontraba con nadie más, lo que significaba una gran ventaja.

—Niltzé, Jispania.

El aludido pegó un respingo, asustando a su caballo; para compensar su error España le dio unas palmadas suaves para que se calmara.

—Quetzalli, ¿qué...?

—Aprovecho algunos minutos de libertad solamente, nada de qué preocuparse.

—Sabes que no deberíamos de estar hablando. Mis soldados...

—Tus soldados saben de nuestro trato—zanjó ella.

—Sí, pero no creo que se traguen ese truco con toda esa disponibilidad que muestras.

—Uh, que severo, Jispania—se mofó.

—Creí que ya no me decías Jispania...

—Creíste mal, sólo cuando estamos solos te digo por tu nombre. ¿No querías que fuera creíble? Pues aquí lo tienes.

—Sí, pero no suena a ti...

— ¿Desde cuándo puedes decir qué suena a mí y qué no?

—Tú sabes desde cuando —respondió un poco ofuscado, se acercó a ella.

—Jispania, cercanía.

—Ah, nueva palabra... Cada día aprendes más—dijo queriendo desviar el tema. Lo exasperaba la actitud dominante que solía tomar la azteca.

—Sí, eso es conveniente... para ambos—sonrío distraída—. Bello animal.

— ¿Disculpa?—España esperaba haber entendido mal, pero pronto cayó en la cuenta—. Ah, el caballo.

—Caballo... ¿En que pensabas, Jispania?

—Eh, nada... El caballo, sí, es muy bello.

— ¿Tiene nombre?

_—Jaspe_ —contestó sin atropello.

—Jaspe... Nombre extraño para una bestia extraña. Pero es un lindo nombre, he de admitir.

—Lo es... Aunque no puedo acreditarme el mérito, eso se lo debes a José.

— ¿José? Ah... Zeltzin.

— ~Fusofusofuso. Sí, ella.

A pesar de ser un animal desconocido, ella se acercó aún más a el caballo. Éste permaneció imperturbable ante las suaves caricias que le propinaba Quetzalli. En los ojos escarlatas se veía reflejado el negro iris que poseía. Bien podría pasar por un palafrén, cualquiera que lo viera diría que ese no era un caballo hecho para la guerra. Lo que más inquietaba a España era el poder -e incluso la opresión- que proyectaba sobre su caballo la mirada de la azteca. ¿Había surtido en él el mismo efecto?

— ¡Antonio!—A lo lejos se escucharon los gritos de José, quien por la prisa golpeaba a cuanta persona se topaba—. Oh, disculpe no quise golpearla... Auch, señora; no, ¡no!... disculpen... ¡Capitán Carriedo!

— ¿Qué, José, qué?—preguntó irritado éste.

—Él... —dijo a duras penas debido a la falta de aliento.

—Eres una vergüenza para la Corona, soldado. ¿De que te sirve tanto entrenamiento?—Al no recibir señales del muchacho repuso—: Olvidalo. Anda, suéltalo.

—Cortés... aah, duele—el muchacho se tocó el pecho—... te manda llamar. Según él tu presencia es requerida en... uff.

—¿Uff?—Antonio se dio una palmada de desesperación en la cara—. ¿Dónde, José? ¡Dónde! Transmite el mensaje completo.

—Ay, ya pasó. En el palacio... eh, ese donde nos alojamos.

—Iré enseguida. Antes, tengo que hacer algo.

—Pero, Cortés dijo...

—Carajo, ya sé que dijo; espera un minuto, niño.

El español se acercó a Quetzalli. Ésta se encontraba muy entretenida con el caballo, parecía haberla cautivado en sobremanera. Recorría con las manos sus fuertes piernas y colocaba su cabeza sobre el flanco del caballo sólo para oír su respiración al igual que una niña. En verdad debió de haberla sorprendido mucho ver criaturas tan extrañas. Incluso él se sobrecogía al ver algo desconocido y cautivador; como ella, por ejemplo.

—Eh, Quetzalli—Ella alzó la cabeza abruptamente, como si la hubieran sorprendido robando algo—. Lo necesito... el caballo, por supuesto. Dejaría a Jaspe contigo, pero me amigo se desmayará si lo hago correr de vuelta al palacio. Sé que no está lejos, pero... Sólo miralo, tan flacucho y petiso.

—¡Oye!—replicó el chico a sus espaldas.

—Como sea... ¿Te veré está noche?—susurró Antonio.

Quetzalli sonrió, y fue todo lo que él necesitó.

—Enamorado—lo llamó José—, Cortés espera.

— ¡Sí! Ya lo sé. Adiós, Quetzalli.

—Te veo luego—se despidió ella.

El español tomó al caballo por las riendas y lo condujo hasta donde el muchacho se encontraba. Se subió de un salto e incitó a José hacer lo mismo, pero éste se limitó a mirarlo con expresión confundida; España tuvo que bajarse para ayudarlo a subir; fue vergonzoso, sobretodo porque Quetzalli reía al verlos, trataba de disimularlo, pero aún así Antonio podía escucharla. Una vez que ambos estuvieron arriba del pobre animal, emprendieron la marcha.

—¿Para qué crees que te llame Cortés?—inquirió el chico.

—No lo sé—respondió a su vez Antonio—. Pero tratándose de Cortés, todo es posible.

Quetzalli lo vio alejarse, hasta que se perdió entre la gente y dejó de oír las pisadas del caballo golpeando contra el suelo.

—Es un muchacho muy guapo, siuatontli—le señaló una voz en nahuatl.

— Sí—respondió ella distraída, pero pronto se dio cuenta—. Espera nantli Mixtle , ¿no eres ciega?

Se volvió hacia la pequeña figura que se encontraba a su lado, rolliza, pequeña y arrugada; según su pueblo Mixtle había sido siempre así, pero Quetzalli recordaba cuando era niña, la más regordeta y pequeñísima niña que había visto, las arrugas las había adquirido después. Vestía a la usanza mexica con su cueitl y su huepilli, pero éstos le quedaban inmensamente grandes. Era extraño, pero gracioso a la vez, verla caminar con sus andares de pato, siendo que de joven era la mejor recolectora, pudiendo trepar a los árboles más altos sin temor, alcanzando siempre las mejores frutas. Pero esos tiempos había quedado atrás y las habilidades de nantli Mixtle desaparecieron con el tiempo, dejando paso a una gran sabiduría. Quetzalli se había acostumbrado a llamarla "nantli"; repartía sus conocimientos, su empatía y su amor a todos por igual; como una verdadera madre. Desgraciadamente la guerra le había arrebatado a su esposo y a todos sus hijos varones; nunca tuvo alguna hija y Quetzalli sin quererlo había suplantado esa falta.

—No del todo, siuatontli, no del todo. Aún puedo ver lo importante; ese muchacho, por ejemplo. Sí que sí—indicó para sí misma—. Ese muchacho es para ti.

—Ay, nantli—rió, pero después recapacitó en lo que había dicho nantli—. ¿En serio lo crees?

—Vaya, vaya. El impenetrable corazón de la protectora ha roto su caparazón... Quién lo diría. Sabía que no moriría sin ver esto.

—Nantli... basta.

—Has vivido entre nosotros por más tiempo que nadie, según tú destinada a vivir en soledad. Ah, sí, sé lo que piensas... Pero te mientes, nunca estamos completamente solos en este nuestro mundo. Las distancias pueden parecer muy grandes, pero cuando los caminos deben juntarse, lo harán. Puedo parecer ciega, pero no lo estoy, aún percibo, aún siento. ¿No es eso ver?, ¿verdaderamente ver? Sólo debes estar atenta...

La anciana se alejó, dejando a Quetzalli con la mente hecha un mar en tempestad. Oyó unos pasos apresurados acercarse a ella. Se volvió y vio a Zeltzin dirigirse hacia ella.

—No tienes idea de lo que ha pasado. Moctezuma me ha mandado por ti, nada más se enteró—dijo con la voz entrecortada, parecía que en cualquier momento la chica se iba a anegar en llanto—. Es horrible, Quetzalli, horrible.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—La cabeza del español. La han traído como prueba a Moctezuma. ¡Una cabeza, Quetzalli!

_"Dioses."_

* * *

**Gracias por leer. No olviden comentar.**

**LadyLoba: **Jeje, es que Azteca es de cuidado. Supongo que es muy probable que Malintzin se haya pasado de lista con Cortés, jaja, aunque... no sé, todo es posible (Malinche picarona XD) Muajaja los haré sufrir, ok no... A mi tampoco me gusta :c, pero ni modo alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio.

**OkamiYuki98: **Jajaja, era demasiado tentador como para no ponerlo (ToñoxFrancis jaja XC que feo caso) Exactamente, Quetzalli no es el caso... Lastima.

...

Aquí un poco más de pasión española (leve, muy leve). Espero les haya gustado, ¡porque no durará! Muajaja *risa maléfica con truenos de fondo a lo lejos* Ya viene lo feo... Espero sufran, jeje no mucho, sólo un poquis. Les advierto: viene muerte en el siguiente :'C No me agrada, pero es necesario.


	13. Sangre y lágrimas

XIII

_Sangre y lágrimas_

Estaba ahí. Tan horrenda y putrefacta como lo esperaba. Pero qué esperaba después de quizá días de haber sido... Ni siquiera quería pensar en el pobre hombre al que habían privado del derecho a existir con tan abominable acto: despojado de su cabeza cual animal. Moctezuma daba arcadas, pero las reprimía queriendo ocultarlas y Cortés frente a él, encolerizado, mentón alzado; lo acompañaban un tropel de soldados, pero no rebasaban la cantidad de guardias del tlatoani. Al caudillo le temblaba el labio inferior haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar, pero las palabras sólo se le agolpaban en su boca sin lograr emitir alguna. Por suerte, Quetzalli había tenido el sentido común de llevar a Itzmin a la selva antes de que los españoles irrumpieran violentamente en el palacio de Moctezuma. Era peligroso para cualquiera estar en esa habitación, en ese preciso momento, aún así las cazadoras la acompañaban, se hallaban a su lado con aplomo lanzando miradas de repugnancia a los soldados españoles, como si en sus venas no corriera sangre sino obsidiana, afilada y letal, incluso Coatzin.

— ¿Qué... pasó...? Creí que eramos amigos—Cortés parecía lanzar agujas con la lengua, destilando odio en cada palabra.

La azteca miraba hosca al hombre, ésta se encontraba al lado de su gobernante, imperturbable, mirando de reojo a Antonio, parecía más pálido de lo normal. España no se atrevía a mirarla, estaba demasiado cerca de Cortés y éste necesitaba cualquier excusa para atacar a la ciudad y a ella. Se preguntaba cual sería la respuesta de Moctezuma ante el cuestionamiento de Cortés, sólo esperaba que esto no terminara en una masacre; se sentía sudar frio por la presión.

—Neuatl...amo... _(Yo... no...)_

—¡Confiamos en ustedes!—espetó, tragando saliva con pesadez—. Entonces, es así cómo pagan nuestra confianza. Su nombre era Juan de Argüello —señaló con la mano la cabeza decapitada—, ¡él confiaba en ustedes y se puede ver como terminó! Qué nos garantiza que no nos pasará lo mismo a nosotros.

—Cortés, motonalui. ¿Tleh ijtoa Cortés, cihuatl? _(Cortés, tranquilícese. ¿Qué dice Cortés, mujer?)_—Moctezuma no entendía una palabra, y Malintzin no se atrevía a hablar por temor a las represalias.

— ¡DIME!

Moctezuma no dijo nada, se encontraba demasiado confundido. Por un instante a Quetzalli se le encogió el corazón al verlo así, indefenso.

—Malintzin—la voz de Cortés le hizo dar un respingo a la mujer—. Traduce: Hoy 14 de noviembre de 1519—el caudillo alzó la voz—, yo, el capitán general de la expedición Hernán Cortés Monroy en nombre de la Corona Española y el Rey Carlos I de España, pongo bajo arresto al Huey Tlatoani Moctezuma.

Con temor, la chica tradujo las palabras del caudillo, agregando una que otra para hacerlo ver más honorable. Dos soldados de Cortés se aproximaron a él cuando terminó la chica termino, el tlatoani sintió sus piernas temblar. Pero Quetzalli se interpuso entre ellos y Moctezuma, impidiéndoles continuar.

—No sabíamos sobre la rebelión en Nautla, de lo contrario, yo misma lo hubiera detenido... Fue su culpa por no hacérnoslo saber a tiempo—continuó ella—. Ahora, por su negligencia nuestra gente muere.

Al escuchar la voz de Quetzalli, la sangre abandonó el rostro del español. Haciendo palidecer a este aún más de lo normal. Todos los ojos se posaron en ella, pero el acoso del hombre había sido más de lo que pudo soportar. Cortés se quedó anonadado, esa no se la esperaba, de no manejar el asunto con cuidado su plan se podía echar a perder; lo cierto era que la decapitación del soldado le había caído de maravilla a pesar de no saber siquiera su nombre, pero eso había sido resuelto por España (el estúpido lo había dicho nada más enseñarle la cabeza). Sus cartas no podían estar más a favor en este momento.

—Sorpresa. Sorpresa. Así que sabes hablar...

—Siempre supe —le interrumpió—. Cosa diferente es que usted me pudiera haber entendido.

—Ja. Sois cortante, muchacha... Ahora sé porque te gustaba Carriedo.

Quetzalli se volvió bruscamente a Antonio mirándolo, fingiendo haber sido tomada por sorpresa; ella sí que sabía disimular, no como él. "Apenado" España bajó la cabeza.

_"Como quisiera que supiera..."_

—Ahora que lo pienso no debí haber dicho eso,¿cierto?—se mofó el hombre volviéndose hacia sus hombres, aunque pronto guardó compostura—. Pero, querida, Moctezuma nos ha engañado... y debe pagar.

— ¡Teocuitlatl!—exclamó el gobernante al instante—. Neuatl temaka mochi in teocuitlatl. Intla Cortes tlauelkaki amo tlahuitequi nahuah.

— ¿Qué dice este hombre, querida?—se dirigió Cortés a Quetzalli—. Creo que ya no es necesaria la ayuda de la Malinche.

La azteca miró a Moctezuma con desprecio, pero comprendió que sólo trataba de proteger a su gente, como ella. Había sido un error abrir la boca, pero el daño estaba hecho y debía remediarlo.

—Mi tlatoani dice que te dará el oro... Todo el oro, si prometes no dañar a nuestra gente.

La carcajada de Cortés resonó por toda la estancia, tan llena de desdén que Quetzalli no puedo evitar cerrar el puño.

—Si tu tlatoani, como dices, nos hubiera hecho ese ofrecimiento días atrás, gustoso lo hubiera aceptado. Pero su ofensa ha sido tal que me veo obligado... además, ya no necesitamos que nos lo diga, pues esta mujer —tendió su mano hacia la dirección de la azteca, quien confundida volvió la vista; por poco y le arranca los ojos a Coatzin cuando ésta encaminó hacia Cortés. _"Traidora"_—, esta preciosa mujer nos ha mostrado el camino... y no es necesario la favorable y bien intencionada disposición de nuestro "amigo" Moctezuma, gracias.

La mujer al lado del caudillo podía sentir la mirada furiosa de Quetzalli lacerando sus miembros, todo su semblante emanaba desprecio puro, asco. Era tan cargante que tuvo que desviar la vista hacia otro lado, pero el desprecio la seguía hacía dondequiera que volteara; nunca hubiera esperado encontrar el desdén en la mirada alegre del señor Carriedo, pero ahí estaba tan nítida que sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría cada vez que él desaparecía, ¿cómo Cortés no pudo darse cuenta? Pero calló, ya bastante daño había hecho. Ah, Moctezuma, querido Moctezuma, ¿ves lo que ocasionó tu vanidad?

—Intla ayekilua ma yehueliti tiecahuia, mitstlapoloa... Zazo can mitsnamiqui, Coatzin, aic nextilteuilokaliniuik _(Si piensas que puede protegerte, te equivocas... No importa dónde te encuentres, Coatzin, nunca podrás huir de mí)_

Las palabras de Quetzalli hicieron mella en Coatzin y desde ese día no habría momento en el que su mente desoyera su amenaza. Sin quererlo se estremeció, desde su lugar la azteca lo sintió y sonrió. Después de todo, parecía como si Itzmin la acompañara a cualquier lugar, podía captar lo imperceptible y ver lo que para otros era imposible. Pero eso sólo ocurría cuando la pantera estaba cerca de ella y eso... eso no era lógico, Itzmin se encontraba lejos, en la selva. La seguridad de la azteca mudó a la desesperación, su respiración se pausó cuando Cortés esbozó una sonrisa sádica.

—Pueden traerla...—ordenó—. Por lo visto ya no podemos ocultar la sorpresa.

El gruñido dolido de la pantera hizo le heló la sangre, pero la visión fue mucho peor. Itzmin no podía siquiera mantenerse en pie, encadenada caminaba a duras penas, saltaba a la vista que había sido golpeada a más no poder. No oponía resistencia alguna, tan dócil, tan ajena se dejaba llevar no por otro que por el amigo de Jispania. ¿Cómo habían podido haberle hecho tanto daño en tan poco tiempo? Eso era algo que sólo los españoles podían saber.

Al ver a José llevando al pobre animal no pudo sino sentir desprecio. El amargo sabor de la bilis acudió a su garganta. Trató de acercarse para soltar a la pantera, pero ésta himpló nada más se acercó. _"No confía en él..."_ El pensamiento brotó inconsciente en la mente de Quetzalli. Acaso ¿podía ella confiar en España después de todo? Era más que obvio que sabía todo, el arresto, la cabeza... y lo que habían hecho con Itzmin. Se sentía usada, no pudo evitar dirigir al español una mirada de desprecio. Pero, contrario a lo que ella pensara, Antonio sabía tan poco como Quetzalli de lo que pretendía Cortés con la ofensa hacia Moctezuma.

—Oh, no pongáis esas caras de sufridos que... ¡Aaah!

Quetzalli había burlado a los soldados que la separaban de Cortés como si nada, y ahora la hoja de su cuchillo, afilada y fría, se encontraba en el pálido cuello del caudillo. Nadie pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pues la agilidad y rapidez de la azteca eran sobrehumanas, se movía casi como un animal.

—Suéltala—bufó ella.

Enormes gotas de sudor corrían en frente y mejillas del capitán, pero aún así él reía, como si el arma le hiciera cosquillas. La azteca inconscientemente apretó el cuchillo contra éste, pero ni un solo soldado se atrevía a avanzar por temor a que ella le cortara de un tajo el cuello a su dirigente; por el contrario Cortés se mostraba impávido ante esta resolución, estaba totalmente seguro que ella no le haría nada, después de todo él tenía a la chica... a pesar de estar atónita en ese momento, estaba loca por él y sólo era cuestión de esperar unos cuantos minutos...

Quetzalli estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que pudiera hacer Cortés que no se dio cuenta cuándo, justo como él había predicho, Coatzin se acercó a ella y con un certero golpe en sus corvas la hizo caer al suelo, el caudillo aprovechó para lanzarse hacia atrás, evitando así ser degollado. La azteca nada más caer, trató de levantarse de nuevo contra él, pero no menos que cinco soldados españoles la inmovilizaron contra el suelo. Los guardias de Moctezuma trataron de auxiliarla, pero éste los detuvo.

—Te felicitó Moctezuma—burló al tlatoani—, estoy seguro de que ni un solo animal será lastimado dentro de vuestra ciudad... Menuda protección tenéis, aunque sea incapaz de poder proteger a su gobernante. Qué se siente, Moctezuma, la mujer daría la vida mil veces por un simple animal, pero por ti no movería un dedo.

—Cortés es suficiente—imperó, para sorpresa de todos, España.

— ¡NO! ¡No es suficiente! Tiene que pagar por su insolencia.

Cortés con la mente nublada de odio, arrancó de las manos de la inmovilizada Quetzalli el cuchillo con el que minutos atrás había tratado de matarlo. Antonio temió en ese momento que atacara a la azteca, pero en lugar de eso se dirigió a la pantera. La mirada de Quetzalli era indescriptible, en sus ojos carmesí se entremezclaba el dolor y el odio, el temor y la impotencia, qué más podía sentir si aquél hombre se dirigía directo hacía Itzmin.

—Te confesaré algo: no pensaba hacerle nada, después de todo, la podría llevar a mi país y venderla a algún comerciante, incluso como regalo para el rey, pero... tenías que portarte tan mal, eso merece un castigo—arrastraba las palabras, deseoso de que cada palabra quedara suspendida en el aire—, ¿no?

La azteca guardaba silencio sin ponerle atención a las palabras Cortés, sólo miraba en dirección a la pantera a poca distancia de ella, no había nada ni nadie más; hasta que el hombre hendió el vientre de Itzmin... el chillido de dolor fue casi humano, y Quetzalli lo sintió tanto como si el cuchillo la hubiese atravesado a ella. Entonces, fue como si todo su cuerpo entrara en un especie de frenesí, tratando de librarse de los soldados que la retenían; pero eran demasiado pesados para ella. Cortés hundió el cuchillo una y otra vez, hasta que el suelo alrededor de la pantera estuvo manchado de sangre. Los gritos desesperados mezclaron con el himplar de la pantera, haciéndole erizar la piel a más de uno; pero el animal se rehusaba a morir.

— ¡Basta! Por favor—pedía a viva voz Quetzalli, pero Cortés la desoía—. No. Itzmin...

Los soldados no la podían retener por mucho tiempo; los gritos, el llanto, la desesperación, era como su aquella mujer sintiera el frío beso del cuchillo morder su propia piel. Cortés parecía disfrutar de ese dolor, pues cada vez arremetía con más fuerza contra el pobre animal; a España lo embargó la misma impotencia que debía sentir Quetzalli en esos momentos, pero sabía que por más que lo intentara el caudillo español no se detendría.

—Basta, por favor... basta—su clamor era apenas un susurro.

Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro como ríos, pero ella no se movía, sólo entonces se apartó Cortés dejando caer el cuchillo ensangrentado y los soldados soltaron a la azteca de inmediato, incrédulos ante el dolor de ella. _"El corazón es débil..." _La mujer ya no daba muestras de agresividad ni ira, parecía no sentir nada. Su rostro era una máscara impenetrable y estática, deformada por el dolor, sólo miraba, miraba en dirección al pobre animal masacrado. _"El corazón es débil y fácil de manipular."_ Itzmin respiraba, apenas un estertor; su corazón aún latía, lo sentía, pero era casi imperceptible; sufría, eso también lo sentía...

_" ¿Lo ves?"_, se repetía Quetzalli dentro de su cabeza. _"Es tu culpa"_

Siquiera pudiera haberse movido, pero sus miembros estaban agarrotados de dolor, sentía su corazón marchitarse, ennegrecerse, de golpe todos los dolores pasados y presentes se hicieron uno. Ya no sentía nada... sólo se arrastró con la poca fuerza que le aún le sobraba hacia Itzmin. Cómo podía aún mantener los orbes dorados abiertos, aún era un misterio para ella; pero vivía, se aferraba a ese hilo de vida que aún poseía. Era imposible, pero Quetzalli nunca había sido escéptica. _"El corazón es débil..."_ Abrazó a Itzmin, en un segundo sus ropas estuvieron llenas de sangre ajena. Acariciar la piel de Itzmin le hizo recordar la canción que su propia madre solía cantarle en las malas noches de verano, donde los sonidos nocturnos de la selva le impedía dormir, las palabras acudieron a sus labios, como si siempre hubieran esperado a ser pronunciadas:

_Macochi cochi noxocóyotl_

_Manocoxteca noxocoyotzin _

_Manocoxteca nopitelontzin _

_Macochi, cochi pitentzin _

_Tlachia necah huitzitzilin, nejkualkui mopal_

_Macochi, cehuia, ma neh nimonahuac_

_Macochi cochi noxocóyotl_

_Tlachia necah huitzitzilin, nejkualkui celtoc mopal, celtoc mopal_

_Macochi, cochi pitentzin, ma neh nimonahuac_

_Machochi, cahua in ilnamikilistli yauh_

_In Metztli aco, mitstlachiya cochtica_

_Inon ka neuatl, aquin mitstetlakuitlauia _

_Macochi cochi noxocóyotl_

_Manocoxteca noxocoyotzin..._

Nadie, incluso Cortés, se atrevió a romper el ambiente cálido y nostálgico que la azteca había traído con su voz. El estertor se hacía mucho menos constante a cada momento, pero sus ojos aún seguían abiertos...

—Nimitstlasojtla _(Te amo)_

La pantera dejó caer el peso de su cabeza en el regazo de Quetzalli y... sus luceros se cerraron. Sólo esperaba ese gesto, una despedida de parte de aquella a quien tanto había querido.

—Itzmin... ¿Itzmin?

Apoyó su cabeza en el cuerpo yerto de la pantera. Ni una sola lágrima derramó, sólo sollozos violentos. Parecía no haber nadie más para la azteca, ausente, enajenada. Cortés supo aprovechar esos valiosos minutos de desdicha, mandó a dos soldados llevar a Moctezuma a una de las habitaciones para huéspedes en su palacio... y a Quetzalli también, en una habitación diferente, claro.

Cuando dos soldados se acercaron a ella se levantó sin objeciones y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, con la mirada fija en el cadáver de la pantera. La escoltaron hasta el ala norte de la edificación, con Antonio a sus espaldas. Sólo al hallarse sola en la habitación en que la encerraron pudo al fin liberar todo lo que en los últimos momentos de Itzmin no pudo exteriorizar. Por vez primera, sintió asco, repugnancia, por la sangre. Sus ropas estaban tan manchadas del líquido carmesí que parecía haberlas sumergido sin más en este. Y por vez primera, se permitió llorar... llorar hasta que sus ojos estuvieran tan enrojecidos que le escocieran y su corazón pudiera expulsar todo ese dolor, pero ni siquiera estaba segura de si algún día pudiera hacerlo.

España se había quedado en la puerta -la cual los soldados habían cerrado a cal y canto-, y no podía creer lo que escuchaba: ella lloraba desconsoladamente. Le dio un vuelco al corazón, y estaba convencido de que algo tenía debía hacer.

—Eh... ¿Quetzalli? ¿Estás ahí?

_"Claro que está ahí, tonto"_

—Vete, Jispania...—musitó ella apesadumbrada—. Vete.

—No. No te dejaré así...

— ¡LARGO! —Antonio pegó un respingo inesperado—. Vete...

Se dejó caer al suelo con la espalda contra la puerta. No se iba a ir... y si ella lo quería así tendría que obligarlo.

...

Ya estaba bien entrada la noche cuando escuchó un alboroto y una marcha precipitada, hay que decir que cada vez le costaba más trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos y un poco de ruido no le vendría mal; pero Sus intenciones de permanecer ahí toda la noche pronto se vieron frustradas cuando divisó a Cortés dirigiéndose difuso hacía él, por un momento pensó que todo era producto de su imaginación, pero la cara consternada del caudillo le indicó lo contrario.

—España holgazán, os he buscado todo el maldito día. ¿Qué no escucháis el pandemónium que se ha convertido allá afuera?

Antonio aún estaba adormilado y no contestó, Cortés bufó ante tal respuesta.

—Arrg, olvidalo, nos vamos...

— ¡Qué! ¿Nos vamos? ¿A dónde? —En un instante España se puso bien alerta—. ¡Cortés, contesta!

Una mirada del aludido lo dijo todo.

— ¿A quién han enviado Velázquez?—inquirió al hombre petrificado frente a él.

—Narváez... Puede que si nos apresuramos le demos alcance en Villa Rica, estoy casi seguro que de que arribará ahí primero.

De inmediato, Cortés notó la expresión sombría de España y la forma en cómo veía la puerta que cerraba la habitación de la prisionera.

—No puedo dejarla, Cortés... No después de lo que has hecho.

—Vos sabéis que era necesario—se excusó—. Había riesgo de sublevación... y con ella destrozada, las posibilidades de rebelión son mínimas.

—Había otros medios, si lo hubiéramos pedido...

—... Ella lo habría refutado al instante. Ya no se diga más, tenemos que apurar la marcha.

— ¿Y la ciudad? ¿Quién quedará a cargo en tu ausencia?

—Pedro de Alvarado—contestó tan lleno de confianza Cortés, que casi llegó a contagiar a Antonio.

—Una cosa te advierto: Si algo le llegara a pasar a Quetzalli... tú y ese soldadito tuyo se las verán conmigo.

Dicho se alejó a zancadas largas de Cortés; este se quedó de pie, divertido por la actitud adolescente del país, y antes de alejarse, dirigió una última mirada a la puerta que guardaba el más valioso objeto que pudiera tener en sus manos, porque si tenía a la chica... tenía a España.

En el interior, Quetzalli había sofocado su llanto. Trató de limpiar sus lágrimas con sus propias prendas, pero sólo terminó más sucia de lo que estaba; la sangre cubrió casi la totalidad de su rostro y no pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas, el sabor salado y el cobrizo se juntaron en uno. Sangre y lágrimas, en su boca se unieron.

Sin pensarlo un sólo minuto más, emprendió una búsqueda desesperada por encontrar algo que la pudiera ayudar... y lo encontró. Dos trastos de barro, era todo lo que necesitaba. La luna se alzaba en lo alto, llena y luminosa. Colocó uno de los recipientes frente a ella, el más pequeño de ambos; arrancó un trozo de tela de su huepilli empapado de sangre y apretó con fuerza hasta que de este salió una gota de sangre de Itzmin, la cual cayó directo en el trasto.

_"Una. Sólo una es suficiente"_

A continuación, lanzó el recipiente restante hacia la pared, el objeto la golpeó sin remedio y se hizo añicos, se acercó, apartó las esquirlas y trozos pequeños para tomar uno de tamaño medianamente mayor. Con nerviosismo, puso el pedazo de barro en su mano derecha y cerró el puño con fuerza; la sangre no se hizo esperar y cayó dentro del recipiente...

"No temas, es algo que debes hacer... Por ti y por tu pueblo", se repetía a sí misma, pero no estaba tan segura.

—Entra en mí—recitó—, que yo seré tu santuario...

Su corazón se aceleró.

—... Entra en mí, que yo seré tu consuelo. Que el veneno corra en mi interior, como la sangre por mis venas. Itzmin, te acepto... entra en mí, para proteger a mi pueblo. Que el animal entre en mí, que juntos salvaremos a nuestro pueblo. El enemigo es fuerte...

No pudo evitar pensar en Antonio.

—... Pero lo venceremos. Entra en mí, que yo seré tu santuario. Deja que el veneno corra por mis venas...

Tomó con ambas manos el cuenco de barro.

—...Deja entrar en mí al animal, que yo seré su consuelo...

Era repugnante probar la propia sangre, pero la pasó.

—Entra en mí, Itzmin... que yo seré tu consuelo... tu santuario.

El recipiente cayó de sus manos, rompiéndose violentamente en el suelo. El dolor que experimentó era indescriptible. Su piel escocía, como si le estorbara, comenzaba a sentir sus miembros ajenos y todo en su interior parecía gritar, ¿o rugía? Su cuerpo se resistía al cambio. Arañaba el suelo con tal severidad que sus uñas comenzaron a sangrar; entonces, los temblores llegaron, incesantes y dolorosos. Pero nada se comparaba a las imágenes que por su mente desfilaban, masacre, desesperación, podía oír los gritos tan claros como la luz del día. Sintió acrecentar una opresión en su pecho y una sensación abrumadora la embargó.

_"Tres"_ dijo una voz ajena a la suya, _"por tres vidas has decidido"_

—Tres...

Y se sumergió en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. No olviden comentar.**

**LadyLoba:** Ay, las telenovelas no son nada bueno (aunque te entretienes un montón jaja) Coatzin va a recibir su merecido, de eso me encargo yo, (literalmente jeje).

**OkamiYuki98: **Espérate, apenas está comenzando lo bueno, o lo malo (?). Jaja, sí, creo que necesitarán una guardería :S

...

_Buh, buh _:'(, no comentarios por hoy, _I'm depressed_... Itzmin :'( Sólo Josh Groban podrá impulsarme a escribir el próximo... ese hombre canta hermoso. Itzmin :'(


	14. Metamorfosis

XIV

_Metamorfosis_

Los primeros días fueron una agonía. Ocasionalmente tenía un respiro de los temblores violentos que la aquejaban, pero sólo era para dar paso a las convulsiones. Sentía el veneno correr por su cuerpo, quería aceptarlo por completo y que todo se acabara, que el dolor se esfumara de una buena vez, pero su organismo se rehusaba. No existía forma de resistirse al dolor que por decisión propia había aceptado. La vida que conocía agonizaba, dejando paso a otra más cruenta y de la que tal vez se arrepentiría al instante; pero debía vengarse, de Cortés, de Coatzin...y de Jispania. Después de que le hubiera dicho que se fuera no volvió ni una sola vez, tenía acaso la esperanza de que tal vez él sí fuera diferente; pero se equivocó. En los días subsecuentes apenas y le habían llevado comida, una vez al día y con el temor reflejado en su rostro una mujer atrevía a atisbar hacía el interior para asegurarse de que siguiera con vida. De seguro ya le había dicho a Cortés de sus temblores y convulsiones, cuando la mujer abría la puerta y asomaba su cabeza trataba con todas sus fuerzas de aguantar, de reprimir la agitación involuntaria de su cuerpo, pero no en todas las ocasiones lo había logrado. Una enorme tristeza la embargaba... Siquiera hubiera podido levantarse del suelo tal vez ignorara el dolor, pero había permanecido todos esos días con los miembros atenazados; la falta de movilidad la afectaba. Su cuerpo parecía quemarse por dentro y ni siquiera podía disfrutar del descanso que se adviene con el sueño, nada más cerrar los ojos las imágenes la acosaban en la oscuridad. Siempre las mismas.

_"Tres"_ le recordaban siempre _"Por tres vidas has decidido"_ Por tres vidas. No lo comprendía aún, pero cómo descifrarlo si apenas podía consigo misma.

_"Tres vidas, tres"_ pensó. Nada podía decir, hasta respirar le dolía. Y qué necesidad había de hablar si se encontraba sola. De vez en cuando se preguntaba que habría pasado con Zeltzin después de que la hubieran encerrado; pero incesantemente con su voz silenciada por el dolor, mas aún así retumbante en su interior, se preguntaba por qué él no volvió, por qué la había traicionado.

Sus preguntas no tuvieron respuesta. Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses... El dolor aminoró, su espíritu dolido comenzaba a aceptar la transición. Sentía regresar sus fuerzas lenta, pero constantemente, incluso con más vehemencia que antes; sabía que el cambio sólo estaría completo hasta el primer equinoccio... Faltaba poco, lo sentía en todo su cuerpo; no esperaba la hora de poder ver a Cortés desangrarse hasta morir, le pagaría todo y aún así no bastaría. El animal comenzaba a tomar posesión de ella y el deseo de salir se acrecentaba día con día; la bestia pedía, aunque sea por un instante, libertad. Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas pues en un inesperado día, su presencia fue solicitada por el cautivo Moctezuma. Cuando los soldados que la escoltarían se presentaron y la obligaron a incorporarse, tuvo que hacer acopio de todas la resistencia posible para no asestarles un golpe, aunque no iba a ser necesario pues esos hombres le tenían un pavor rayano en la exageración, no menos que siete hombres -armados hasta los dientes- fueron necesarios para llevarle frente al tlatoani. La dirigieron a la habitación donde tenían a Moctezuma, no era de la mitad de suntuosa que sus anteriores aposentos, pero incluso así estaba tan bien amueblada como lúgubre la habitación de Quetzalli. Se notaba a todas luces que no estaba pasando su arresto tan mal como ella, claro, añadiéndole el hecho de que él no había bebido la sangre de Itzmin para convertirse en nahual. Por él se enteró de que Cortés había partido hacia a la costa desde hace meses, el porqué y el para qué le era desconocido al gobernante; se sentía desfallecer, ni siquiera podía hablar; los soldados habían tenido la precavida iniciativa de encadenarla de manos y pies, por lo que también tenía que agregar el dolor en sus muñecas y tobillos. En todo momento los acompañaron españoles, se notaban tensos, sólo necesitaban que ella hiciera un movimiento demasiado brusco para lanzarse sobre ella; pero, para su fortuna, la azteca tenía tan pocas fuerzas que apenas conseguía mantenerse sentada.

Cuando ella preguntó por qué le había mandado llamar el tlatoani simplemente contestó que necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar; pero la realidad era diferente: se corrían rumores -en su mayoría iniciados por los invasores- sobre el estado de salud de Quetzalli, se decía que había hecho una suerte de hechizo o algo por el estilo para tomar venganza de Cortés otros más decían que convulsionaba violentamente a causa de odio hacía el caudillo, que su corazón no había soportado tanto dolor y había muerto. Moctezuma no quería alguien con quien charlar, quería saber si ella estaba bien, temía que los españoles le estuvieran mintiendo, Imperio Azteca se veía decaída, pero al menos no estaba muerta. Al verla entrar tremulante por la puerta se vio liberado de un enorme peso. Aunque muy en el fondo, sabía que ella no estaba nada bien, se podía notar en sus ojos y por un momento vislumbró en su mirada un brillo intruso, un fulgor conocido; casi se desmaya al comprender la verdad... Las convulsiones, la falta de fuerzas, ese enajenamiento impropio en ella; lo había hecho, ¡lo había hecho! Le entraron unas ganas enormes de echarse a llorar, cómo ella había podido hacer _eso._ Bien sabía lo que pasaría, si el proceso llegaba a su totalidad... No, no quería ni pensarlo. La miró con ternura y desesperación. Moctezuma había descubierto su secreto. Rogó con la vista que no hiciera nada, que no entrara en pánico ni se dejara consumir por la histeria, que el daño ya estaba hecho y que ella ya no podía mirar atrás.

Estuvo con él todo el día. Las miradas que él le dirigía apenas ofrecían algún disimulo, pero debía de admitir que la reconfortaba la idea de que al menos alguien lo sabía. La noche se cernía afuera cuando los soldados le indicaron que debían de llevarla de regresó a la habitación. Mientras se alejaba pudo sentir los ojos del tlatoani sobre ella. Esa noche fue medianamente apacible, por fin había tenido el descanso tan esperado, aunque sólo hubiera durado unas horas.

Los días siguientes no fueron del todo malos, después de todo el equinoccio se acercaba. Aún debía descifrar cómo haría para poder salir de su encierro, pues estaba consciente de que la transformación no la proveería de una fuerza sobrehumana o la inverosímil habilidad de desvanecerse en el aire. Algo se le ocurriría sobre la marcha, después de todo no siempre se puede tener un plan elaborado, a veces hay que actuar por el impulso de la situación.

Su existencia se hacía más llevadera, las pesadillas se habían desvanecido de poco en poco; pero aún las voces gritaban en su interior:

_"¡TRES VIDAS!"_

No podía acallarlas en el silencio que su soledad le proporcionaba. Poco faltaba... sólo debía esperar y pronto podría liberarse de ellas y de las imágenes.

...

No recordaba luna más bella, el perfecto acompañante para el cambio. El astro despedía una luz casi cegadora, estaba a punto de llegar a su cenit. En un momento tendría que debatirse entre aceptar su nueva vida o perecer en el dolor de la ésta. Afuera se encontraba en total quietud, solo su respiración interrumpía la pesadez del silencio que la apresaba...

Primero sintió un dolor en los costados; comenzó con mucha suavidad, como un ligero golpe, pero luego se intensificó hasta que ya no pudo sostenerse un minuto más de pie y sin más cayó al suelo. Un miedo opresor la invadió, se arrepintió en ese instante. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, era muy tarde. Sus huesos comenzaron a ceder, los sentía resquebrajarse, para después tomar otra forma distinta; se acostumbraría con el tiempo a su nueva estructura. El escozor volvió, pero está vez sabía que iba a ser diferente; de su piel comenzaron a brotar pequeñas hebras azabache, pensó que le dolería más allá de lo que pudiera soportar y que al salir estuviera lleno de sangre, pero no fue así, lo más que sintió fue el escozor (que no era muy fuerte) y al salir completamente experimento la tranquilidad que se siente al despertar de un mal sueño. Un súbito dolor en la mandíbula le hizo dar un grito desgarrador, pero no llegó a terminar como tal, sino que se convirtió en un rugido... un rugido de rabia, de dolor, un himplar nostálgico.

Su cuerpo lo había aceptado al fin. Por fin el alma del animal había sido liberada y Quetzalli había tomado la forma de su cuerpo. Una pantera. Ojos rojos como la sangre, nada parecidos al infinito y apacible dorado de Itzmin. La bestia en su interior clamaba libertad. Le parecía extraño tener que caminar en cuatro patas, pero aún así se encaminó a la puerta y comenzó a darle de zarpazos; la madera era demasiado gruesa. Más extraño le parecía tener cola y bigotes, pero espera se acostumbrara. Viéndose atrapada, caminó en círculos, aunque pronto se hartó de eso y se dirigió hacia la pequeña ventana de la habitación -medía poco más que su cabeza (de pantera), lo supo al instante- no estaba a gran altura así que recargó sus enormes patas almohadilladas en la orilla de ésta y se dedicó a observar, todo se encontraba tan calmado como si nada pasara, como si el tlatoani no estuviera bajo arresto por un grupo de extranjeros y como si estos extranjeros no amenazaran con acabar con todo lo que conocían: sus dioses, sus costumbres, sus vidas.

La pantera bufó al ver que su liberación había sido frustrada por un par de barrotes, y un cuerpo demasiado grande, aunque estaba consciente de que ni siquiera con su cuerpo humano podría pasar a través de un espacio tan reducido -ya lo había intentado antes.

Estaba tan aliviada de que el dolor se hubiera ido, pero la extrañeza de ese nuevo cuerpo la sobrecogía. Sabía que no era su cuerpo, pero jamás se había sentido tan identificada consigo misma; le daba la sensación de siempre haber sido de ese modo; y después de la renuencia mostrada por su organismo, resultada gratificante que al final todo hubiera salido "bien", dentro de los parámetros considerados obviamente (había llegado a pensar que al salir el pelaje del animal la piel se le caería en tiras, o que terminaría con cuerpo humano y cabeza de pantera, incluso al revés). Pero nada de eso había pasado, parecía tener la misma estructura y el mismo cuerpo que Itzmin. Su adorada Itzmin.

...

Cada día que pasaba su espíritu animal se impacientaba más y más. El dolor y el ardor al fin se habían ido, pero no las imágenes. Conforme avanzaban las semanas, notó que sus sentidos se habían agudizado, escuchaba más de lo que jamás había podido, veía incluso más lejos que antes (a pesar de que su anterior vista era bastante buena). Pero, ahora que el dolor ya no nublaba sus pensamientos, una nostalgia indescriptible la embargaba, una nostalgia que no quería sentir, que no debía sentir. Le pesaba tener que admitirlo, pero lo extrañaba. Extrañaba sus caricias, sus besos, su calor.

_"¿Por qué te fuiste? En todo caso no volverás, y es lo mejor para ambos."_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido retumbante de los tambores, lo había olvidado, de seguro las fiestas del Tóxcatl recién estuvieran comenzando. Podía escuchar los vítores y gritos de júbilo que lanzaban al danzar los jóvenes guerreros, sacerdotes y capitanes. Le hubiera gustado estar ahí, siempre asistía. Siempre era bueno dejar todo de lado y convivir con su pueblo, sin violencia, sin armas, simplemente verlos bailar.

Disfrutaba del acompasado latir de los tambores, cuando un grito hendió el aire. Éste a su vez fue seguido por más y más, hasta convertirse en una macabra sinfonía de dolor. Fue así cuando desde su pequeñísima ventana pudo ver la masacre.

— ¡NO!

Españoles. Hundían sus espadas en las blandas carnes de los aztecas a diestra y siniestra. Por doquier se veían los miembros mutilados, las cabezas sin cuerpo, la sangre, tan abundante que formaba charcos, Y los gritos, los desoladores gritos de angustia. Justo frente a su ventana vio como uno de los soldados españoles traspasaba con su lanza a un alumno del Calmécac. Sentía sus fuerzas decaer por las muertes de su gente.

— ¡Basta!—pedía— ¡Deténganse!

Sintió como el animal emergía, pero desde donde estaba nada podía hacer, eso evitó que saliera completamente, era inútil desde ahí... Sólo podía ver como aniquilaban a su pueblo. Ellos trataron de defenderse, pero desarmados no tendrían oportunidad. Pero su pueblo era fuerte y a pesar de todo algunos lograron resistir al ataque, demostrando a los invasores que no eran fáciles de vencer; a pesar de la desventaja, lograron hacer que los españoles se replegaran hacia el palacio de Axacáyatl. Los veía, su pueblo se parecía enfurecido; a lo lejos se escuchó la voz de Moctezuma tratando de calmarlos; pero los mexicas estaban ciegos de ira y arremetieron contra el palacio. Era una mar de confusión, apenas y podía escuchar los que decía; pero una voz se alzó entre el tumulto:

— ¡YA NO SOMOS TUS VASALLOS!

Detrás de esa voz, un coro siguió su ejemplo y pronto todo el palacio se estremecía ante la sed de justicia de su pueblo. Habían soportado demasiado tiempo los caprichos y supersticiones de su tlatoani. Sitiaron el palacio durante veinte días con sus noches; durante todo ese tiempo las piedras llovieron sobre el edificio. La comida y el agua comenzaban a escasear, si antes apenas y le daban comida, ahora menos. Pero un día al despertar, no logró escuchar los gritos de protesta.

Estaba completamente segura de que algo había pasado, se encaminó a la puerta y comenzó a golpearla y a gritar, pero parecía que nadie la escuchaba; después de incesantes golpes, alguien acudió... Era un sirviente de Moctezuma.

—Protectora, día aciago es este... Nuestro tlatoani ha muerto. El Tlahtocan _(concejo)_ solicita su presencia.

— ¿Y los españoles?

—El extranjero líder ha regresado. Uno de los soldados que lo acompañaba ordenó detenerse a Tonatiuh y éste sin cuestionar lo obedeció...

_"Antonio..."_

— ¿Ya han elegido al sucesor?—quiso saber ella.

—No es información que sea de mi conocimiento. Por favor, acompáñeme.

Así lo hizo, y el sirviente la llevó hasta donde se encontraba el Concejo. Junto a ellos se encontraba el hermano de Moctezuma, Cuitláhuac. Nadie parecía notar el cambio en ella, si acaso la veían más desvalida, pero era todo. Eso era bueno, aún no deseaba decirles acerca de su decisión. No esperó a que la presentaran y sin vacilaciones preguntó:

— ¿Han decidido, Tlahtocan?

—Sí—respondió uno de ellos y señalando a Cuitláhuac le dijo—: Este es tu nuevo tlatoani, Protectora.

Como era debido ella se inclinó ante él en señal de aceptación, aunque le parecía una soberana tontería que el Concejo escogiera justamente al hermano de su tlatoani muerto como su sucesor, pero ellos sabían lo que hacían.

—Visitaré a Cortés...—indicó el nuevo gobernante—. Es mi deber, después de que acompañó a mi hermano en todo momento cuando éste se encontraba en las puertas de la muerte.

—No necesitas decirlo, mi tlatoani, eres libre de hacer cuánto te plazca.

—Quetzalli—la llamó cuando se disponía a irse—. Sin agresiones hacía nuestros visitantes.

Se giro sobre sus pies y se alejó. No quería estar más tiempo ahí, le daba nauseas el hecho de que a pesar de todo lo que los malditos españoles hicieron, sus dirigentes aún tenían esas atenciones hacía éstos. El sirviente la siguió lo mejor que pudo, pero había que decir que no era tarea fácil pues ella avanzaba a grandes zancadas, pero se detuvo cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado en pos de ella.

— ¿He de volver al lugar de mi encierro?

—No. La escoltaré a sus antiguos aposentos, si a usted le parece—señaló el sirviente.

—Me parece. Hazlo.

Sentía repulsión hacía los españoles, no soportaba siquiera su visión. Caminaba cuando divisó a Zeltzin a lo lejos; pero fue la chica quién se lanzó hacia ella, aprisionándola en un abrazo. Después pasó sus manos por su rostro y la escrutó con la mirada en busca de alguna muestra de violencia; al no encontrar nada, sonrió.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien, Quetzalli...

—Y yo de que hayas sobrevivido...

Las facciones de la chica se endurecieron y sus ojos se apagaron mirando hacia la nada.

—Fue horrible...

—Lo sé. Lo vi, Zeltzin, lo sentí. ¿Es acaso que olvidas quién soy? —cuestionó acusadora.

—No. No lo olvido... a mí también me duelen las muertes, aunque no sea como tú.

—Lo siento. Estoy muy... sensible.

—Ya lo noté. ¿Lo has visto? —Quetzalli negó con la cabeza—. Yo sí... Se ve diferente, igual que tú también te ves diferente.

—Algún día te lo diré todo...—dijo, enigmática—. Pero no hoy, ahora tengo que ir al palacio de... el antiguo tlatoani.

—A todos nos dolió su muerte a pesar de lo que había hecho. Fue una piedra lo que lo mató... y una herida que no se pudo sanar. Lo siento, Quetzalli, lamento la perdida.

—Yo también...

Siguió su caminó, con el sirviente a su lado. Cuando entraron al palacio todo parecía tan muerto, a pesar de que los sirvientes andaban de un lado a otro, pero éstos caminaban sin vida, en una monotonía que rayaba en la exasperación, nada en comparación con antaño. Se dirigió a su antigua habitación, no se encontró con ningún español. No entendía cómo podían andar a sus anchas después de todo el dolor que habían causado.

—Tlatelchiuali, tlatelchiuali Cactzopinih _(Malditos, malditos españoles)_—refunfuñó al hallarse sola.

— ¿Qué tanto perjuras, Quetzalli?

Se sobresaltó al ver la figura en la puerta. Por qué cuando creía que su aversión hacia los españoles no podía ser más aparecía él. Los ojos esmeraldas vieron a los escarlatas, se veía más delgada que antes, pero claro, no la veía desde hacía meses. No existen las palabras necesarias para describir todas las sensaciones que acudieron a Quetzalli en esos momentos.

—Antonio...

De un golpe él cerró la puerta y se lanzó sobre ella. Besándola tan ardorosamente, que apenas y podía respirar. No llevaba su armadura, por lo que raudo se quito sus prendas y las de ella. Había estado tanto tiempo separado de ella que sólo quería sentirla, quería poseerla. Quetzalli le acariciaba la espalda con manos temblorosas, lo había extrañado tanto como él a ella. España la tomó violentamente y todas esas noches de soledad se diluyeron en su cuerpo, se sentía completo de nuevo. Ella se asía a su cuerpo como si no hubiera más, respondiendo a sus caricias con mordidas suaves. Con sus corazones latiendo acompasados, se entregaron el uno al otro. Dos cuerpos se convirtieron en uno... Y abrazados la noche cayó sobre ellos.

—Te odio, Jispania... Te odio tanto porque no puedo tenerte.

Hundió el rostro en el costado de él sólo para sentir su calor, para oír su respiración agitada.

— ¿Y todo lo que has hecho? ¿Lo has hecho por odio? El odio sólo puede sentirse hacia la persona que has amado... ¿Es acaso que me amas, Quetzalli?

—Eres complicado, haces que me confunda... ¿Qué pasaría si digo que no?

Antonio calló por un momento, pensativo; ella alzó el rostro hasta dejarlo al nivel del suyo. Él sonrío al ver su curiosidad.

—Te besaría—contestó—, te besaría hasta que estuvieras completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de mí.

— ¿Y si digo que sí?—inquirió ella—. ¿Qué pasaría si digo que sí?

—Igual te besaría, te besaría hasta el momento mismo de mi muerte.

—Entonces, hazlo...

— ¿Por un sí... o por un no?

—Por ambos.

Y el lo hizo, la besó, para enamorarla hasta que estuviera completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de él, para morir, para vivir el uno para el otro eternamente... Pero la eternidad duró poco, y el sol llegó.

¿Cómo amar a aquel al que debes odiar? Ese pensamiento estaba presente en ambas mentes, en ambos espíritus, almas que incluso en contra del deseo de sus pueblos se unían en una sola alma.

— ¿Me amas ahora?

_"Sí, pero no debo"_

—Entiendes que no puedo amarte, ¿verdad?

—Lo entiendo...—respondió él con la desesperanza reflejada en la voz—. Pero eso no significa que lo acepte.

La abrazó con fuerza hacia él y apartó el cabello del rostro de Quetzalli, a lo que ella exclamó:

— ¿Por qué siempre debes hacer eso?

—Tu rostro no es uno que deba de permanecer escondido.

—Y no lo hace, Jispania, no cuando la batalla se halla en el horizonte...

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta ella de que podía verlo con más claridad, las horas le habían parecido escasos minutos a su lado. Era una lastima que no volvería a suceder.

—Es la última vez. Somos enemigos, es nuestro deber odiarnos.

—Cómo quieres que te odie si sin ti no puedo vivir...

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo. —Se apartó bruscamente de él y le dio la espalda; con la voz quebrada le dijo:—. Vete. No... no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es.

Quetzalli lo sintió levantarse, poco después escuchó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. No olviden comentar.**

**Antes que nada... los comentarios :)**

**Wind und Serebro: **Muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado :D

**LadyLoba: **Hay muchos adjetivos que se le pueden dar a Coatzin, y sí, vendida es uno de ellos. Ah, la muerte de Itzmin era necesaria para impulsar el deseo de Quetzalli por la venganza y acrecentar el odio a los españoles, pero Toñito nomás no la deja... Jaja, sí, ya lo había leído y está genial "Salvaje" :3 He de confesar que cuando consideré en agregar nahules a la historia, pensé casi de inmediato en tu fic, jeje.

**OkamiYuki98:** Era necesario, no me agradó mucho la idea de matar a la pobre pantera, pero algún motivo debía tener Quetzalli para odiar aún más a los españoles. Ahora con sus lindas y peligrosas zarpas los hará pedazos... ¡Venganza! Muajaja. Okey, no... ¡pero sí! Muajaja.

...

**Bueno, aquí tenéis el nuevo. Espero lo estén disfrutando :D A propósito, en el capitulo anterior se me pasó (tonta de mí) poner la traducción de la canción que Quetzalli le canta a Itzmin en sus últimos momento , así que, aquí la tienen:**

_Duerme, duerme mi bebé precioso_

_que no despierte mi querido bebé_

_que no despierte mi querido hijito_

_Duerme, duerme mi niñito_

_Mira ese colibrí, lo traje para ti._

_Duerme, descansa, que yo estoy aquí._

_Duerme, duerme mi bebé precioso_

_Mira ese colibrí, lo traje sólo para ti, sólo para ti_

_Duerme, duerme, mi niño, que yo estoy aquí_

_Duerme, deja los recuerdos ir._

_La Luna en lo alto, te ve dormitar _

_Esa soy yo, quien te cuidará..._

_Duerme, duerme mi bebé precioso_

_que no despierte mi querido bebé..._

***abriendo la herida en 3, 2,1...* ¡Torito! Ah, no... ¡ITZMIN! :'C**

**Ahora sí, hasta el próximo. Ciao!**


	15. Fastuoso

XV

_Fastuoso_

Los españoles habían vuelto. Y cómo era de esperarse: Cortés también. El simple hecho de estar en la misma ciudad, tan campante hacía que se le erizara la piel, por un momento deseó que su parte animal saliera y lo hiciera trizas; pero sabía que no podría controlarla una vez que probara la sangre y ella no se arriesgaría a que hiciera algún daño a España. Desde aquella noche no se habían visto, mucho menos dirigirse la palabra. "Es lo mejor" le decía una y otra vez la razón, pero su corazón decía lo contrario.

Muy temprano la había mandado llamar por medio de un mensajero, pero éste no le dio razones de porqué Cuitláhuac requería su presencia y como él era el tlatoani no tuvo otra opción que ir, con Moctezuma simplemente se hubiera escapado a cazar, pero temía que su hermano fuera diferente a él; no por ella, claro, sino por su pueblo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría si lo llegara a ignorar. Pero nada pudo prepararla para lo que encontró al entrar a la sala: Cuitláhuac se encontraba de pie, solemne, frente a Cortés, a su lado derecho Antonio y detrás del caudillo, Coatzin. La sangre comenzó a hervir en las venas. ¿Cómo el tlatoani había osado llamarla para presentarse frente a esas alimañas asesinas? Excluyendo a España, por supuesto. Ellos no se percataron de ella hasta que les pasó por un lado para posicionarse detrás de su tlatoani.

Cortés trató de decir algo cuando ella entró pero Antonio lo calló, Quetzalli se mostraba más peligrosa que los demás días; no se había cruzado con la mujer y el caudillo desde que éste regresó a la ciudad. La mujer nada más ver a la azteca frente a ella su rostro se había desfigurado en una mueca de horror, y cómo no si Quetzalli andaba de un lado a otro como un animal hambriento sobre su presa.

— ¿Tlehca, Cuitláhuac? ¿Azoc monequi in ezmoloni? _(¿Por qué, Cuitláhuac? ¿Acaso quieres que corra la sangre?)_—cuestionó a su tlatoani ella después de un incomodo momento de silencio.

—Amo. Ahuiltia no huan tlahtolli _(No. Te agradarán mis palabras)_—el tlatoani respondió serenamente.

Quetzalli lo miró dubitativa, ¿qué tenía que decir el tlatoani que no pudiera hacerlo sin ella?

— Cactzopinih. Imakasi in yej amo hueliti ca tlacoanotzalli...

—Españoles—tradujo Quetzalli—. Debido a lo sucedido, me temo que mi pueblo ya no puede acogerlos como sus invitados...

Cortés frunció el entrecejo y miró a Antonio.

—Cactzopinih uikilia tlakaua altepetl, amosan ezmoloni.

La azteca hesitó un momento, pero el gobernante la reprendió con la mirada y tradujo las palabras:

—Así que les pido que abandonen la ciudad lo más pronto posible, de lo contrario, tendrán que afrontar las consecuencias.

— ¿El Gran Tlatoani dijo eso de verdad?—inquirió.

—Sí—respondió ella taladrándole con la mirada—. ¿Por qué habría de mentir?

—Tus razones tienes.

Quetzalli dio un paso al frente, pero Cuitláhuac la detuvo.

—Amo micmana maiztlacoa. Ic... _(No queremos pelear. Así que...)_

—Mi señor —interrumpió meloso Cortés—, nos sentimos cansados, necesitamos de su misericordia; acabamos de vencer por usted un enemigo inminente que pudo haber acabado con su imperio en el acto. Pido su perdón por la despreciable acción de mis soldados, pero como usted bien sabe, yo era indiferente de la atrocidad cometida, inducida por la tergiversada realidad del capitán –que ignorantemente– designe. Oh —el caudillo se arrodilló— sólo unos días pido, sé que es un abuso a vuestra respetable persona, pero benevolente señor, os lo imploro.

—Tienen cuatro días para irse—apresuró Quetzalli—Pueden prepararse tres días y sólo pueden marchar al cuarto. No antes ni después.

— ¡¿Cuatro días?! —inquirió exaltado Cortés, perdiendo toda la -si bien era poca- solemnidad que adquirió con su discurso— No estarás hablando en serio. ¿No poder marcharnos antes? ¿Por qué razón?

—Sí —respondió ella con firmeza—. Cómo lo has oído, cuatro días, no más. Hemos soportado suficiente tiempo de su inmoralidad —volvió la vista hacía Coatzin— y no permitiré que siga así. El porqué, sólo nosotros lo sabemos. No deben volver cuestionarme ni una sola vez, ¿entendido?

Sin esperar alguna respuesta por parte de Cortés salió de la habitación. Estaba furiosa, sólo quería regresar y despedazar a Coatzin con sus propios dientes._ "Traidora"_ Aún si Quetzalli hubiera permanecido ahí, nunca habría podido sacar palabra al hombre, había quedado mudo de rabia.

...

— ¡Cuatro días! ¡Esto es inaudito! ¿Cómo _ésa_ ha osado ordenar al capitán Hernán Cortés lo que debe hacer? "Y sólo pueden marchar al cuarto. No antes ni después" Bah, que se me hace que le gustaste España...

Antonio sintió sus mejillas arder. Cortés estaba indignado y no hacía nada para disimularlo. España y Malintzin comenzaban a hartarse de la actitud del caudillo y fingían escucharlo, pero Coatzin lo miraba embelesada, poniendo atención a cada una de sus palabras. Seguro de que si Antonio lo hubiera escuchado le hubiera puesto un alto, pero estaba ensimismado, pensando exactamente en la mujer blanco de los despotricadas palabras de Cortés. Cuatro días. Tan sólo cuatro días. Para ser exactos el día ultimo de ese mes de junio. Debían ponerse en marcha para salir lo antes posible, pero con el humor que se cargaba el capitán lo más seguro era que el plazo se viera cumplido cuando ellos aún estuvieran preparándose. Siendo honestos, a España no le importaba mucho si Cortés se preparaba o no; pero lo que sí abarcaba cada uno de sus pensamientos era ella. Su desdén, su renuencia. En un momento, su boca pronunciada las palabras más dulces y aterciopelada, pero al siguiente, se volvía mordaz, acerada, un mar que era incapaz de dominar. Debía admitir que le gustaba, así con todo su mal genio y ese carácter hosco que siempre pretendía poseer; pero él la conocía –mejor que nadie, al menos– lo que suponía por sí sola una gran ventaja, y no estaba dispuesto a que ella pusiera el punto final.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Cortés aún seguía farfullando maldiciones...

_"Este hombre no tiene remedio"_

—Si me disculpas, querido Cortés, tengo algo que hacer—se excusó Antonio y se alejó raudo.

El aludido trató de replicar, pero Malintzin le dedicó una mirada acusatoria y lo dejó callado; después ella misma se alejó en otra dirección, no soportaba la presencia de esa mujer... Sí, ella también estaba con los españoles, pero al menos no había traicionado a su gente por un hombre; lo que a su ver, era repulsivo, por no decir denigrante.

—Así que tú también te vas—dijo, indignado cuando vio a la traductora alejarse—. ¡Bien! ¡Tengo más traductores!

España escuchó los gritos desde lejos y no pudo evitar decir para sí mismo que Cortés era un tonto. No sabía por dónde empezar a buscar; pero por suerte, la divisó a lo lejos, caminando tranquilamente entre la multitud. Inhaló hondo, dispuesto a adentrarse en la salvaje marea de rostros; pero, para su sobresalto, alguien lo tomó por el hombro.

— ¡España! Estoy convencido cada vez más de que deseáis tu propia muerte.

—José, puedes estar seguro de que no es así.

El resoplido cálido le hizo volverse, sólo para encontrarse con el rostro caballuno de Jaspe acarició gentilmente el hocico del animal y dirigió la mirada hacia el frente.

—Ah, no. Claro que no. ¿Es otra vez por ella? Estás viendo, Antonio, que esos aborígenes apenas nos soportan y tú, muy valeroso, te queréis lanzar por una chica_ az-te-ca,_ y no cualquiera chica, no, claro que no, España no es digno de eso. ¡Bum! Se va por el premio mayor. ¿Qué acaso no tienes ojos? ¿O Narváez te golpeó tanto el coco que te lo partió?

Pero España estaba decidido. Ya amagaba por poner pies en polvorosa cuando José puso al caballo frente a él, dándose un golpe directo contra el costado del animal y sin más cayendo al suelo.

—No me vas a detener—sentenció el español incorporándose.

—Eso es seguro—mofó el muchacho—. Toma, al menos llévate el caballo.

—Pero sí es mío.

—No me des las gracias —indicó José, a su entender muy desprendido.

—Pero...

—Anda. Anda que se te va. —Intencionalmente, el chico golpeó la grupa del anima y éste salió disparado con España sobre su lomo tratando de no caer—. Estos tórtolos van a terminar matándose... —Pronto cayó en la cuenta del peso de sus palabras—. Sólo espero que no sea así.

Los gritos de desprecio y molestia no se hicieron esperar entre la población mexica. Estaba de más decir que odiaban a los españoles. Muchos de sus familiares habían muerto en la Matanza de Tóxcatl; y aunque Antonio no había sido participe de la masacre a ellos, eso era lo que menos les importaba, para ellos todos eran iguales. No trataron de derribar al intruso porque iba a caballo, si hubiera entrado caminado –cómo pretendía él– hubiera significado una muerte segura. España se asió fuertemente del animal y rezó a Dios no caerse, porque sino...

Decenas de mujeres pasaban a su lado, pero ninguna era ella; ojos marrones, azabaches, mieles, pero ninguno carmesí. Comenzaba a desistir, pero, ah, suerte la suya. Allí estaba de nuevo ella frente a él. Ya había dejado atrás a la multitud, por lo que en teoría no había peligro.

—Quetzalli.

Ella estaba con una de sus cazadoras, la que siempre la acompañaba; pero en cuanto España se acercó, como si de un animal ponzoñoso se tratara ella se alejó, quedando relativamente solo con Quetzalli. La respuesta a su llegada de la mujer azteca no fue la que esperaba, pues sólo se limitó a clavar como cuchillos esos ojos escarlatas en él, expectante.

—Yo...

—Sea de lo que quieras hablar, no me parece conveniente tratarlo aquí. Antes, deja al animal aquí; nadie se atrevería a robarlo, le temen...

España soltó las riendas y el caballo simplemente se acercó a Quetzalli, ella le propinó una caricia suave en el lomo del animal y éste se alejó; después se pusieron en camino, la azteca avanzando siempre frente a él y las pocas veces que Antonio lograba darle alcance ella permanecía abstraída en sus propios pensamientos sin dirigir la mirada a él una sola vez. Lo dirigió por calles que se cortaban y giraban abruptamente, por entre los edificios y casas. Sin saber cómo pasó, ya se encontraban en una de las salidas de la ciudad que abría el paso a la inmensa selva, cruzó el puente que conectaba la ciudad con el mundo exterior y él la siguió.

—Quédate aquí—le ordenó.

Volvió la vista hacía donde estaban los centinelas y sólo cuando estuvo segura de que no los veían, le indicó avanzar. Pronto estuvieron fuera, lejos de la ciudad y las miradas acusatorias. Quetzalli se detuvo de improvisto y se volvió a Antonio haciendo que este también se detuviera. Quedaron uno frente al otro sin decir una palabra un buen momento.

—Ahora... Di todo lo que tengas que decir.

_— __¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga? ¿Lo obvio?_

—Entonces, ¿para que armar un alboroto buscándome?

— ¿Un alboroto? ¡Apenas y llamé la atención!... Sí que hubiera sido un alboroto si mientras te buscaba estuviera gritando tu nombre, pero no fue así.

— ¡Por los dioses, ibas en ese animal tuyo, cómo no querías llamar la atención!

—No vine a discutir contigo.

— ¿A qué, entonces?

—A convencerte...

— ¿A convencerme, de qué?

—De esto...

Obviamente, ella ya se esperaba algo así; el español siempre había sido muy predecible, pero sus labios nunca la cansaban. Y por un momento, se permitió ceder una última vez; aunque sabía bien que era perjudicial para todos. Mas pronto lo apartó.

—España, esto está mal. Ya te lo había dicho, una y otra vez, te dije que no podíamos. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Te quiero a ti. ¿No entiendes? Te amo, Quetzalli...

—No puedo amarte, compréndelo. El amor no es suficiente, no para mí.

—Eso es lo que dice tu cabeza, pero ¿qué dice tu corazón? Acaso dice lo mismo, si estás tan segura de lo que dices. ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú, Quetzalli?

_"¿Por qué me obligas a esto, Jispania?"_ Trató de mostrarse lo más entera posible, pero por dentro se carcomía al pensar lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Que qué es lo que quiero? Quiero que te vayas... Que te largues. Quisiera que todo fuera como antes, desearía no haberte conocido jamás, Antonio. ¡Jamás! Olvidate de mí, porque puedes estar seguro de que yo me olvidaré de ti. —Le dio la espalda, no quería tener que decirlo con sus enormes ojos esmeraldas sobre ella, suplicantes, culpándola irremediablemente. Pero justo antes de soltarlo se volvió hacia él y espetó en la cara—: ¡No te amo, Jispania! ¡Nunca te amé! ¡Cómo podría amar a una despreciable alimaña como tú! Dime: ¿qué se siente haber sido usado por una mujer? No se siente bien, ¿cierto? Querías una respuesta, pues aquí está: ¡Lo que más quiero es que te _LARGUES,_ Jispania! No quiero volver a verte, nunca más.

España no le respondió, pero tenía la mirada acuosa. Sentía que caía vertiginosamente hacia el vacío, sintió tan real el violento impactar que pensó que en realidad había caído. Pero no se había movido ni un solo centímetro. Tragó saliva pesadamente.

—Si es lo que deseas... ¿Por qué habría de impedirlo? Me iré, de eso no tengas dudas. Pero de olvidarte, ni por un momento lo pienses. Hasta el último día de mi vida te recordaré. Siento haber sido una despreciable alimaña indigna de ti. Espero me perdones...

Giró sobre sus talones, y se alejó.

Quetzalli tenía unas ganas enormes de decirle que era mentira, que todo era mentira y correr a su lado, Su orgullo fue mucho más grande que su dolor, hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar. y permaneció ahí, de pie, sopesando cada una de sus hirientes palabras.

...

Con todos los preparativos, Cortés apenas se había percatado del cambio de ánimo de España; pero aquellos que convivían con él, se percataron casi enseguida. Éste nunca les contestaba que pasaba, pero todos intuían que se trataba de una mujer, después de todo había dejado de lado sus supersticiones y ahora pensaban que era un simple hombre; y como todo simple hombre, se enamoró de una simple mujer y al final terminó con su simple corazón simplemente roto. Pero España no era un simple hombre, eso José lo sabía y también sabía quién había sido la causante de las desdichadas andanzas de si amigo. Ésa que sólo le contestó con desaires sus buenas intenciones, y ésa misma que sólo se entregó a él para romperle el corazón o –en palabras de la "despreciable alimaña", cómo ella lo había llamado. _"¡Qué desfachatez! Y todavía que se deja el palurdo"_– ésa mismísima mujer que lo había usado para su propio deleite. Sí, el pobre de España estaba deshecho por culpa de ella. Podía engañar a los otros con simples palabras, pero después de casi una año el muchacho había aprendido todos sus modos, mañas y jugarretas.

— Vamos, España—le animó—. No es tan malo.

— ¿Qué no es tan malo? Claro, no tiene nada de malo ser una despreciable alimaña que no merece el amor de nadie.

_"Bien, ha quedado más que claro que lo de despreciable alimaña sí le llegó"_

—Estás siendo demasiado duro contigo mismo.

—Estoy siendo realista, chico.

— ¿Realista? Más bien, pesimista—señaló José—. Es sólo una chica, España.

—Ella no es _sólo_ una chica...

—Ay, no me vengas con que es _la_ chica, porque si lo es te voy a dar uno tan bueno que te va a hacer olvidar hasta tu nombre.

—Adelante, te doy mi permiso. Hazme olvidar, amigo, hazme olvidar. Que es lo que ella quiere.

—¡Dramático! Si en vez de dedicarte a la guerra deberías de ser artista.

—Fusofusofuso~. Puede que no sea tan mala idea.

—Anda —le apremió— que Cortés debe andar hecho una fiera.

Se pusieron en camino rumbo al palacio de Axacáyatl, no sin ser destrozados por las miradas hoscas de los mexicas. Sabían de sobra que no eran bienvenidos. Encontraron a Cortés en la sala principal junto los principales capitanes apiñados a su alrededor y a su lado estaba la mujer. Desde que ella le había indicado al caudillo la ubicación de parte del tesoro de Moctezuma, en el mismo palacio que resguardaba a los españoles, Cortés no se separaba de ella; sólo la utilizaba, pero eso no parecía inmutar a la chica.

El ajetreo los traía vueltos locos a todos, y no era para menos; temían que en cualquier instante la azteca saliera del palacio del tlatoani seguida por todo el grueso del ejército mexica. Si bien Cortés tenía el apoyo de los tlaxcaltecas -muchos de éstos se habían unido a él durante el ataque a Narváez- su guarnición no sería nada contra los mexicas si luchaban en la ciudad, ésta era su territorio y como era de esperarse la conocían más que sus aliados indios, y en comparación con los españoles ni se diga. Era más que obvio que tendrían todas las de perder de ocurrir un enfrentamiento.

—Hombre precavido vale por dos, señores—decía mientras Antonio se colocaba a su lado—. Siempre me he considerado un hombre con suerte, pero esta vez las cartas juegan todas en mi contra. No podemos permanecer más tiempo en esta ciudad...

—Vos sólo debéis confiar en nosotros y tendrá esta ciudad rendida en una semana—le interrumpió una voz, debía ser la de uno de los capitanes—. Hemos permanecido aquí por meses, y ellos no movieron ni un solo dedo...

—En eso tenéis razón, Gonzalo—admitió Cortés—, pero ¿qué nos garantiza que no lo harán ahora? Esos indios no nos atacaron gracias a los esfuerzos por disuadir a esa mujer efectuados por Moctezuma, que Dios lo tenga en su gloria; sin él, no tengáis la menor duda caballeros, ella nos hubiera atacado mucho antes de que pudiéramos siquiera poner un pie en esta ciudad.

—Entonces, capitán, ¿cuáles son las órdenes?

—Todo está preparado ya, el oro en los _tamemes_ de nuestros amigos de Tlaxcala y nuestros hombres prestos. Puesto que este es un asunto de vida o muerte, hemos de abandonar la ciudad esta misma noche. El plazo dado por esa mujer se vence mañana, pero tal vez sea demasiado tarde si esperamos. Caballeros, nos vamos al anochecer.

_"Al anochecer. Excelente, Cortés parece haber desistido al fin"_ Pero Antonio no contaba con lo que pasaría después.

La noche cayó y los españoles se agrupaban silenciosamente en grupos pequeños en los lugares aledaños al palacio de Axacáyatl. Una vez estuvieron todos, se pusieron en marcha. Al frente de la marcha los capitanes Gonzalo de Sandoval, Antonio de Quiñones, Francisco de Acevedo, Francisco Lugo, Diego de Ordás, Andrés de Tapia, además de doscientos peones, veinte jinetes y cuatrocientos tlaxcaltecas. En el centro transportando el tesoro robado, Hernán Cortés, a su lado Malintzin, Coatzin y otras mujeres indígenas, Alonso de Ávila, Cristóbal de Olid, Bernardino Vázquez de Tapia, la artillería, el hijo de Moctezuma, Chimalpopoca, acompañado de sus hermanas, los prisioneros mexicas y el grueso de las fuerzas españolas y aliadas. En la retaguardia Pedro de Alvarado, Juan Velázquez de León y la caballería.. La luna se encontraba sofocada detrás de las negras nubes de lluvia y un ligero rocío, apenas una brisa comenzó a caer. Gracias a los puentes-canoas hechos por encargo de Cortés, pudieron cruzar sin problema los primeros, pero para su gran desgracia, una anciana mexica que bebía del canal por el cual cruzaban y comenzó a gritar en su lengua. Malintzin no necesitó traducir, solamente escucharon el sonido...

_..._

Lo conocía: el tambor de piel de serpiente del templo de Huitzilopochtli.

_"Escapan"_

— ¡Zeltzin!

—Ya, ya desperté...

La muchacha se había incorporado tan rápido como ella cuando escuchó el tambor. Desde hacía noches que dormían en la misma habitación, Quetzalli no iba a dejar que los españoles le hicieran daño a ella también.

— ¡Escapan!—espetó, llena de coraje—. Ve adonde Cuitláhuac, mantente cerca de él...

—Él no es como Moctezuma, debe de estar en camino a la batalla.

—Entonces mantente aquí. Bajo ninguna circunstancia vayas a salir de esta habitación.

— ¿Y si ellos vienen?

—Son como ratas—indicó Quetzalli—. No quieren entrar, quieren salir.

— ¿Qué harás tú?—cuestionó la muchacha.

—No tengo tiempo para explicaciones, Zeltzin... Perdóname, por favor no vayas a gritar.

— ¿Por qué...?

El crujir de los huesos de la azteca la hizo enmudecer. Y no pudo reprimir un grito cuando los brazos y las piernas de Quetzalli se acortaron para formar cuatro enormes patas; pero lo que la estremeció hasta sus cimientos fue ver como a la par de la larga cola, de cada uno de sus poros salían las pequeñas hebras de pelaje negro. El animal salió por completo. Era una pantera, pero aún podía ver la mirada horrorizada de Zeltzin.

—Quetzalli..., ¿qué has hecho?

Pero de la garganta animal sólo salió un ligero bufar. Sus ojos eran los mismo, rojos como la sangre. Con temor la muchacha se acercó a la pantera y le acarició el lomo. Le dedicó una mirada lastimera que Zeltzin podía estar segura que decía: "no tuve otra opción"

—Ve. Haz lo que tengas que hacer...

La tierra se estremeció bajo los suaves pero apresurados pasos de la pantera. Se abrió paso por entre la multitud enfurecida que se enfrentaba a los desdichados rezagados de los españoles, los ojos la miraban sorprendidos, no trataron de detenerla, era una pantera después de todo. Pronto llegó al Templo Mayor, subió cada uno de los peldaños de la pirámide, y cuando estuvo en la cima, abandonó su forma animal para dejar paso a la humana, que salió sin dolor y sin demora. Los ojos de los españoles la miraron temerosos. Qué clase de bestia podía despojarse de su propia piel para adoptar la forma de una mujer, ¿brujería acaso?

— ¡Hermanos! —exclamó en su lengua, su voz resonó en toda la ciudad—. Ha llegado el momento. El animal los llama, entreguen sus cuerpos a su nahual para proteger a su gente. Los llamó, sus animales les llaman. ¡Entréguense a él!

El silencio sólo se vio interrumpido por el clamor lejano de la batalla. Pero entonces, sucedió. Los gritos de guerra comenzaron y se entremezclaron con distintos sonidos animales, gruñidos, piafares, aullidos. La lluvia empapaba ya su pelaje negro cuando bajó a encontrarse con sus hermanos. El sacrificio había valido la pena, ellos lo habían aceptado. Corrió, seguida de cerca por un jaguar y un jabalí, y detrás suyo todo un ejército de nahuales. Los españoles caerían.

...

El sonido les llegó lejano. Nunca pudieron haber imaginado lo que les esperaba. No pensaban que pudiera empeorar la situación. Los mexicas se habían enterado de su huida. Estaban rodeados por tierra y lanzarse a la laguna no era muy prometedor, pues en ella había canoas de los indígenas que lanzaban dardos y lanzas a diestra y siniestra.

Antonio peleaba con fiereza. Los aztecas eran difíciles, acosaban al oponente hasta que a éste le dolían los músculos de tanto recibir y dar golpes. Muchos soldados habían optado por abandonar joyas y armaduras, para salvar el pellejo a nado; pero pocos llegaban a la orilla. Y lo peor era que no veía a Cortés por ninguna parte.

Éste tenía sus propios problemas, después de separarse de España, se había quedado sólo arriba de su caballo, con Malintzin y la otra chica a su lado.

—Debemos irnos, Malinche—dijo tendiéndole la mano para que ella subiera al caballo; ella sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó y subió al animal con Cortés rodeándola con sus brazos.

Azuzó al caballo y este salió disparado.

— ¡Cortés!—la ilusa muchacha gritaba.

— ¡Lo siento, querida! ¡Pero ya no me eres de utilidad!

La dejó ahí sin más, rodeada de muerte y dolor. Y ahí, escuchó los gritos de los soldados españoles, pero no podía ver lo que los atacaba, hasta que estuvo tan cerca de ella que podía oler la sangre que la empapaba.

— ¿Itzmin?

No. No era Itzmin, sus ojos eran diferentes. Rojos, tan sangrientos como... La azteca se apareció ante ella, dejando caer su piel negra.

—¡Quetzalli! —exclamó aterrorizada.

—Coatzin..., cuánto tiempo.

—Quetzalli—dijo, con toda la entera que le resultó posible—, ¿cómo pudiste? Si Moctezuma se hubiera enterado...

—Sí lo hizo. También se enteró de tu traición. ¿Lo recuerdas? El día que asesinaste a Itzmin.

—Pero no fui yo—se excusó—, fue Cortés.

— ¡Eres tan culpable como él! No te preocupes, lo pagarán, ambos. Quería que él fuera primero, pero... no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, ¿cierto?

— Quetzalli, ¡no! Por favor, protectora, no...

Su suplica no pudo ser terminada.

Cayó inerte en el suelo con la garganta desgarrada por la enorme zarpa de la pantera. Y Quetzalli siguió su camino, después de todo aún le faltaba uno.

Los españoles caían a la par de las gotas de lluvia. Sus hermanos atacaban sin piedad a los extranjeros, dejando salir todo ese odio que tanto tiempo habían estado reprimiendo. Habían vuelto a poner los puentes para que los guerreros mexicas no tuvieran problemas. Pero desgraciadamente, los españoles resistían y su gente también caía. Rompían huesos, dislocaba mandíbulas de un sólo zarpazo; nada la iba a parar hasta llegar a Cortés. O eso pensó hasta que vio a España.

Devolvía los golpes con certeza y rapidez. No iba a durar por mucho tiempo así._ "El corazón es débil..."._ Antes de poder siquiera reaccionar ya corría en su dirección. Sus hermanos nahuales lo rodeaban, se acercó a ellos y de un rugido los hizo retroceder.

_"¡Él es mio!"_ les dijo _"Su sangre me pertenece, él mató a Itzmin"_ Mentía, pero eso ellos no debían saberlo. Cuándo los animales se alejaron, incluida Quetzalli, Antonio bajó su arma. Presentía que esa pantera tuvo algo que ver, obviamente no sabía de quién se trataba. Pero no se quedó pensándolo mucho y se despojó lo más rápido que pudo de su armadura y saltó al agua.

Al comenzar a notar el atisbo de triunfo sobre los españoles los guerreros aztecas y los nahuales comenzaron a replegarse. Del otro lado de la laguna, los vencidos se agrupaban asustados y desesperados. Volviera la mirada a donde la volviera, sólo veía dolor y desolación. Con la vista buscó a Cortés y no le encontró, pensaba lo peor cuando a lo lejos divisó a la Malinche andando entre los heridos, parecía buscar ella también al caudillo.

—Señor Carriedo...—musitó con la voz entrecortada—, no encuentro a Cortés.

—Yo tampoco. Busquemos juntos.

Los heridos abundaban, entre ellos no encontraron a Cortés. Malintzin fue quien lo vio y corrió directo a él, abrazándole. La expresión de Cortés era indescriptible. Nada más la chica lo soltó, cayó de rodillas al suelo, manos en el rostro. Tantas vidas perdidas, para siempre. Tanto oro perdido, para siempre. Lloraba, los dolores padecidos... y los venideros. ¿Cómo no llorar a aquellos que habían entrado entre vítores y salido entre lamentos? La ciudad. _Su_ ciudad. No se iba a rendir, la ciudad sería suya.

España no atrevía a acercarse más, y optó por alejarse. Muchos habían muerto; capitanes, esclavos indígenas, tlaxcaltecas y españoles por igual; los hijos de Moctezuma tampoco sobrevivieron. Caminó hasta volver a tener la ciudad frente a él. Le parecía lejana, pero tan cerca a la vez. Y ahí la miró. La misma pantera... convirtiéndose en mujer. Adoptando su forma...

—Quetzalli.

La lluvia caía, apenas un rocío, una ligera brisa... en aquella noche triste en que la luna se ocultó detrás de las nubes, para ocultar a sus ojos a el dolor de los españoles.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. No olviden comentar.**

**LadyLoba: **Venganza, muajaja. Sí, no es muy enigmático, pero Quetzalli es tan distraída que no comprende que esas "despedidas" tendrás sus consecuencias. O.o sí, supongo que esa fue la verdadera razón jajaja

**OkamiYuki98: **Me recordaste la película "V" de Vendetta :3 Jojo, aún no, aún no...pero como ya habrás leído _alguien _ya probó las zarpas del gatito :s Estoy totalmente segura de que no son los tres cerditos jajaja

...

**¡Sí, se que me tarde. Lo siento! Soy una pésima actualizadora :S Pero ya, aquí está. Jojo ¡Se avecina la tormenta!** **¡Guerra! ¡Guerra! **

**Hasta el próximo. Ciao! **


	16. Olvídalo

XVI

_Olvídalo_

Desesperanzados, y al verse abandonados en tierra inhóspita, los españoles no tuvieron otra opción que dirigirse a Tlaxcala, con la esperanza de que su alianza aún siguiera en pie. Debido a que la mayoría de las bajas en los enfrentamientos contra los mexicas habían sido indios tlaxcaltecas, temían que sus aliados no acogieran bien el hecho de que su gente hubiera sido sacrificada por su causa, pero no tenían otra opción, era eso o regresar a Cuba donde era seguro que Velázquez no los acogería bien; además, Cortés no se daría por vencido hasta que la ciudad fuera suya. Esa mujer le pagaría todas las que le debía...

Por las noches Antonio podía sentir las miradas ásperas de los mexicas, acosándolo en la oscuridad. Los gritos de sus hombres al ser atacados por esas bestias infernales... y por ella. ¿Cómo podía ser posible aquello? ¿Tal vez magia? Ahora sonaba como ese vándalo sin moral.

—Tú también la viste, ¿cierto?—inquirió José a sus espaldas.

Se había alegrado mucho al enterarse de que el chico había sobrevivido al ataque. _"Sí que es un hueso duro de roer"._ El muchacho sólo tenía unas cuantas magulladuras y uno que otro corte, pero nada de qué lamentarse.

— ¿A quién? ¿Quetzalli? —José asintió levemente con la cabeza—. Sí... sí la vi y no me lo podía creer.

—Yo estaba casi al frente cuando escuché los gritos. Después todo se tornó borroso y muy, muy confuso. Sentí unas fauces cerrarse en mi brazo, pero la armadura me protegió, pronto el animal de dio cuenta de que sus dientes no atravesarían el metal y se alejó; ahí pude ver lo que me atacó: una pantera.

» Luego, para mi horror, el animal se convirtió en mujer... ¿Cómo la llamaste? Ah, sí. Quetzalli. Comenzamos a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Esa mujer sí que sabe lo que hace. Pero en un punto, mis piernas flaquearon y caí al suelo, estaba tan dolorido que ni siquiera me pude levantar de nuevo. Y se fue, supongo que me dio por muerto... Después, me deshice como pude de la armadura y me lancé al canal, no sé cómo llegué a la orilla, pero lo hice.

»Si de algo estoy seguro es de que esa mujer es un demonio. Oh —musitó al ver el rostro sombrío de España—, lo siento...

—No sé qué pasó, José... Pero ella no era así, créeme. Me siento tan culpable.

—No entiendo porqué—expresó el joven—, ni de qué... pero -sea lo que sea- no fue tu culpa.

Antonio bajó la mirada.

—Ay, vamos. No puedes andas cabizbajo y entristecido toda tu vida por algo que ni siquiera sabes qué es. —Colocó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de España—. ¿Sabes qué siento yo? Cansancio. Llevamos seis días caminando...

—Siete —lo interrumpió—. Llevamos siete días caminando por este erial. Sólo Dios sabe dónde estamos... ¿Por qué no hablas con Cortés, eh, Fernández? Es como tu padre, podrías convencerlo de desistir. Además, un hijo de burgués como tú ha de tener sus influencias.

—¿Hijo de burgués? —cuestionó José, como si la idea le pareciera por de más absurda—. Pero si él es...

—Un simple hijo de burgués—terció Antonio—. Pero aquí, compañero, sólo soy un soldado y capitán más, en este momento para Cortés una piedra es más que yo.

— ¡Ay! No aguanto mis pies—se quejó José—. Y esta endemoniada llanura parece el mismísimo infierno. ¿No podemos quitarnos la armadura?

— ¡¿Estáis loco, muchacho?!—exclamó escandalizado el soldado que los acompañaba—. Esos indios pueden atacar en cualquier momento...

Como si hubieran sido invocados, los gritos de guerra aztecas se hicieron sonar en la lejanía. Antonio y José fijaron acusadores la mirada en el soldado, quien se limitó a darse un manotazo en el rostro. Pronto los mexicas al ver el reducido número comenzaron a rodear a los españoles, Cortés lo notó al instante.

— ¡Formen un círculo!—imperó a gritos—, ¡las picas al frente! ¡Los quiero listos para atacar!

Los guerreros atacaron sin piedad, tratando de disgregar las fuerzas españolas, pero la formación era fuerte, guerreros y nahuales eran montados en sus lanzas por igual... Hasta que se abrió un brecha en el círculo para dejar salir a Cortés y uno de sus capitanes, ambos se lanzaron contra lo mexicas en busca de su jefe principal. Los animales que acompañaban a los tenochcas aprovecharon el reducido espacio para entrar y así hacer que los españoles se separaran. Funcionó. Enterraban sus fauces a diestra y siniestra obligando a los españoles a unirse en pequeños grupos que atacaban varios de ellos a la vez.

España se defendía como podía, lanzando golpes casi ciegos con su alabarda -convenientemente rescatada por Cortés durante el ataque en Tenochtitlán. Su sangre hervía en las venas y su corazón palpitaba enardecido al ritmo de la batalla. Golpe tras golpe se deshacía de cuanto guerrero y animal le presentara combate. Ya derrotaba a uno, ya a otro; el baile del acero lo absorbía con su compás, una música que sólo el momento puede entonar.

El cuerpo inerte de su oponente yacía en el suelo cuando sintió las zarpas chocar contra su armadura, pero no era quien él creía, la piel del animal que lo atacaba estaba tupida de manchas oscuras sobre el fondo dorado que era el pelaje y lo agradeció, sólo deseaba no toparse con el negro intenso como la noche. También acabó con este oponente, a quien al igual que los otros de su tipo, la piel animal abandonó al entrar en contacto con el frío beso del acero. Era una mujer, la piel nacarada y cabello largo y negro como ella, pero el color de su iris le indicó que afortunadamente no era quien temía; al parecer Quetzalli era un pantera y no sabía si podía cambiar a otra forma, pero él poco conocía de ese embrujo... y poco quería saber.

Detuvo el golpe mucho antes de que pudiera alcanzar a tocarle siquiera, su atacante había aprovechado su descuido para asestar el golpe él estando de espaldas, pero los años le habían dotado de buenos reflejos. El macahuitl golpeó el mando de su alabarda, ahora estaba frente a frente con quien más temía. Ella había abandonado la otra forma y se presentaba ante él con su cuerpo humano. Ese maldito dolor que oprimía su pecho al recordar sus palabras acudió nada más ver su rostro.

Y arremetió contra ella con fuerza...

Se notaba en cada uno de sus violentos golpes el rencor que sentía._ "Vamos. Desahógate",_ pensó Quetzalli, _"Y de paso a mí también"_ Los golpes no tenían final, y a la par de sus cuerpos cuando se había unido, sus armar seguían un solo ritmo: el suyo.

Todo había desaparecido, sólo quedaban ellos dos, esquivando y lanzando golpes. La azteca dio un mal paso y cayó al suelo. Los ojos encendidos del español la miraban de fijo, sólo denotaban ira y rencor, mucho rencor, en su mirada parecía titilar sólo el deseo de la venganza, un brillo que ella jamás había visto en él.

Antonio sintió en su boca el placentero sabor de la inminente victoria, pero en los ojos de la chica no podía ver miedo, mucho menos la consternación evidente en el rostro de cualquier vencido. No, en los suyos sólo podía ver determinación. Parecían reprenderle, parecían exigirle una cosa, solamente una cosa...

—Hazlo —sus labios dijeron lo que sus ojos expresaban claramente—. Acaba con esto de una vez.

Alzó la alabarda por sobre su cabeza. Un golpe, sólo un golpe bastaría. Aspiró hondo, dispuesto a asestar el último golpe. España cerró los ojos por menos de un segundo para sacar de quién sabe dónde las fuerzas y el valor para hacerlo... Pero tardó demasiado. Cuando menos pensó ya estaba en el suelo y ella sobre él, tomándolo por las muñecas; para su suerte la alabarda había caído a cierta distancia y no lo había alcanzado. La azteca había aprovechado la oportunidad para hacerlo caer con sus piernas.

—Creo que yo gané...—sonrió ella—. Tardaste demasiado, Jispania... Eso me gusta.

"No me sueltes, Quetzalli, por favor"

— ¡Quetzalli, suéltame!

—Ay, tranquilo, no haré nada que no haya hecho ya...

— ¡¿Qué?! Creí que...

Forcejeo, pero ella no lo soltaba; mas pronto dejó de sentir el peso ajeno sobre él y vio como ella se alejaba a zancadas, para luego hacerlo a cuatro patas y lanzarse al ataque contra uno de sus soldados. Mientras, el se quedó ahí, anonadado. Poco después escuchó, lejanos, los gritos de victoria por parte de sus compatriotas y vio como los beligerantes mexicas se dispersaban. Habían vencido.

— ¡España!—gritó una voz exaltada, para luego deformarse al ver al español—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás ahí en el suelo?

—Estoy tan confundido, niño—dijo, a la vez que se incorporaba—. Tan, tan confundido.

—Nada nuevo en ti, compañero...

—Muy gracioso—interrumpió—. Veo que hemos vencido.

—Sí, Cortés atacó al jefe de esos indígenas y los muy tontos se dispersaron sin remedio. Les ganamos.

—El miedo les ganó—sentenció Antonio—, no nosotros.

...

Los meses que siguieron a la derrota en Otumba no fueron benevolentes con los mexicas. La enfermedad apareció de improvisto, como si del mismo aire hubiera sido sacada: atacaba violentamente y sin misericordia a su gente.

Nunca se habían enfrentado a un enemigo así. Invisible a sus ojos, burlaba fácilmente cualquier estrategia que pudieran pensar. Indomable e inexorable acababa con su pueblo de uno en uno. Sólo a ella parecía no afectarle la epidemia, pero sus fuerzas disminuían con cada muerte, a cada minuto. Ayudaba a los tehxiuhtiani con lo que podía: traía hierbas medicinales, atendía a los enfermos y les alimentaba con la poca comida que había.

Las intenciones de Cuitláhuac eran buenas, planeaba iniciar las tareas de reconstrucción del Templo Mayor -éste había quedado muy dañado a causa de los españoles después de La Matanza-, pretendía también reorganizar el ejército, pero los sistemas de abastecimiento de la ciudad no aguantaron la demanda debido a la enfermedad y colapsaron, provocando la hambruna que ahora sometía a Tenochtitlán.

Quetzalli hacía mucho que no probaba bocado y obligaba a todo cuanto podía a reducir sus raciones para así darle alimento a los enfermos. Niños y ancianos eran los más afectados, pero la muerte se llevaba a todos quienes caían en las garras de la enfermedad por igual.

—¿Ha recibido respuesta, tlatoani? —cuestionó la azteca al encontrarse con Cuitláhuac en el salón del trono.

—No. El cazonci Zuanga sólo nos hizo esperar para rechazar nuestra oferta. Y los tlaxcaltecas se han negado rotundamente, están seguros que apuestan al ganador...

—Se equivocan—replicó Quetzalli con amargura—. Lamentarán habernos desafiado.

—Lo harán—aseguró el tlatoani—, prometo por mi vida que pagarán.

Pero Cuitláhuac no pudo cumplir su promesa. A finales de otoño en ese mismo año murió a causa de la enfermedad. El Tlahtocan se reunió de nuevo y mandaron llamar a Quetzalli. Al tomar en cuenta sus antecedentes y sus incursiones en las batallas, eligieron como su sucesor a Cuauhtémoc.

—Será un buen tlatoani—aseguró nantli Mixtle, cuando Quetzalli llegó con las nuevas.

—Buen tlacochcálcatl _(jefe de armas)_. Pero es primo de Moctezuma..., no sé que esperar. Yo no elijo a los tlatoani, nantli, sólo tengo que resignarme y esperar.

—No seas pesimista—le reprendió la anciana—. Oh, mi niña, estoy segura que no nos decepcionará. Él acabará con esos demonios de una buena vez.

—Sí... tal vez—contestó con semblante entristecido.

—Habrá otros, mi niña.

Quetzalli no contestó. Sabía que no había otros como ella... O eso esperaba, no quería tener que lidiar con otros parecidos a España. ¿Por qué la había traicionado? Él único en el que se permitió confiar hasta los extremos y la traicionó.

— ¿Cómo seguiste con tus mareos, pitentzin?—cuestionó de pronto Mixtle.

—Mucho mejor, nantli—manifestó ella—; pero en ocasiones siento mucho asco y en otras me invade un dolor intenso en la parte baja de la espalda.

—Llevas días sin comer... Semanas, quizá.

—No te preocupes, nantli, es mi decisión... Si para alimentar a mi pueblo tengo que morir yo de hambre que así sea. No me importaría en absoluto.

—Qué cosas dices, si tu mueres, ¿quién me cuidaría?

Los enormes ojos marrones de la anciana hicieron mella en Quetzalli, parecían suplicar e imperar a la vez; poseían cierta vehemencia que no podía evitar, mucho menos rechazar. Enormes ojos, como los de un tecolote.

—Se me hace tarde, Cuauhtémoc me pidió acudir a él después de venir a verte.

— ¿Te pidió?—inquirió—. ¿No te ordenó?

—No. Pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a ir, para mí no hay mucha diferencia entre pedir y ordenar tratándose de un tlatoani.

Cuando llegó con el tlatoani éste se encontraba reunido con algunos tlacochcálcatl, pero en cuanto la miró los despachó. Los jefes de armas se salieron apresurados, y pronto estuvieron solos en la habitación.

—Quetzalli. Siempre es un gusto...

— ¿De qué deseaba hablar conmigo?—cortó secamente ella.

—No cambias nunca, Imperio.

—Ja. Imperio. Esto que ve es sólo la carcasa de lo que era hacía años.

—Para mí no pareces una carcasa—señaló el tlatoani—. A decir verdad, nunca estuviste mejor.

—Por favor, Cuauhtémoc, dime. ¿Para qué me has pedido venir?

—Necesitaba hablar contigo sobre los planes a seguir para hacer a renacer a _nuestro_ Imperio...

—Adelante entonces.

—Seguiremos con las labores de reconstrucción que inició Cuitláhuac —comenzó él—, mi tío merece eso al menos..., pero además reforzaremos las defensas de la ciudad, los españoles volverán de eso puedes estar segura; pero da por hecho que no nos tomarán desprevenidos. Moctezuma nunca debió de haber confiado en ellos, debió atacarlos no llenarlos de comida y mujeres.

—Debemos hacer alianzas, solos nunca los derrotaremos. Envía embajadores a todos los pueblos, a aquel que se nos una dejará de tributarnos.

—Debes de odiarlo mucho si estás dispuesta a eliminar los tributos... ¿Tan duro fue que dejara?

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Cuauhtémoc? Y se claro—espetó.

—De quién más estoy hablando sino del español...—contestó—. No estoy ciego, Quetzalli. Puede que engañaran a Moctezuma, pero él no era el único que tenía ojos. Todos podíamos ver las miradas que el español te dedicaba y cómo tú se las correspondías. No me interesa lo que hayas estado haciendo con él, sólo quiero que te centres en tus responsabilidades. Olvídalo, dejalo ir. Siuatlamachtli _(Maestra)_. —Quetzalli deseaba salir inmediatamente, alejarse, pero no podía mover un solo músculo—. Tú me enseñaste a ser desprendido. Es hora de que pongas en práctica tus propias enseñanzas... Tenemos una enfermedad con la que lidiar, un enemigo al cual derrotar. Debes comenzar a preocuparte por tu pueblo, que ellos son los que te dieron la vida...

— ¡¿Quién dice que no preocupo por mi pueblo?!

—Tus acciones—respondió el tlatoani secamente.

—Tú no sabes lo que es llevar una vida de soledad, Cuauhtémoc, no sabes lo que es sentirte miserable en este mundo, sin nadie que te comprenda, sin nadie que sea como tú lo eres. Pero que entenderían ustedes, simples mortales...

—No eres inmortal, Quetzalli, vale más que lo aprendas de una vez. —Se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a la azteca—. Y no, no entiendo lo que es llevar una "vida de soledad", como tú tanto predicas llevar; pero lo que sí entiendo es que tú misma elegiste esta vida, no tendrías que estar sola si no lo quisieras.

Se cernió un silencio sepulcral en la habitación. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar. Cuauhtémoc ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, y Quetzalli, ella quería decirle tantas cosas, pero se quedó callada. A veces es mejor que el silencio suplante el lugar de esas insensibles palabras que pueden arrebatarte un amigo en un centellar.

—Puedes retirarte—dijo al fin él.

Ella aún sin decir palabra se encaminó hacia la salida.

—Quisiera, Cuauhtémoc—musitó mientras salía—. No sabes cuánto quisiera...

* * *

**Gracias por leer. No olviden comentar.**

**Wuu. Comentarios :3 **

**LadyLoba: **Jaja en mi borrador es todo un baño de sangre, pero decidí ponerla así por *glup* sensibilidad (?) jeje Aunque, ¿se te hace tranquilo que una pantera te desgarre la garganta de un zarpazo? ¿UNO? Jeje, bueno sí le faltó, en realidad fue Cortés quien mató a Itzmin, PERO Coatzin tuvo mucho que ver, inche traidora... Ay, ya sé, pobre Toñito. Quiero aclarar que me sentí una despreciable alimaña al decirle despreciable alimaña :C Aunque sí, sólo falta un año :c o medio año porque ya pasaron meses de eso jeje. Me disculpo con lo de Coatzin, sí le faltó :/

**OkamiYuki98: **El tomatito nunca le haría daño a Quetzalli... creo, pues ya ves, trató, pero no pudo :C Aunque sí le dolió el desaire de la azteca.

**Wind und Serebro: **Gracias, lo que el poder de las canciones puede lograr jaja... Sí, ahí viene lo bueno. Muajaja. Okey, no.

...

Siento haber tardado, y además haberles traído un capitulo no tan esclarecedor :s pero mejor paso que dure que trote que canse jaja. No había tenido la oportunidad de agradecer a aquellas personas que han puesto como favoritos esta historia, así que:

Muchísisisimas **Ghostpen94, LadyLoba, Lipurogry, OkamiYuki98, Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma** y **redcoverpaint**. No tienen idea de lo feliz que me sentí cuando los miré :3 De nuevo, muchas gracias.

Creo que es todo... Hasta el próximo :D Jojo, ni saben lo que les espera :3 Sólo una palabra: **Inevitable...** Muajaja. Muajaja... Ciao!


	17. Suceso Inefable

XVII

_Suceso Inefable_

Contrario a todos los posibles panoramas que habían imaginado, los tlaxcaltecas los habían recibido afablemente. Descansaron y se recuperaron de sus heridas durante por lo menos veinte días, tiempo en el cual Cortés se reunió con el señor de Ocotelolco Maxixcatzin para refrendar una alianza, y al ser Ocotelolco una de las cuatro ciudades que conformaban Tlaxcala, los españoles usarían todo el poderío de estos -aunado con el poder de la Corona española- para así arremeter contra los aztecas. Al fin los españoles tendrían un poco de quietud por un tiempo.

Pero se equivocaron. Poco después del ataque en Otumba, habían sucedido dos ataques más por parte de los mexicas contra los españoles; el primero, causó poco más de veinte bajas y el segundo, cuarenta y cinco bajas españolas y doscientas bajas tlaxcaltecas. Debido a esto, Cortés optó por iniciar una campaña militar contra los rebeldes mexicas. A España eso le parecía una soberana tontería.

Los soldados iban de aquí por allá preparándose para emprender la marcha contra los pueblos tributarios de los tenochcas. La sed de venganza corría por sus venas. Habían perdido a demasiados amigos durante la huida de Tenochtitlán.

— ¿Rebeldes, Cortés?—cuestionó molesto cuando tuvo a Cortés frente a él.

—Sí, rebeldes. Al Moctezuma decirse vasallo de Carlos I, cualquier afrenta a nuestra persona significaría directamente un atentado contra la Corona... Y puesto que esos salvajes han estado renuentes en cuanto a entregar la ciudad que por derecho le pertenece al Rey, además de los ataques tan deplorables que han efectuado, es nuestra responsabilidad la de sofocar cualquier acto de rebeldía que pudiera acontecer y te habrás dado cuenta España que eso ya está sucediendo.

Antonio abrió y cerró repetidas veces la boca para replicar, pero lo que decía Cortés era cierto y no lo podía refutar. Así que tendría que obedecer... Como siempre.

Los tlaxcaltecas aportaron dos mil guerreros para ayudar en la empresa de Cortés con el capitán Tianquizlatoatzin al mando de las tropas, éste guió al caudillo por las zonas de Zacatepec, Acatzingo y Tepeaca. Al pasar arrasaron con todo a su paso, el teuclti local no tuvo otra opción y el día cuatro del mes de septiembre de 1520 se rindió. Cortés, a pesar de la oposición de Antonio, permitió a sus aliados de Tlaxcala tomar cuantos prisioneros de guerra quisieran para utilizarlos en sus sacrificios, siendo que él mismo había considerado esa acción reprobable mientras se encontraban en Tenochtitlán y los prisioneros que quedaron a salvo del salvajismo de los tlaxcaltecas fueron marcados por los españoles con hierro al rojo vivo con un "G" de Guerra en sus mejillas.

Con la finalidad de dirigir ataques a las poblaciones cercanas, Cortés fundó la villa de Segura de la Frontera. El ejército español era implacable con los pueblos tributarios; algunos de ellos prefirieron no oponer resistencia, como Huejotzingo y Cuetlaxtlan, pero otros como Tecamachalco y Acaptelahuacan, quienes permanecieron fieles a Imperio, quedaron casi exterminados.

— ¡Esto es una barbarie, Cortés!—espetó Antonio nada más ver a Cortés—. Hierro encandecido como viles animales.

—Callaos, España. A vos sólo os parece una barbarie por que la vida de vuestra noviecita está en juego...—contestó con severidad ante la reprensión por parte del español—. Pero ¿qué hay de nosotros? ¿Qué nosotros no os importamos en absoluto?

—Yo nunca dije eso.

—Pues no lo parece. Dejaos de baladronadas y haced vuestro trabajo de una buena vez... Porque bien sabéis lo que pasará si ella gana. ¿Crees que recordará —inquirió— a aquel que estaba loco por ella cuando os atraviese el pecho con un cuchillo y saque vuestro corazón para dárselo a esos dioses paganos? Yo no lo creo. Últimamente no hacéis más que renegar mis órdenes, y todo en favor de esa mujer. Ella no te ha dado nada para que te comportéis así ¿o me equivoco?

—No, nada.

—Entonces no veo el porqué de esa abnegación tuya—manifestó—Ahora vete que tengo que escribir...

—La carta de relación—interrumpió España—. ¿Mencionará lo acontecido en Tenochtitlán durante nuestra huida? Ya sabe a qué me refiero...

—¿Las panteras sangran cuando les atraviesan el vientre?—Al ver que tal comentario le había resultado por de más denigrante a España, repuso—: Sí, lo haré, pero no cómo vos creéis... Nadie debe saber lo que sucede, mientras antes exterminemos a esas abominaciones sin que nadie se dé cuenta mejor.

— ¿Y los soldados? Ellos van a hablar.

—Creed en mí, no lo harán. Ahora largo, y llama a Malinche.

—Enseguida—respondió Antonio a la orden.

Salió de la tienda individual del caudillo, rápidamente encontró a la chica y le transmitió la petición de Cortés, a lo que ella respondió con una ligera cabezada de afirmación. Ella sabía lo que había ocurrido entre él y Quetzalli, pero aún así no había dicho palabra alguna. Tampoco José.

El chico había acompañado al jefe de carpinteros Martín López en su vuelta a Tlaxcala, en la misión de cortar árboles y construir trece bergantines que serían utilizados durante el asalto a Tenochtitlán que Cortés estaba planeando; estaba por demás saber que necesitaría protección y el caudillo a sabiendas de la amistad que había entablado José con España lo había mandado a él como parte de la protección a López.

En los días que siguieron llegaron distintas embarcaciones y éstas pidieron audiencia con Cortés. En la primera, procedente de Cuba y al mando de Pedro Barba, al el caudillo contar las experiencias vividas la tripulación mostró deseos inmediatos de unirse a la campaña de capitán contra los mexicas. La segunda, comandada por Rodrigo Mojerón sucedió lo mismo. Días después, desde Castilla, Juan de Burgos llegó con una embarcación que había hecho escala en las Islas Canarias y, paralelamente desde Sevilla, arribó Juan de Salamanca; ambos se unieron a Cortés. Por su parte, el gobernador de Jamaica envió embarcaciones de apoyo con cincuenta hombres al mando de Miguel Díez de Aux y cuarenta bajo las órdenes de Francisco Ramírez quienes al evaluar la situación decidieron unirse a las fuerzas españolas.

El ejercitó español se incrementó. Según Cortés era una voluntad divina y estaba completamente seguro de que la victoria era suya, pero España no sabía si lo que sucedía era bueno o malo. Su preocupación por la azteca ofuscaba sus pensamientos.

Debido a que el poco oro que recuperaron a las orillas de los canales de Tenochtitlán había sido utilizado para reponer las provisiones, es ésta ocasión no hubo repartición entre los soldados. Por lo que se comenzó a hablar de una inminente sublevación entre los soldados y eso inquietaba a Cortés, por lo que dejó marchar de vuelta a Cuba a aquellos que se habían mostrado inconformes, pero hubo quienes decidieron quedarse codiciosos ante lo que podrían obtener después del asalto a la ciudad, para éstos el caudillo mandó estipular ordenanzas militares y civiles, lo que menos deseaba era una rebelión más.

Y comenzó el avance hacía la ciudad. Las tropas eran acompañadas por un contingente de tlaxcaltecas, quienes sumaban un total de diez mil hombres al comando de Chichimecatecle. El objetivo a corto plazo de Cortés era el de realizar un bloqueo a la ciudad de Tenochtitlán. Si no tenían comida y agua no podrían pelear.

—Su nuevo dirigente trató de hacer lo mismo...—confió Cortés a Antonio—. Pero no le funcionó, sus antiguos vasallos nos han abastecido y sin oponer resistencia. Bien dicen que el miedo hiere más que las espadas.

— ¿Y qué harás cuándo hayas cortado sus suministros?

—Atacarles con todo. Estarán débiles, no tendrán oportunidad—afirmó—. Ahora que lo pienso: creo que hemos de terminar la construcción de los bergantines cerca del lago.

—Si así lo deseas...

—Ey, tú—llamó Cortés a un soldado que se apostaba frente a su tienda—. Parte a Tlaxcala y dile al jefe de carpinteros que terminará su encargó cerca del lago que rodea a Tenochtitlán. ¡Ahora!

El soldado salió disparado. El caudillo sonrió con malicia, se notaba que le encantaba dar ordenes. Mientras, Antonio debatía entre lo que iba a hacer al encontrarse con la azteca.

Días después, comenzó el traslado de las tablas y partes de madera que conformarían los bergantines; ayudándose con diversos tamemes y una buena cantidad de sus aliados tlaxcaltecas. Al llegar al lago de Texcoco, el capitán mandó zanjar el terreno cerca del lago para así facilitar la entrada de las embarcaciones al agua.

Una vez en ese punto, Cortés ordenó avanzar hacia la ciudad de Iztapalapa. Pero no contaron con que el ejercito mexica se iba a encontrar ahí para cuando ellos llegaran.

La lucha comenzó lenta y dispersa, para pronto tornarse encarnizada y confusa. Nahuales y guerreros sincronizaban a la perfección, mientras los primeros acorralaban a los españoles, los otros los atacaban a sangre fría estado atrapados entre fauces y garras, sin ninguna oportunidad de escapar.

La buscaba con la mirada. Pero no lograba identificarla entre tanto alboroto. _"Una pantera. Eso es lo que busco."_ Pero la miríada era tal que apenas y podía diferenciar a los suyos de los enemigos. Suerte para ellos que tuvieran armaduras. Quería encontrarla para terminar lo que había comenzado, y esta vez no dudaría, no importaba cuánto se arrepintiera después, tenía que hacerlo. Acabar de una vez por todas con el error.

Quetzalli luchaba con dos, tres, cuatro; no se dejaba vencer, le estaba resultado difícil a los españoles el vencerla, luchaba codo a codo con su tlatoani. Algo podía afirmar: le había enseñado bien. Sus golpes eran certeros, sólo hacía falta uno para acabar con su contrincante; las tácticas que usaba, la forma en que esperaba para así concentrar toda la fuerza de su cuerpo en el impacto, era metódico y dedicado, justo lo que siempre inculcó. Era una lastima que tuvieran que pelear en esas circunstancias, lo hubiera disfrutado de no ser por lo que Cuauhtémoc le había pedido. Y aunque tenía la razón, no significaba que ella lo aceptara, pero no tenía otra opción; ellos nunca tenían otra opción. Se alegraba de no haberse topado aún con el español. Sus sentimientos estaban tomando demasiada importancia en el juego y eso no le gustaba nada.

En el clamor de la batalla, sintió a su tlatoani alejarse. Pero estaba muy ocupada como para darse cuenta de adónde se había ido. Dejó salir su piel animal, así acabaría más rápido y limpio con los soldados españoles; además adoraba la expresión de sus rostros al ver que la mujer se transformaba en pantera.

—Así que aquí estabas, Quetzalli. —La voz la sobresaltó, no quería que sucediera tan pronto—. He de admitir que al principio no te encontraba... Gracias por ahorrarme a molestia.

Por toda respuesta ella le enseñó las fauces a España. Éste sonrió, y se lanzó al ataque. La pantera también, pues quien ejercía los movimientos no era Quetzalli, era el animal, y un animal sólo sigue su instinto, se había adueñado por un instante de sus sentidos e hincó sus incisivos en el brazo de Antonio, que dejó caer la alabarda, los dientes le habían abollado la armadura. Al recuperar la razón, la azteca comprendió que el animal estaba tomando demasiado control sobre ella, y emprendió la marcha para alejarse de España. Quería despedazar al español, pero no podía; algo dentro de ella se lo impedía...

Estaba ya lejos de él cuando sintió un intenso dolor en el vientre. Tan fuerte que la hizo caer de bruces al suelo con un gemido. Después, sintió como su piel animal la abandonaba, introduciendo el pelaje de nuevo en su piel dolorosa y parsimoniosamente. Sus huesos comenzaron a adecuarse a su forma humana de nuevo y la larga cola se retrajo hasta no quedar nada. Pero el dolor persistía mucho más fuerte que cuando inició su metamorfosis, así que no se debía a éso.

Escuchó los gritos. Gritos de agonía, y al ver en rededor con horror descubrió lo que ocurría. Sus nahuales no eran más que humanos, simples humanos sin armas, sin protección alguna. Y los españoles sabían aprovecharlo al máximo. Rebanando, cortando y arrancando miembros a diestra y siniestra.

—No—musitó—. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Pronto estuvo rodeada por soldados españoles. Trató de levantarse, pero no lo consiguió. Sus piernas no le respondieron. Le dolían mucho, podía notar como el sufrimiento se le escapaba por entre los poros y su entrecortado respirar. Era claro que no podía defenderse. Pero miraba a los españoles a los ojos con resentimiento, destilando odio. Introduciendo su veneno a través de sus pupilas, quería que sintieran su dolor, y parecía dar efecto. Su expresión aún poseía un aire felino, su nariz se retraía exactamente como la de un gato y sin quererlo bufaba a los enemigos.

—Parece que hemos encontrado una gatita, compañeros. Ah, a Carriedo le encantará tenerte.

Zeltzin buscaba desesperada con la mirada, todo era una confusión de cuerpos y sonidos. Se suponía que debía esta cerca de Cuauhtémoc como se lo había prometido, podía ver al tlatoani estaba casi frente suyo, pero no a ella.

_"¿Dónde te metiste, Quetzalli?"_

Ahí es donde la vio. Apenas pudo ahogar un grito. La azteca estaba rodeada por no menos que seis españoles, todos armados hasta los dientes. ¿Por qué no simplemente tomar la piel de la pantera y atacarlos? Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga trataba de levantarse, sin éxito aparente.

— ¡CUAUHTÉMOC!—el grito le salió sin pensárselo dos veces.

El aludido golpeó con fuerza al extranjero con su macahuitl y volvió la vista hacia donde Zeltzin se encontraba oculta, entre el follaje de los árboles. Sólo con ver la expresión de la chica, comprendió que algo no estaba bien, nada bien. Y por primera vez en la batalla, paseo su vista por el terreno. No había nahuales, a quienes masacraban los españoles eran humanos, su gente, no animales como lo habían sido cuando comenzó el enfrentamiento. Su pensamiento inmediato fue Quetzalli. Algo le había sucedido, sino no estuviera pasando eso. Si ella moría todos por igual. La principal preocupación era ella. Parecía que sus ojos se saldrían de sus cuencas por lo desesperado de su búsqueda. Al final la encontró. Estaba rodeada por un grupo de españoles... y por él. La causa de los descuidos de Quetzalli. El español. Corrió lo más que pudo en su dirección, pero se encontraban lejos, en la orilla del lago.

La hoja plana de su alabarda descansaba en el hombro de la azteca. Tenía que hacerlo. ¿Pero de dónde tomar las fuerzas necesarias? La amaba.

—Hazlo de una vez, Jispania—indicó ella sacándolo de su ensimismamiento—. ¿Aún te intimido?

Retiró el arma, dejando un rastro de sangre ajena en la piel desnuda de la mujer.

—No, pero aún no es el momento. Llevénsela—ordenó a los soldados que estaban a su lado—, será nuestra prisionera.

—Pero, Cortés dijo...

—He dicho que será nuestra prisionera. Y si yo lo digo se hace, ¿entendido?

—Entendido, ca...

El hombre no pudo terminar la frase, un torrente de sangre corría por su garganta manchando su armadura. Un cuchillo de obsidiana lo había degollado limpiamente. Y antes de que los demás soldados pudieran reaccionar, ya se encontraban desangrándose en el suelo.

—Así que este es tu nuevo gobernante—señaló Antonio—. Tiene agallas.

Comenzaron una lucha, iniciada por la alabarda de España. Cuauhtémoc se protegía como podía pero Antonio lanzaba golpes implacables. Al final de la contienda, el tlatoani fue quien se posicionó como ganador, con el español en el suelo, sin su arma. Cuauhtémoc levantó su macahuitl sobre su cabeza, listo para acertar el golpe cuando Quetzalli lo detuvo con la mano. Sus ojos escarlatas lo miraban suplicantes. Ella se había levantado al fin, aunque apenas podía mantenerse en pie, el dolor casi no la aquejaba, pero seguía latente.

—Amo nequiztic, poloa... Nohuiampa tlachia. _(No importa ya, perdimos... Mira. )_

Hizo lo que ella le pedía, era cierto. Los cuerpos se regaban por todos lados, apenas quedaban unos pocos de sus guerreros peleando, después volvió la vista a la azteca y la miró con resentimiento, pero bajó su arma. Antonio aún seguía en el suelo, sopesando cada minuto, su pecho subiendo y bajando repetidas veces al ritmo de su acelerada respiración. Él también dirigió la vista a donde se enfrentaban sus soldados, apenas quedaban algunos guerreros mexicas luchando, los habían matado o bien había huido.

Cuauhtémoc silbó y al instante apareció un caballo color rojizo y con pequeñas manchas blancas en la grupa. Jaspe. El hombre subió a Quetzalli al animal. España seguía sin moverse. No trató de detenerlos y sus soldados estaban demasiado ocupados como para hacerlo. Después se subió el tlatoani y la azteca se asió a él. Se veía débil. Emprendieron la huida, azuzando al caballo para que éste fuera más rápido. Sólo cuando estuvieron a cierta distancia, España se incorporó viendo como ella se alejaba.

Y Quetzalli volvió la mirada hacia atrás, hacia él.

...

—No entiendo que sucedió, nantli—explicó la azteca—. Estaba ahí, luchando y un agudo dolor en el vientre me atacó. El pelaje del animal se retrajo y tome mi forma humana, después sólo me recuerdo rodar por el suelo y ser rodeada por los españoles. Ya.

— ¿Un dolor en el vientre?—inquirió la anciana.

—Sí, un dolor muy intenso.

Mixtle llevó su mano arrugada al vientre destapado de Imperio y comenzó a pasarla de un lado a otro, frunció el entrecejo al llegar a una parte en particular... Y alejó sobresaltada su mano de inmediato. Se acercó de nuevo, como si no estuviera segura y con ternura acarició el vientre de Quetzalli, pegó un respingo en la mima zona que la había hecho alejarse. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos por la sorpresa, y las lágrimas, enormes y redondas, comenzaron a brotar, pero no eran de pena; sino de felicidad.

—Mi pitentzin... Tu mano, dámela.

La azteca hizo lo que ella le ordenó, y apresuradamente la anciana colocó la mano de Quetzalli sobre su vientre y comenzó a pasarlo igual como nantli había comenzado. El corazón se le detuvo cuando sintió el pequeño bulto.

—No. No puede ser, nantli. No puede ser. Esto es un sueño...

—Lo sientes, no puedes verlo, pero lo sientes. Es tan real cómo tú y yo.

Su boca se secó de pronto, e irremediablemente lágrimas tan grandes como las de nantli Mixtle comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

—Un bebé, mi pitentzin, un bebé.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. No olviden comentar.**

**¡Comentarios! Wuuju**

**LadyLoba: **Creo que mami azteca ya se dio cuenta... Una cosa sí digo, Antonio no lo va a manejar bien. Se pondrá muy loco y dejará salir su lado maniático/conquistador/correportuvida, ya lo estoy planeando. Muajaja

**OkamiYuki98: **Jajaja si Francia lo viera créeme que no sería algo lindo de ver :S Muy, muy cierto. Tienes la boca toda llena de razón, Cuauhtémoc es mi favorito. ¡NO Slenderman! Lo hice lo más rápido que pude, ¿podemos considerar que aún es martes cuando lo subí, bueno? jeje *muere de miedo* Por favor... Hmm ahora que lo pienso si hubieras dicho Rusia lo hubieras tenido a los cinco minutos ajaj fiuff

**...**

Espero les halla gustado :) Okey, ahora sí Quetzalli ya se enteró que las "despedidas/reconciliaciones/cualquiermomento" siempre tienen sus consecuencias... Esta muchacha, ni modo tendrá que aprender por las malas :/ Y que malas :s

Adelanto para el próximo _único_ de la historia:

_"—Fue sólo una vez, ¿cierto?_

_Ella negó con la cabeza pesadamente._

_— ¿Dos?_

_Negó de nuevo. _

_— ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro?_

_Quetzalli hundió aún más la cabeza hacia abajo. _

_— ¡¿Cómo esperabas que no sucediera?! Ya mejor ni pregunto más..."_

Hasta el próximo. Ciao!


	18. Latido

XVIII

_Latido_

Dejó que su cabello cubriera su rostro para ocultar las lágrimas que caían redondas por sus mejillas. Recostando la cabeza al regazo de nantli, lloró y lloró hasta que no pudo más. Dejando salir los amargos recuerdos pasados, los dolores presentes y el sombrío futuro que le aguardaba.

_"Un bebé"_

Quería olvidar, quería creer que todo era un mentira, una cruel mentira. Pero no, cada que llevaba la mano a su vientre ahí estaba el producto de su traición, la prueba latente de su error, su debilidad.

Las suaves manos de la anciana acariciando sus cabellos le reconfortaban y su voz la hacía trasladarse a otro lugar, uno muy lejano donde no hubiera nada, excepto el latido de un corazón, mas no el suyo, sino el de él.

—Sabes, pitentzin, que en algún momento tendrás que decirle al español.

_"Mío"_

—No—sentenció Quetzalli—. Él no tiene que saberlo, jamás.

—Sí que tiene, es el padre de esta criatura. No puedes despejarlo de ese derecho.

_"Suyo"_

—Claro que puedo.

—Quetzalli no digas tonterías. Cuando les venzamos él se dará cuenta, sino es que antes...

Ella se incorporó alejando la mano de la anciana con brusquedad.

—Nantli, apenas y puedo... aceptar esto. Tú esperas que vaya tranquilamente y le diga: "Hola, serás padre; no importa que estemos en guerra, ¡celebremos!" Después Moctezuma podría darle un gran abrazo... oh, lo olvidaba, no puede ¡porque ellos lo mataron!

—Tu mala actitud no está ayudando.

—Lo siento...

—Es mejor que descanses, tienes que decírselo a Cuauhtémoc...

— ¿Para qué?—cuestionó a la anciana.

—Es tu tlatoani.

—No importa, es mi vida.

—Es la vida de todos nosotros, Quetzalli—corrijo con severidad—. Anda, ve a descansar. El bebé necesita por lo menos un poco de quietud después del día que le diste. Y pitentzin...

— ¿Sí?

—Tranquila, a cualquiera le hubiera pasado. ¿Ves? Te dije que nunca estábamos completamente solos en este mundo, y que los caminos -no importa la distancia- se juntarán. Vaya que se juntaron—Mixtle tocó el vientre de ella—. No sabes lo feliz que me siento de que al fin lo hayas encontrado.

La noche le dio la bienvenida, cálida y taciturna. Deambulaba por las calles más oscuras, amenazadoras y solitarias, con las manos entrelazadas en la parte baja de su vientre, ahogando las pocas lágrimas que amagaban por salir.

Cuando llegó a sus aposentos, acomodó el cuerpo cerca de la ventana, sin apartar las manos de su abdomen. La Luna brillaba, cómo en aquella noche en que sucedió.

Él se veía tan nervioso, le decía que no debían, pero al final... Sonrió ante tal recuerdo. Ella también lo estaba, aunque no lo había dejado ver, pero lo ansiaba tanto que dejó atrás todas sus vacilaciones y remordimientos. Y ahora estaban ahí, separados el uno del otro, pero unidos por algo diferente a ellos, algo puro.

Debía decírselo, tenía derecho. Se sentía dividida, por un lado estaba su pueblo, no iba a dejarlos morir sólo porque ella había sido débil; pero tampoco iba a matar al padre de...

—Mi bebé—musitó.

El aparatoso sonido del barro rompiéndose la hizo volverse a la puerta. _"Oh, por los dioses"_ Zeltzin se encontraba parada en el umbral, anonadada. Primero vio a Quetzalli, luego las manos de ésta entrelazadas. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!—prorrumpió luego de un par de minutos—. ¿Tu qué?

—Zeltzin, yo...

— ¡Voy a ser tía!

Esta vez fue Quetzalli la sorprendida, esperaba gritos, llantos y toda clase de palabras hirientes, pero la chica hizo todo lo contrario: se lanzó hacía ella abrazándola, para después alejarse asustada tocando el vientre de la azteca.

— ¿Te hice daño?

Quetzalli negó, aún sobrecogida.

—Creí que ibas a asesinarme—confió a la chica.

— ¿Estás loca?—inquirió, alejándose—. Sí creo que es hiciste una tontería, pero a cualquiera le pasa la primera vez.

—Pero...

_"¿Primera vez?"_

—Fue sólo una vez, ¿cierto?

Ella negó con la cabeza pesadamente.

— ¿Dos?

Negó de nuevo.

— ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro?

Quetzalli hundió aún más la cabeza hacia abajo.

— ¡¿Cómo esperabas que no sucediera?! Ya mejor ni pregunto más...

Al ver la seriedad en el rostro de la azteca Zeltzin renegó mentalmente de su descuido y su boca indiscreta.

— ¿Quieres estar sola? Porque si no lo quieres puedo irme... Yo sólo traía algo para que comieras.

—¡No! Quédate, por favor. Necesito estar con alguien.

La chica la abrazó de nuevo, esta vez con más gentileza; Quetzalli relajó los músculos ante el contacto. Odiaba tener que admitir que necesitaba a alguien, pero le pesaba aún más tener que necesitar a Antonio.

—Ahora—dijo Zeltzin sentándose—. Habla, porque tenemos toda la noche.

—Me siento como una traidora. Estoy tan confundida, Zeltzin—reconoció—. Es sólo que... sé que está mal todo lo que hicimos, pero ¿cómo puede algo estar tan mal siendo que me hizo sentir tan bien? No tienes idea de lo completa que me sentía con Jispania. Jamás creí posible poder sentir algo así, era ilógico que alguien como, pues, como yo, sintiera eso... Siempre todos me consideraron peligrosa, bélica, insensible, un monstruo; pero él no. Ni siquiera me conocía, no tenía porqué, pero aún así lo quiso... Y, él fue el primero al que deje conocerme tal y como soy. Además de ti obviamente. —Sonrió—. Pero ahora comprendo que hice mal... Nunca imaginé que podía a pasar esto, para qué arrepentirse si ya es tarde. Apenas y se nota que llevo un ser vivo en mi vientre, pero lo hará. Según nantli Mixtle estoy en la mitad del periodo de gestación, pero no está segura pues nunca vio algo como esto y yo menos.

»No sé que es lo que haré, Zeltzin. Tengo un pueblo al que alimentar, y ahora una vida más que proteger... —su voz se quebró—. Y lo peor de todo, es que aún lo necesito... Quisiera que él estuviera aquí, conmigo. Estoy perdida, mire adónde mire, estoy perdida.

—No pienses en ello, no aún. Estoy segura de que si le dices a España sobre el bebé...

—Entonces es cierto. —La voz masculina las sobresaltó.

—Sí, Cuauhtémoc...—contestó Quetzalli, volviéndose—. Es cierto.

—Nantli Mixtle me lo dijo, pero no le creí... ¡¿Cómo pudiste, Quetzalli?!

Ella guardó silencio. ¿Qué podía contestar?

—Pero lo hecho, hecho está—admitió—. Lo que importa ahora es que nadie se entere de esto. Mucho menos los españoles, si ellos supieran nos atacarían sin remedio. Y si tú mueres, todos lo haremos...

...

Teniendo cercada a Tenochtitlán por el oriente, Cortés buscó hacerlo por norte y occidente. Avanzó hacia la ciudad por Xaltocan, Alcoman, Tenayuca, Cuautitlan y Azcapotzalco; ninguno de ellos se opusieron y los españoles solamente pasaron de largo, en Tlacopan no corrieron la misma suerte. Al final de la lucha, los tepanecas fueron obligados a repelarse hacia Tenochtitlán. Después de permanecer seis días en el sitio, Cortés decidió avanzar a la ciudad por la misma calzada que habían utilizado en su huida de Tenochtitlán.

Pero fueron interceptados por los mexicas. Eran varios guerreros, torvos y de mirada hosca. El caudillo se aproximó impávido lo máximo que sus capitanes le permitieron y exclamó:

— ¡RENDIROS AHORA, DE LO CONTRARIO LA CIUDAD SERÁ DESTRUIDA!

Los defensores mexicas se negaron rotundamente.

—No se van a rendir, Cortés—manifestó Antonio, dirigiendo la vista hacia donde se encontraba la ciudad—. Nunca.

El rumor de las victorias obtenidas por los españoles ya se habían esparcido por doquier; tributarios y enemigos de los tenochcas habían mandado embajadores de paz para aliarse a Cortés en el ataque a Tenochtitlán. En pocos días poblados enteros se unieron al caudillo y no sólo incrementaron su contingente sino que también cumplieron el papel estratégico de espionaje e información acerca de los movimientos de los enemigos mexicas. Sabían que el tlatoani de Tenochtitlán no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, estaban preparados para cualquier ataque inesperado. Y justo cómo lo predijeron Cuauhtémoc atacó. Pero Quetzalli no lo acompañaba. El tlatoani había creído tener la ventaja pues creía que los españoles no sabían de sus tácticas... Fue su gran error. Los españoles masacraron a sus guerreros y Cuauhtémoc no tuvo otra opción que la de replegarse a la ciudad.

— ¿No se rendirán, España?, ¿estás seguro?

Los últimos días de marzo, Gonzalo de Sandoval por orden de Cortés había partido en dirección a Cuauhnáhuac para confrontar un ejército mexica que se encontraban defendiendo esa posición. El lugar era importante para Tenochtitlán debido a que era la única ruta que unía a la ciudad con Xochicalco, pero al avanzar con su encomienda tuvieron enfrentamientos en Huaxtépec y Chimalhuacán con un ejército mexica que había reforzado la zona y tuvieron que regresar.

Por su parte Cortés aumentó su ejército con texcocanos y huejotzingas. Estaban listos para avanzar. El siguiente enfrentamiento fue en el peñón de Tlayacapan, durante el cual los mexicas repelieron el primer intento, pero no pudieron resistir por mucho tiempo y días más tarde fueron derrotados por hambre, pues los españoles los acorralaron impidiéndoles conseguir alimento y agua. Y los españoles continuaron su avance hacia Yautepec. Ahí se encontraba un segundo ejército mexica pero se vieron obligados a huir a la localidad de Juchitepec, donde fue alcanzado y derrotado.

Antonio comenzaba a creer que después de todo, sí parecía ser una voluntad divina como había dicho Cortés. Era inminente la derrota de los españoles por sobre los mexicas. Habían tenido una serie de victorias innegables.

—Ahora, hemos de avanzar—le informó Cortés.

— ¿A dónde?—inquirió.

—Xochimilco...

Así se hizo. Al principio el gobernante ofreció resistencia, pero al ver cómo la derrota comenzaba a cernirse sobre él comenzó a mostrar a Cortés intenciones de unirse a su causa.

—El gobernante dice que hacer un pacto beneficiará a todos —tradujo Malintzin. La mujer aún seguía con los españoles a pesar de los intentos de España por persuadirla—, además, está harto de ser vasallo de Tenochtitlán.

—Es cierto que una alianza nos beneficiaría en sobremanera, pero...

Cortés fue interrumpido por un estertor. _"Gritos de batalla mexicas"_, Antonio estaba seguro de que lo eran, y no estaba equivocado. Cuauhtémoc había enviado en ataque a sus guerreros.

—Eres listo, indio...—afirmó Cortés. Lo propinó un puñetazo al dirigente, haciendo caer a éste al suelo—. Pero no tanto.

Xochimilcas y mexicas se unieron en batalla. Los españoles eran atacados en tierra por los guerreros y en agua por canoas. Esa no se la esperaban. España peleaba al lado de Cortés con bravura. Asestando los golpes a aquellos que le atacaban, pero eran demasiados.

—Suba a su caballo—aconsejó Antonio—, ponga a Malinche en un lugar seguro.

Sin rechistar, el caudillo hizo lo que España le dijo, subió a su caballo azabache y salió a toda velocidad. Debido al factor sorpresa, los españoles no resistieron mucho tiempo y los guerreros indígenas vencieron, sólo por esta vez.

La batalla se extendió por tres días más, en los cuales Cortés estuvo a punto de ser atrapado al caer en una ocasión de su caballo, pero gracias a Cristóbal de Olea, consiguió salir con vida. El final de la batalla fue dictado con el regreso del ejército mexica a Tenochtitlán, pudiéndose esto tomar como una victoria más para los españoles. Hubiera sido una victoria completa de no ser por el amargo pago que esto significo; muchos españoles habían sido tomados prisioneros y era bien sabido su destino de éstos. El sacrificio.

Tras esto, el ejército español avanzó hacia Coyoacán donde descubrieron que el teuctli había huido hacia Tenochtitlán, pero aún así su gente quiso poner resistencia y tuvieron que tomar el poblado por la fuerza. Una vez tomada la localidad, Cortés ordenó a las fuerzas españolas dividirse, con el objetivo inmediato de crear un cerco en torno a la ciudad de Tenochtitlán.

Al tomar el poblados de Churubusco, controlar la retaguardia de la ciudad por Tláhuac y Mixquic, y rodear completamente el lago por occidente hasta Tlacopan.

—Hemos rodeado Tenochtitlán por oriente y occidente—señaló Cortés—, les cerraremos todas sus entradas y salidas, quedarán encerrados como viles ratas.

—No veo porque no ha de funcionar—admitió Antonio.

Cortés y España se encaminaron hasta la cima de un teocalli***** seguidos de cerca por el tesorero Julián de Alderete y el licenciado Alfonso Pérez. El caudillo mostró la ciudad a ambos hombres, la cual se encontraba a sólo trece kilómetros.

Tan sólo trece kilómetros lo separaban de ella, tan sólo trece... Las pirámides le parecían tan irreales, majestuosas. Antonio notó cierta melancolía en la expresión de Cortés al observarlas.

—Mira Nerón de Tarpeya a Roma cómo se ardía, gritos dan niños y viejos y él de nada se dolía.

—Buena frase, Carriedo—musitó, después suspiró—. Ah, cuántas veces envié a México a rogarles paz, y la tristeza no la tengo por una sola causa, si no en pensar... en los grandes trabajos que hemos de ver hasta tornarla a señorear, y que con la ayuda de Dios presto lo pondríamos por la obra.

—Tantas, Cortés, tantas, pero ellos se negaron.

_"¿Por qué, Quetzalli? Todo hubiera sido tan fácil, si tan sólo hubieras escuchado"_

Era la víspera del ataque final.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. No olviden comentar.**

**Comentarios, wuju :)**

**Lipurogry: **Jajaja, definitivamente a Quetzalli le hubiera sido de MUCHA utilidad. Hmm, no pondré a Antonio tan, eh, psicópata (?) Oh, créeme todos pensamos que Cortés es un idiota ¬¬

**Wind und Serebro:** Sí, y lo hará en el momento más inesperado :S Oh, no debí haber dicho eso...

**LadyLoba:** Yeah! un bebecito :3 Jajaja traumas genéticos, supongo que sí con los padres que se carga :S No os preocupéis, solamente se pondrá un poco loco con algo que va a pasar, y en mi defensa creo que cualquiera. Pero no diré qué será jojo.

**OkamiYuki98: **No sufras jaja, no hará algo TAN malo, algo ficticiamente malo. Cuauhtémoc tan lindo él. Yo también lo hubiera preferido, pero ni modo, así es la historia y Toñito resultó vencedor :/

...

***teocalli:** pirámide coronada por un templo.

**Pequeña aclaración:** La frase que Antonio dice a Cortés sobre Nerón de Tarpeya, en realidad fue dicha por el licenciado Alfonso Pérez, que acompañaba a la expedición en el momento de la caída del Imperio y llegó junto al tesorero Julián de Alderete y el fray Pedro Melgarejo de Urrea en una embarcación procedente de Santo Domingo en respuesta a las peticiones encomendadas por Cortés a Francisco Álvarez y Alfonso de Ávila en la búsqueda de provisiones y armamento.

Ay, Dios, se acerca la parte HORRIBLE, ya tengo una idea de _cómo _va a pasar el desenlace, y casi -_casi- _lloro, no sé si yo sea muy sentimental pero es en serio. Por alguna razón se me ocurrió viendo Titanic, adivinen qué escena...

**Hasta el próximo. Ciao!**


	19. La decisión

XIX

_La decisión_

Estaban atrapados. Norte. Sur. Este. Oeste. Los españoles los habían acorralado por todos los puntos posible, todas las salidas estaban bajo su poder. Después de la batalla en Xochimilco habían enfrentado batallas fortuitas, habían perdido guerreros y eso la afectaba; algo muy peligroso para su situación. Conforme pasaban los meses, su vientre crecía y crecía. Un día había despertado y sin más descubrió que el bulto en su estómago había crecido una enormidad en comparación con el día anterior.

Tenía miedo.

Nada era peor que el miedo, aunque no fuera miedo por ella. Temía por su gente, por su hijo. _"O hija"._ ¿Qué pasaría si los españoles incursionaban en la ciudad antes de que diera a luz? Y ¿qué pasaría si ellos entraban en el momento del nacimiento del bebé? La ciudad estaría más desprotegida aún.

Tocó su vientre con delicadeza. Según nantli Mixtle la hora se acercaba. Pero otro temor acosaba a Quetzalli, una pesadilla recurrente que la acompañaba todas las noches: sostenía a su hija en brazos -siempre era una niña- piel ligeramente más clara a la suya, cabello tan negro como el suyo propio, la acariciaba y la besaba, pero al verla a los ojos... ahí comenzaba la pesadilla, ojos félidos la miraban con rencor, ronroneaba gatunamente como un cachorro recién nacido y entonces el bebé se transformaba, su piel se tornaba oscura y sus manitas y piececitos se atrofiaban haciéndose más pequeños y con zarpas. Y en sus brazos ya no sostenía a su hija sino al cachorro de una pantera. Se despertaba gritando y temblando, acariciando su vientre con manos tremulantes. Entonces nantli Mixtle y Zeltzin se acercaban a ella y la abrazaban hasta que se calmara, la primera noche sí que se habían asustado, pero esas reacciones habían pasado a ser tan habituales que desgraciadamente pronto se acostumbraron a ellas.

La azteca preguntaba y preguntaba a la anciana sobre esas horribles pesadillas, pero no había encontrado el consuelo que necesitaba:

—No sé qué es lo que pasará, pitentzin cuando nazca—había dicho—, lo único que sé es que el animal es parte de esta criatura tanto como lo es de ti. Es seguro que el veneno ha tocado a tu hijo, pero no creo que tus sueños sean la verdad, tal vez no completamente...

Sólo le restaba esperar. Esperar la absolución o la aniquilación. Esperar la vida... o la muerte. Sea cual fuere el caso, perdería. Todo por su traición. Su gente sufría por su causa. Por su necedad y la de su tlatoani. Los mexicas eran un pueblo orgulloso, y tenía suficientes razones para estarlo. Pero ahora. ¿Ahora qué es lo que tenían? ¿Qué había quedado de toda su grandeza? Sólo una carcasa. La piel muerta de la gran serpiente, es lo que eran ahora. Sentía el peso de la hambruna en su cuerpo. Nantli Mixtle y Zeltzin, la obligaban a comer alegando que "tenía una criatura a la cual alimentar", no entendían que así no funcionaba. Si su pueblo sufría hambre, ¿de qué servía alimentarse? Aún así lo hacía, pequeño bocado tras pequeño bocado le sabían amargos pues sabía la cantidad de niños que no podían permitirse siquiera eso. Flacos y amarillentos, comían lo que se les daban y robaban lo que podían.

Los españoles habían cortado sus suministros de agua dulce desde Chapultepec. Y entonces se iniciaron combates internos por el agua del lago, luchas que no podía evitar. Su tlatoani se encargaba de todo y cuando Quetzalli daba amago de realizar algo inmediatamente lo evitaba, con la excusa de que podría dañarse. ¿Dañarse? Bah, ella había soportado cosas peores que cargar con un bulto que crecía con cada día que pasaba.

Observaba desde el Templo Mayor los movimientos de los españoles en rededor de la ciudad. Sintió a alguien acercarse a su espalda. _"Zeltzin"_ En efecto, era ella. Su querida e inseparable Zeltzin. Cuando la chica estuvo cerca de ella la abrazó y Quetzalli devolvió el gesto.

—Tres meses—musitó la azteca.

—Tres meses—repitió la chica—, es mucho tiempo.

—Pero ellos aún siguen ahí. Atacan cuanta población encuentran con esas pequeñas montañas flotantes, destruyen puentes en un intento desesperado por evitar que otros pueblos nos abastezcan. Parece que les está funcionando.

A su lado pasó una mujer con niño en brazos y la miró, hosca y recelosa. Quetzalli mantuvo el mentón hacia el frente todo el tiempo mientras la mujer pasaba, pero nada más lo hizo se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—No le hagas caso, Quetzalli—dijo Zeltzin, mientras la llevaba escaleras abajo.

—Ya no me ven cómo su protectora, sino como una traidora. Mientras que tratan de controlarse al tenerme en frente de ellos, pero a mis espaldas me acusan, aborrecen y repudian. Es lo que me he ganado, Zeltzin, eso y nada más.

—Por una vez en tu vida seguiste a tu corazón en lugar de a tu cabeza ¿y te arrepientes de eso? Tú misma dijiste lo completa que te sentías con él...

—También dije que sabía lo mal que estaba con él, pero aún así lo hice. Es mi culpa que mi gente esté muriendo.

—No. No lo es, Quetzalli.

Ya habían bajado cuando la azteca tomó a la chica por los hombros y la obligó a mirarla de fijo.

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que no es mi culpa—ordenó, pero la chica tenía aún desviada la mirada—. Zeltzin, mírame. —La chica la encaró y pudo ver como las lágrimas amagaban por salir—. Dime...

Un sonido atronador la interrumpió. Gritos. La gente comenzó a correr aplastando a quienquiera que estuviera en su camino. Y sintió un terrible, terrible dolor. El peor que hubiera imaginado. Los españoles se lanzaban y atacaban, implacables, a su gente. Aferró por el brazo a Zeltzin tan fuerte que la hizo emitir un chillido, pero la chica aguantó y la condujo hacia un lugar seguro, después la guió por entre las calles. El dolor seguía aumentando, primero era pausado, pero después se tornó constante y con más intensidad que el anterior.

—No, mi amor—repetía Quetzalli sin cesar. Sabía que era la hora—, por favor no. Ahora no.

—Tranquila, ya casi estamos cerca.

Nantli Mixtle se encontraba afuera cuando llegaron al palacio, pero en cuanto miró a Zeltzin llamó alertada a los sirvientes a ayudarla con la Protectora. La guiaron hacia el interior, a los aposentos de Quetzalli. Los gritos exteriores le taladraban los oídos mientras trataba de aguantar el dolor intenso que la aquejaba. Cuando nantli entró en la habitación sacó a todos excepto a una de las sirvientes que la auxiliaría. Ni siquiera Zeltzin pudo quedarse.

—No. No pueden entrar—indicó—Tranquila, Quetzalli. Respira, respira.

Las puertas se cerraron.

—Cuauhtémoc, ¿dónde estás?—susurró Zeltzin.

El tlatoani luchaba encarnizadamente contra los españoles, éstos habían pensado que al estar los mexicas debilitados era conveniente realizar una incursión a la ciudad. Pedro de Alvarado, cegado por su sed de venganza, lideraba la comitiva. Los mexicas trataban de repelerlos, pero eran demasiados y sus guerreros estaban muy débiles. De pronto, los gritos le llegaron. La tierra misma se estremecía. Pareciese como si nadie más que él los escuchara. Los sentía en debajo de sus pies y en el aire a su alrededor. Entonces lo supo.

— ¡Protejan el palacio!—imperó a viva voz—. ¡No dejen que los españoles avancen!

Pero los invasores eran más fuertes y obligaron a los mexicas a replegarse. Muchos guerreros murieron en la batalla. Los españoles habían vencido y tomaron posesión de la plaza de Tlatelolco. Al ver su derrota muchos prefirieron huir, Cuauhtémoc se dirigió al palacio sin pensarlo siquiera. El estremecimiento se hacía cada vez más intenso. Cuando llegó ante las puertas de la habitación de Quetzalli éstas estaban cerradas. Zeltzin se hallaba hecha un ovillo con la espalda recargada en la pared. El tlatoani trató de empujar las puertas pero estaban cerradas a cal y canto.

—No me han dejado entrar desde...—La interrumpió el grito de Quetzalli—. Ha estado así por horas.

Cuauhtémoc resignado se quedó de pie, observando a la consternada Zeltzin. En cada grito de la azteca, el tlatoani pegaba un respingo, pero ambos sentían el aire escapar en cada uno de ellos. La espera se prolongó, de vez en cuando dejaban de escuchar los quejidos de Quetzalli y temían lo peor, pero luego comenzaba de nuevo. No sabían que era peor: si escucharla o no hacerlo. El tlatoani caminaba de un lado a otro incesantemente, de izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda.

—Esto es horrible. Cuauhtémoc deja de morderte las uñas —recriminó la chica—, estás más nervioso que si fuera uno de tus hijos.

—Se está tardando demasiado... Eso me preocupa.

Un grito más desgarrador que los anteriores inundó el palacio, tan fuerte que les quitó el aliento. No pudo soportarlo más y Cuauhtémoc comenzó a golpear la puerta por quien sabe qué intención y, a pesar de la debilidad del tlatoani, la puerta cedió.

En el interior, los gritos se escuchaban aún más fuertes que detrás de la puerta. Entonces, un llanto infantil hendió el aire. Los quejidos de Quetzalli cesaron. La anciana sonreía sosteniendo en brazos envuelto en una manta un pequeñísimo cuerpo. Zeltzin y el tlatoani se acercaron y observaron a la criatura, quedándose paralizados. La azteca temió lo peor.

—Es una niña, pitentzin—la anciana se había recuperado.

—Nantli...—exhaló exhausta—, ¿qué...?, ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué... por qué se quedan así?

—Ve por ti misma—Cuauhtémoc tomó al diminuto bulto y se lo entregó a Quetzalli.

Cuando la sostuvo en sus brazos fue como si todas las sensaciones le dieran de golpe en su cuerpo, todas las palabras se agolparon en su boca, dejándola sin habla. Una niña. Su piel era ligeramente más clara que la suya y su cabello tan negro como el de ella -exactamente, igual a sus sueños- pero cuando vio sus ojos, todos sus temores, todas sus dudas quedaron infundadas. Enormes y ambarinos, eran los ojos más brillantes que jamás hubiera imaginado posible. Era tan delicada que la azteca temía que si la tomaba con demasiada fuerza se rompería. Pero no fue así.

—Es...preciosa—sonrió.

— ¿Tienes algún nombre para ella?—inquirió el tlatoani.

—Yaretzi—contestó sin vacilaciones.

—"_Siempre serás amada"._ Muy bonito, aunque...—Quetzalli le dirigió tal mirada a Cuauhtémoc que éste prefirió callar. Volvía a ser la de siempre, o al menos eso esperaba.

—Te ves muy cansada, niña—señaló la anciana—. Será mejor que las dejemos solas. Todos afuera. AHORA.

Los ojos de nantli Mixtle echaban chispas y ninguno vaciló al tener que salir, ni siquiera el tlatoani. Cuando Quetzalli quedó a solas con nadie más que la pequeña y la anciana suspiró. Yaretzi tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y en su boca afloraba una sonrisa cada vez que la azteca la miraba.

—Nunca había visto a un bebé hacer tal cosa—manifestó nantli Mixtle.

—Es porque ella no es un bebé cualquiera y no lo digo por ser mi hija. Es extraño...

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Decir "mi hija". Nunca pensé en la posibilidad de poder decir esa palabra.

_—Ahora puedes._

Los días pasaron. La pequeña se veía cada vez más grande, más fuerte. Por el contrario Quetzalli decaía. El peligro las acechaba, los españoles se encontraban en la ciudad, buscándola, pero no ellas se encontraban resguardadas en la ciudad del palacio. Cuauhtémoc había mandado apostar guardias en la entrada a los aposentos de la azteca, porque claro, era obvio que la bebé dormía con ella.

Se sentía débil, pero eso no le impedía poder disfrutar de su hija. Acunaba a Yaretzi hasta que se quedaba, jugaba con ella, hacía ligeras cosquillas en su pequeño estómago -a pesar de que nantli Mixtle le había dicho que eso no se debía hacer-, besaba sus mejillas, cargaba con ella en los brazos todo el día. Se había transformado completamente. Eran pequeños visos de dichosa luz entre tanta oscuridad.

Pero incluso ese pequeño retazo de felicidad le fue arrebatado al enterarse de las horrorosas intensiones de su gente. Pedían al fruto de la traición para otorgárselo a los dioses.

— ¡Piden la sangre de un inocente, Cuauhtémoc!—espetó escandalizada.

—Ellos no lo ven así, Quetzalli. Creen que es peligrosa...

— ¿Peligrosa? ¡Es un bebé! Además no saben quién es el padre.

—Pero lo intuyen. Su piel es más clara que la nuestra, igual a los hijos de los españoles con nuestras mujeres. No hay que ser adivino para saber quién es el padre de Yaretzi. Saben que es tu hija, ahora añade el hecho de que su padre es un español. ¡Están muertos de miedo! No la conocen como tú o como yo. A pesar de llevar tan pocos días de nacida ya aparenta tener tres meses. Eso los asusta aún más.

—No la han visto, no todos ellos.

—Con lo que les cuentan los sirvientes les basta.

—Entonces mataré a todos esos sirvientes...

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! Es deplorable, además sólo acrecentarías su temor. Además, nunca dejaría que algo le sucediera a tu hija.

—Sólo veo por su bien, tlatoani.

—Y también debes ver por el bien de tu gente—sentenció Cuauhtémoc—. He convocado un consejo en Tolmayecan, como me aconsejaste...

Quetzalli calló. Se imaginaba a su pequeña Yaretzi en brazos de Zeltzin, como se suponía estaría en ese momento. El solo hecho de pensar que algo podría ocurrir mientras ella no estuviera a su lado la hacía desfallecer.

—No dejaré que le hagan más daño aún a mi gente—dijo con voz apagada—. Hemos sufrido demasiado. _Han_ sufrido demasiado.

—No fue fácil llegar a esa resolución, ¿cierto?

—Antes no lo hubiera sido, pero ahora... es diferente.

—Lo sé. Entonces partiré...—Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la sala de trono, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino sin voltear a ver a la azteca—. Sabes lo que esto significa, ¿cierto? Por eso lo haces.

—Sí, sé lo que implica. Pero no hay otro camino.

—Lo sé—sopesó—. Sé que es posible que no nos volvamos a ver nunca más. Así que... Quetzalli, fue un placer haberte conocido.

—Igual. Tal vez no fuiste el mejor...

—Que efusiva.

—Deja que continúe. Tal vez no fuiste el mejor para nuestra gente, pero sí lo fuiste para mí.

—Podría decir lo mismo—sinceró el tlatoani—, pero sólo te conocí a ti. Bromeo, sí fuiste lo mejor para mí, Quetzalli. Adiós...

Antes de Quetzalli poder decir palabra, Cuauhtémoc ya había salido. Se reuniría con sus capitanes, intendentes y principales, para deliberar su inminente rendición. A eso quedaba reducido el Imperio. Pero aún tenía una cosa que hacer. Era de noche, por lo que los sacerdotes estaría dormidos. Pero que importaba eso ahora, llamó a un sirviente y ordenó decirle a éstos que estuvieran listos por la mañana. El joven sirviente corrió presuroso y Quetzalli se quedó a solas.

—He decidido de nuevo... He decidido por tres vidas. Y cientos más. Ya es hora de que pague por mi traición.

La decisión estaba tomada.

_"Por tres vidas. Él, ella y yo..."_

* * *

**Gracias por leer. No olviden comentar. **

Comentarios :3

**LadyLoba:** No temáis, Toñito no se podrá psicópata en el próximo, sino hasta después jeje un poco nada más. Iba a ponerlo todo loco, pero me arrepentí, espero y te agrade lo que voy a hacer, (¡¿cómo demonios pregunto eso?!) Y sí, en el próximo viene la peor parte. :'C

**OkamiYuki98: **No será como el tierno osito (gracias al Cielo) o al menos eso espero, no sé, veremos... sí, se lo tomaron bien, porque ellos no saben _eso _y Quetzalli sí :C ¿por qué crees que lloró? jeje sí no fue nomás por ejem la gracia de Antonio, sino por eso jeje; pero ya vez, ahora sí ya es nantli Quetzalli :3

**Wind und Serebro: **Síiii, la caída :c será algo surreal e irónico eso sí lo digo jeje (bueno al menos eso pienso yo, luego juzgan ustedes) Me temó que no :C te lo debo, sé que es alguien importante en la historia, pero quise concentrarme en, bueno, Quetzalli y Antonio, y menos en la ¿complicada? relación de la Azteca con sus queridísimos hermanitos jeje

...

¡Perdónenme la vida! ¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto! No me saquen el corazón :S Pero no pude subirlo antes porque andaba de vaga jeje sorry :c Bien, como ya todos vaticinarán en el próximo no viene nada bueno. Y si creían que el pobre España no podría quedar más traumado, pues se equivocan. Prueba viviente lo será el próximo, que espero actualizar pronto, pero como ya entraré a la escuela el lunes (universidad, ¡¿POR QUÉ?!) espérenlo para la próxima semana viernes o sábado jeje sory :C Aunque si puedo subir antes lo haré :3

**Hasta el (temido) próximo capitulo. Ciao! **


	20. Sacrificio

XX

_Sacrificio_

Estaba anegada en llanto. A Quetzalli no le gustaba verla así, mucho menos por su causa. Pero ya estaba todo preparado. Esta vez nada podría disuadirla.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Y tú lo sabes.

—Tengo que hacerlo, Zeltzin. No voy a dejar que la lastimen—sentenció—. Si ellos quieren un sacrificio, eso tendrán.

— ¿Y vas a dejar sólo a Yaretzi?

—No se quedará sola—afirmó la azteca—. Te tendrá a ti, a Nantli Mixtle. Y a su padre.

— ¿A su padre?—espetó—. No estarás hablando en serio.

—Sí, hablo muy en serio, Zeltzin.

— ¡Ella no lo necesita!

—Claro que sí, es _su_ padre.

La chica sólo se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño mientras dejaba las lágrimas correr en silencio. Imperio se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Sintió su respiración subiendo y bajando en el típico sollozo contenido que precede al llanto violento y liberador. Zeltzin trataba de no hacer demasiados ruidos para no asustar a Yaretzi, pero sus estremecimientos le repercutían hasta en lo más hondo a Quetzalli. Tuvo que hacer un gran acopio de valor para no llorar.

—No quiero que te vayas, Quetzalli, no aún—musitó Zeltzin—. Siempre estuve consiente de que algún día yo moriría y tú seguirías con vida. Pero jamás pensé tener que perderte...

—Mi tiempo acabó—respondió ella alejándose del contacto de la chica y acercándose a la pequeña que dormía—, ahora es su turno.

Tomó a Yaretzi en brazos, y Zeltzin supo que debía dejarlas a solas. La pequeña al sentir el tacto de su madre abrió los ojos. Los orbes ambarinos miraban con fervor a los escarlatas, siempre con el amago de sonrisa lista para florecer en los labios. Un canción de cuna inundó la habitación completa y la bebé sonreía, absorta en la melodiosa voz de la azteca.

_Macochi cochi noxocóyotl_

_Manocoxteca noxocoyotzin..._

—Mi pitentzin, espero algún día comprendas que no te abandoné porque así lo quería, sino porque era necesario. Todo que hice fue por amor. Por ti y... por tu padre. Nunca vas a estar sola, siempre te acompañaré. Siento mucho no poder estar contigo a partir ahora; pero siempre te protegeré, aunque no me puedas ver, siempre estaré ahí... Te amo.

Tiernamente besó su frente por unos minutos, casi aferrándose a ella, como si así pudiera evitar separarse de su pequeña. En eso Zeltzin entró, ésta no necesitó decir palabra, Quetzalli se acercó a ella y entregó a Yaretzi con suavidad. Avanzó con estoicismo a la puerta y cuando se hubo encontrado en el umbral se volvió una última vez hacia su hija. Un millón de palabras se agolparon en su boca, pero sólo una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y una sonrisa lánguida apareció en sus labios.

—Cuando entren a la ciudad—susurró—, entrega Yaretzi a Antonio.

Zeltzin la vio alejarse. Se hubiera echado a llorar ahí mismo si no hubiera tenido a la bebé en brazos; la pequeña comenzó a moverse inquieta por la opresión de la chica, no era su intención, pero no podía evitarlo. Entonces, algo dentro suyo se esclareció, pareció haberse disipado una especie de niebla que le impedía ver.

Y tomó la peor decisión que podría tomar en toda su vida.

Nadie la vio cuando salió del palacio con un pequeño bulto en brazos, tampoco lo hicieron cuando se coló entre la miríada que se apiñaba frente al Templo. Mucho menos vieron cuando corrieron sus lágrimas como una copiosa lluvia al observar como Quetzalli subía la escalinata con aplomo. Sólo se limitó a observar.

...

—Lo encontramos huyendo en una canoa—le informó el soldado—. Este indio creyó que nos iba a poder burlar.

—Vaya, vaya—mofó Cortés—, pero si es nada más ni nada menos que Cuauhtémoc en persona.

—Huyes y dejas a tu gente—recriminó Antonio—. Eso es deplorable.

—No puede entendernos, estoy segura—manifestó Malintzin—. Le preguntaré cuales son sus intenciones: ¿Tlein mitzyolehua inic choloa?

—Amo nejhuelitiyotl tlakixtia nian altepetl nian maseuali, nitetlamiki ic mama iuik Cortes.

—No respondió mi pregunta, en cambio me dijo: "No fui capaz de defender mi ciudad y mis vasallos, prefiero morir a manos de Cortés"

— ¿Por qué habría de tener misericordia con mi enemigo?—inquirió ufano, después se volvió hacia uno de sus capitanes—. Prepárense, avanzaremos hacia Tenochtitlán.

No habiendo sido capaz de comprender el resto de sus palabras, Cuauhtémoc sí que frunció el ceño nada más escuchar la palabra _"Tenochtitlán" _

—A sus órdenes, capitán.

—Carriedo—dijo Cortés con una sonrisa sardónica y el aludido pasó su mirada del tlatoani a éste—, ¿estás listo para ver a tu noviecita?

España permaneció impasible, pero el caudillo pudo notar como su semblante se endurecía. Cortés mandó apresar al tlatoani mexica y puso a todos en marcha rumbo a la ciudad. Los centinelas al ver a su gobernante entre los invasores bajaron los puentes y abrieron las puertas. El caudillo acompañado de Malintzin y Antonio avanzaban al frente, con Cuauhtémoc un poco detrás de ellos, pero pronto el español comenzó a notar algo extraño en el aire. El tlatoani también. Era una sensación tanto conocida como desconocida que no podía describir, como el miedo y la alegría peligrosamente mezclados.

Se hicieron escuchar los tambores.

El rostro del tlatoani no pudo estar más pálido debido a la coloración de su tez, tampoco su mirada pudo reflejar más temor que lo que ya mostraba; el sudor que corría por su frente lo sentía frío y cortante.

—Tlamanalistli...

— ¿Tlamanalistli?—musitó la traductora volviendo la mirada hacia él—. ¿Tlamanalistli?—preguntó de nuevo, como no queriendo creerle.

Cuauhtémoc no le contestaba, tenía la vista hacia el suelo y sus ojos danzaban con desenfreno. Y súbitamente comenzó a forcejear, tratando de librarse de los soldados. Los golpeaba para obligarlos a soltarle, pero eran cuatro a uno.

— ¡Malinche!—exclamó Cortés—. ¡¿Qué demonios le dijiste a este indio para que se pusiera así?!

—No es lo que le dije...

— ¡Quetzalli!—gritó el gobernante con voz desgarradora. Ahora fue la mujer quién calló y miró a Antonio mientras llevaba su mano a la boca.

—Malintzin, ¿qué dijo?

—Sacrificio.

Corrió. Lo más rápido que su armadura le permitió y no le importaron los gritos de Cortés, ni los intentos vanos de Cuauhtémoc por soltarse, él sólo quería detenerla y esperaba que no fuera tarde. Se coló entre la gente, empujando a la multitud que se dirigía al templo. Era una carrera desesperada contra el tiempo.

Ya estaba al pie de la pirámide, pero se quedó petrificado ante la visión. Quetzalli se encontraba en lo alto, rodeada por un grupo de personas. Y en medio de todo eso, un altar de piedra; en él se veía sangre aún fresca, pero la azteca parecía intacta. El tañido de los tambores era insoportable. Se estremeció al ver como ella se recostaba en el altar tranquilamente y uno de los hombres que la rodeaban se acercó con un cuchillo de color oscuro y brillante. Ahí despertó de su lance.

— ¡Quetzalli!

Debió haber sido su imaginación, pero escuchó la voz de España tan clara, tan real, que por un momento pensó en que fuera verdad su suposición, pero a su entender él debía estar lejos en ese momento. Vacilante, Quetzalli se incorporó, sólo entonces pudo ver la caravana entrando en la ciudad y el rostro deformado por el terror de los sacerdotes. Pero su mirada se encontró rápidamente con la de Antonio. Para cuando se puso en pie, España ya había dejado atrás más de la mitad de los escalones en la pirámide. Estaba muy cerca ya. El sacerdote se había detenido a unos escasos pasos suyos con el cuchillo de obsidiana en mano. Tenía que consumarse el sacrificio, sólo así ella podría vivir.

El cuchillo.

_"Vida por vida"_

Le faltaba el aliento pero no podía dejar de avanzar, estaba tan cerca, muy cerca ya. Entonces, todo comenzó a parecer tan confuso como una pesadilla. Vio como ella le arrebataba de entre las manos el cuchillo al hombre a su lado.

—Cui nitlatlamanalistli, in nic ixtlahuia temaktekaualistli._ (Acepten este sacrificio, como pago por mi traición)_

— ¡NO, QUETZALLI!

Antonio estaba tan cerca de la azteca que pudo haberla detenido, pero...

El cuchillo atravesó su piel, tan adentro, hasta que quedar completamente dentro de su abdomen. El aire mismo pareció haberse cortado, y un silencio sepulcral inundó la ciudad, incluso el viento había dejado de escucharse. Con la misma facilidad con que hundió el cuchillo lo sacó. La impresión de ver la sangre propia la sobrecogió, abrió lentamente la mano y el arma cayó suelo.

Quetzalli también lo hizo.

Una pesadilla, la peor que pudo haber imaginado. Como por impulso, se arrodillo con premura a su lado. Las personas que se encontraban ahí, anonadadas y espantadas se alejaron de él en cuanto se acercó a la azteca. Acarició su cabello haciendo un gran acopio de valor.

—Quetzalli...,¿por qué?—preguntó con voz trémula—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿Antonio?

Tomó la mano de ella y la colocó en su mejilla para que así Quetzalli pudiera saber que él estaba ahí. Las lágrimas comenzaban a correr. La azteca se estaba desangrando muy rápido. Su respiración se volvía más pausada, y tragaba saliva con dificultad. Antonio frotaba su mano tremulante contra la sien de Quetzalli. A pesar de todo, ella sonrió.

—Estás aquí...

—Siempre estaré aquí contigo, Quetzalli.

La azteca negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no... M-mi tiempo, se acabó, Antonio.

—No, aún puedes vivir. ¿Qué... qué es una herida para nosotros?

—Se acabó, ahora es su turno...

—Vas a vivir, tú no puedes morir. No puedes dejarme, Quetzalli... No puedes.

—A-Antonio... —Sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse—. To-toda mi vida..., supe que algo me hacía falta. Per... nunca... supe qué.

—Quetzalli, no...

—Tú... Tú eres lo que siempre me faltó, Antonio. Te amo...

—No, no te despidas, por favor. Vas a vivir. Por favor, no...

—Te amo, Antonio.

—Por favor, no me dejes, Quetzalli.

—Cuitlahuia tosiuakonetl...

—Sabes que no sé nahuatl—dijo España entre sollozos, esto arrancó una sonrisa débil a la azteca—. ¿Por qué...?

Ella tapó la boca del español con sus dedos.

— ¿Hablo demasiado?—Quetzalli asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

—Nimitstlasojtla. _(Te amo)_

Tanto ojos escarlatas como esmeraldas lloraban. Ya no había remedio, no quería aceptarlo pero no había remedio...

—Te amo, Quetzalli. Siempre te amaré...

Con la mirada puesta en Antonio, ella dio su último suspiro. Sonriendo, cerró lentamente sus párpados.

— ¿Quetzalli? Quetzalli... —susurró con voz entrecortada—. No me dejes, por favor, no me dejes, Quetzalli. ¿Quetzalli? Abre los ojos por favor, ábrelos, Quetzalli, mi amor. Despierta, por favor despierta. —Negaba con la cabeza— No. Por favor, abre los ojos. Te necesito...

Dejando sus lágrimas fluir, alzó un poco la cabeza de Quetzalli y besó su frente. Recargó su cabeza en su pecho y asió con sus brazos el cuerpo yerto de la azteca. Así permaneció... llorando. Musitando una y otra vez, su nombre.

Con estremecimientos y sacudidas violentas lo encontraron sus compatriotas en la cúspide de la pirámide. Fue José el primero que se acercó a él, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y se unió a su dolor. Los demás soldados no se tomaron esa libertad, aunque sí se despojaron de sus cascos -los pocos que aún lo tenían- y guardaron silencio. Todos pudieron notar como la gente lloraba la pérdida, se sentían apenados y abandonados. Pero estaban consientes que había sido por su culpa.

El cielo se ennegreció de pronto. Todo pareció haberse silenciado. Y Antonio lloraba desconsolado, aferrándose a ella... Nadie pudo apartarlo de su lado, el miedo acometía contra ellos nada más acercarse. Ni siquiera Cortés se atrevió, prefería esperar a que España se calmara; no estaba seguro de lo que podía pasar.

Las fuerzas españolas entraron en la ciudad completamente, la multitud asustada al no tener ya nadie que los protegiera corrió y se dispersó. Los saqueos por parte de tlaxcaltecas, totonacas y demás aliados comenzaron, tomaban lo que les viniera en gana y Cortés no hizo siquiera amago de detenerlos.

Entre el alboroto, una figura aprovechó para escabullirse fuera de la ciudad, los centinelas habían abandonado sus puestos dejando los puentes abajo. Cuando Zeltzin estuvo a punto de adentrarse en la selva con la pequeña en brazos, volvió una última vez la mirada a la ciudad que la había visto crecer y al Templo que se alzaba imponente en medio de ésta. Ahí se encontraría el cuerpo de Quetzalli, y posiblemente también él a su lado.

—Que comience la cacería, español.

Y se perdió entre los árboles.

* * *

**Gracias por leer... **

**LadyLoba: **Se fuerte :'C porque yo no lo fui, sin querer se me salieron las lágrimas escribiendo esto... No sé porqué, bueno, un poco: es mi primera muerte de personaje principal y, Dios, ¡sufro! Si, en estos momentos odio a todo el mundo, excepto a Toñito, waah...

**Wind und Serebro: **Sí, la linda México nació y sí, la querían matar :C Lo que hace el miedo.

**OkamiYuki98: **Demasiado traumática, más con lo que pasó :'C Gracias por el nombre, lo miré y dije: tiene que llamarse así. Tan lindo Cuauhtémoc, pobre muchacho, bueno ni tan muchacho. Ay, Toñito, mejor ya no digo nada, pobre chico.

**Guest: **Creo que lo entendí, jaja. Yo tampoco lo recordaría, supongo. Ay, Antonio... lo dejaré bien traumado al pobre :c

...

_(...)_


	21. La búsqueda

XXI

_La búsqueda _

Ya no podía avanzar un solo paso más. Tenía que detenerse, sus pies estaban encallecidos y magullados por tanta distancia recorrida, pero debía alejarse lo más que le permitieran sus piernas de la ciudad. Entonces se detuvo, pero con el alivio de la caminata, llegó el llanto. Haber caminado por tantas horas había mantenido su mente alejada, incluso de sus propios pensamientos; pero en cuanto se detuvo la imagen de Quetzalli cayendo al suelo la atacó y las lágrimas acudieron raudas a su mejilla. Yaretzi era apenas una bebé, pero Zeltzin supuso que lo sentía. Sentía la ausencia de su madre, y no paraba de llorar. Los intentos de la chica por calmarla fueron vanos, lloraba sin consuelo; no a viva voz como haría un bebé común, sino de forma antinatural, en silencio; era lo que más la desesperaba. Pero ¿qué era su sentido común en comparación con lo que el español pudiera hacerle a la pequeña?

Un sonido la hizo ponerse alerta: pies, el débil sonido de pies siendo amortiguados por la vegetación en el suelo. Sin quererlo acercó a Yaretzi contra su pecho, primero muerta a que le hicieran daño. Pero estaba más que claro que lo que salió de entre la maleza no le iba a hacer ningún daño, ni a ella ni a la bebé. La joven, casi una niña, de unos catorce o tal vez quince años; no miraba con ojos de temor a Zeltzin, pero tampoco de una forma muy amigable.

— ¿Huyes de Tenochtitlán?—fue lo que preguntó. Zeltzin asintió—. ¿Es ese un bebé?—Volvió a asentir, aunque dudó en hacerlo—. Ven.

— ¿A dónde nos llevarás?

—A un lugar seguro.

La chica se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano, Zeltzin aún desconfiada la tomó y con pesadez se incorporó con Yaretzi en brazos. La pequeña se había calmado y ya no lloraba. La niña la condujo por entre la selva hasta llegar a una pequeña choza engullida por la misma naturaleza, en el umbral se encontraba una mujer amamantando a un bebé recién nacido y un anciano sentados en el suelo.

— ¡Madre! ¡Abuelo!—los aludidos se volvieron hacia la chica—. Encontré a esta mujer en el bosque, huye de Tenochtitlán...

—No puede quedarse.

—Pero tiene una criatura en brazos, no podemos dejarla a su suerte.

Zeltzin había permanecido a una distancia considerable de quienes discutían para si las cosas tomaban un mal camino tener una ventaja para huir de ahí; pero en lugar de arremeter contra ella, ambos, anciano y mujer, le pidieron acercarse. Ella, dubitativa, lo hizo.

— ¿Vienes de Tenochtitlán?—preguntó la mujer amablemente. Zeltzin sólo asintió— Veo porqué lo haces... Muchos han decidido abandonar la ciudad, fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer.

—Nosotros vivimos aquí desde que el esposo de mi hija fue a luchar a la guerra—explicó el anciano—, él dijo que lo esperáramos aquí, pero nunca volvió. No nos atrevimos a volver con esos demonios blancos ahí. Preferimos quedarnos aquí.

—Mi esposo nos quería proteger a mi padre, a nuestra hija, a mí y a nuestro futuro hijo por eso nos trajo aquí. Ahora aquí vivimos, lejos de todo. Es mejor... Ahora hay que sanar tus pies. Pobre, has caminado mucho para poder llegar hasta aquí. Hija, toma a tu hermano; padre, traiga unas hierbas—el anciano se levantó sin dificultad y se adentró en la choza—, mientras yo me encargaré de tu niño.

—Niña. Es una niña... Pero no es mía, es de... mi hermana.

— ¿Algo le pasó a tu hermana?

—La asesinaron los españoles.

—Oh, lo siento.

—Yo también—respondió en un susurro.

—Veamos a esta belleza—dijo tomando a Yaretzi de los brazos de Zeltzin—. Vaya, que ojos tan bellos. Y su piel es más clara... Oh, por los dioses...

La consternación hizo que el rostro de la mujer se deformara. Era obvio que sabía quién era Yaretzi, la chica no sabía cómo se habían enterado, pero por lo visto así era.

—Ella, ella es... la hija de la protectora.

—Sí, por favor, no diga nada. Necesito protegerla...

—Por ella—continuó la mujer—, por ella es que...

—No, no es por ella. Es una bebé no tiene la culpa de nada.

—Entonces, ¿la protectora ha muerto?—inquirió. Zeltzin asintió y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla—. Descuida, pequeña, no tienes por qué preocuparte; aquí está a salvo. Ambas están a salvo aquí... ¡Padre, dónde están las hierbas, las heridas comienzan a abrirse de nuevo!—exclamó—, Está criatura tiene los labios resecos...

Con Yaretzi en brazos, la mujer volvió a sentarse. Descubrió uno de sus pechos y la amamantó. La bebé succionaba con ansiedad el líquido, y la mujer la miraba con ternura. Mientras, el anciano había vuelto y aplicaba sobre los pies heridos de Zeltzin una pasta que había hecho con hierbas; al sentir el frescor en sus pies la chica dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. La mujer sonrió.

—Aquí están a salvo—repitió—, aquí están a salvo.

—No podemos quedarnos por mucho tiempo—manifestó Zeltzin.

—Lo sé.

...

No se separó de ella, aunque llovió y relampagueo toda la noche, no se separó de ella ni un solo instante. Por la mañana, aún cuando sus miembros estaban tan agarrotados y lacerados por la cota de malla, él seguía ahí en la cumbre del templo. No se podría saber si lloraba o no porque la lluvia, como un manto protector, cubría su rostro; pero él lloraba, asido al cuerpo yerto de ella lloraba. El resto del día lloró y toda la noche también lloró, ya no recordaba un tiempo en que no hubiera estado llorando su muerte. El antes de ella se borró para siempre, y el después era un misterio, aunque no estaba seguro si después de ella existiera un después.

Todo le indicaba que no.

Sus compañeros trataron en vano de alejarle del cuerpo de Quetzalli; pero Antonio se aferraba aún más y les era imposible alejarlo de ella. Cuando el día llegó, sintió el cambio de oscuridad a luz, pero no así sintió el sol; todo seguía en penumbras dentro y fuera de su ser. Una parte de él que apenas y comenzaba a conocer se había ido para siempre; y jamás la volvería a recuperar.

El cuchillo aún estaba en el suelo, nadie a excepción de sus soldados se había atrevido a acercase al templo, por lo que nadie había levantado el cuchillo. El cuchillo. Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su mente; ¿podría ser que nada estuviera perdido aún? Por primera vez, apartó una mano del cuerpo sin vida de Quetzalli con la única intención de tomar el cuchillo. Si había funcionado con ella, tal vez podría hacerlo con él.

Era su único consuelo, su única salida. Y la vio siendo empujada por un pie. Con los ojos enrojecidos volvió la vista hacia arriba.

— ¿Qué más quieres de mí, Cortés? Déjame morir en paz, para poder estar con ella. Ya no te soy de utilidad.

—Todo lo contrario, Carriedo, aún tienes mucho que ofrecerme—puntualizó—. La ciudad cayó, pero aún faltan muchas, muchas más...

— ¡¿No lo entiendes?!—espetó—. ¡No me interesa! ¡Lo único que quiero...!

—Basta ya del papel de amante dolido, España. Ella se fue y fue tu culpa, acéptalo de una buena vez que ya estoy harto de todo esto. Levántate—imperó—, ahora.

Pero Antonio no se movió.

—Tú no puedes obligarme—sentenció.

— ¿Qué no puedo? ¿Estás tan seguro, conquistador?

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Conquistador. Ahora sí te mereces ese título, España.

—Déjame en paz, Cortés, lárgate de...

Sintió una mano cálida en su hombro. Volvió el rostro y vio a Malintzin con grandes lágrimas surcando sus mejillas; al lado de la mujer estaba José, tratando de mantener su entereza por el bien de su amigo.

—Necesitan realizar una ceremonia, capitán Carriedo, deben despedirla ahora, no pueden esperar...

En ese momento a ambos lados de España comenzaron a aparecer hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y ancianos, todos rodeándolo hasta cerrar casi un círculo a su alrededor. Trató de sacar tomar lo que sea que estuviera a su alcance para evitar que se acercaran, pero La Malinche y José lo detuvieron. Lentamente, ambos lograron apartar a Antonio de Quetzalli para que los aztecas pudieran llevársela. España trató de forcejear, pero sus fuerzas se desvanecieron y se quedó mirando como la levantaban, llevándola entre varios hombres para así poderla bajar de la pirámide.

— ¿Qué le harán?—preguntó a Malintzin, viéndola con ojos suplicantes.

—La quemaran...

—No, no pueden hacer eso, Malintzin, diles que no pueden hacer eso; por favor no, ella aún puede despertar, no pueden quemar a Quetzalli la matarán. Malintzin, no, Malintzin, diles que...

—España—José tomó con ambas manos el rostro del español obligándolo a verle cara a cara—, basta. Quetzalli está muerta... No va a volver. Se ha ido.

—No, José, ella no puede... No puede... Quetzalli, no.

Antonio dejó caer los puños con fuerza contra el suelo, por el impacto estos comenzaron a sangrarle; pero era lo que menos le importaba ahora. El llanto volvió a hacer posesión de él, más violento está vez. Malintzin se arrodilló y corrió el brazo por los hombros de España, José hizo lo mismo. Sentían los estremecimientos de español y unas ganas enormes de llorar los embargaban, pero sabían que era suficiente lo que estaba viviendo Antonio como para dejarse amilanar. Él los necesitaba fuertes y enteros.

La procesión de aztecas hacía un tiempo que había descendido la pirámide completa. Pero aún así, Antonio se levantó e hizo amago de seguirlos. Malintzin lo detuvo con su mano, la chica no era muy fuerte; pero incluso en ese estado, el español no olvidaba la delicadeza de los tratos de ella.

—Necesito seguirlos, necesito saber a dónde la llevan. Deben dejarme verla por última vez... Deben comprenderme. Necesito verla, Malintzin...

A la chica se le hizo un nudo en la garganta por la petición, pues bien sabía que los aztecas no darían esas libertades a un extranjero, mucho menos al extranjero al cual culpaban de toda su miseria.

—No comprenderán, capitán Carriedo. Ellos nunca comprenden.

Antonio se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, sumiéndose de nuevo en su dolor. José miró a Malintzin esperando que ella le dijera a España algo que lo reconfortara; aunque bien sabía que no importara lo que ella dijera, pues no podría regresar a Quetzalli.

Tuvieron que pasar algunas horas pero al final, antes de llegar al mediodía, a lo lejos se vio la pira funeraria. Malintzin pensó que Antonio perdería la razón cuando llegara ese momento, pero cuando el español miró la gran fogata alzándose hacia el cielo permaneció impasible, silencioso.

Al ver el fuego e imaginar cómo devoraba a Quetzalli, los músculos de su rostro se retrajeron en una mueca de dolor, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Se tragó todo el sufrimiento y lo guardó dentro suyo.

La había perdido.

Se dejó guiar por José y Malintzin mientras bajaba la escalinata, había comprobado el poco equilibrio que tenía, hubiera preferido bajar solo y caer sin remedio, tal vez así podría reunirse con Quetzalli, pero ninguno de los dos que lo acompañaban lo dejó. Obligaron a Antonio a pasar sus brazos por los hombros de ambos para que así tuviera donde apoyarse mientras caminaba.

_"Tú eres lo que siempre me faltó"_, recordó las palabras de la azteca, a pesar de que ya habían dejado las escaleras atrás sus piernas flaquearon y con ello llegó otra frase:

—Malintzin, antes de... —Aún no lo aceptaba— antes de m-morir Quetzalli me dijo algo, algo en nahuatl.

— ¿Lo recuerdas?

—No todo... recuerdo que la primera palabra se parecía a Cuitláhuac...

— ¿Hasta dónde?—cuestionó, luego comenzó a decir lentamente la palabra—: Cuitlahu...

—Hasta ahí... y terminaba en "a"

— ¿Será _cuitlahuia_?

—Sí... lo demás, comenzaba con "tosiua"...

— Tosiua...—repitió mientras caminaban. Antonio se liberó tanto del agarre de la chica como de José, y comenzó a caminar por su cuenta, con dificultad pero al menos podía él solo.

—Antonio, no te atormentes con eso...—dijo José, ya cansado de ver sufrir a España.

—Necesito saber, José—espetó—. ¿Malintzin?

—Es difícil... ¿no recuerdas algo más?—quiso saber.

—Sí, un poco...—se esforzaba por recordar, pero siempre volvía la imagen de Quetzalli—, terminaba en... "onelt"

— ¿"Onelt"? Debe de ser "onetl". Entonces...

La chica paró en seco, se quedó petrificada en ese lugar. Y obviamente había descubierto el significado de las palabras.

— ¿Quetzalli dijo: _Cuitlahuia tosiuakonetl_?

—Sí, suena muy parecido a lo que dijo—indicó Antonio—. Es casi lo mismo.

España se giró hacia Malintzin y descubrió a la chica con la mirada vidriosa, lágrimas amagando por salir, pasaba saliva con pesadez, apenas y podía respirar. Su pecho bajaba una y otra vez al ritmo de su respiración entre acelerada y dolorosa.

—Cuida a nuestra hija...—musitó.

Un millón de imágenes y recuerdos acudieron a la mente de Antonio en ese momento, todas de golpe, pero tan diferenciadas entre sí que pudo identificarlas bien: aquellas noches en que sólo escuchaba el sonido de la respiración acelerada de Quetzalli, el día de la batalla de Otumba, sucedió algo con la azteca que le impidió seguir peleando, después, nada, no volvió a aparecer en el campo de batalla...

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y lo único que su sentido común le indicó fue dirigirse al palacio; había recuperado el control sobre sus miembros de nuevo y no le fue difícil correr el buen tramo que le quedaba para llegar.

_"Zeltzin"_ Sólo ella podía saber dónde estaba su... hija, suya y de Quetzalli. ¡Una hija! De Quetzalli y de él. Debía apresurarse. Su dolido corazón lloraba y saltaba de alegría a la vez. Se sentía contrariado, ¿cómo la azteca pudo ocultárselo? Tal vez, ni ella misma sabía hasta... bueno, hasta cierto punto. Pero incluso después de eso, si hubiera sabido acerca de su existencia era seguro que mandaría al carajo a Cortés. "_Mi hija"_

El palacio estaba desierto, todos lo habían abandonado. Tantas habitaciones en las cuales podría encontrarse, pero se dirigió a la que mejor conocía. Cuando llegó a dónde la azteca dormía, sólo encontró soledad.

No había nadie.

Pero la habitación, a pesar de estar en el mismo sitio, no parecía la misma. Había algo diferente, una sensación distinta. Entonces vio lo que esperaba: una pequeña cuna. Todo su mundo se desmoronó al encontrarla vacía. Aunque tampoco esperaba que hubieran dejado a una bebé sola, pero no había abandonado esa idea hasta que estuvo frente a la habitación totalmente vacía.

—Capitán Carriedo, ¿dónde estás?

La voz provenía de los pasillos, era Malintzin. No tardaron mucho en descubrir dónde estaba el español. José imaginaba muy bien el primer lugar al cual su amigo se había dirigido. No les sorprendió encontrar el palacio abandonado, no esperaban menos. Primero entró José a la habitación, seguido por Malintzin.

—Zeltzin...—masculló con un dejo de odio Antonio.

Un sentimiento nada ajeno embargó su cuerpo. La sangre hervía en sus venas, podía sentir ardiendo su piel. José y Malintzin sintieron el interior de la habitación volverse helado, al mismo tiempo que en los ojos de España adoptaban un aire ominoso e inquietante. Mientras su entorno se volvía oscuro y tenebroso; pero en su rostro, era lo más preocupante, se notaba el asomo de una sonrisa.

—José, haz que me preparen un caballo...

— Pero España...

— ¿No me escuchaste acaso?

Por temor a las represalias, el chico asintió y se alejó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo en busca de un caballo. Malintzin permaneció estoica frente al español.

—No ganarás nada con hacerlo, Jispania—manifestó.

—Jamás vuelvas a llamarme "Jispania", sólo ella podía llamarme así—indicó. Tomando a Malintzin por el cuello—. Todas las indias son iguales, el mundo no perdería nada con una menos de ustedes, o dos, o tres...

—Que-Quetzalli... era...una...

—No, no la compares contigo... Ella no era como tú o como esa perra que me quitó a mi hija.

—Su-suelta, suéltame.

— ¿Y si no quiero?

— ¡España!—la voz de Cortés—, suelta a La Malinche ahora mismo.

Con una sonrisa ladina, soltó de golpe a la mujer, quien se masajeó el cuello en el lugar donde Antonio había colocado su fuerte mano.

— ¿Ya está mi caballo?—cuestionó como si nada.

— ¡Me importa un carajo!—exclamó el caudillo—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

El español no le contestó, y le pasó por un lado despreocupado. Cuando salió del palacio, José ya tenía el caballo que había pedido. Pero no era otro sino "Jaspe". Antonio enarcó las cejas. El caballo corcoveaba, al parecer lo había olvidado o el animal era más listo de que lo que había pensado.

_"Tiene más sentido común que José#_

—Mala elección, chico. ¿Dónde está tu caballo? Irás conmigo.

— ¿A dónde?

Se subió de un salto sin responder a José, le tendió la mano y el chico no tuvo otro remedio que tomarla y subir al caballo, Antonio azuzó al caballo para que se dirigiera a dónde se aglomeraban sus soldados. Ellos se sobresaltaron al ver al capitán, y mucho más en ese estado; parecía otro completamente.

—Escúchenme bien—comenzó, con voz tranquila pero amenazante—: busco a alguien, una india de esas que les encantaba corretear. Pero esta india es diferente, lleva una niña en brazos, una recién nacida. Quiero que la encuentren y la traigan a mí. No osen lastimar a la bebé que carga, porque de lo contrario pagaran con sus vidas. Al primero que la encuentre debe traerla a mí, con vida...

— ¿Cómo sabremos quién es?—preguntó uno de ellos.

—Estoy seguro de que la reconocerán, solía pasearse por ahí con... —hesitó—una mujer que siempre caminaba con una pantera a su lado, hasta que Cortés decidió que la pantera le estorbaba.

— ¿Dónde hemos de comenzar?

—En las casas, los indios deben de estarla escondiendo... Si no quieren dejarlos entrar, háganlo por la fuerza.

—Pero...

— ¡NO ME INTERESA QUÉ TENGAN QUE HACER NI CÓMO LO TENGAN QUE HACER, IDIOTAS! ¡QUIERO A ESA INDIA LO ANTES POSIBLE PARA PODER RETORCERLE EL CUELLO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! ¿ENTENDIERON?

— ¡Sí, capitán!—contestaron a coro todos.

—Y si Cortés quiere detenerlos, tienen mi permiso para darle una golpiza que bien se la merece... No me importa quién se crea que es, ahora yo mando aquí, ¿entienden?

Los soldados asintieron con la cabeza, sólo habían podido exteriorizar la afirmación como respuesta pues se quedaron sin habla ante la reacción del capitán Carriedo. Antonio los fulminó con la mirada antes de ponerse en marcha y entonces supieron que ellos también debían de hacer lo mismo.

Y comenzaron las matanzas. La infantería española se tomaba muy en serio la parte de que no importaba "qué tengan que hacer ni cómo lo tengan que hacer" y daban rienda suelta a sus maldades. Pero por mucho el peor de todos era España. José apenas y podía soportarlo. Las cosas estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Cortés por su parte de encargaba de otras cosas, entre ellas las torturas del caído tlatoani de Tenochtitlán Cuauhtémoc.

Habían dejado de buscar dentro de la ciudad el segundo día, pues el español comprendió que Zeltzin no era tan tonta cómo para esconderse dentro de ésta. Entonces habían reanudado su búsqueda en las localidades aledañas a Tenochtitlán. No eran más que pequeñas chozas y casas hechas con juncos, pero para Antonio la "india" podía estarse ocultando en cualquier lugar.

—Ella no está aquí, capitán—anunció uno de los soldados.

—Tráiganlo.

Las personas que se encontraban dentro de la pequeña casa comenzaron a gritar, pues se había corrido el rumor de lo que hacían los españoles cuando no conseguían lo que querían. Sus soldados pusieron frente a España un joven de unos dieciséis años. Enarboló su alabarda por encima de su cabeza.

—Tu mano—versó como hacía tanto tiempo había hecho— como pago por lo que a mí me han robado.

Un golpe limpió. Casi nada de sangre manchaba el arma, pero los gritos; en ocasiones le era insoportables, pero debían de pagar. Todos debían de pagar. En muchas ocasiones se sentía despreciable, quería detenerse; pero no podía debía terminar lo que comenzó y ellos necesitaban aprender una valiosa lección: la traición es imperdonable.

Las masacres iban creciendo día con día y aún no podían encontrarla, pareciese como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Pero una tarde, cuando la noche ya comenzaba a cernirse sobre sus cabezas, el rayo de la esperanza le iluminó de nuevo.

— ¡Señor! ¡Capitán Fernández! ¡Capitán!

Llamaban desde fuera del palacio, inmediatamente Antonio salió, esperando que fueran buenas noticias.

— ¿Y bien?

—La encontramos, señor.

Sus facciones se suavizaron al instante. Al fin podría verla, al fin.

—Llévenme con ella—pidió—. ¿Dónde la encontraron?

—Se escondía en un poblado un poco lejano de Tenochtitlán, una mujer y un anciano la protegían; al parecer ambos la habían ayudado todo este tiempo a trasladarse, pero ya les dimos su merecido.

—Bien. ¿Y la bebé?

—Había dos, un niño y una niña de casi la misma edad.

_"En eso te equivocas"_

—¿Cómo está la niña? Es quién me interesa.

—Bien, sabíamos que usted la buscaba a ella; pero nos pareció inhumano dejar al pequeño huérfano ahí, así que trajimos también a su hermana, una muchacha muy linda de unos quince años o menos...

—Eres un soldado hablando de humanidad, ¿no te parece irónico? Hicieron bien, esa muchacha está bajo mi cuidado ahora, nadie puede acercarse a ella, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, capitán.

—Ahora, ¿dónde está la india que buscábamos?

—Con la niña—dijo el soldado—, no ha querido separarse de ella; y cómo dijo que no hiciéramos daño a la bebé, era inevitable separarla sin tener que lastimar a la niña.

—Perfecto.

Las antorchas iluminaban una explanada en medio de la ciudad ahí tenían a Zeltzin, la chica se aferraba con fuerza a un bulto; pero aflojó un poco su agarre al ver a Antonio dirigirse hacia ella amenazante. Cuando lo tuvo en frente no pudo hacer menos que lo que sus instintos le dictaron: escupió al zapato de España.

—Dame a mi hija, y puede que te perdone la vida.

—Jamás entregaré—espetó ella en un burdo español.

—Vaya, aprendiste español, ustedes sí que son rápidos.

—Yo tener que aprender tu asquerosa lengua para poder seguir ocultándonos de ti.

—Sí que lo aprendiste, Zeltzin—admitió—. Pero te encontré..., ahora dame a mi hija.

La chica se veía ya vencida, estaba harta de tener que estar huyendo; pero..., no podía entregársela así como así.

—Estará bien conmigo... Quetzalli me dijo que la cuidara, ella quería que nuestra hija estuviera conmigo, tú sabes que no jugaría con algo así.

—Promételo, por Quetzalli.

—Lo prometo... por Quetzalli.

Zeltzin extendió los brazos para colocar a la bebé en brazos de Antonio. Y por fin la miró, cabello tan negro como el de ella; sus ojos eran de un bello color ámbar, tan despiertos e infantiles, su piel era nacarada como la de la azteca, pero un poco más clara. Era tan hermosa como su madre.

—Es una lastima—dijo Antonio—, que no pueda prometer lo mismo contigo, Zeltzin.

—No..., no poder alejarme de ella.

—Claro que puedo. Llévensela, hagan lo que quieran con ella...

Con los gritos de Zeltzin, la pequeña se removió en los brazos de su padre; pero éste la tranquilizó con ligeras y tiernas palmaditas. La observaba, y sentía como si Quetzalli estuviera ahí; pero estaba seguro de que se estaría lamentando por su amiga.

_"Ella se lo buscó"_

—Veamos, ¿cuál será tu nombre? —A lo lejos, se escucharon vítores y gritos victoriosos, Cuauhtémoc había perecido—. Victoria. Suena bien, pero le falta algo... Ah, ya sé: María Victoria. Sí, es muy lindo. Quisiera llamarte como tu madre..., pero es demasiado doloroso. Mi María Victoria...

* * *

**Gracias por leer. No olviden comentar. **

**Wuuju, comentarios :3**

**horus100: **Primeramente, gracias por comentar :) Y muchas gracias por tus palabras :') Waaaaa, desde que leí tu review me quede traumada :C La idea ha estado dando vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza durante toda la semana, medité mucho mi respuesta, y... es posible (poco posible) que lo haga, tu petición me hizo pensar en que tal vez no debí hacerlo de esa forma, sí un Cortés no tan desgraciado (mira lo que me pides y que te lo pongo en este capitulo más desgraciado aún :s, NO fue intencional en serio), honestamente Moctezuma su fue un tonto al dejarlos entrar, no lo culpo, el miedo nos lleva a hacer cosas horrendas y estúpidas. No te prometo una historia alternativa completamente cambiada, sino un final; pero mira haremos esto: yo termino de publicar (sólo falta un capitulo más y ya :'C) y si veo quejas o algo por el estilo publicaré un final alternativo, ¿sale? Porque sabes, en el fondo (y de una forma loca y retorcida) siento que la muerte de Quetzalli fue necesaria (que mal me escuché, pero es lo que pienso) aunque sí es muy tentador cambiar algunas partes de la historia no lo voy a negar. Pero dame una oportunidad con el que viene... Espero no decepcionarte :)

**LadyLoba: ¡**Respira! Inhala, exhala, que ya está aquí jeje, es una vergüenza que me estuvieras diciendo en dos de tus capítulos que actualizara y ya ves, te lo actualice bien de madrugadita :a Pero es que el tiempo es canijo :S Zeltzin, pobrecita, no quería que pasará eso pero España tiene que comportarse como autentico español maniático/conquistador/correportuvida que tanto tememos :c

**OkamiYuki98: **Okami, tranquila, pero sí, el mundo es cruel. Okey, en mi opinión Toño no fue tan malvado... ¿o sí? Dime, por favor, porque esto se me hizo normal (?) Teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes de España (Gladiadores, musulmanes y no sé que tanto tipo más), así que por los traumas psicológicos creo que me vi decente jaja, ¿o no?

**...**

**Sí, ¡me tardé una eternidad! Lo siento, en serio :C prometo que no pasará de nuevo (já, sólo queda un capitulo, para qué ahora) Sí, sólo queda un ****capitulo. Esto no es final de todo. ****En este capitulo exploté un poco los antecedentes musulmanes de Toñito cofcoflamanocofcof. Espero no haberme excedido, aunque creo que no... **

**Okey, nos vemos en el próximo. Ya el último :'C Oh, this feelings... Ciao!**


	22. Principio y final

XXII

_Principio y final_

Los pasos infantiles hacían eco al pasar por el claustro en medio de la casona. Apenas la pequeña fuente al medio de éste podía sofocarlos, pero la pequeña criatura corría sin aliento. Estaba completamente segura de que su tío no la iba a encontrar ahí. Jamás la encontraba, además su tío estaba ya no podía correr como lo había hecho cuando era más joven. Se ocultó detrás de uno de los enormes pilares blancos.

—Victoria, ¿dónde estás?—dijo en susurro una voz grave y visiblemente cansada—. Tu padre me asesinará cuando llegue y no estemos ambos en la puerta para recibirlo. No estoy jugando, María Victoria.

La infante en no pudo evitar reír, revelando accidentalmente su escondrijo. El capitán sólo tuvo que seguir la risa para encontrar el paradero de la traviesa niña. Se acercó lo más silencioso que le permitieron sus pasos.

— ¡Te tengo!

El grito de diversión que lanzó la pequeña inundó toda la casa. Sus risas eran demasiado contagiosas e inyectaban de felicidad toda la casa y a cuantos la habitaban. Se removió en los brazos del mayor hasta que éste se vio obligado a soltarle. Ella viéndose libre del agarre rió triunfante.

—María Victoria, habló en serio, tu padre...

—José, sabes que eso no es suficiente para esta niña—reprendió una voz dulce y anciana de detrás suyo.

—Doña Elena—saludó.

—Elena sólo me llama mi patrón, para ti y los demás soy Mixtle, ya te lo dije. ¿Cómo está Zeltzin de sus dolores de espalda?

—Luisa está bien, gracias.

—Ustedes españoles y sus nombres raros—renegó la anciana, se volvió hacia la niña—. ¡Pitentzin! Tú padre llegará en cualquier momento. Debes cambiarte.

— ¡Ya voy, nantli Mixtle!—indicó Victoria mientras jugaba con el agua de la fuente inocentemente.

—Sabéis que Antonio no está de acuerdo en que se digan esas palabras indígenas en frente de la niña, no quiero ni imaginar lo que hará cuando sepa que la criatura las pronuncia...

—No lo hará si tú no se lo dices, la niña sabe guardar secretos. Además tiene derecho a usar la lengua de su madre.

—Sí, pero órdenes son órdenes, Elena... Pero no os preocupéis que yo no diré palabra alguna.

Para ese momento, María Victoria ya estaba donde ambos mayores y los miraba con sus ojos ambarinos suplicante. José no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos impotente, ya sabía a dónde quería llegar la pequeña con eso.

—No, Victoria—sentenció—. Tienes que estar presentable para cuando llegue tu padre.

—Pero a mi padre no le importará que yo no esté... ¡PAPI!

La pequeña se abalanzó en dirección a su padre y éste la recibió con los brazos abiertos llenándola de mimos. Pasó algún tiempo fuera y todos los días lo único que María deseaba era poder verlo. Al español le pasaba igual.

—Mi preciosa, te extrañé mucho.

—Yo más, papito.

En apariencia Nueva España parecía tener apenas seis años, pero habían pasado más de treinta y cinco años. Treinta y cinco años sin ella. Demasiadas personas dependían de él, sólo por ellos había seguido adelante.

— ¿Viste al tío Roderich?—preguntó la pequeña—. ¿Y a Romanito?

—Sí, a ambos—respondió a la vez que la alzaba en brazos—. Pero mira que grande estás, me voy por unos meses y te encuentro así. ¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo, mi niña?

—Oh, muchas cosas, con el tío José, mi nana y... —Victoria adoptó un aire de decepción— con Antonio también aunque él ya es más grande que yo.

—Tú sabes que eres mayor que José Antonio...

—Pero él es más alto.

—Eso no importa, corazón. Anda, dime qué más hiciste.

—Oh, el tío José me enseñó a jugar a las es...

—Escondidas—intervino José—. Nada peligroso que pudiera originar posibles perdidas de manos, dedos, pies, o cabezas.

—¿A las escondidas?—inquirió Antonio mirando con reproche a José, habían estado jugando con espadas en su ausencia—. Pero Victoria ya sabe jugar a las escondidas.

—Eh... de todas formas fue muy divertido.

España dedicó miradas inquisitivas a ambos, pero ni por asomo consiguió que confesaran. Entonces advirtió la presencia de la nana de María, era una anciana azteca castellanizada. Era muy extraño tener que convivir con la misma gente a la que había tenido que someter y Zeltzin no era la excepción, la habían bautizado con el nombre de Elena pero no se acostumbraba a decirle así; muy por el contrario de José. Cuando éste le dijo que se casaría con la chica azteca sintió un nudo en el estómago, y más cuando tuvieron a su único hijo José Antonio. Siempre que le veía Zeltzin le dirigía las miradas más hoscas que podía ofrecer, jamás olvidaría cuando la entregó a los soldados y estos aprovecharon la situación, en ese entonces había quedado tan lastimada que fue un milagro que hubiera podido concebir; la mujer odiaba a España más que nada en el mundo y lo demostraba cada que tenía oportunidad, mas rompía en llanto nada más ver a Victoria, razón por la cual generalmente eran su esposo y el hijo de ambos quienes visitaban más a menudo a la pequeña. Las veces en que su hija tenía que quedarse sola no dudaba en hacerla llamar a través de José, ella acudía de inmediato y permanecía con María todo el tiempo, mientras Antonio no estuviera en la casa. Muchas veces su hija le había preguntado por qué su tía Elena siempre tenía los ojos rojos, España siempre contestaba que ella estaba enferma y la inocente niña se lo creía. Bien sabía Zeltzin no se encontraría ahí para cuando él llegara.

—Me alegra que te hayas divertido pequeña—sinceró, con María aún en brazos avanzó hacia la nana; la anciana a pesar de su edad tomó a la niña en brazos—. Como acabo de llegar, tengo unas cosas que hacer, pero te prometo que después de eso sólo seremos tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, papá. Te quiero.

—Yo te quiero más—dijo apartando los negros cabellos del rostro infantil y besando la frente de su hija—. ¿Comenzamos, José?

Éste asintió con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron hacia la habitación que España había acondicionado para que fuera su despacho. Nada más entrar, Antonio buscó dónde dejarse caer. Un sillón fue su elección, una vez sentado hundió el rostro en las manos. José se sentó en el que estaba a su lado.

—Supongo que le dijiste a... ese chico sobre María—manifestó el hombre.

—Sí, lo hice.

— ¿Todo?—cuestionó.

—No. Le dije que la había encontrado, no dije nada sobre... Quetzalli.

Llevaba años sin pronunciar su nombre, trataba de evitarlo cada que podía, agradecía todas las noches el hecho de que su hija nunca le preguntara acerca de su madre. Los años habían pasado pero no así el dolor. El recuerdo aún hendía su corazón como una daga.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, España, pero te ves tan mal como si no hubiera pasado ni un solo día.

— ¿Cómo estarías tú, José?—espetó levantando el rostro—. Me arrebataron lo que más quería en el mundo. Levántate y ve al escritorio que está frente a la ventana, después abre la primera gaveta de la derecha...

Él así lo hizo. Al abrirla no encontró nada más que unas cuantas plumas y papel.

—Sólo hay chucherías, España.

—Al final de la gaveta hallarás un pequeño hoyo, cuando lo encuentres te darás cuenta de que lo puedes levantar.

Cuando pudo levantar el fondo falso, sintió que le dio un vuelco el corazón. Tomó con extremo cuidado la hoja amarillenta que ahí se encontraba. Volvió a ver a Antonio, éste lloraba amargamente. Se aproximó a él y se la tendió. Su amigo no necesitó las palabras para expresar su sufrimiento.

Un dibujo.

Antonio lo tomó con ambas manos. Era una representación exacta del rostro de Quetzalli, quién mejor para hacerlo si no es que Antonio. Era idéntica, no sabía que el español pudiera dibujar tan bien. En el dibujo el rostro estaba levemente inclinado, pero sus ojos te miraban de fijo; estaba hecho al carbón y no tenía un solo color, pero aún los ojos de ella denotaban la misma fiereza que si estuviera frente a ellos, pero a la vez parecía tan frágil, José supuso que sólo a España lo había visto de esa forma.

—Cada vez que salgo la llevo conmigo, excepto esta vez; no podía dejar que por equivocación Roderich la viera.

—A mí no me hubiera importado que alguien la viera.

—Es diferente. Tú no tienes que afrontar los problemas con los que yo tengo que lidiar, José. No es igual, si los Habsburgo se enteraran de que María es en realidad hija mía...

—Y ¿qué?

—Tú no lo entiendes. Yo estoy casado con Roderich, la unión de nuestras casas es crucial para la supervivencia de mis colonias...

—Vuelvo a preguntarte: y ¿qué? Ella es tu hija y de la mujer que tú amaste. Deberías estar orgulloso de ello y dejar de ocultarlo. Hombres como ellos o como yo irán y vendrán pero siempre la tendrás a ella, a tu hija.

España calló, escrutando el dibujo como si de él pudiera sacar a Quetzalli.

—Si es todo creo que he de retirarme.

—Adelante.

José salió dando un portazo. Mecánicamente, Antonio se levantó de su asiento aún sosteniendo el papel con ambas manos. Las lágrimas ya no podían salir más. Se encaminó distante hacia la puerta, después de eso dejó que sus propios pies le guiarán. Para cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el patio que daba directo a la selva, obviamente estaba cercado unos metros después de que ésta comenzara pero apenas y se podía divisar el muro de tan espesa que se había vuelto la vegetación.

Con pesadez se dejó caer justo debajo de una encina, el único árbol en todo el patio antes de que poder adentrarse a la selva. Sostenía el dibujo con manos temblorosas.

—Ha pasado tanto, pero tanto tiempo.. Mas aún no consigo hacer que la herida se cierre. Sigue latente, vivo, dentro de mí el dolor. No sé cómo es que he vivido todos estos años sin ti. En el momento en que morías pedí y supliqué a Dios que te dejará quedar conmigo. Supongo que no fue lo suficiente. Tantas noches he llorado tu muerte, muchas más he tenido que ocultar a todos mi pesar detrás de una máscara que odio portar. Sé que fue mi culpa, ¿de quién si no? Si yo hubiera tratado de detener a Cortés..., tal vez estarías aquí conmigo. Podría abrazarte, besarte... Pero el hubiera no existe, ni siquiera para nosotros.

»¿Sabes? Después de todos estos años; después de todo el sufrimiento y la agonía... A pesar de todo el dolor que te cause... A pesar de todo, te sigo amando. Muchos pensarían lo contrario, ni siquiera yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Había cometido tantos, pero tantos errores que ya ni siquiera sabía qué lo era y qué no. Pero tú, estoy completamente seguro de que tú no fuiste un error para mí. Sin saberlo siquiera ya te amaba; solamente necesité verte para poder despertar. Sólo tú me enseñaste cómo vivir, y sin más te arrebataron de mí. Pero nunca, aún así pasen miles de años, nunca te voy a dejar de amar... Te amo, Quetzalli, siempre te amaré...

Depositó el dibujo en el suelo y se incorporó. Ya se alejaba cuando sintió un agarre en la mano, como si alguien lo estuviera deteniendo.

— ¿Lo prometes?

Se volvió bruscamente. No había nadie y sin embargo sintió tan real el toque de su mano, tan claro le había parecido el sonido de su voz que por un momento pensó en que... Pero ella estaba muerta. Se había ido para siempre. Su mente sólo le estaba jugando malas bromas. Secó las lágrimas apenas estás recién humedecían sus mejillas.

...

Por alguna extraña razón en lugar de dirigirse a su habitación como su padre le había ordenado emprendió la marcha hacía el patio trasero.

_"Tajtli tenía los ojos rojos, de nuevo"_ Podía parecer lo contrario pero ella se daba cuenta de cuándo su padre había llorado. Sabía que no debía ni siquiera pensar en llamarle "tajtli", pero se sentía bien el decirlo, incluso su boca hormigueaba al decir la palabra; a pesar de decirla sólo para sí.

Se recostó en el césped y dejó que el frescor del aire bajo la sobra de la encina la abrazara, se sentía muy cómoda, no le importó ensuciar el vestido, tampoco lanzar los zapatos al suelo y dejarlos completamente llenos de lodo. Quería sentir la hierba entre los dedos de manos y por qué no también en sus pies. Comenzaba ya a bostezar cuando un bufido la hizo incorporarse de golpe.

Retrocedió un poco, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. En la rama del árbol se encontraba el animal más raro y maravilloso que jamás hubiera visto. Su pelaje era negro como la noche, más negro aún si pudiera ser posible; enormes patas y cola, también negras; y unos ojos tan dorados como las monedas que su padre tenía "escondidas" en su despacho. Tragó saliva y descubrió que su garganta estaba seca.

—Tranquila—susurró una voz dulcemente—. Nunca te haría daño.

La pequeña dirigió la vista hacia donde provenía la voz y se topó con el rostro de una mujer. El rostro más bello que hubiera soñado jamás, ojos tan rojos como los rubíes que su padre solía mostrarle de vez en cuando, su piel, era como la suya pero un poco más oscura, y su cabello, era del mismo color que el suyo propio.

—El animal... ¿e-es suyo?

—Sí, lo es—respondió la mujer.

—Ah, ¿qué es?—preguntó curiosa—. Jamás había visto uno.

—Es una pantera... Ya no hay tantas como las había hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo tal vez por eso nunca había visto una.

—Me gusta, es muy bonita. ¿Tiene un nombre?

—Sí..., su nombre es Itzmin.

—Oh, es un nombre muy bonito. Tampoco había escuchado un nombre así...

—Estoy segura de que no—sonrió—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—María Victoria Fernández Carriedo. O puedes llamarme Nueva España si quieres.

La mujer la miraba fijamente, pero eso no extrañaba a Victoria, es más hasta lo sentía familiar. Tenía ese raro sentimiento de creer haberla conocido de toda la vida, pero apenas y la acababa de ver en ese momento. Cada vez que dirigía pequeñas miradas a la extraña, ésta reía.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—preguntó María por fin.

—Quetzalli—respondió ella—. ¿Te gusta?

—Sí—respondió entusiasmada—, es muy, muy, muy bonito. Itzmin también, pero Quetzalli lo es más. Me gusta mucho, mucho más.

Ambas guardaron silencio, viéndose la una a la otra.

— ¿Está triste?—preguntó inocente María.

—No, sólo pensaba en algo...

—Puedes decírmelo si quieres.

—Es que extraño mucho a alguien y no creo que pueda verlo otra vez.

—Aaah, es eso. Yo también extraño mucho a una persona: a mi madre, nunca la conocí porque ella murió cuando yo era muy pequeña. No debes estar triste... sólo piensa cosas bonitas sobre esa persona.

— ¿Cómo haces eso si no conociste a tu madre?

—Nana Mixtle me ayuda a recordar. Me dijo que mi madre era muy valiente. Entonces trato de ser valiente, para algún día ser como ella. También me dijo que me amaba mucho y eso me hace sentirme feliz. Dijo que todos querían mucho a mi madre pero que ella no se daba cuenta.

— ¿Tú crees eso?

—Sí, creo que mi papá se enamoró de ella por que era muy valiente.

—Puede ser... ¿Alguna vez me has visto, pequeña?—inquirió la mujer inclinándose hacia María quedando justo a la altura de sus ojos.

—Creo...—hesitó, pero luego lo recordó—. Sí, una vez, en un sueño.

La mujer llamada Quetzalli sonrió con suficiencia, la niña tenía la ligera sensación de haber contestado bien la pregunta.

—¿Recuerdas el sueño?—cuestionó, pero Victoria negó con la cabeza—. ¿Ni un poquito?

—No, bueno... sí recuerdo algo. Recuerdo una canción.

— ¿Una canción? Yo soy muy buena con las canciones podría ayudarte a recordar el sueño...

—Es una buena idea, pero no recuerdo la canción—manifestó con tristeza.

—No te preocupes... Ven.

Ella se sentó dando la espalda a la casa. Hizo un gesto con la mano indicando a María que se acercara. Ésta se acercó sin vacilaciones. La mujer tomó a la pequeña y la colocó de tal forma que la cabeza de la niña descansaba en sus muslos, parecía sentirse cómoda pues sus ojos se comenzaron a entrecerrar. Y comenzó a cantar.

_Duerme, duerme mi bebé preciosa_

_que no despierte mi querida bebé_

_que no despierte mi querida hijita_

_Duerme, duerme mi niña_

_Mira ese colibrí, lo traje para ti._

_Duerme, descansa, que yo estoy aquí._

_Duerme, duerme mi bebé preciosa_

_Mira ese colibrí, lo traje sólo para ti, sólo para ti_

_Duerme, duerme, mi niña, que yo estoy aquí_

_Duerme, deja los recuerdos ir_

_La Luna en lo alto, te ve dormitar _

_Esa soy yo, quien te cuidará..._

_Duerme, duerme mi bebé preciosa_

_que no despierte mi querida hija..._

La pequeña se hallaba como entre dormida y despierta, pero la canción, la voz, la hizo recordar memorias olvidadas... El rostro de la mujer había recuperado su antiguo nombre. Así, de forma espontánea; a la par de las grandes tormentas de las cuales sólo se pueden ver los presagios y amagos antes de que cuando menos se le espere llegue la lluvia vivificante.

— ¿Nantli?

—Mi pitentzin...

— ¡Nantli!

En un minuto se desperezó y se abalanzó asiendo con sus brazos su cuello, a ella, a su madre. Ella por su parte la abrazó con ternura. Madre e hija se unieron, a pesar de que la muerte las separaba.

—Has crecido mucho, mi niña. La última vez que vi eras apenas una bebé.

—Sí, tajtli me ha cuidado muy bien. Nantli, ¿te quedarás con nosotros?

El gesto de negación de su madre decepcionó a la pequeña.

—Pero, ¿te volveré a ver?

La vocecita de Victoria realizando toda una serie de preguntas, no podía escuchar bien las palabras pero por el tono era obvio que eran preguntas. No parecía más que un juego infantil, pero alertó de inmediato a España y la preocupación tomó posesión de él. Ni tardo ni perezoso hecho a correr hacia donde escuchaba la voz de su hija. Pero nada lo preparó para lo que ahí vería.

Era imposible.

—Sí, tú podrás volver a verme...

— ¿Y mi papá? ¿Él podrá verte otra vez?

—No...—respondió con pesar—. Él no.

—Pero, él te extraña mucho. Cree que yo no lo sé, pero algunas noches lo escucho llorar... ¿No podrías tratar?

—No, pequeña, el trato fue que yo sólo vería a tu padre una sola vez.

Otro sueño, el más retorcido de todos los anteriores. No podía ser verdad. Entonces la figura se volvió, soltando a María pues la tenía abrazada. No. ¿Quién podía ser tan cruel como para hacerle esto? ¿Quién? Permaneció inmóvil. Si era otro sueño, lo más seguro era que terminara como los otros despertando de nuevo en su habitación, sin ella; siempre que trataba de llegar a su lado se esfumaba. Prefería verla unos minutos más a tratar de llegar a ella y perderle de nuevo.

Pero esta vez, fue ella quién avanzó. Se aproximó a España y tomó su mano entre las suyas. La colocó sobre su mejilla: podía sentirla. Lo miraba suplicante; no pudo resistir más y la abrazó, que le importaba si permanecía o no, quería sentirla de nuevo, quería tenerla de nuevo, necesitaba borrar esa duda. Y ella permaneció ahí. Se asió aún más a ella. Inhalando el aroma despedido por su cabello, para después besar sus labios lento y tremulante.

—Eres real. —Volvió a besar sus labios, olvidando que Victoria se encontraba ahí—. Eres real.

—Sólo por hoy.

—No es suficiente..., pero no importa, estás aquí.

—Antonio...

Sintió una bofetada en el rostro. Se quedó estático y la pequeña Victoria también.

—Eso es por cambiarle el nombre a Yaretzi, y también por Zeltzin... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Extrañaba tus cambios de humor—sinceró—. Todo eso y más.

—El sol comienza a ocultarse...

—Es curioso—dijo Antonio—, antes deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que el día acabara para dar por fin paso a la noche. Ahora, lo que más deseo es que el día no acabe.

La abrazó de nuevo, aferrándose, no queriendo dejarla ir. Sabía que si lo hacía eso quizá significaría su fin... Mas al final la soltó. Se encaminó hacia donde estaba Victoria y la tomó en brazos.

—Quisiera que te quedaras con nosotros.

—Yo también lo desearía, pero no puedo. Es parte del trato.

Extendiendo los brazos tomó a María. La pequeña la abrazó lo más fuerte que sus miembros le permitieron.

—Recuerda, mi amor—musitó Quetzalli—, tu corazón es el regalo más sagrado que se te pudo haber dado, debes aprender a cuidarlo.

—Sí, nantli—respondió con su voz infantil—. Lo recordaré.

Entonces se dirigió de nuevo a España, con ojos vidriosos y voz entrecortada preguntó:

— ¿Prometes jamás olvidarme?

—Lo prometo. Nunca te olvidaré, Quetzalli, nunca te olvidaré...

Quetzalli entregó Victoria a Antonio, y pasó su mano por el rostro del español. Después sus labios se encontraron con los de España una última vez, para que él pudiera verla a la cara una última vez. No necesitó decir palabra, todas ya estaban dichas. Tantas veces se habían dicho un "te amo"; esa última mirada fueron todas esas veces que lo dijeron y hasta esos que jamás pasaron de sus corazones.

Era el final.

La azteca se alejó lentamente, emitió un silbido apenas audible y una pantera bajó de la encina. Itzmin. Eso no le sorprendió en absoluto a España. Ambas, mujer y pantera se dirigieron hacia la espesura de la selva. Justo antes de poder perderse entre las hojas, Quetzalli se detuvo y volvió la vista en dirección a Antonio y María.

Se quedó observándolos por unos momentos. Después... ella sonrió. Antonio eso necesitó nada más, se giró y se encaminó al interior de la casa con la pequeña en brazos, por las pequeñas mejillas corrían enormes lágrimas. Entonces, a lo lejos en la dirección en que estaba Quetzalli ya no vio una sola pantera, sino dos: una de ojos dorados y la otra de ojos escarlatas. Dejó de llorar y una sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

Existe un momento, un inesperado y fugaz momento en que sucede el encuentro de dos almas que estaban predestinadas. Sucede de la forma más insólita en que se pudiera imaginar. Dos almas solitarias ocultas en la oscuridad, en el suplicio de unas vidas que no eligieron. Pero que al encontrarse, lo que antes habían conocido se derrumba y sobre las ruinas comienzan a construir su historia. Almas tan compenetradas la una con la otra que cuando están juntas nada más ha de importar. Entregándose como si no hubiera mañana. Amándose a pesar de todo. Mas por azares del destino, sus caminos se ven separados. Quizá para siempre... quizá no. Pero eso sólo pueden descubrirlo ellos mismos.

Y ese momento, en que ambas almas se encuentran queda grabado en sus memorias, para nunca ser olvidado.

—Nunca, Quetzalli, nunca...

* * *

**Cae el telón. ***_Música de fondo: "De mí-Camila"*****_

Para no perder la costumbre, los comentarios wuuuju:

_**LadyLoba:**_ Jajaa, sí, por un momento Toñito perdió la cabeza... Por un momento nada más.

_**Guest:**_Suena demasiado tentador como para dejarlo pasar. Estos dos todavía pueden, yo sé que sí; pero lo pensaré...

**horus100**: Lo que uno hace por las criaturas. Sí, supongo que sí fue algo retorcido de mi parte. ¡Lo adoré! Ya lo estoy leyendo, gracias por la recomendación :D Aunque me duele ver a Toñito sufrir O.o Je-je, mejor no digo nada...

**OkamiYuki98: **Ese es el Antonio más malo que pude publicar, créeme que tenía ideas peores que no diré. Ahora la hora de la verdad, ¿fue mucho o demasiado poco?... Jajaja, pobre México, es decir, Nueva España, toda confundida luego.

...

¿Por dónde comenzar? Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia, no pueden siquiera alcanzar a dimensionar cuán feliz me sentí al notar que a algunas personas les gustaba. Para ser más honestos, no creí que esto llegaría a los ¡veintidós capítulos! :') Le daba unos siete a lo sumo. Jeje, sí, siete. Pero pues me equivoqué (no sería la primera vez).

Me pone triste decirlo, pero este camino ha llegado a su fin. Traté de mantenerme fiel al final que había concebido desde el principio, con pequeñas variaciones jejej (para ser exactos: Itzmin). Sonará muy trillado, pero ustedes fueron el motor que me impulsó a seguir escribiendo, y me alegro de haberlo hecho :') La verdad me siento muy orgullosa de tener a tan magníficos lectores :D

MUCHAS GRACIAS A: **OkamiYuki98 **(por ti seguí la historia y me alegro de haberlo hecho), **Nakuh, Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma**,** susan358**,** LadyLoba **(¡Mi ídola! ¡Corran por sus fic's chicas que están geniales!), **redcoverpaint**, **Wind und Serebro**, **Lipurogry**, **Guest**, **Validia, ****horus100, klaudia14, Jessy88g, Ghostpen94** y **Anece **por sus comentarios, follows, favoritos y demás ;)

Ok, si no han escuchado la canción que puse arriba, ¡se las recomiendo! En cuanto la escuché dije: ¡EspañaxAzteca! ¡EspañaxAzteca! La tonadita y la letra, sobretodo la letra :3

Y por último, yo me despido. Esperando que no se olviden de esta humilde pseudo-escritora, que aún tiene historias que ofrecer, (esta cabeza todavía da jaja). Ahora sí, Ciao! ¡Gracias! :')


End file.
